Cataclysm War
by Mardrena
Summary: Talpa's most insidious plot yet leaves the city a smoking ruin, but neither the Dynasty nor Ronin Warriors are prepared from what emerges from the depths.
1. Exodus

Exodus

By Mardrena

A young Nobeyl with dark green beard and eyebrows discreetly ducked out of an airlock hatch and back into a hall. Outside the hull of _Nsenagvvik_ , a tiny blinking module floated away silently before shooting off in a thin streak of light. The Noble sighed in relief and walked down the hall, composing himself. He rounded the corner and almost back-pedaled a step when he found the hallway blocked off by a dozen or more obsidian-armored shock troops. Bru Ranir, second-in-command to Mal Daggur, the Thunthen Supreme High Overlord, stood infront of the guards. He regarded the young Nobeyl with a level gaze. The young Nobeyl wrinkled his dark green eyebrows meekly, feigning innocence. "Is my assistance required?" he asked calmly.

Bru Ranir stared at the young Nobeyl for several seconds. "You've been busy," he purred sinisterly, and right then, the young informant's heart fell. He knew he'd been exposed. The guards raised their phergon rifles and took aim. The informant inhaled deeply in resignation and raised his hands in surrender. He would be killed on sight, of course. There would be no tribunal for him. He had no regrets, however, save that he would not live long enough to see peace restored between Planets Earth, Thunthen, and Thanged.

 _"on…on… **on the contrary**!"_ The young Nobeyl whirled around when he heard the voice that started out with a soft triple echo that melted into a booming roar. His eyes widened in horror upon seeing the regal pale-skinned dark-haired woman clad in elegant robes wearing a crown of star ornaments. She seized him with her glare: black irises and glowing green pupils. **_"YOU'LL LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO SUFFER!"_** Her voice, like the crack of thunder, rang through his skull with the sight of the Empress of Night being his last living memory.

 _Nsenagvvik_ drifted onward quietly, nothing leaking through the hull, not even a scream.

* * *

Ryo entered the comm. room and waited by the doorway. "Bak, you said you wanted to see me?" Bak Thraplek glanced over his shoulder from where he stood supervising the technicians Miz Paufan and Ita Tarmvun. Bak walked towards Ryo, glancing over his shoulder almost worriedly. He didn't say anything right away, waiting until he walked up directly infront of Ryo, leaning down towards him. Ryo could see his bluish eyebrows wrinkled in worry.

"I've lost contact with my informants in the fleet," Bak said in a hushed whisper, his voice tinged with anxiety. Ryo said nothing for a few seconds, digesting the news.

"Do you think they were found out?"

"Ryo, these are agents trained from the moment of _hatching_ to conceal their true natures. They've operated for _cycles_ undetected until now."

"Well, maybe one of them decided to turn snitch?"

"I'd hate to think so poorly of any of them. We all swore on Roth's Name, and one does not invoke the Queen of Triumph lightly. There is one small grace, however…" Bak reached to the side and pulled something out from under his shell. "This is the last message I received," he said and held up one of the small "carrier pigeon" devices. "These are the clearance codes for Mal Daggur's personal fleet. Should it appear that he will attempt to fire the _Vyerrdeklagn_ , an individual can use these to bring _Raider_ within striking distance of the _Maw of Flame_."

"I can guess who that 'individual' might be," Ryo said with a brief smirk.

"Such an occasion might arise sooner than you think. First I must ask; how aware are you of the goings on in other nations?" Bak asked abruptly.

"What do you mean?" Ryo raised an eyebrow, puzzled. Bak grimaced and shrugged.

"Current events," he elaborated.

"We've kind of got a lot on our plate," Ryo replied, frowning. Bak nodded understandingly.

"I gathered as much. I was recently approached by Sage, who raised concerns about the lack of recent large-scale activity by both Mal Daggur and Ouagli's forces. He suspected a secretive plot and worked in concert with young Crystal Hacker to utilize the ORACLE system to detect any potential threats. ORACLE has proven itself time and again a cunning program and Crystal used it to peer into the security agencies of other nations." Ryo's jaw dropped at that announcement but before he could blurt out an objection, Bak continued.

"Most incidents involved relatively minor skirmishes in the grand scheme of things, proxies vying for supremacy…one individual, however, raised several red flags," Bak turned around and walked back towards the console, leaving Ryo no choice but to follow. The main screen looked cluttered with various maps and news articles and the smaller side screens showed images of an otherwise nondescript young man whose wild-looking eyes betrayed an unmatched depravity.

"His name is listed as Dimitri Patrov, a native of Russia with a long history of violent acts that have escalated recently. He has cut a swathe through northern Asian nations, sowing terror and seemingly unstoppable. Most recently he somehow managed to steal a weapon of immense power from a government installation and escaped with it."

"…And this concerns us…how?" Ryo shrugged, mildly puzzled. Bak turned to the side and leaned down again, looking agitated.

"Because all indications show he is headed this way."

* * *

Ryo had called an emergency meeting in the comm. room at a particularly late hour, wresting most of the Ronin from sleep. Tanya stood next to Cale but rest her head against his shoulder, snoozing. Cale tried to elbow her awake but her alertness only lasted a few seconds before she dozed off again. Aside from the ten Ronin, the mystics Kayura, Michelle, and Shannon also gathered in the room. Ita and Miz remained at their seats poring through data and Bak stood solemnly off to the side. Crystal Hacker had pulled up a chair next to Ita and held her personal laptop, FLEA, propped up on the console. Sage paced behind the three of them, looking grim.

"Say hello to Dimitri Patrov, formerly a no-name clinically insane terrorist, he's recently skyrocketed to the top of the most wanted list of every major intelligence agency across the globe. He _had_ been under lock and key in a Russian prison, but staged an escape and pulled off an even crazier stunt: stealing a nuke from one of their bases," Sage explained. "I asked Crystal to pull up any data on him so we could establish a pattern-"

"Hold up! I didn't authorize any of this-!" Ryo sputtered angrily.

"Quit being so melodramatic Ryo. In the time it took for us to assemble here, he already arrived in town," Sage shot back. A startled gasp rippled through the room as Crystal pulled up surveillance footage of the crazed man weaving his way through a subway platform. He carried an innocent-looking metal suitcase with him, and hapless train personnel let him go on his way.

"I thought this just happened today…you're telling me he got here that fast? Not only that, _how'd_ he pull off such a crazy stunt? I've heard about those places, they're guarded air-tight. No way such a scrawny guy could've done this on his own," Cye argued. Sage looked over his shoulder at Crystal again, who nodded and pulled up grainy footage on the main screen. Soldiers yelled in a coarse language and sheeting snow obscured what looked like a military installation. An armored jeep sped out onto a driveway, pursued by soldiers firing guns. As the military vehicles closed in, the ground shook, the camera jolted, and a looming shape erupted from the ground. Even through a blizzard, there was no mistaking the outline of a Nether Gate as the erratic jeep being driven by Patrov absconding with his prize darted straight through the yawning doors. Crystal paused the footage and Sage looked back at the other Ronin.

"That answer your question?" he scowled. Ryo seemed at a loss for words. "I began suspecting Talpa might have something major planned after that attack by the fearix failed. Mal Daggur's been able to match him in air superiority, but Talpa knows the worst of humanity inside out. He's used our own weapons against us before, and he's preparing to do it again."

"B-but why here? Why bring a freaking nuke all the way here?" Kento croaked incredulously.

"Why not? Think of this from a strategic standpoint. If such a device were to detonate, not only would it damage the entire city, but surrounding cities would be thrown into disarray. While the government struggles to contain the situation, Talpa can establish the foothold he has coveted for so long, that has escaped him thus far. The damage dealt would be incalculable: those not killed instantly would be no doubt captured and harvested," Anubis explained. "The Dynasty's supply of Nether Spirits has dwindled severely as of late, leaving Talpa unable to successfully deploy a Nether Bomb. This would deliver as devastating an effect at a fraction of the cost."

"That's assuming Patrov detonates the device above ground, but it seems he has other plans," Bak drawled. Sure enough, none of the security cameras arrayed around the subway train Patrov had boarded showed him getting off at any point. "These systems of yours course all throughout the city. He could have easily found a way to access older, deeper systems or even natural caves. Were such a detonation to occur beneath the surface…" Bak leaned over to the console and called up a simulation of the city. A large flash erupted from deep underground and the buildings on the surface collapsed, toppling against one another in a shallow crater.

"We have to find this guy! Hunt him down! WILDCAT can sniff him out, can't she?"

"Blackblaze can track him through the shadows!"

"No…" Sehkmet and Cale paused in exchanging ideas and everyone looked at Ryo. "…We have no choice…we have to evacuate the city!" he stated firmly.

"The _entire_ city? That didn't work out so well the last time," Rowen commented, remembering how too much of the populace had lingered haplessly at the start of the First Dynasty War. Even during the siege of the _Ramahatesguad_ , more people had been inclined to watch the battle unfold than head for the hills. "People wouldn't just up and leave, least of all in an orderly fashion. We're talking millions of people here!"

"I have a plan to provide ample…'incentive' to drive out the civilian population, using the _Argonauth_. The Christmas Gala demonstrated it is fully capable of maintaining altitude for extended periods of time. However, with such a populous city, the ensuing chaos will prove difficult. This will require efforts on behalf of all of us…each and every one," Bak looked about those gathered. "I will assign my crew to assist. We should raise the Northern Garrison as well. Members of the Neo Ronin and their families can be housed in the residential hall if need be. The projected blast radius in the worst case scenario is twenty miles. Here we should be safe…"

"Sounds good, Bak. Everyone will be assigned sections of the city to clear out. Shannon, you should go to Shinasha Memorial and check up on your dad. He might need help evacuating patients," Ryo said to Shannon, who nodded numbly, still trying to digest the dire situation.

"Ryo, there is a spell we could channel to pull out a portion of the population in case of emergency, but it would take all three of us," Kayura interjected.

"The hospital uses choppers to airlift critical patients out of the city. I'll help Dad until they're safe then come back to join you," Shannon offered.

"Crystal, contact Emma, Conan, Colby, Edward, and the rest of the JJDS. Archie and Pauline should be safe where they are," Ryo said to Crystal, who nodded firmly. "Anubis, you'll be on a different assignment with the _Raider_. Dais, you'll be helping him too."

"This should prove interesting," Anubis chuckled merrily while Dais harrumphed irritably.

"We might only have a few hours at best. Everyone, do what you can to make sure the entire city is absolutely clear-" Without warning, all of the side screens turned black and a time clock appeared. In the background they could barely make out the silhouette of Talpa's flying fortress. Ryo glanced at each monitor, wrinkling his brow in confusion. "…What's this?"

"I'm not…entirely sure…I'm picking this up from local stations, its overriding their broadcasts," Miz muttered as he performed an analysis. The time displayed flickered and changed to 24:00 then began ticking down. A groan of dismay rippled through those gathered.

"Well at least he's being considerate giving us a timetable…" Cale grumbled.

"Sage, I'll let you coordinate the evacuation teams since you found out about this first." Sage nodded solemnly in agreement. "Bak," Ryo turned to face the Thunthen captain, narrowing his eyes in determination. "I need you to show me how to disarm a bomb."

* * *

Citizens of Toyama went about their lives as they normally did from day to day. Some of them paused and looked to the sky when they thought they heard a distant rumbling whistle. Overcast hung low, but the clouds seemed to roil and peel away as an immense black object descended from on high. The populace gazed in awe at the polished black hull that emerged.

"I'm really not sure this is the best use of my talents…" Miz whined as he straightened the articles of his costume. He looked as if he could attend an anime convention cosplaying as Plaedarr Bloodhun. "Wouldn't someone like Rgn or Koi be better suited?" Miz argued as he fumbled with the eye patch, unable to decide which eye to cover.

"They will be participating in evacuation efforts. You are the most expendable, and therefore, the most qualified," Naz Dassyr snorted as he calibrated equipment in the main bridge.

"Thanks…I think… But, what do I do? I'm the least scary Common there is!" Naz growled and took a step towards Miz, cocking his fist threateningly.

"Now now, there's no need for that!" Michelle Lonely Coyote intervened and waved her hands at Naz, who relented and went back to work. "Um, Miz. Look, I know you like watching TV a lot," Michelle began gently. Miz tensed up, looking guilty. "You just have to be creative. You're very intelligent and resourceful for someone so small." Miz blinked, bashful at first, but cocked his head slightly, preening at the praise. "Listen, there's three races of you guys, right? Well, there's three races of humans too, but at our hearts, we're all the same. So, if there can be a little Common inside a Noble, then there's a little Noble inside of you. You just have to reach deep down and get in touch with your inner Noble," she encouraged and clenched her fists together close to her chest. Naz glanced at her out the corner of his eye, uncertain whether to feel incensed or amused. Miz put an index claw to his chin as he dwelled on her insight.

The _Argonauth_ descended below the cloud line and came to a stop looming menacingly above downtown, as long and wide as an upended skyscraper. People crowded the streets and pointed, some even snapping pictures wondering if this was a publicity stunt or military exercise. Light flashed above the deck of the air platform and a projection appeared in the sky of a wiry draconian being clad in black leather and wielding a nasty-looking rifle.

 _"AVAST YE!"_ the projection bellowed. _"LONG HAVE I TRAVELLED THE SEVEN SOLAR SYSTEMS! ABANDON YER HOMES! FLEE, FLEE FOR YER LIVES, LEST YE FEEL ME FURY!"_ Miz's projection swept his arm to one side and lashed his tail.

"Wow…he's _really_ laying it on thick," Kayura commented from the rail of the deck. She frowned when she spotted several objects approaching from the distance fast. "Ohh this never ends well…" she grumbled and rolled her eyes at the sight of military defense jets.

Targeting reticules aligned over the menacing humanoid dragon as it turned to face them. _"THINK YE CAN PULL THA WOOL OVER ME EYES! ARTILLERY TURRETS, DEPLOY!"_ Miz shouted and stabbed a claw at the squadron angrily.

Rectangular hatches popped away from the _Argonauth_ 's hull and steam seeped out from within. Inside the bridge, Naz worked the command controls. _Argonauth_ 's assault turrets had never been actively deployed before, being mostly unfinished at first, and while they could not actually fire…the military didn't need to know that. Segmented limbs extended from inside the hull and the turret heads swiveled around and pointed at the squadron. From the front, the _Argonauth_ had the appearance of a menacing spider with legs splayed.

"…yeah that's not happening…" the lead pilot of the squadron muttered and signaled for the jets to break away and retreat. Upon seeing the defense force jets flee, the citizens panicked.

 _"FORSAKE YER PETTY TREASURES AND FLEE WITH YER LIVES WHILE YE STILL HAVE THA CHANCE!"_ Miz growled in his scariest voice possible. Civilians scrambled for their cars and took to the streets hurriedly. They hastily packed clothes and smaller provisions. A senior officer and his younger partner did what they could to keep things orderly on their corner of the city. A TV reporter and her two crewmembers recorded footage of the alien ship and the titanic-looking draconid threatening the city. A city councilman nearly spat out his coffee when he peered out from his high-rise apartment to see a dragon-pirate threatening the populace from the deck of what looked like a flying naval aircraft carrier. Ms. Yui, who had counseled Ryo before Ryu's birth, looked up at the sky and decided it would be a good idea to cancel all of her appointments for the foreseeable future.

* * *

"Ey, Ian!" Ian Holmes looked over his shoulder from stuffing a briefcase into the trunk of his car when he saw another vehicle pull up to the curb. "Ya'll need help?" Jeremy Hacker asked as he leaned out the driver's side window. The passenger door opened and Crystal skipped over to help Harry with carrying another suitcase.

"Nah, we're packing light. Just a change of clothes and some of the boy's things. Chester offered us room at his farm. I asked him if he could use an engineer, he asked me if I knew how to fix a well pump. Not exactly my field of expertise but I'll take whatever I can get," Ian chuckled heartily. "What about you?" he asked as walked over to Jeremy's car.

"Crystal an' I are headin' to the airport to catch a flight out o' here while we still can."

"You're going away?!" Harlann whined and ran over to Crystal.

"Aww, I'm sorry boo, but I have to! My auntie gets real upset when there's trouble." Crystal cooed and patted Harlann on the head. He pouted in dismay, looking ready to cry. "Look, Ryo said he'd have someone port me back in a jiffy if there's a fight, so I'll still see ya."

"You know they got some spare rooms in that underground base of theirs. Emma, Conan, Colby, Davie, and Edward moved on in while Archie and his mom are staying with Hashiba's girl in her cabin," Ian mentioned and pointed a finger over his shoulder.

"Ehh, I know, but my sister o'er in Louisiana threw a fuss when she saw the news. Plus I figure we haven't visited in a good long while. You all stay safe now. Crystal, let's go!"

"Don't get yourself into trouble without me, alright boo?" Crystal hugged Harlann briefly before turning to face Harry. "Harry, I gots a _real_ bad feeling about all this…"

"I know what you mean…" Harry looked over his shoulder at the news choppers circling above at a distance from the looming air platform. "Like the city's not gonna be the same again."

* * *

"We'll do this in waves," Sage began as he took a red felt tip marker and drew lines out from the center of a map of the city. Seven of the Ronin Warriors along with Chi Chi Lina, Azuro and Bak Thraplek gathered in the room to listen to the briefing. "Anubis won't be assisting right away, but Dais should rejoin us after he finishes his part of the plan with _Raider_. Ryo is going to to after Patrov himself." Tanya opened her mouth to voice an objection along with several expletives. "Worst case scenario, he has the best chance of survival with his affinity to fire. Have faith in him," Sage reminded, and Tanya quieted down, still uncomfortable with the decision. "The seven of us will take the first wave. Already the highways out of Toyama are clogged to the gills, but if we can get the populace outside of the detonation zone they'll be relatively safe.

"Azuro and the Thangien garrison will take the second wave. Their Pegasi can ferry multiple people safely with their group-teleport ability, but they'll only be able to do so much," Sage added, drawing green arrows between the red lines. "Bak and his crew will take the third wave and assist any stragglers or invalids, and there's bound to be more than a few…"

"Shouldn't we include the Neo Ronin in this? We're going to need all the bodies we can get, right?" Cye argued. Rowen shook his head firmly.

"Negative on that. Ryo doesn't want them anywhere near the detonation zone. They don't have full armors like we do. They already got their hands full assisting their families."

"Thanks to Miz's convincing performance, the military's been called in to keep order on the highways and funnel people into neighboring cities, so they'll be out of our hair for the most part. It falls to us now to make sure not a single human soul falls into Talpa's hands. Everyone has their assignment now. Let's go, and good luck," Sage finished and nodded. Those gathered filed out of the conference room, but Sage looked over his shoulder back at the map, scowling.

* * *

"I know I can't stop you from flying off and helping people evacuate, but I want you to stay safe and know that your father and I both love you very much," Mrs. Yamano said firmly. Outside the garage, Mr. Yamano had the car partially parked on the curb while neighbors frantically packed and filed out of the suburb. Yulie stood alongside White Wind in the shadows of the garage as not to be seen. A laundry basket seemingly full of clothes shifted and Whisker poked her head out, curious about all the fuss. Mr. Yamano hissed and pushed her head back down under the clothes. "You. You look after my son, alright? Don't let anything happen to him!" Mrs. Yamano placed her hands on White Wind's cheek plates and leaned close to him.

 _You have nothing to be afraid about, Mrs. Yamano. I won't let him out of my sight._ White Wind burbled and nodded slightly. Mrs. Yamano wiped tears from her face and stepped away.

"We'll meet up with you at the summer house. Goodbye Mom, Pop…" Yulie whispered and smiled, tearfully watching as his mother got into the car and they drove away down the street. Those people living in the immediate vicinity had already cleared out, so no one saw or noticed a boy astride a winged metal horse emerge onto the street before launching into the air and flying off towards the center of the city. Yulie and White Wind would be assisting with the Ranks of the Northern Garrison on the second wave, and this time, he would not be the helpless bystander.

* * *

Mia leaned against the crib rail looking down at little Ryu, who snoozed peacefully. The grave situation facing the city and the Ronin Warriors weighed heavily upon her. She had smuggled away as many artifacts as possible, and the university had secured transport of other artifacts and texts via train, but the thought of losing the city yet again, including the building named for her late grandfather, left a cold ball of worry in her gut.

 _"Mia? Are you there?"_ a voice spoke up from the wall speaker.

"GYAAH!" Mia yelped, startled. She scowled irritably and glared at the speaker. She glanced back at Ryu, who still napped, before walking over to the wall. She raked her fingers through her hair and furrowed her brow then pushed the button. "Ita, I really wish you wouldn't route communications through this speaker. Ryu's asleep, he's young, he needs his rest, and-"

 _"Can you come to Roost? Is urgent,"_ Ita stated. Mia blinked, confused by such a request. She looked over her shoulder again. Whiteblaze lay curled up on the floor. He raised his head inquiringly and flicked his ears. He twitched his tail, signaling he'd be more than willing to watch over Ryu. Mia sighed and shook her head then quietly slipped out of the room.

"Alright Ita, what is it?" Mia grumbled as she entered the comm. room. Ita rose out of her chair and walked over to Mia, meeting her halfway into the room.

"Can you take over supervising evacuation teams?" Ita asked abruptly.

"Wait…what?" Mia blinked, confused.

"Taking skybike to retrieve Shannon from hospital. Both needed aboard _Argonauth_."

"…Ita…I'm certain there are others more capable of doing this. Crystal or Miz..."

"Crystal leaving town with father. Miz already aboard _Argonauth_."

"…I…I'm not sure I can…Ryu he's…" Mia stammered.

"Mia," Ita said firmly. "Not asking as peer or subordinate. Asking as friend." Mia blinked, amazed by the admission. She saw the look in Ita's eyes and right away could read her feelings. Friendship was a concept as alien to the Thunthen as they were to Humans, and yet it was something Ita had come to learn and value in her time on Earth. Mia sighed and nodded.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked softly. Ita reached up and unhooked a device from around her left horn that functioned basically like an earpiece that looked wide enough to fit over Mia's ear. She held the device out to Mia who accepted it and fastened it over her left ear.

"Console has all data on sector assignments. Alert teams if area needs attention. City only twenty percent clear. Must move faster. Mystics can pull ten thousand aboard _Argonauth_ if need, but effort will tax them. Only as last resort. Roth guide and guard you," Ita explained then performed a rare shell bow for Mia before walking past her out into the main cavern. Mia watched her leave before walking over to the console. Smaller windows on the main screen indicated which areas of the city already cleared or still in progress. She glanced down at the keys marked in Highscript before chuckling and shaking her head.

"Certainly a step up from the old laptop," she mused.

* * *

Charles and Shannon O'Connor jogged out of the elevator flanking a gurney. They escorted it over to a waiting helicopter and helped hoist it into the waiting cabin. Charles' coat furled in the downdraft from the rotors and Shannon's ID tag thumped against her shoulder. "Shannon, you've done all you can here. I'll be taking this chopper out to the airport then we'll board a transfer flight to Tokyo. Your mom's out of the country on tour so she'll be safe."

"Are you sure you don't need any more help here?" Shannon shouted over the roar.

"Positive. All wards are clear and all personnel are on their way out. Besides, you have a ride coming to pick you up," Charles nodded towards the distance. Shannon looked over her shoulder and saw the lone Thunthen skybike coming in on a descent towards the hospital roof out of line of sight of the chopper. The people on the ground were so absorbed in fleeing they didn't notice.

"Stay safe, Dad!" Shannon hugged her father, who patted her on the back reassuringly before pulling away and stepping into the chopper cabin. She stepped back towards the stairwell and watched the chopper lift off and veer away against the backdrop of the looming _Argonauth_.

* * *

Despite the overall sense of panic, there remained a few individuals incapable of grasping the severity of the apparent threat. Some stood on the sidewalks and shot video or drank away their sorrows lamenting the impending apocalypse. A black blur zipped up and down the street at such blinding speed dawdling civilians didn't notice others missing. A man yelped in protest as an unseen force snatched him from the sidewalk and deposited him on the side of the highway leading out of the city proper dozens of miles away. The black blur continued moving in a zigzag up and down the street. _Man, even moving as fast as I can, it still doesn't feel like enough…_ Richard Hashiba fretted as he used Kai's magical powers to evacuate people.

 _It'd be faster to kill them to be honest…idle sheep unaware of the true threat…_

 _No one asked for your two cents!_

"a…a…and who might you be?" a melodious voice purred from behind Rich, startling him enough to where he braked hard and skidded to a stop in the middle of an empty street. He whirled around, glaive in hand to face any threat. "an…an…an errant piece on the board?" Rich turned to the side when he heard the voice again and blinked in surprise upon seeing the tall regal woman clad in elegant robes. A crown of glittering star ornaments adorned her head and long black hair flowed down her back to her waist. She regarded Rich with strange-looking eyes: black irises with sharp green pupils. "You are not one of the Morind de Witheren…"

"Who the heck are you, lady? I don't have time for games, in case you hadn't noticed, I'm trying to keep people from getting extreme sunburn," Rich snapped.

"Wh…wh…what an **arrogant** little **boy** you are," the woman narrowed her eyes, her voice briefly shifting into a deep rumbling boom. "Sh…sh…shall I put you in your place?"

 _Rich, maybe you should let me take care of her. We're running short on time and I'm sensing she's more powerful than she looks._

 _Uhh…yeah, good idea. I'm sensing it too, and its giving me the willies!_ Rich's expression hardened and he scowled at the strange woman with the murderous calculation of Kai.

"You have a thing for stars, I take it? You should know that stars shine-" Kai began with his trademark smirk, tightening his grip on the shaft of his glaive. The air around the woman blurred and in less than the span of a blink, she had appeared next to Kai, close enough to touch shoulders with him. His confident smirk melted into shock. _…I didn't even see her move…!_

Before Kai had a chance to react, the woman pulled back her arm and lunged with an underhanded swipe, clamping her left hand around his manhood. Despite being a spirit, he still felt physical pain via Rich, and he let out a strangled gasp as the woman tightened her grip. Kai felt his heels leave the ground then his toes as the woman lifted him off the pavement. He glanced down shakily and could see tendons protruding along her wrist as she squeezed with such force as if she wanted to crush his vital parts until they liquefied. She stared ahead past Kai with a cold rage. His glaive slipped out of his grasp and clattered onto the pavement.

"You're an unknown actor on this stage…I…I…I **don't like unknown actors** ," her voice thundered briefly. "I suggest you remove yourself from this play. Go far, far away and don't look back. I…I…If you attempt to intervene, I will know it… **AND YOU WILL BE PUNISHED**! n…n…now…be a good little boy… **and do as you are told** ," the woman purred menacingly before at last releasing Kai. He nearly collapsed before righting himself, keeping a hand clamped over his crotch. He glanced up at the woman as she seemed to glide backwards a few steps before fading out of sight. Her eyes lingered in the air briefly before fading altogether.

 _Whoa…who was that woman?_

 _She just squished my nuts!_

 _Such dreadful power…I think I might be in love…_

 _I think she tried to Bob Barker me…_

"Rich…I think we should leave. We've done all we can here," Kai grimaced.

"Yeah…I'm gonna have to agree with you on that…" Kai's expression relaxed and Rich opened his eyes, blinking before getting his bearings. He winced when he took a step forward and pointed the tip of the glaive at the pavement. He rose off the pavement slightly and glided forward slowly, grimacing all the while. _Man…even when levitating, it still hurts…owie…_

* * *

Tanya walked down the middle of an empty street and glanced from side to side. The people in her assigned sector didn't waste time in evacuating, and discarded magazines and plastic bags strewn all over the sidewalk fluttered idly in a somber breeze. "Looks like a ghost town…guess I should move on to the next-" Tanya froze and stiffened when she thought she heard something. She turned around to pinpoint the location then walked back over to an apartment complex. It sounded faint, but she thought she heard someone crying. She reached for her AnimArmor ring and switched to Jaguar sub-armor then crouched, springing up all the way to a third floor balcony. She scanned the empty windows then pounced further up to the fourth floor. She spotted a lone source of light coming from one room and sprang over, landing on the balcony neatly. She leaned back slightly and slashed with both clawncher blades, slicing an X into the window. Glass shards tumbled onto the balcony and Tanya entered the dimly lit room.

She sprang back out into the air, sending glass fragments scattering from the window before landing on the ground far below, cradling a little girl in her arms. She dismissed the Jaguar sub-armor, switching back to Ronin then set the girl on the ground gently. The girl's cheeks glistened with tears and her face looked puffy and red from crying so much. "Hey, where are your parents? Don't tell me they abandoned you out here?" Tanya demanded. The girl continued crying uncontrollably. "Are they even in the city? Is there someone else staying with you?" The girl bawled unabated. Tanya scowled irritably and raised a hand. "Snap out of it will you-!"

Something seized her wrist and stopped her from slapping any sense into the disoriented child. "Hey, you'd hit your sister?" Kento growled and let go of Tanya's wrist before intervening between her and the girl. Tanya blinked, both surprised and irritated.

"Well…maybe…what the heck are _you_ doing here anyway?" she demanded.

"My sector's all clear. Mia asked me to help you," Kento stated before kneeling down infront of the girl. Tanya raised an eyebrow, somehow doubting Mia actually said that. "Hey there, does your momma work out of town?" Kento asked gently. The girl gulped down sobs and nodded slightly, wiping tears from her cheeks. "She probably can't get back home with all the traffic. Don't you worry, I'll get you back with your mom safe and sound." Kento promised and stood up, cupping his hands to his mouth. "WILDCAT TO THE RESCUE! WILDCAT TO THE RESCUE!" he bellowed. Tanya looked over her shoulder when she heard the approaching clanging. The little girl hid behind Kento's legs, clutching at him nervously upon seeing the metallic tiger. Kento patted her on the head reassuringly and beckoned to WILDCAT.

"Her name's WILDCAT. She's a very special robot kitty, and she can sniff out your mom wherever she is. Isn't that right?" Kento asked of WILDCAT, who swished her tail in confirmation. Kento grabbed the little girl by her sides and gently set her on WILDCAT's back between the shoulder plates. WILDCAT opened up two small slats on her back and metal tabs poked out, which Kento pulled out to buckle the girl in snugly. "Where's your momma work?"

"T-T-Tok-yo," the girl sniffled.

"Good, that gives WILDCAT a reference point. Make sure you hold on to her tight because this kitty runs fast. Got that?" Kento asked and the girl nodded shakily. "Run like the wind, WILDCAT!" Kento shouted and WILDCAT took off so fast the girl barely had time to turn around and wave her gratitude. Tanya watched them leave before glancing at Kento.

"You certainly have a way with kids…" she commented. Kento shrugged sheepishly.

"I got a little sister about her age," he admitted. Tanya frowned slightly. Kayli was about that age. During the walks through the forest they took to get to know each other, Kayli had demonstrated herself to be as staunchly independent as Tanya, if not more so. Kayli didn't seem need an older brother or sister to protect her…after all, she had stood up to Kylyra on her own using nothing but a worn little blue blanket that Kayli inexplicably carried with her at all times. "Mia says there's some people stuck at an old-folks home further up. We can use Boulderdash and Jaguaradina to help," Kento stated abruptly and walked away. Tanya wanted to snap that she didn't need help, but thought about how he had spoken to the little girl and followed quietly.

* * *

"Man, what a mess…still, things look on track…" Rowen muttered as he flew over a particularly dense traffic jam. He spotted Koi Udsarrin and Rgn Chorrez on a feeder loop far below trying to repair the vehicle of an irate couple. Koi held the car up off the ground while Rgn worked replacing a flat, and he flinched when he heard the woman shout multiple expletives at her husband. Both seemed to be too absorbed in blaming each other for their current predicament to care about the two Nobles. Further away on a jammed street, members of the Thangien garrison used their Pegasi to assist city cops in directing traffic when the lights of an intersection had failed. Their war saddles served as deterrents to any outbreaks of road rage.

 _"Hey, Rowen? You there?"_ Rowen blinked and raised his wrist-com, seeing Richard's face on the screen. Despite not having a com of his own, Rich could use Kai's magic to broadcast.

"Rich! Hey, I really appreciate you coming to help on such short notice-"

 _"Yeah, about that. Listen, I'm going to head on out. I've got things I need to take care of."_

"…what?! Rich, you just barely got here an hour ago! We've got fifteen hours left and we need all the help we can get! The city isn't even fifty percent clear yet!"

 _"Yeah, well, not my fault and not like I care."_ Rich rolled his eyes callously. Rowen frowned in disbelief. _"The last dozen or so people I've ferried out were all standing around like a bunch of dopes. Miz is up there acting his little heart out and all these idiots care about is taking pictures. I have better things to do with my time."_

"Come on, Rich! Don't do this! Kai might be a real jerk, but that doesn't mean you have to-"

 _"Look. Rowen. It's cute you think I'm a Ronin Warrior, but I'm not. I have no attribute like you do, and there's no Armor of Polestar or whatever for me to wear. If people don't want to follow their survival instinct when there's a giant dragon pirate threatening the city, that's their fault, not mine. Good luck with the rest of the evacuation. I'm out of here. Bye."_ And with that, Rich shut the connection and left Rowen hovering in the air stunned.

"Rich…" Rowen whispered and glanced at the highway. Traffic started to move much smoother now at least. When Kai's spirit had bonded with Rich, Rowen initially worried it would cost his cousin his life. Now…he worried it would cost him his soul.

* * *

 _"GET A MOVE ON YE SLACK-JAWED DAFFODILS!"_ Miz's projection shouted. He let out a hissing roar, which to a Nobeyl, would've sounded frankly pathetic, but to the humans trying to flee the city, sounded very terrifying. On the curb of an empty street, a little girl sat idly gazing up at the giant air platform. She heard footsteps approach and looked to the side, having to gaze up at the bipedal saurian standing beside her.

"Child, why are you still here? The city's been ordered to evacuate. It is unsafe to remain by yourself," Tar Uhnin chided softly. The girl didn't seem frightened and thumped her heels.

"Mom called me from work. She said to stay here until she came back home."

"Well I can't very well leave you here alone, so I will just have to wait with you," Tar smiled and sat himself down on the curb, coiling his tail on the opposite side of his body away from the girl. She leaned backwards slightly, looking at his spiked shell then at Miz's projection.

"How come you sorta look like him?" she asked. Tar cocked his head to one side.

"We come from the same planet. My comrades and I had to flee our home world because of bad people like him. There are sometimes bad humans, are there not?"

"Yeah…I guess…one time this nasty guy stole my Mom's purse while we were shopping. He didn't even ask! But the police catched him! They said a guy with long blue hair stopped him and beat him up!" the girl answered, happily punching the air. Tar's lips spread in an amused grin. He had an idea who she described. "…Um…may I?" He blinked, glancing at the girl who reached up towards his face. He smiled, bemused as she wiggled her fingers through the scaly fibers of his beard. The girl lowered her hands and giggled merrily. Tar smiled at her warmly.

" _ABANDON YER HOMES, AN SURRENDER ALL YER BOOTY!"_ Miz's projection bellowed. The girl gasped and clamped her hands over her mouth.

"Why is he after my butt?!" she whispered in awe. Tar wrinkled his brow awkwardly.

"'Booty' is a term pirates use to refer to treasure," he explained politely.

"Ohhh…I like pirates. I watch them on TV sometimes. They have long stretchy arms," the girl said and raised her arms above her head, opening and closing her fingers. Tar opened his mouth in an 'ah' and nodded slightly. He raised a snowy-gray eyebrow and glanced to the side when he heard a car approaching. The vehicle parked on the opposite side of the street and the door opened. A woman dressed in business attire stepped out and stared wide-eyed at Tar as he rose to his feet. She held out her hands towards the little girl and beckoned her over. "Momma!"

"Greetings madam. The routes leading to the north are extremely congested, so I would recommend you pursue a westerly or southerly route," Tar began as the little girl scampered over to her mother's waiting arms. The woman grabbed the girl by her arms and all but tossed her into the car, not taking her frightened eyes off of Tar.

"Momma, no! He was really nice!" the girl protested as the woman got into the driver's seat, shut the door, and backed up before turning sharply and speeding away down the street, leaving Tar standing alone looking quite embarrassed. He sighed in dismay and surveyed the abandoned community, picturing in his mind a street filled with Humans, Thunthen, and Thangiens mingling peacefully about their daily business.

"One day perhaps…but not this day…" he muttered and turned around, walking away slowly. "This is Tar: Sector clear."

* * *

Mia scanned the city map displayed on the main screen. Cale and Sehkmet had evacuated their employer's worksites, and Dais had returned to assist. Sage reported all-clear on his sector and moved to the next but Cye still had some people to evacuate. Tanya and Kento were co-operating to evacuate a retirement center and Azuro and his subordinates were still dealing with feeder ramps on the highways. Mia frowned and pulled up Rowen's sector, zooming in on a building flashing red. "Rowen, are you sure your area's completely clear? I'm picking up life signs in an office tower near downtown," she spoke into the earpiece Ita had given her.

 _"What? I've gone over that area five times already! There shouldn't be anyone still there. Wait…Mia…does that building have a basement level?"_

"Looking up blueprint records now…" Mia's fingers flew over the Highscript keys. A wireframe projection of the tower appeared on screen and turned to a profile view, showing a deep sub-structure. "Yes, there's an old blast bunker below ground level. It looks like that's where all the life signs are concentrated."

"For crying out loud, there's always some idiots who think they can ride out the storm," Rowen growled and turned around before shooting off into the distance.

* * *

"There once was a woman…who swallowed a fly…" Dimitri Patrov sang as he ate simple rations heated on a battery-powered stove in the confines of a small cave. "Now why, oh why would she swallow a fly…I guess she will die…heh heh heh heee!" he cackled madly as he kept vigil next to the suitcase containing the pilfered bomb. The lid lay open with a panel flipped up to display the time clock as it ticked down. Patrov leaned forward to wolf down more of his rations but a sudden blow to the base of his neck sent him sprawling, barely missing landing face-first on the heating plate. While he remained conscious, his limbs remained paralyzed.

"You talk to yourself too much, otherwise you would've heard me sneaking up on you," Ryo snorted as he stepped over Patrov and knelt beside the suitcase.

"Y-Y-You're…the Ronin Leader! I must say, it is an honor to meet you in person! H-How did you find me? It was your alien allies, wasn't it? The Master told me all about them!"

 _Where does Talpa get these people…_ Ryo rolled his eyes and called up the instructions Bak had written up for him through his wrist-com screen.

"You cannot stop the Master's plan! He won't let you!" Patrov bleated and scraped his fingers against the dirt of the small cave uselessly. Ryo removed the panel just below the timer, exposing the myriad colored wires. He placed his thumb and forefinger around the first wire. "I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Patrov cautioned with a grin.

Ryo howled in pain when violet energy crackled around him and sent him sprawling backwards. He scrambled back to his knees and shook his head, dazed. "What the heck was that!?" he demanded as he scooted back over to the suitcase. "Was that Dark Energy!?"

"They told you, didn't they? Those conniving lizards! The Master knew they would try to ruin his plan! There's no stopping him!" Patrov cackled as Ryo again tried to touch the wire. Despite his efforts to endure the pain by sheer force of will, a powerful burst knocked him several feet from the device. "Did you really think the Master would not foresee all ends?" Ryo stalked back over to the device and slipped his hands under the suitcase itself. Another feedback pulse repelled him, sending him stumbling onto his rear. "That won't work either! The Master's power is all around us, you couldn't even use your Armor to teleport if you wanted to!"

"You slimy worm!" Ryo seized Patrov by his collar and lifted him off the ground. "Millions of people could lose their lives because of your delusions of grandeur and you don't care?!"

"Jimmy crack corn, and I don't care, Jimmy crack corn, and I don't caaare!" Patrov giggled toothily, his head lolling about on his shoulders. Ryo's eyes widened with rage and frustration and he pulled back one fist and drove it into the madman's cheek, nearly snapping the man's neck. He flung the limp man to the side and summoned Lion AnimArmor then retrieved his wrist-com from the floor and slipped it around his wrist before stooping over the case.

He again tried to lift the device, and again the feedback pulse coursed up his arms and over his body, but the Lion Armor lessened the effects. "If I can't port out…I'll…I'll carry this entire freaking thing out if I have to!" Ryo staggered to his feet and took a first step then a second. _I can do this…I_ have _to do this…I can't fail…I_ won't _…_ If he just focused his will, he could ignore the pain and use the speed of his Lion Armor. His discipline seemed to be working.

Dark Energy sent him skipping like a stone over the floor of the cave, rolling to a stop on his side. The suitcase itself clattered to the floor, emitting a whirring click and an electric beep from the timer. Six hours became one. Ryo's eyes widened in horror.

 _"Now look at what you went and did…_ " Ryo's gaze snapped over to Patrov, who by all rights should've been out cold, and yet his lips moved while his glassy eyes stared ahead. _"How many mortals remain in your precious city? Hundreds? Thousands? A million? Dare you make a second attempt, Ryo of the Wildfire?"_ Talpa's voice purred out of Patrov's mouth. _"Another failure like that, and you might end up with mere minutes or even seconds. Is that a risk you are willing to take? Hah hah haaaa! Are you really that naïve to think that I would not plan for all contingencies? Why trust such a complex scheme to my lieutenants, who have failed miserably in the past, when a simple man, so easily pandered to, could prove far more resourceful?_

 _"Dimitri Patrov knew his life would be expendable, and yet his name will be inscribed with honor upon the halls of my future empire. What need have I to bestow great power upon those who would readily betray me over silly ideals like_ honor _, when my trust is best placed in the hands of a mere mortal to whom service itself is the greatest reward. To think, a man without power could fulfill my orders more precisely than any Dark Warlord._

 _"Has the realization sunk in yet, Ryo of the Wildfire? The sheer scope of your complete and utter failure? Even with the aid of your 'allies', you cannot save everyone! I have augmented this device's destructive capability with my Dark Power, amplifying its potency. I will claim the souls of these pitiful mortals, one way, or the other. And this time, nothing will stand in my way!"_ Talpa's voice taunted. Ryo, eyes wide in horror, scrambled to his feet and took off running on all fours, using the Lion Armor's enhanced agility propel him through the system of tunnels he'd followed to the cave in the first place. _"Time for you is wasting, Wildfire! I, on the other hand, have all the time in the world…HAH HAH HAH HAAAA!"_ Talpa's booming laughter followed Ryo out into the tunnels as he fled. He had to warn the others…

* * *

"Get a move on, idiots! Equipment can be replaced, lives cannot!" Dais sneered through his face mask at the supervisor for the construction company he and the Elders worked for. At least the man didn't recognize him in full armor, otherwise he'd be in hot water. Other company workers grabbed their boss and dragged him into the back of a van. All the while the supervisor whined about how much of his vehicles he might lose and whether or not insurance would cover the loss. Dais watched the van leave, followed by a procession of other company vehicles. He waited until they went out of sight around a street corner before flipping up his face mask. "I'll have to admit, I enjoyed that a little…" he said with a smirk. "This is Dais, sector clea-" he began to speak but a light blinked on the upper left corner of his com screen. "Hold on, there's something coming through the open channel…" Dais flicked the screen.

 _"…-an…anyone-…me?! An-…er!"_ Ryo's face appeared on the screen.

"Ryo? Whoa, I can barely hear you! Your signal's breaking up. Let me switch to ArmSig," Dais said and pressed a button on the side of the screen. Ryo's face cleared up, but bars of static still rolled across the screen. _Why am I getting interference even in ArmSig?_

 _"I've been trying to get through for the past half hour or so! Everything's hit the fan! Talpa set up failsafe on top of failsafe! I couldn't disarm the bomb! I couldn't even move it! I dropped it by accident and it set off another failsafe. You have fifteen minutes. GET OUT OF HERE!"_

The signal cut out abruptly, and Dais lowered his arm, his single eye wide in horror and his body numb with shock. He surveyed the city skyline. How many other sectors had cleared?

* * *

Teleport rings formed in the parking lot of an airport and Cye appeared, depositing a dozen civilians just outside the main terminal. People making a mad dash for plane tickets looked startled by the sudden arrival but promptly went back to clamoring for additional seating. The civilians backed away from Cye and voiced their thanks before heading for the terminal. Cye tried to stand but sank to one knee suddenly. "Whoa, you okay there, dude?" a man asked.

"Yeah…I'm…a little bit worn out…" Cye replied weakly. _All these group teleports are taking a toll on me...I don't think I have it in me for another one…_ Cye pushed himself to his feet and focused on a reference point in his assigned sector. Teleport rings formed again and swept over him, depositing him in the middle of the street. Individual teleport didn't tax him nearly as much this time, and he looked up and down the street to see if anyone still lingered. The streets looked completely empty. "Good…at least the people will be safe outside the city…This is Cye, sector clear-" Cye spoke into his wrist-com and turned around.

He froze when he saw something in the shadows of a subway ramp. He walked closer to get a better look and heard hushed whispers and shouts. _"Cye? Cye, are you positive you're all clear? I'm picking up life signs nearby. They should be right infront of you."_ Mia informed.

"Yeah…yeah…I see'em…" Cye replied, stunned at the sight of a dozen-maybe more- children huddled on the stairs. Their clothes looked shabby and mismatched. Orphans? They probably ran away seeking shelter underground. They looked at Cye, eyes wide in amazement.

* * *

"There, here's the last one," Kento grunted as he lifted up an elderly woman-along with the wheelchair she sat in- into the back of a bus. "Good to go ma'am!"

"Here…I found this for you," Tanya added and hauled up a heavy case onto the van floor and pushed it alongside the wheelchair. "I know it's not exactly considered essential, but I heard you talk about it so much I knew you couldn't bear to part with it," Tanya gave the sewing machine case a pat. The woman's eyes glistened with tears of gratitude. "Okay that's everyone. Move out!" Kento shut the van door and the driver pulled out and headed down the street.

"You sound like someone who's familiar with crafting," Kento commented with a grin.

"…I dabble…" Tanya said with a shrug. She scowled abruptly and shook her head, looking annoyed for some reason. They both heard their wrist-coms beep. "Dais? Hey, what's up?"

 _"You didn't get Ryo's broadcast just now?!"_

"Uh…what broadcast?" Kento blinked and scratched his head.

* * *

 _Keep running! Keep running! Just a bit further!_ Ryo bounded rapidly through the narrow passage, moving so quickly on all fours he lost sense of left or right, up or down. Earthen tunnels gave way to metal pipe and concrete and he could barely make out a pinprick of light.

* * *

"Ring around the roses...pocket full of poses…" Patrov croaked from where he still lay on the ground, paralyzed by the blow to his neck. Saliva pooled in the dirt under his cheek. "Ashes, ashes, they all…fall…down…he he he heee…AH HAH HAH HAAH!"

The time clock ticked down :10

* * *

"Gather close everyone. Make sure you hold hands tight," Cye urged the children to huddle around him. _I'm not sure if I can do this, but I have to try._ Cye wrapped his arms around their shoulders and focused on the airport again.

:05

* * *

Ryo could make out the opening of the maintenance shaft. His legs churned furiously.

:01

* * *

"I see them!" Michelle cheered and waved energetically, leaning against _Argonauth's_ deck rail. Shannon leaned out from behind Ita's shell as the skybike they rode approached the deck and slowed for landing. Kayura walked out from the interior onto the deck to join Michelle.

:00

* * *

Tanya and Kento ran down the street using AnimArmor sub-armor. Suddenly the pavement beneath their feet seemed to roil and Tanya lost her balance and tottered to her right then fell onto her side. She propped herself on one elbow then rolled onto her back. "Oh my God! Was that what I think it was!?" Kento didn't answer and blinked in disbelief.

* * *

Ryo dared a glance over his shoulder when he felt the tunnel around him shudder. Air seemed to be sucked inside the shaft briefly before being ejected out rapidly, and a faint orange glow roared up from the depths of the shaft. He reached for his insignia ring and twisted it to the side, dismissing Lion Armor. "WHITE DRAGON!" he shouted above the roar of hot air lashing at him from below. Fire roared up through the shaft towards him. The Dragon AnimArmor materialized over his body, he tucked in his arms and legs before wrapping the leathery wings around himself just before an angry gout of fire engulfed him.

* * *

Renee Sanada stood outside hanging bedsheets from a clothesline: she preferred traditional to modern. The lawn under her feet shuddered suddenly and she almost fell over, barely catching ahold of the line and pulling it down slightly to steady herself. Inside the house, Kayli jumped out of bed when she felt the entire room shake and ran out into the hall and down the stairs. She ran into Renee just as she entered from the hallway. "Momma! Momma!" Kayli cried and wrapped her arms around Renee's waist. They both stood in a door frame and Renee braced one hand against the wood while keeping her other arm around Kayli's shoulder. Inside display cabinets and cupboards, plates rattled and shook. On the walls of Mia's office upstairs, antique swords bounced out of their hooks and in display cases samurai armor toppled off their mounts.

Little Ryu woke up out of a deep sleep and began crying when his crib rattled violently. He opened his eyes and looked up, reassured by the sight of Whiteblaze's tummy. The tiger stood on his hind legs and braced his forepaws against the opposite rail of the crib. Ryu burbled and cooed in gratitude, but Whiteblaze kept his gaze on the mobile hung over the crib, the wooden figures swinging wildly from the frame.

Mia had to grab ahold of the edge of the console when she felt the room shudder. In his room, Kaosu looked up at the ceiling from where he sat on his meditation mat. Despite Bau's assurances of the cavern complex being stable, tiny bits of granite rained down upon his shoulders and tumbled into folds of his robe. Danae sat bolt upright in bed, jolted awake by the quake. Outside in the main cavern, larger chips of stone broke loose from the remnants of the magmites on the ceiling and littered the floor. The stone groaned and whispered but did not crack at least and the shuddering subsided. Mia gathered her wits and glanced at the side monitors depicting seismographs spiking wildly.

"Oh my God…All teams! We have confirmed detonation! I repeat, we have confirmed detonation! Evacuate! Evacuate! Evacuate!" Mia shouted shrilly into the open channel.

* * *

 _Here it is…_ Rowen arrived over the office tower housing a few stubborn people far below the pavement. He prepared to descend but paused when he heard a low rumbling boom and it seemed the ground roiled as dust flew up in rolling waves. Manhole covers in the streets surrounding the building popped out of their resting places, flipping like coins. Rowen's eyes widened in horror when he realized what happened. His horror only deepened when he saw a crack form in the street alongside the office tower. A chunk of asphalt collapsed inward, followed by another, and through the widening crack, a hellish orange glow appeared.

* * *

Author's Update

I actually meant to have this done much sooner but have had a lot to juggle: work, saving for a house, having a tropical storm park its merry buttcheeks over the city for 4 * _censored_ * days…


	2. Fire From Below

Fire From Below

By Mardrena

Cracks spread around the outer edge of the skyscraper, creating a loud grinding crunch. The orange glow seeping out grew brighter as the cracks widened and chunks of ground sank into the cracks. Rowen hovered in the air, transfixed by the sight as the office tower listed to one side briefly. Suddenly, the entire building jolted before it apparently peeled loose of the rest of the ground entirely, sinking into the ground like a spear. Rowen's eyes widened in dawning realization as he saw story after story of glass windows rush past on the way down into the firey chasm. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shrieked when the full realization hit him: he had no line of sight to the basement level! He moved to dive, hoping to intercept the skyscraper, but jerked to a halt when he saw what lay beneath the surface of the broken pavement.

The smoldering expanse of roiling magma dwarfed the skyscraper as it landed basement-first after falling several hundred feet. A vivid impression overcame Rowen: of civilians trapped inside what should have been a secure vault, pounding at the walls helplessly as the air rippled with intense heat. If the lava didn't incinerate them on contact, the heat would overwhelm them just as cruelly. Rowen reached up under his helmet with both hands, his fingers digging through his hair. He threw back his head and screamed and screamed and screamed before the sickening impact of his failure overwhelmed him and he pitched forward and vomited midair.

More loud crunches jerked him out of his shock and he glanced to either side as buildings nearby began tilting. Entire slabs of street and sidewalk peeled inward, pulling surrounding blocks down into the flaming depths. "This-this wasn't supposed to happen! How is this even possible?! The simulation looked _nothing_ like this! Oh God!" Rowen stammered. All the massive weight of the city seemed like a brittle crust spanning a deep, massive bowl, and like so many crumbs, pavement and structures fell inward. Rowen fought down another upheaval in his stomach and raised his arm to his face. "All teams, clear out of the city NOW! The entire city is collapsing; all of it! Get out NOW!" he shrieked frantically into his com.

* * *

"I didn't like the sound of that! Kayura! I think-" Shannon jumped off the skybike as Ita landed and ran towards Kayura and Michelle, who stood in the center of _Argonauth_ 's deck.

"I thought it wasn't supposed to go off for hours! What happened?!" Michelle fretted.

"That is a question to be answered later, but for now we must pool our powers to pull out as many people from the city as possible. Here, sit down in a circle. Ita, you might want to move your vehicle and get back," Kayura warned. Ita snorted and leaned down, gripping the undercarriage of the skybike and hoisting it over her shoulder before walking towards the interior. "This spell operates similar to the one Talpa used in the First Dynasty War." Michelle and Shannon's jaws both dropped upon hearing that. "Keep in mind, the people will be pulled safely aboard the _Argonauth_! The magic will preserve them in a sort of spell-stasis until they can be safely moved. There's no telling how many people remain in the city. This will significantly drain our energy, but it's the only option we have right now. Follow my lead," Kayura explained and laid the Staff of Ancients across her knees. Shannon pulled her pendant cord from around her neck and extended the Ronin Cross into its sword form then set the flat across her knees. Michelle cupped the Jewel of Life in her palms.

Ita returned to the deck in time to see a wall of light envelop the three Mystics and extend into the sky. She watched in awe as motes of light swarmed around them before shooting into the sky and arcing out like the ribs of an umbrella. Golden orbs streaked down into the city, seeking out people who had either lingered out of ignorance or been trapped by misfortune. The orbs struck man, woman, and child, covering them in a soft gold glow and freezing them mid-action. Thousands of civilians vanished from their places and light streaked back up towards the _Argonauth_. Ita craned her head back and watched as thousands of streaks arced onto the deck, some even sweeping past her or though the gun ports in the hull into the interior decks.

"Move yer lazy arses or I'll keelhaul the lot of ye!" Miz, still in character, snarled fiercely. "Waaaugh!" he yelped and windmilled his arms, falling and landing on his backside as the floor jerked suddenly. He pushed himself up and briefly lifted up his eyepatch. "Commander! Commander, we're under attack!" Miz wailed as he scrambled into the bridge.

"We're _NOT_ under attack, you imbecile! _Argonauth_ 's just taken on significant weight. It seems the device detonated prematurely. Gauraax-Kayura has no doubt deployed her contingency plan. The effort would have taxed her and the other psychokinetics. Go outside and assist!" Naz barked. Miz nodded awkwardly and scampered down the corridor leading to the deck. He paused at the sight of the deck clogged with unconscious humans, all arrayed neatly in rows from bow to stern, port to starboard, their hands clasped over their chests.

"MIZ! All three spent! Help carry!" Ita shouted from where she knelt beside the unconscious forms of Kayura, Michelle, and Shannon. Miz glanced from the expanse of human bodies to the thick white talons of his toes. He sighed in dismay then began carefully tiptoeing over each one.

* * *

Flames belched out of a widening hole in the pavement before a tremendous plume of fire shot out and tossed an object into the air, sending it tumbling like a football. "AAAAHHHAAA!" Ryo yelled and unfurled the singed dragon wings and flapped quickly in order to escape another gout of fire that licked at his back. He gazed down into the flaming hole where far beneath the surface, lava churned and heaved, welling up from the torturous wound inflicted by the nuclear blast. "This…this is all _my_ fault! I…I _never_ should have tried to move that thing! I was stupid for thinking I could do it alone! If only-…no, this is all my fault…all my fault!" Ryo wailed. A horrific crunching jerked him out of his guilt trip as more chunks of pavement peeled away from the edge of the ever-widening hole. It looked as if nothing remained to support the weight of the city, save a brittle crust of dirt and asphalt.

He glanced up into the sky when he saw a shower of golden light rain from the airborne _Argonauth_ then recede just as quickly. "There still might be people trapped in the city…Raurgoth, go where you are needed!" Ryo clenched his fist and punched towards the horizon, and the Inferno Dragon Armor peeled away in a flash of light and shot into the distance.

* * *

"Uhh…" Cye grunted as he sank to one knee. Sweat beaded on his brow.

"Mister? You alright?" a child asked.

"He doesn't look so good," another commented.

"Was that an earthquake?"

 _It's not the Armor that's out of power, it's me. I can't transport so many, not now at least…_ "I'm fine. It's just…" Cye pushed himself to stand awkwardly. A flash of light swept over the ground and Cye gazed upward, seeing the multitudes of golden trails spiriting civilians out of the path of destruction. None of the streams, however, graced his current group of refugees. _They said_ Argonauth _only had a maximum capacity of ten thousand…_ how _many people are still left in the city?_ He gulped down dread and set his jaw. "Stay close everyone, we need to keep moving. This way, follow me," Cye stated and led the children up the street.

"The ground feels hot!" one of the kids complained.

 _It's definitely getting hot in here…what on Earth happened?_ Cye noticed how as the children stumbled and staggered, their shoes left sticky impressions from their rubber soles.

"Look out!" one boy screamed as a flash of white light erupted on the other side of a row of buildings. The light spiraled into the air, taking shape and spreading vast leathery wings.

Raurgoth roared grandly and arched his back, towering above the yet-intact buildings. "RAURGOTH! Raurgoth, down here!" Raurgoth tilted his head to the side and glanced down his muzzle, spotting Cye waving at him from the other side of the block. He dropped down to all fours and walked down the street and around the buildings, rounding the corner and approaching the gathered group. "No, no, it's okay! There's no reason to be afraid! He's a friend! Raurgoth, I can't teleport, not now at least. We need to get these children out of here. Can you give us a lift?" Cye asked. Raurgoth brought his neck close and lowered himself towards the ground.

The children staggered back, afraid initially. Raurgoth laid his neck against the pavement and tilted his head sideways slightly, glancing at the children invitingly. "Hey kids, how would you like to ride a real live dragon?" Cye asked and smiled, walking towards Raurgoth. One of the bolder kids followed and gazed upon the magnificent wyrm. He marveled at the silvery lower scales and the way Raurgoth's chest rose and his nostrils flared with each breath.

"Come on, up you go!" Cye helped each child into a position behind one of Raurgoth's neck spines. Once the last child had secured a seat, he leapt into the space behind Raurgoth's horns. Raurgoth rose to all fours but as he did so cracks opened up beneath his feet and hot steam erupted through. "We have to go, before the entire block falls out from under us!" Cye warned. Raurgoth nodded understandingly and strode forward. Cye could only pray they'd reach the city limits in time…and that the other Ronin Warriors could do the same.

* * *

"Status report," Mal Daggur demanded as he strode onto the bridge of the _Nsenagvvik_.

"It would seem a thermonuclear device has been detonated in the heart of the Ronin Warriors' protectorate," Bru Ranir notified and stepped aside as Mal Daggur strode toward his command chair. Mal Daggur paused and glanced at him sharply.

"What?!" he hissed before glancing at the main screen. Readouts in Highscript indicated magnitude of blast and projected radius. He looked furious since he had wanted to avoid despoiling Planet Earth; nuclear fallout would taint the very resources they coveted so much.

"The wide-spread destruction seems to have all of the Ronin and their allies preoccupied…It would be a shame if someone were to capitalize on such a distraction," Bru Ranir hinted. Mal Daggur's dismay turned to cunning glee.

"Indeed…far be it from me to waste such an opportunity. Raise the _Vyerrdeklagn_ , have it begin firing procedures immediately!" Mal Daggur ordered.

"Supreme High Overlord, we have a contact approaching us from the planet's surface!" a Common informed. Mal Daggur raised an eyebrow and strode over to his command chair, seating himself. "It appears to be one of ours…D-Class fighter."

 _"_ Guin mauthuak _Supreme High Overlord. I've waited a long time for this moment,"_ a voice spoke over the channel. Mal Daggur furrowed his brows.

"Why does that voice sound so familiar…" he muttered. Bru Ranir walked over to the Common's helm console and he peered over his shoulder.

"Are you certain it's one of ours?" Bru Ranir asked, scowling in suspicion.

"We received the proper verification codes as soon as we hailed him."

 _"I got separated from my squadron after our initial attack and have been stranded ever since. Thangien patrol riders have made it impossible for me to escape detection until now."_

"I could've sworn I'd heard that voice before…" Mal Daggur narrowed his eyes and stroked his beard with his claws. The main screen flickered and displayed the image of a Nobeyl with curious auburn-colored beard and head crests and sharp green eyes.

"Have him dock aboard _Huzonthunorthplier_ for repairs and debriefing," Bru Ranir ordered crisply and turned around to walk back over to Mal Daggur's side.

"Commander…he…he hasn't approached _The Grinding Teeth_ …he's holding stationary infront of _Maw of Flame_ ," the Common stammered. Bru Ranir whirled around and peered down at the screen again. A signal blinked infront of the large icon that marked _Vyerrdeklagn_ 's position in the fleet formation. Mal Daggur stiffened in his seat.

"Pilot…dock aboard _The Grinding Teeth_ …NOW." Mal Daggur ordered. The Noble pilot cocked his head to the side and grinned widely.

 _"Did you really think I would let you use this blasphemous weapon of yours to harm so much as a blade of grass on this planet that I love?"_ the "Noble" spoke, his voice seeming to change slightly. The bridge crew of _Nsenagvvik_ watched aghast as the facial features of the "Noble" began to warp. The muzzle shrank and the nostrils contracted. The beard receded towards the ear holes and the head crests lengthened. The horns melted into the skin as it changed from yellow-orange scales to pinkish flesh. The bridge between the eyes shrank and the razor sharp teeth flattened as the jaw contracted. Mal Daggur and Bru Ranir observed horrified at the sight of a Thunthen transforming into a Human, which if had happened vice-versa, would have startled a normal human, but for the Thunthen, it appeared especially terrifying.

"COMMANDER!" the Common at the helm console squealed. Bru Ranir stepped forward and peered down, watching in horror as the exterior of the D-Class fighter rippled and changed into a foreign-looking craft that only vaguely resembled a Thunthen craft.

"Ariuan Wrathrider!" Mal Daggur half-growled, half-bellowed and shot up from his chair. Anubis smirked at him from the cockpit of _Raider_.

 _"I'll have to admit, I had my doubts about Dais' illusions holding up for this long, but as a man of honor, I will abide by the terms of our wager."_

"SCRAMBLE ALL FIGHTERS, NOW!" Bru Ranir bellowed.

"Too late…" the Common croaked.

"This will give me _immense_ satisfaction," Anubis purred as he wiggled his fingers above buttons marked BURNOUT. He pressed each one in sequence and hatches opened up on _Raider_ 's wings and belly. Spike-shaped missiles similar to the kind used by Pegasi streaked out, aiming not for the _Vyerrdeklagn_ 's signature maw, but the hinges holding the bay hatches shut. One of the upper hatch plates broke away from its fastening and swarms of more missiles snaked their way through the opening. Armored plates bulged outward and the glow of explosions spilled through splits in the hull.

"NononoNONONONOOOOO!" Mal Daggur roared, taking a step forward but halting when he saw the wreckage floating through space.

 _"If you wish to have a rematch on equal footing, I would be more than happy to entertain you, but fight us as the warriors you claim to be, and do not dishonor yourself by threatening this world with such shameful toys. This planet is under the protection of the Ronin Warriors. Do not insult us with your cowardice again,"_ Anubis declared before turning _Raider_ around and streaking down towards the planet surface. Mal Daggur curled his fingers and peeled his scarred lips over his false teeth. He curled his tail up slightly before bringing it down powerfully enough to embed the spiked club into the deck plates.

"CURSE YOUR ENTIRE EVOLUTIONARY CHAAAAAIIIIN!" he shrieked.

 _"Bllllmm"_ Anubis made a curious motion, bringing up one index finger and pulling down his lower right eyelid and sticking out his tongue gleefully as D-Class fighters fruitlessly gave chase.

* * *

"Can anyone hear me? This is Ryo calling all -dammit!" Ryo snarled as only rolling static greeted his attempts to reach his friends. "Tanya, Rowen, Cye, Kento, Sage!? Respond!"

 _"…I'm here, Ryo,"_ Sage's voice spoke over the audio channel. ArmSig showed a blinking green icon not far from where Ryo flew. He flapped the silvery dragon wings on his arms and veered to the side, following the signal. He eventually spotted Sage standing alone overlooking the flaming pit consuming the city. Ryo came in for a landing and alighted behind Sage.

"Sage, we need to get out of here! The entire city is collapsing, and we need to meet up with the others to try and stop it from spreading. Come on!" Ryo waved and turned to leave. He paused and looked over his shoulder when he realized Sage hadn't moved. "…Sage?"

"Everything's happening exactly as I saw it…The Black Unicorn, the city falling…it makes sense now…It begins and ends in fire." Sage muttered to himself. Ryo raised an eyebrow.

"Sage…what are you talking about…?" Ryo asked. Sage turned to face him, the flaming orange light of the pit falling against his back and hair. Far from looking panicked or upset, Sage looked surprisingly calm and even smiled at Ryo cheerfully.

"It's time for me to leave now. Goodbye, Ryo," Sage said abruptly. Ryo's eyes widened in shock then horror as he realized instead of walking away from the edge of the pit, Sage began walking backwards _towards_ it.

"SAGE! NOO!" Ryo shrieked and lunged, trying to grab Sage by the wrist. All of a sudden, the pavement beneath them split and the slab Sage stood on tilted before falling in, taking Sage out of view as the entire outer rim of the pit began to collapse.

* * *

"We're almost there!" Kento cried in joy as he and Tanya sped up the street towards the city limits. Both of them looked over their shoulders when they heard the piercing grinding of metal and concrete. Kento's eyes widened when it seemed as if the collapsing edge of the pit chased them. Tanya turned to the side, slowing her pace as she ran backwards from the sight of buildings toppling into the depths like toy bricks. Kento noticed how she seemed paralyzed with shock. "Tanya, what are you doing! Keep running! Don't look back! DON'T LOOK BACK!"

* * *

"No…NO! RAURGOTH! RUN!" Cye yelled as the dragon half-ran, half-flew to escape the oncoming edge of the collapsing ground. The children screamed in terror and tightened their grip on Raurgoth's neck spines. Raurgoth spread his wings, raising them above the city skyline. The shoulder limbs crashed against some taller buildings, and Raurgoth hissed in protest, but kept running until he reached a more open area. He spread his wings full stretch and crouched before launching his entire body off the ground. Seconds after, the ground below sank and groaned as pipes, drainage tunnels, electrical wires, and rebar snapped under the strain. Cye cried out when he saw the ghastly bright orange glow of lava heaving far below.

Raurgoth screamed in defiance and swept his wings in a powerful downstroke, desperately trying to achieve the lift he needed to avoid falling and colliding with the wall of the pit. The silvery membranes caught the updrafts and hot air heaved Raurgoth's body up far enough for him to soar over the lava and onto the ground. He grabbed the pavement with his talons, half-gliding, half-galloping for several blocks. More and more of the ground began collapsing behind him. Entire buildings toppled in, landing on their sides into the vast pool of lava before sinking and sagging into the heat. Raurgoth's own immense weight had the unfortunate effect of hastening the process as more of the ground gave way with each footfall. He ran as fast as his weight would allow then bunched his hind legs and tensed, pushing himself forward with a powerful kick in a final effort to evade the leading edge.

* * *

Tanya ran backwards a few steps before screaming as the ground beneath her tilted down at a steep angle. She screamed again as she began sliding down towards the edge looming over the lava pit. "TANYA! NO!" Kento cried out and reached towards her. The slab jolted again and she lost her grip, sliding further away. Kento scrambled towards the edge and breathed a brief sigh of relief when he saw the Lady Ronin clinging to the slab of pavement. He could see cables, rebar, and steel walls through the crack in the ground; parts of Toyama's subway system. "Tanya! Oh, thank God you're still alright!" Tanya used the clawncher blades of her Jaguar sub-armor to cling to the slab. "Don't look down! Whatever you do, don't look down!"

Kento saying that, of course, didn't stop Tanya from looking over her shoulder upon hearing the piercing shriek of metal. Beneath the surface of the tilting slab, soil broke away and with it parts of the subway tunnel along with a train still housed inside. Metal clacked and rattled as several train cars spilled out of the tunnel, twisting and flailing like an airborne snake as they fell into the burning pit. Tanya and Kento both watched, horrified at the sight, but Kento gasped in realization when he realized how much the weight of the train had damaged the already frayed structures keeping the slab connected to the rest of the ground. Metal squealed and popped as more rebar and pipes cracked and the slab jolted slightly.

"Tanya! Jump! You have to jump! I'll catch you!" Kento cried and held his hand out desperately. The Lady Ronin scrabbled at the pavement desperately as the chunk of pavement she clung to began shaking loose. Tanya glanced up at Kento briefly, and in that moment he could see real, legitimate fear in her eyes. She dug the tips of her clawncher blades into the pavement, scooting further and further up in a race against time. Kento knelt down and grabbed ahold of some of the pipes and rebar. Even in Ram sub-armor, he couldn't possibly hope to hold up that slab on his own if it broke away entirely. Best he could do was delay the inevitable.

Tanya blinked and looked up at Kento when she heard him growl. She could see him straining, both from trying to keep the slab stable and something else. Her eyes widened in realization. "Kento, no! Don't!" Tanya cried when she saw Kento's eyes flicker white.

"WHY NOT?!" Kento growled deeply. "It's too h-heavy! I c-can't hold it up for long! …Not yet at least…" Kento squeezed his eyes shut. As long as he concentrated and blocked out the pain, he could buy her precious time. He opened his eyes briefly and blinked when he saw Tanya glaring at him. She looked _angry_ , annoyed almost. Kento stared back at her, puzzled. Tanya pulled back her arm and screamed in defiance before plunged her clawncher blades into a manhole cover. She screamed again as she yanked her arm back, pulling the cover out of its resting place before sweeping her arm behind her. The metal plate slid off of the claw blades, flipping like a coin into the immense burning depths. Tanya pulled herself forward, nestling herself into the mouth of the exposed tunnel with her feet braced firmly against the lower edge. She tensed her body and flexed her fingers. More bits of ground gave way and the tunnel completely severed. Kento blinked, startled, and his eyes reverted to normal as he realized what Tanya had planned. He let go of the rebar pipes the second Tanya sprang as hard as she could.

The force of her launch caused the remaining pipes and rebar to break in half entirely. At that exact moment, Kento held his arms open to catch her as she lunged towards him. Her speed sent her flying towards the surface like a missile with such force, as Kento caught her in his arms, he fell backwards landing on the ground. He held onto her tight a few moments, panting with relief and listening to Tanya's rapid gasps. The broken slab flipped in the air several times as it fell towards the roiling lava, dwarfed by the sheer size of the pit.

Tanya pushed away from Kento and scrambled to her feet. Kento pushed himself to stand, ignoring the icy pain in his right cheek, and the two stood there overlooking the smoldering expanse. "Oh my God…the city…how could this have happened?" Kento frowned and raised an arm, intending to put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Everything's-AAH!" Tanya yelped and sprang back when more chunks of the edge peeled away. She and Kento had to keep moving backwards as the ground continued to give way ever so slightly.

* * *

Raurgoth soared over the ground, his belly scraping the pavement occasionally as he slid past the brittle crust and onto solid ground out of range of the unstable edge. He pushed himself off the ground and angled one wing, allowing the children to slide down from his neck. Cye leapt down and landed on the pavement. He looked towards the edge of the pit, sweat streaming down his brow, his heart spinning in his chest from the harrowing ride. "Too close…that was…too close…" he panted. He turned to face the children as they gazed at their surroundings. "Everyone allright? Anyone hurt?" Some of the children had angry red weals on their bodies from where scorching blasts of air had touched their legs and arms. Other than minor burns, however, the children looked relatively safe. Cye frowned, sensing something amiss.

He gazed upon the cluster of children and began counting. "One…one, two…five…six…" Cye blinked in dawning realization. He counted only twelve. He could've sworn there were fourteen. "One, two, three….four, five, six…" His eyes widened in panic. He thought he remembered a short boy with glasses and a thin girl with a knit cap. He didn't see them in the group. Perhaps they ran away after landing? How could they when the other children barely had the strength to stand after their ordeal. He leaned to the side, wondering if perhaps they hid out of sight behind Raurgoth's immense limbs. The ground shuddered as Raurgoth turned around in place and rose to his hind legs. Still no sight of the two kids. Cye followed Raurgoth's gaze to the massive pit that once held the city of Toyama. Ghastly colors of red, yellow, and orange streaked the walls, thick and heavy like oil. Heat spewed up in waves as it seemed Earth itself screamed from the wound. Cye took a step towards the edge then collapsed in a heap, leaning back on his heels. His shoulders sagged listlessly and he leaned forward, unable to keep straight. His knuckles rest against the ground and he stared blankly at the horizon. _The children…_

A little girl holding a plush unicorn saw Cye collapse and walked over to him cautiously. She stood beside him and saw tears streaming from his eyes. "Sir? You…you did the best you could," she stated, not knowing his grief had nothing to do with the buildings or streets.

"I should've done more…BLOODY HELL! I SHOULD'VE DONE MORE!" Cye grabbed the rim of his helmet and yanked it off, flinging it against the ground so furiously it bounced into the air a few times before clattering onto the pavement. He remained kneeling on the ground, weeping over his failure. The girl reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder plate.

They looked back sharply when they heard Raurgoth bellow. The Inferno Dragon reared back, spreading his wings at full stretch before his form dissolved into white light and streaked off over the pit. "Mister, mister, what happened? Where'd the dragon go?" a boy asked.

"Someone else needs him now…come on, let's go. We need to get to safer ground." Cye staggered to his feet. He took the hand of the little girl next to him and led the group of children away from the edge of the pit, leaving behind the ruins of the city and the two lost in its fall.

* * *

"SAGE!" Ryo screamed his throat nearly raw as he dove into the pit after him. Sage didn't seem at all frightened about falling into a massive pit of molten lava. He did not flail his arms desperately nor even attempt to summon armor and teleport. He wore a look of resignation on his face, same as when Talpa claimed him in the First Dynasty War. "Don't you DARE die on me Sage! I won't let you do this to yourself! Think of your family, of your friends, of Shannon! SAGE! I'M COMING!" Ryo howled just as the energies of the White Dragon AnimArmor wrapped around him. He tucked the dragon wings in for a dive and sped towards Sage. He reached out and barely managed to wrap his hand around Sage's wrist, his palm pressing against Sage's wrist-com band. Sage opened his eyes and stared up at Ryo, who flapped the dragon wings in a desperate effort to gain altitude.

"Ryo…why are you doing this? Please, just let me go. I have to do this," Sage stated calmly above the roar of hot air and cracking earth.

"I WON'T LET YOU DIE! Do you hear me! You have too much to live for for you to die like this! Grab my hand! Hurry!" Ryo reached out with his free hand, but Sage dangled limply, not at all interested in self-preservation. Roughly ten feet away from them, the wall of the pit rushed past. Ryo attempted to bring the dragon tail around and grab Sage by the waist.

Just then, the wall burst outward in a gout of fire that sent Ryo spinning. Flames licked at his visor and he squeezed his eyes shut from the natural gas explosion. The dragon wings snapped open from the surge of hot air and threw him further up along the wall. He felt his arm shudder and by the time he regained his bearings, he looked down to see only Sage's wrist-com and AnimArmor ring in his grip. Ryo whirled around, gazing about frantically if he could spot Sage's distinctive golden blonde hair. A few buildings protruded above the lava, but Ryo did not see Sage on any one of them, nor clinging to the wall. As far as the eye could see, all Ryo saw was boiling, roiling lava, steam, and stone. Ryo hovered, kept aloft by gusts of superheated air.

"SAGE! WHERE ARE YOU!? SAAAGE! SAAAAAGE!" Ryo flew in circles over the lava, searching desperately for his friend. "SAAAAGE! SAAAAAAGE!" Ryo wailed and shrieked to no avail. Only the smoldering pit bore witness to his grief.

* * *

Mia's fingers flew over the keys deftly as she opened connections with members of the Ronin Warriors. Ryo and Sage's signals showed up as unresponsive and Anubis remained out of range in the upper atmosphere. Bars appeared on the screen and widened, forming into signal bars for Rowen, Tanya, Kento, Cye, Cale, Sehkmet, and Dais.

"Rowen, I'm getting seismic readings off the charts here. Whatever that bomb did, it's not stopping. It's like the blast tore a hole straight through the crust and into the mantle itself. If you don't find a way to cork this now, it's going to keep pulling everything around it down with it!"

Rowen:: _"Kento, think you seal this up?"_

Kento:: _"No way, this is way beyond anything I've dealt with before. It'd take dropping an entire_ mountain _to plug this thing. You can't feel it, but I can! The Earth is in pain, man…"_

Cye:: _"Are all the other evacuation teams safe? I barely made it out with some survivors without getting burned to a crisp…mostly anyway…"_

Sehkmet:: _"Bak and Azuro have already withdrawn their folks from the city proper, they didn't want to take a chance running into the military this close to city limits."_

Dais:: _"We've got another problem too, if what Mia says is true. At the rate this thing is widening, it might end up surpassing the original planned evacuation zone. We'd have to start moving people_ again _, and the folks in this area are already exhausted beyond measure!"_

Tanya:: _"Hey, aren't we forgetting something? Has anyone heard from my brother lately? I can't raise him on the com at all, and I haven't seen him either."_

"I'm not getting any signal from him or Sage, and they're not responding to the open channel even with manual override. Anubis isn't back from his mission yet either. You all are on your own on this," Mia stated, glancing worriedly at the inactive signal bars for Ryo and Sage.

Cye:: _"Raurgoth helped me earlier, but got recalled, so that means Ryo's alright at least."_

Cale:: _"What if we try the Rime Claw attack, like we did on Bainshaebo? We were able to cover the entire city there, and Bainshaebo is way larger than Toyama."_

Rowen:: _"With the heat being produced from that pit, it'd have to be on an order of magnitude far greater than anything we've done before."_

"You'd be doing it without a power boost, too. I've been informed that all three Mystics are out of commission, it took everything they had just to pull out the people they could."

Cye:: _"All we can do is try. I'll port to the dock to recharge my armor power. If we have Cale on one side of the city, Tanya on another point, we might be able to suffocate this thing."_

Rowen:: _"Without a supercharge from Shannon's Ronin Cross, you're going to need extra support, especially with something this size. I can use my own power to cycle air in and speed up the cooling down process. Kento, I know you said you can't seal the entire pit, but maybe you can find weak spots and shore them up to keep them from collapsing. There's more earth than concrete below the surface, at this point. Tanya, find the highest building still intact that will give you a good enough view of the entire pit. This will take more out of us than we've ever given in the past. Good luck, everyone."_

"Gotcha, Ro. Tanya out," Tanya nodded and closed the connection. "Just goes to show you how well Talpa screwed us over," she muttered absently.

"Look at the size of it! It swallowed up all of downtown and midtown, and it's still going! I just hope your armors can hold out long enough," Kento commented and gazed out at the pit. Tanya nodded solemnly in agreement and bit her lip. She glanced at Kento then at the pit.

She did a double take when she saw something out the corner of her eye. She narrowed her eyes, studying his profile closely. Then she saw it; a tiny round red sphere that fell from his right cheek towards his upper chest. She wondered if she imagined it until she saw a second droplet.

Kento blinked, startled when Tanya all of a sudden grabbed his chin with her left hand and turned his face towards her. Tanya gasped and recoiled, using her free arm to shield her eyes. "AAUGH! Oh GOD! Kento! You didn't _feel_ that?!" Tanya hissed.

"Feel what?" Kento asked stupidly.

"Your _cheek_ is _talking_ to me!" Tanya pulled her hand away and averting her gaze. Kento reached up with one hand and touched his cheek with his fingertips. He pulled his hand away and saw his fingers smeared with blood. Several spatters of blood adorned his chest plate.

"Oh…how'd that get there?" Kento remarked idly.

"I must've cut you by accident when you caught me," Tanya grumbled and glanced at her left clawncher blades. Sure enough, blood stained one of the blade tips. "Jeez…" Tanya hissed and reached for her right clawncher where she kept a bundle of Richtho leaves under the barrels.

"It's not that big of a deal, really. I mean, you really should get going and help the others…" Kento shrugged as Tanya peeled the leaf out of its wrapping. Tanya ignored him and dismissed the Jaguar sub-armor, changing into Ronin sub-armor. She kept the leaf in one hand and reached up with her left, using the wrapping to daub up most of the blood. Kento blinked, surprised by her concern. He noticed the look of discomfort on her face and vaguely remembered hearing about her being blood shy. He moved his hand slightly, instinctively wanting to place a hand on her shoulder then stopped himself, remembering too well what happened the _last_ time he tried to do that. Tanya gulped down her revulsion as she wiped the cut clean.

"Don't ever do that again," she said abruptly. Kento didn't know what to make of that at first, wondering if she meant his catching her in his arms. "You don't need to turn yourself into a monster just to protect my skinny ass. I'm more than capable of saving myself," Tanya stated, scowling slightly. Kento averted his gaze. He didn't think of it that way. He honestly feared for her life, seeing her clinging to the fragile chunk of pavement. He glanced up again, noticing the way Tanya kept blinking, as if trying to keep her gaze unfocused on the bloodied cut. He could hear her heart beating rapidly. He glanced up thoughtfully, wondering how to ease the tension.

"I guess my big fat cheeks cushioned the blow," he joked and managed a half-smirk. Tanya made a curious snort that sounded like a laugh that got punched in the nuts. Before he could say anything else, however, Tanya discarded the damp cloth and practically slapped the Richtho leaf against his cheek. The blow made the injury smart briefly before going numb.

"You keep that thing on there until that cut is gone, okay? Here's a spare in case you need to replace it," Tanya said curtly and tossed another rolled-up leaf to Kento, who juggled it awkwardly with one hand before catching it. He stared at the Lady Ronin, stunned. "I'm heading off to take up my station." And with that, Tanya ran past Kento towards the remains of a boutique. He turned around and watched her scale the wall with ease and bound along the rooftops with the swiftness and silence of a cat until she moved out of sight.

Kento stood there for some time, holding the second leaf roll in one hand and his other palm braced against the still-moist leaf on his cheek.

* * *

A squadron of D-class fighters pursued _Raider_ into Earth's atmosphere, the friction burn illuminating their hulls before they entered the upper atmosphere. _Raider_ 's cockpit canopy slid open abruptly. "What is that fool doing!? He'll depressurize himself!" a Noble pilot snarled. A heavily-armored form emerged from the cockpit, fabric surcoat rippling in the rushing air and sunlight gleaming off the helmet crest and red face mask. "…oh…" the squadron leader muttered as he remembered who he faced. Anubis sprang away from _Raider_ and hurled his chain at the nearest Thunthen fighter craft. The claw embedded itself in one wing, and a powerful tug twisted the axle shaft, sending the cockpit careening towards the ocean below.

Anubis used his scythe to swat away phergon blasts as the fighters closed in. A Noble pilot squealed like a Common as the weighted claw pierced the canopy of his craft and embedded itself in the seat behind him. He watched as Anubis pulled on the chain, using the leverage to propel himself towards the rest of the squadron. As he passed by the craft, Anubis whirled in midair, slicing the nose and the rear of the cockpit apart, letting the pilot-still in his seat- fall towards the ocean. Anubis swung the claw a few times before flinging it at another fighter craft.

He wrapped part of the chain around his wrist before hurling the scythe at another nearby craft, catching it in the belly. The hapless pilot cringed when the blade poked up through the floor beneath his feet. Anubis pulled the two sides of the chain together and dove down, causing the two D-class fighters to collide and forcing the pilots to eject. "I certainly hope Nobeyls can swim," Anubis taunted above the roar of rushing air as he fell. He gathered his weapon once more and hurled the chain towards _Raider_. The claw caught onto a metal bar inside the cockpit and Anubis pulled himself back into his seat. The canopy slid shut and Anubis waited until the console flashed green before dismissing his Armor and changing back into his flight suit.

The remaining few fighters had retreated to outer space, knowing better than to contend with a Ronin Warrior. Anubis turned his attention back to the HUD as _Raider_ plunged through thick cloud cover en route to Japan. "Oh no! No!" Anubis gasped in horror when he emerged from the upper atmosphere and saw the distant smoldering crater that should have been Toyama.

* * *

Cye materialized on a pier at the docks. _As much as I'd like to try using the Panthalassa Wave, I think that might be a little_ too _strong, even now. This will have to do._ He turned to face the distant city then backed away until his heels came to the edge of the pier. He extended one arm behind him, palm open, fingers splayed, then pointed his trident at the city. "Rowen, I'm in position. Just give the word!" he relayed.

"This is Cale. I'm in position!" Cale stated from his perch.

"This is Tanya. I'm in position, but I don't think I can cover the entire city from this angle. Last time we did something like this we were aiming at the sky, not the city. Not only that, Thananagreia has a much higher elevation. I'd need a wider view."

 _"Don't worry, Tanya. I can help with that,"_ Rowen replied over the com. Tanya yelped in alarm when Rowen landed beside her suddenly and grabbed her under her shoulders. He ignored the string of expletives she belted out as teleport rings formed around them both and they vanished, reappearing high above the pit. Tanya's eyes widened in shock.

"Rowen! The * _censored_ * do you think you're doing-?!"

"I won't be able to hold onto you and focus my own power, so you'll have to keep yourself aloft using your Typhoon Blast. Give it all you got, and we'll do the rest," Rowen assured. Tanya gulped nervously but nodded understandingly. "Alright then. Everyone get ready to go in three…two…one…NOW!" Rowen released his grip on Tanya.

"TYPHOON BLAST!" Tanya joined her swords and spun them as she fell before aiming the sword wheel at the burning crater below. The powerful winds spiraled outward and halted her fall. Rowen held out his hands, using his elemental domain to keep the wind from spreading horizontally and focusing it into a swirling dome that encompassed the smoldering pit.

"SUPER WAVE SMASHER!" Cye beckoned and the bay answered, sending up pillars of water that arced high into the sky towards the simmering expanse of lava.

"BLACK LIGHTNING SLASH!" Cale howled, pointing his claw gauntlet at the center of the pit. Clouds gathered and darkened, sapping the warmth out of the air.

"ARROW SHOCK WAVE!" Rowen shouted, bolstering his efforts.

"WITHERING RIME FIST!" They shouted in unison as gusts of wind seemed to spread like claws before closing and driving down into the pit of lava.

Kento skidded to a halt alongside a ruined street and looked up into the sky when he noticed the wind pick up. "There goes Tanya…" he muttered. He then saw the streams of water. "And Cye…" The orange-tainted sky turned black abruptly. "Now Cale." The frigid maelstrom condensed into a dome as air formed a wall keeping the lashing winds confined to the pit. "Go for it Rowen…don't give up. All of you. Stay strong…" Kento gazed up into the sky at a lone pink dot hovering high above the burning pit. "You can do this…" he whispered encouragement.

A thin crust of black began to form on the surface of the lava, and steam billowed up as moisture made contact with the seething liquid. Ice attempted to creep over and seal the crust, but parts of the crust ruptured, sending up spurts of burning liquid that froze just as quickly, briefly forming beautiful-yet delicate- formations. Ice and earth groaned and cracked, wind screamed and howled, water roared, and air whispered as Rowen kept cycling the attacks.

All four of them began showing signs of fatigue. Even with the support of the bay, sweat rolled down Cye's brow. Cale kept channeling his power. It took all of Rowen's concentration to keep the cycle going. He spared a glance at Tanya and saw her starting to falter. On the surface of the hardening lava below, each time it seemed the surface solidified, more cracks opened up and splashed lava everywhere. Each time a fresh rupture opened, the rushing wind smothered it.

"It keeps breaking apart! I don't know how much longer we can sustain this!" Cale shouted.

"We've almost got it! Don't drop out on me. Hold on, everyone!" Rowen encouraged.

Fissures opened up regularly, spewing superheated steam before subsiding. A bright lattice of glowing orange lines formed briefly over the bottom of the pit then dimmed. Steam thicker than cumulus billowed up from the cooling cracks before being swept up into the storm. Cale blinked and frowned when he noticed the streams of water coming in from the bay shrink into nonexistence. "Cye's out! He's exhausted himself!"

"We'll just have to continue without him."

"No we can't! Rowen, look!" Sure enough, the Typhoon Winds subsided.

Tanya had never used her Typhoon Blast for such a sustained period of time before. Her swords disengaged and she dropped towards the pit as gravity claimed her. Rowen broke his concentration and dove down to catch her in his arms.

"Don't worry, I got you!" Rowen assured. Tanya barely managed a weak slap to his cheek before going limp. "…she's fine…"

Cale ceased channeling and the dome dispersed, sending steam flooding everywhere. Kento yelped in surprise and threw up his arm to shield himself as fog engulfed him. At the bottom of the pit, the last few stubborn hot spots darkened completely as the crust solidified, leaving a mixture of cooled rope lava and jagged obsidian spikes. Rowen alighted on a building bordering the pit and set Tanya down gently. Cale arrived and knelt beside her. "Poor girl completely spent herself. I don't think even old Mardrena could have lasted that long. Think it worked?"

"It's not pretty…but it will do…for now at least," Rowen muttered. "Kento, go check up on Cye, see if he needs help getting back to the Roost. Come back for Tanya and Cale after that," Rowen ordered and turned around.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Cale argued.

"I'm gonna find Ryo and Sage. They're still out there and they haven't responded to any call for help. I need to find out why." With that, Rowen rose into the air and shot off into the distance. Cale looked back down at Tanya and reached up with both hands, removing his cape from its fastenings. He bundled it up and carefully slipped it under the back of her head to cushion her. He stood up and looked out over the steaming pit.

"Talpa could have easily 'saved' civilians by capturing them. He could have spared them such cruel deaths…but he didn't care about lives. He never does. All he cared about was establishing his 'kingdom'," Cale snarled. "I hope all this ruin was worth it for you, Talpa…"

* * *

Thick fog settled over the bottom of the pit, shrouding the caves that had formed at the bottom-most edge. Crimson light emanated from deep inside these caves. Sounds like the clack of hooves or the patters of paws echoed from the mouths of the caves. Shadowy forms cautiously peered out onto the still-cooling surface. Sounds of sniffling and snuffling drifted through the air, punctuated by a few yelps as soft flesh made contact with still-hot surfaces.

"I smell fire, and flesh-human flesh. A great catastrophe happened here. We must investigate this strange new land. Rvembeth, Cerastus, rally our forces through the portals. Kysir, scout the area, but remain out of sight. It seems our war is far from over…" a deep voice rumbled.

* * *

 _I don't get it…ArmSig is showing him this way, but he's not responding to any calls. Did his com get damaged in the blast?_ Rowen wondered as he flew through columns of steam radiating out over the ruins of the suburbs. His expression brightened when he spotted the distinct silhouette of the Inferno Dragon Armor drifting through the air. "Ryo! There you are! We've been worried sick all this time! Where've you been? We could've used your help sealing up the pit," Rowen chided as he came up alongside Ryo. He frowned when Ryo didn't seem to even register his presence and continued flying ahead in a straight line. Rowen glanced up at the dragon wings, noticing how they stayed at full stretch while Ryo himself seemed to hang limply, apparently operating on autopilot. "Ryo…Ryo, what's wrong? Ryo?" Rowen noticed what looked like tear trails streaking Ryo's cheeks under the rim of the dragon helmet. Rowen lowered himself in the air so he could see Ryo's face. "Ryo! What happened?!"

"I-I tried to c-catch him! I-I t-tried! But, he kept f-falling, and the fire-he-oh God! Oh God! I c-couldn't save him! H-he f-fell…a-and I couldn't c-catch him! I'm s-so sorry! I'm sorry!" Ryo sobbed. Rowen turned around in the air so he flew under Ryo facing upwards at him. His eyes widened when he saw Ryo's eyelids red with grief. Tears slid down his skin before dripping off his face and splattering onto Rowen's shoulder plate. Ryo's left hand looked open and limp, but his right hand remained closed around something. Rowen thought he could see a glint of golden filigree and a wrist-com band through the clenched fingers.

Rowen looked over his shoulder and paused mid-air when he heard the high-pitched whine of an approaching engine. He turned around as _Raider_ came up alongside him. The thrusters lowered and fired, keeping the craft hovering steady. The canopy opened and the pilot emerged and removed his helmet. "Rowen! Ryo!" Anubis began as he walked out onto _Raider_ 's right wing. He looked to the side at the blackened pit. "By the Gods…" he muttered, surveying the destruction. Anubis glanced at Ryo, who apparently ignored them and continued flying in a straight line, presumably on the way home. "Rowen…what is Ryo doing?"

Anubis could hear Ryo's profuse sobbing. Rowen had no answer. He could count the number of dead-he'd felt each and every one-but Ryo's profound grief spoke of a far greater loss than civilian life. "…Rowen… **what** happened?" Anubis croaked and turned to face him, brow furrowing in dawning realization. Rowen could not answer and stared ahead numbly.

* * *

Shannon, Kayura, and Michelle sat on individual beds in the infirmary in the Roost. Miz himself slept on his belly on another bed, a tiny clear bubble of mucus expanding and contracting on one nostril as he snoozed. The Mystics sipped out of cups provided to them by Tar, who observed machines monitoring their conditions. "Hey Tar, what's in this stuff? It's delicious," Shannon paused in sipping the concoction he'd given them after they'd regained consciousness.

"Brain food," Tar replied. The three Mystics paused abruptly, eyes widened in alarm. Tar noticed their expressions and grimaced awkwardly. "It's a blend of _chorinae_ juice and herbal supplements recommended by Kaosu. It's designed to replenish the body's mental and physical reserves and stimulate neural recovery from the stress endured by a psychokinetic. Think of it as _vouwynn_ without the fermentation," Tar elaborated.

"Well it tastes awesome!" Michelle remarked out one side of her mouth as she sipped.

" _Argonauth_ landed safely in Danae's Crater and Naz and Ita are assessing the condition of the evacuees, but so far they all seem to be in a state of perfect stasis not subject to any form of atrophy…a remarkable feat." Kayura closed her eyes, subtly preening over Tar's remarks.

"Hey, I think the others are back!" Shannon perked up and set her cup on a nearby table before springing off of her bed. Miz jolted awake suddenly, the mucus bubble bursting all over his muzzle. He blinked and looked to the side to see Michelle and Kayura exit the infirmary.

"Dais, Sehkmet, did all the civilians get out of range in time?" Mia asked as she ran out into the main cavern. The two Elders nodded in reply. Mia patted them on the shoulders in gratitude and walked past them when she saw Kento supporting Cye by the shoulder and Cale carrying a still-unconscious Tanya. "Tar can look at them in the infirmary. Where's Rowen?"

"He should be right behind us. He said he was gonna go look for Ryo," Kento answered as he walked past her, keeping one arm around Cye's shoulders.

"Has anyone seen Sage?" Shannon asked as she entered the main cavern. "Dais, Sehk, you seen Sage? Cale?" she asked as each one passed her by. They all said no.

"Hey! Rowen, Dad!" Michelle beamed when she saw three figures entering from the tunnel. She frowned when she saw Ryo, still wearing full Dragon Armor, walking behind them slowly.

"Ryo? Do you know where Sage is? I haven't been able to reach him. He's not even answering when I use the Cross…Ryo?" Shannon approached him. Ryo came to a stop on the central floor plate and kept his gaze to the floor. The dragon tail draped over the floor limply. "Hey…listen, I know we couldn't save the city, but we at least saved the people. They can rebuild at least…Ryo? What's going on? Where's Sage?" Shannon asked, confused.

Ryo didn't answer , but she could see grief etched on his face. Shannon looked at the entrance tunnel, but the doors had slid shut behind them as they entered. Sadness weighed on Rowen and Anubis as they stood to the side. Shannon glanced over her shoulder sharply when she heard a gasp and saw Michelle clamp both hands over her mouth. Kayura's eyes had widened in alarm.

"Wait…what's going on? Sage is coming, right? He just got sidetracked during the evacuation. He should be here any moment…" Shannon stepped to the side and glanced at the dererium doors again. "Right?" she asked, anxiety growing in her gut as she tried to suppress worry. "He should be just behind you guys…guys? Rowen, Anubis?" Shannon took a step to each of them, and each of them averted their gazes, unable to meet hers. She walked past Ryo, briefly touching a hand to his shoulder as she walked towards the still doors.

"Oh my God…" Kento whispered, uncertainty melting into shock. Cye remained conscious enough to know what he meant and recognize the sick realization in his stomach. Tanya came to and elbowed Cale, demanding he set her down. He did so jerkily as that same realization hit. Tanya glanced from him to Shannon in confusion. Sehkmet's mouth hung open and Dais' single eye widened in horror. Mia lingered by the entrance to the comm. room and clamped one hand over her mouth. Kayura remained close to the infirmary entrance. Miz approached the doorway and placed one hand on the rock. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to make sense of things.

"This isn't funny guys…Sage is still out there, he has to be? He's going to come through the doors any minute now. Won't he? Won't he? Ryo, Ryo, where's Sage! Where is he?" Shannon demanded and whirled to face him, an empty feeling beginning to form in her gut. She could see dried tear trails on Ryo's cheeks as he turned to face her. His right hand remained closed, gripping something. "Ryo…where's Sage…" Shannon demanded, her voice cracking.

Ryo slowly raised his right hand and turned it upward, opening his fingers to display the objects in his palm: a wrist-com with a green band inscribed with the Halo insignia and the Iguana AnimArmor ring. Shannon's eyes widened slowly and she looked incredulously from the two items to Ryo's face. "…he…he didn't make it…I'm so sorry Shannon…he didn't…make it…" Ryo whispered. Mia turned away and stifled a gasp. Kento, Cye, Sehkmet, Dais, Cale, and Tanya glanced from Ryo to Rowen and Anubis, and their numb silence confirmed their worst fears. Miz pulled off the eyepatch of his costume and let it fall to the floor. Kayura's knuckles went white from gripping the Staff of Ancients tightly. Tar stood grim and silent behind them.

Shannon would not remember falling onto the floor, landing in a heap as her knees seemed to go one way while her torso leaned the other and her palms braced against the floor plate. She would not remember how her body seemed to process what had happened before her mind caught up, and how her breath had come out in a pained, barely audible whine before she threw her head back and screamed shrilly. Her chest heaved with each heavy sob, each ragged breath. Tears streamed from the corners of her eyes as she squeezed them shut.

Shannon would not remember the next day how she had ended up on the floor. Only that she screamed, and screamed, and didn't stop screaming nor did any of the surviving Ronin Warriors try to stop her. They all shared her grief once the realization of the loss of Sage Date had fully set in. Shannon would not remember the next day how long she sat there screaming until she could scream no more and her tears ran dry, only that the man she loved was dead.


	3. Enter Beastlord

Enter Beastlord

By Mardrena

 _Humans are viewed as somewhat of a wildcard by other species. Thangiens consider themselves straightforwardly righteous, while Thunthen view themselves as mostly ruthless. Humans, however, have demonstrated a capacity for both extremes of the spectrum. They can be honorable to a fault or wicked beyond compare. They are capable of acts of incredible virtue or staggering cruelty. For every craven invader seeking plunder there is a stalwart defender ready to mete out justice. For every depraved bystander who laughs at misfortune, there is a valiant soul willing to brave the floodwaters to wrest the babe from the jaws of death. For every crooked schemer there is an individual willing to sacrifice everything they've attained to give of themselves._

 _In each of us, there is a Dark Warlord._

 _In each of us, there is a Ronin Warrior._

* * *

"The feedback pulse you experienced behaved similarly to an EMP, damaging the wrist-com's internal circuitry and rendering it unable to transmit a steady signal, even via ArmSig. While the Armor Signature network was designed as a fail-safe, it still requires the wrist-com apparatus to translate the signal data," Bak Thraplek explained as he presented Ryo with a new wrist-com. His old one lay dissected on a metal pan, the components spread out on the surface.

"I thought the wrist-coms were supposed to be shielded from EMPs," Ryo grumbled as he fastened his replacement com around his wrist. Bak's skin lightened and he averted his gaze.

"The energies Ouagli used to protect the device were, unfortunately, powerful enough to overwhelm the EMP shielding…" he explained feebly. Ryo made a halfhearted smirk, amused at how Bak danced around admitting that Dark Power had gotten the best of his technology. "Naz and Tar assure me the civilians aboard the _Argonauth_ remain perfectly healthy in stasis, but there is another matter that I find very troubling. The extent of the damage inflicted to the city by the nuclear device is inconsistent with our previous simulations."

"Talpa told me he used Dark Power to juice up the bomb," Ryo shrugged. Bak leaned close to Ryo, holding a tablet screen in one hand and raising his other.

"Ryo, matter and energy do not simply grow legs and walk away," Bak illustrated by making a walking motion with the index and middle claws of his free hand. "Detonation of a nuclear device at that depth, even if amplified, should have resulted in this," Bak tapped the tablet screen and played the simulation of the earth shattering and the city sinking into the ground, buildings toppling against each other. "The blast produced by the device appears to have resulted in something like this." Ryo watched another simulation, this time of an enormous explosion taking place beneath the ground, seemingly erasing the bedrock below in an elliptical shape, causing the weight of the city to collapse into the resulting cavity.

"And?" Ryo glanced up, confused.

"Unless the city resided atop a dormant volcano or sinkhole-which I know for a fact it didn't-this level of destruction shouldn't be possible. What's more disturbing are the radiation levels!"

"I've grown up listening to all the horror stories about radiation poisoning, Bak. Our armors protect us from any side-effects."

"Ryo, you misunderstand me: I am not concerned about the _presence_ of radiation, I am concerned by the _lack_ of," Bak reiterated.

"Come again?" Ryo raised an eyebrow. Bak reached over to the table and picked up a mechanical device and held it out to Ryo. "What's this?"

"A Geiger counter, a rather crude device used by humans to measure radiation. In all organisms there exist ambient forms of radiation-not lethal, but still minute. Listen," Bak pointed the device at himself. The needle wobbled ever so slightly. "You were at Ground Zero, theoretically your Armor should have been exposed to some level of fallout, but look," Bak pointed the device at Ryo. The needle remained utterly still. "None of this makes sense, Ryo! This device should be screaming its fool head off at you, and yet silence! The depth of the Pit indicates the absence of massive amounts of matter, and yet I can find no indication of displacement shifts along the outskirts. _None_ of this is consistent with a subterranean thermonuclear blast of any sort, enhanced or otherwise! It just _doesn't_ make _any_ sense-"

"Look, Bak," Ryo spoke up abruptly and narrowed his eyes, looking up at Bak with a disheartened expression. "I get that you're trying to be all scientific and thorough, but I _really_ don't _care_." Bak kept his mouth shut and lowered his tablet slightly. "Hundreds of people lost their lives and millions more lost their livelihoods. Having everyone in a panic in other cities is practically ringing a dinner bell for Talpa and it's only a matter of time until he makes his move and tries to set up shop in the Pit. We failed to save the city, now all we can do is be ready to stop Talpa," Ryo stated and turned around and walked out of the comm. room. Bak thumped the tablet against his thigh and shrugged his shoulders.

"Ryo, in all honesty, what _more_ could you have done!?" Bak shouted. Ryo paused.

"I shouldn't have screwed up. Maybe Sage would still be alive then," he said over his shoulder and continued walking. Bak stood by the console, frowning sympathetically.

 _In my time with humans, I have observed they seem to possess an innate need to believe that they can achieve the impossible…it helps them feel less insignificant in this vast universe…_

* * *

Kayura walked down the residential hall towards her room, wanting to get a decent few hours of sleep on her own bed rather than in the infirmary. The sorrow of the surviving Ronin Warriors felt oppressive. The Elders had all confined themselves to their rooms to grieve in their own way. Rowen, Cye, Kento, and Tanya had returned topside and Kayura had not seen them since, and Ryo currently sat inside the conference room hunched over the table and brooding.

Kayura paused outside of Anubis' room when she saw Michelle Lonely Coyote sitting on the floor with her back against the wall and her arms crossed over her knees. She seemed to be napping. "If you're that worried about disturbing your father, you could always request Bau clear out your own room," Kayura teased. Michelle tilted her head up to look at her, her eyes appearing sleepy and saddened. She pushed herself to stand and rubbed her arms with her hands.

"I still don't understand how Sage could be gone," she croaked, sounding as if she'd been doing as much crying as the other Ronin Warriors.

"I'm still trying to come to grips with it myself…-" Kayura began softly.

"No, I mean _how_ could Sage be gone? For such a powerful spirit like that to pass from this world, we should've been able to sense it! It would've gone through us like a _shock_!" Michelle interrupted, looking more unsettled than grieved. Kayura frowned sympathetically.

"All three of us were unconscious about the time it happened. We couldn't have intervened even if we wanted to," she offered gently.

"Yeah, but still, something like that we would've felt it like a sickness in the heart! Same with the other Ronin Warriors. They didn't know what happened until after Ryo told them."

"The Armor of Halo was altered from its original form…that could be part of the reason."

"Maybe, but what about their spiritual bond? They should've been able to sense something bad had happened. Even Rowen didn't know until after he found Ryo. All we have to go by is Ryo's account of what happened, and I'm having trouble believing Sage would just let himself die like that…we don't even have his _bones_ left to bury!" Michelle fretted.

 _She has a point…_ Kayura averted her gaze and bit her lip. "Look, how about you wait here in the hall and I'll go see if I can wheedle some more details out of Ryo. I'm sure he'll be willing to open up about what happened," Kayura said and walked out of the hall.

Sure enough, Ryo hadn't moved from his seat at the conference table. His appearance alarmed Kayura as he stared at his reflection in his emblem plate. The shock and stress of yesterday's events seemed to have aged him. Kayura approached cautiously.

"Ryo…I don't mean to cast aspersions on you, but I'm trying to understand why Sage would kill himself in such a manner. I don't presume to have as good a relationship with you all as you do with each other, but Sage never seemed like the type who would take his own life. He seemed far too dedicated and level-headed a person to behave as you described." Ryo looked up at her slowly, his eyes bloodshot with exhaustion; he looked like he hadn't slept since yesterday, but his eyes spoke of terrible grief much deeper than just Sage's death. "Ryo! What happened? What could drive Sage to kill himself?" Kayura asked and sat down next to Ryo, reaching out and gently placing a hand on his wrist. He said nothing at first but she could see it in his eyes- a profound need to relieve the burden of past guilt and confide in a friendly soul.

Michelle paced back and forth infront of the hall entrance. She stopped when she saw Kayura approaching with a haunted expression. "Well? Did he spill?" she asked.

 _In more ways than one…_ "There's nothing we can do," Kayura stated abruptly. Michelle wrinkled her face in disbelief and opened her mouth to protest. "The Armor of Halo will remain inactive until such a time that the Heart of Wisdom Ignites within an Armor Heir."

"'Ignite'?" Michelle blinked, puzzled. She'd heard the term before from her father.

"Yes. Each of the Ronin Warriors experienced a significant trial in their lives that caused their respective attributes to manifest, allowing them to unlock their Armors. Even though little Ryu is but a babe, the Heart of Virtue Ignited in him because of his strong desire to protect his mother."

"What about the Thangiens? They're supposed to be the 'righteous warrior-folk', aren't they? Can't one of them fill in as an armor-bearer in the meantime?" Michelle suggested.

"You can't hold 'auditions' for being a Ronin Warrior. Specific conditions must be met in order for the spirit to link with the Armor. While it is possible to pass the Armor's power to another, the bond would not be as strong. I strongly believe part of the reason Dygra found it so easy to wrest the Armor of Cruelty from me and restore it to your father was that the Heart of Loyalty did not Ignite in me as it did in him," Kayura explained. "Ryo will still be able to form Inferno, but if worst comes to worst, Gea would be out of his reach."

"Things won't feel the same without Sage…I know my Dad and the others are doing their best to hide it, but they're all hurting on the inside. Not only that, I can't imagine what it's been like for Shannon. She has nothing left of him, not even a grave…"

* * *

Tanya poked her head into Mia's office upstairs when she heard the phone ringing. She raised an eyebrow and walked over to the desk. "I didn't think we still got reception out here…Hello?" she asked as she picked up the phone and held it to her ear.

 _"Tanya! I heard about what happened. I hope everyone made it out safely,"_ Dr. Charles O'Connor said. Tanya opened her mouth, grimacing when she realized the doctor hadn't heard the news. _"Listen, I've gotten all the patients we evacuated from Shinasha Memorial situated in Tokyo, but we're getting a bit of backlog. Can you see if Shannon can come and help? She was supposed to call after she finished her mission and I never heard from her."_ Tanya's eyes widened in realization and she glanced out the window.

Tanya found her slumped on the ground infront of Sage's favorite meditation spot under a large tree. The Ronin Cross stood impaled in the soil like a makeshift gravestone. "Shannon? Shannon, what are you doing here? Have you been here all night?!" Tanya hissed when she saw dew covering Shannon's shoulders. "Your dad just called and he's worried sick about you." Shannon tilted her head to the side slowly and looked up at Tanya. "Shannon! What did you do to your hair!?" Tanya exclaimed. The blonde hair once styled similar to Sage now hung in disarray, wild and messy down Shannon's shoulders and her bangs draped over her eyes.

"It just made the pain that much worse…" Shannon whispered, her voice pained and scratchy.

"You sitting out here in the cold is making it worse. It's kind of dumb for a doctor's daughter to get sick from pneumonia or some shit like that," Tanya scolded and knelt down beside her, moving to put an arm around her shoulder. Shannon pushed her away.

"Just leave me alone…" she croaked.

"Shannon, this isn't healthy for you! You and Ryo can't keep dwelling on the past!"

"Shut up, Tanya! Just shut up!" Shannon glared daggers at the Lady Ronin, her eyes bloodshot from hours of weeping. "I've spoon-fed that same bullshit to enough patients before about 'moving on with your life', and you know what? It actually _sucks_ hearing it firsthand!" Shannon snapped in a strangled snarl. Tanya frowned and rest an arm across her knee.

"Shannon, I know how you feel, but-" Tanya began carefully.

"What do you know about how I feel!?" Tanya recoiled slightly from the anger in Shannon's voice. "Don't talk to me like you know how I feel!" Tanya opened her mouth to speak but Shannon continued. "You've _never_ loved _anybody_!" Shannon shrieked full-throatedly. Tanya blinked, taken aback by this outburst. "You don't know what love is! You don't know what love feels like! You don't _know_ the kind of pain I feel right now! Just go away and leave me with my memories, because right now that's all I have left of Sage!" Shannon yelled and went back to slouching on the ground. She didn't see the hardened expression on Tanya's face or the way she drew air in through her nostrils and hissed it out through her teeth. She heard grass crunch as Tanya stood up and turned away from her.

"You're right…I don't know what you're feeling right now since I'm not a fucking telepath," Tanya snorted and walked away a few steps. She stopped and turned to the side. "You know, I always thought 'misery loves company'. Goes to show how little _I_ know."

Shannon didn't say anything and continued sniffling and sobbing. She didn't care that she might've hurt Tanya's feelings. She didn't care that she failed to consider how Tanya had once lived a life of lonely exile bereft of any family. She didn't factor in that Tanya had recently reunited with a mother she long thought dead and a sister she'd never met before. She only cared that she'd lost the man she loved, and that she could never see him again.

* * *

Miz and Ita sat at their usual seats at the console. The news of Auji Lightrider's death weighed on them just as heavily. Ita sighed deeply, and Miz sighed a few seconds after, yet Ita could only muster a halfhearted thump of her tail club against Miz's arm. Neither of them had the energy or heart for their usual banter. The main screen displayed an overhead satellite view of what they'd begun referring to as the Pit; the ugly ruins of Toyama.

Ita glanced up when she heard the first beep and noticed a horned skull icon at the edge of the city suburbs. Miz raised an eyebrow when he heard another beep and saw two more icons appear on the opposite side of the Pit. Ita stiffened in her seat when a dozen more icons appeared. Miz tensed when the entire suburbs became clogged with blinking icons.

"Bhazzak!" Ita hissed and smacked her palm against a panel on the console. The base-wide alarm began blaring. The Elders emerged from their rooms, ready to put aside their mourning and prepare for battle. The younger Ronin arrived via the sliding cables and approached the entrance to the comm. room. Ryo walked out of the conference room.

"Ryo-" Rowen began hesitantly.

"I heard. I'm ready," Ryo assured grimly. "This is the big one. Talpa thinks we'll let him take the city without a fight, he's wrong. Don't worry about holding back this time. Even if we can keep the city free, people will still have to rebuild everything from scratch. We can't restore Toyama back to the way it was, but we can keep Talpa's big metal mitts off it." The others listened attentively. They looked to the side as Bak Thraplek approached with most of his crewmembers in attendance. They all wielded phergon weaponry.

"Ryo, we shall accompany you into battle," Bak stated. Ryo shook his head.

"Keep your crew on standby. We're expecting troop numbers in the millions if Talpa is throwing everything he has into this. Contact the Northern Garrison and tell them to be ready to back us up if necessary." _Let's make Sage's death mean something…_ Ryo squeezed his eyes shut then scowled and glared ahead, clenching his fist. "RONIN TO ARMS!" he shouted throatily. The eight other surviving Ronin Warriors echoed his cheer, ready for battle.

* * *

The clanking and tromping of hundreds of thousands of armored feet thundered through the abandoned streets. Metal-plated chariots drawn by shadowy Nether Steeds rolled over any debris in their path. The wheels of one ran over an old unicorn doll, the once snowy fur blackened and matted from the disaster. High above the streets, Dynasty barges clogged the skies carrying troops and Nether Spirits. Admiral Duratin stood at the prow of his flagship, arms folded over his chest confidently. General Duratir stood tall in his chariot as he led his armies through the ruins of an amusement park. Most of the rides and attractions had been toppled by the shock waves. "Hear me Soldiers of the Dynasty, on this day we shall achieve glory for the Emperor! Let no Ronin Warrior nor ally of theirs stand in our way!"

An angry-sounding chitter erupted from the shadows of a midway booth. More animalistic sounds echoed from the shadows of the abandoned park. Duratin called for his fleet to hold position. Duratir signaled his commanders to halt the march. Thousands of glowing eyes appeared in the darkness, and in the skies the sounds of many wings flapping filled the air, to the point of becoming deafening. Squawks, snarls, hisses, purrs, rumbles, hoots, and yips seemed to surround the army on all sides. The Brothers scanned the sky and ground, trying to determine the source of the sounds. "Who dares challenge the Dynasty?" Duratin howled.

The sounds rushed at them from all sides, and Duratin looked over his shoulder, eyes widening in shock in what would be his last moments.

* * *

"Once we run into the main force, don't hold back! Unload everything you got on the Dynasty. If things start getting dicey we'll call in the Thunthen and Thangiens. The Northern Garrison is on its way, but Azuro and the Metraind will be sitting this one out," Ryo stated as he and the Ronin Warriors ran through the streets.

"Are you ***** _censored_ * kidding me!?" Tanya swore.

"The Metraind are supposed to be Thanged's trump card against the Thunthen, and incase you've lost track, there's only three of them left. Rona, Tornath, Australa, and T'plaureth will be here, so we'll see some familiar faces at least. Aurora will be leading the garrison forces."

"Hey, how do you think Danae feels having to sit things out?" Dais grumbled. Danae currently sat in bed in their room, fingers woven in prayer for her friends and family.

"Miz, you got a position on Talpa's army?" Ryo asked.

 _"umm...about that...we can't find them anywhere."_ Ryo braked to a halt upon hearing that and the others likewise paused to listen to the report from Miz.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean 'can't find them anywhere'?"

 _"Just what it sounds like. We registered enemy troop levels up to five million then we noticed a rapid decrease and now they're..._ gone _,"_ Miz replied.

"Five million Dynasty Droids don't just up and vanish. Maybe your scan's off," Rowen said.

 _"No error. Five million then none. Checked all spectrums. No active enemy signatures,"_ Ita spoke up on the channel, apparently in Miz's defense.

"That doesn't make sense…why bring in all his armies then vanish? Maybe he called off the attack? Or he found a way to conceal them?" Ryo argued.

"Talpa doesn't do subtle when it comes to situations like this. He's a full-bore diva; he wants everyone to know he's large and in charge," Anubis stated.

"...cannot...un-see..." Cale muttered under his breath and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I'm gonna go scout things up from up top," Tanya said abruptly and fired her grapple line, ignoring Ryo's sputtering protest. She caught onto a low rooftop and swung herself up then took off running towards where the large Ferris wheel had collapsed against a row of buildings. She fired the line at the highest point of the toppled ride and swung up and over, landing neatly on a metal beam before retracting the line into her gauntlet. She stood straight and turned around slowly, scanning in all directions. A dense smoky fog blanketed most of the streets and wide open areas. The fog started to thin and Tanya could make out definitive shapes.

 _"Ryo...guys...you...you really...REALLY need to see this..."_ Tanya reported over the channel, her voice sounding shaken. Ryo frowned and he and the others made their way to where Tanya now stood. They joined her atop the metal ruin and saw what had shocked her so much.

The thinning fog rolled away, revealing the bodies of hundreds of thousands of Dynasty Droids of all types littering the park and beyond, bodies spilling out into adjacent streets and sidewalks. The splintered hulls of Dynasty barges lay impaled on lampposts and street signs, some broken in half and dangling on the edges of rooftops.

"...what...what _happened_ here?!" Ryo gasped.

"Maybe the radiation drove them nuts and they turned on each other?" Sehkmet shrugged.

"No, can't be. Bak says he couldn't detect _any_ fallout. Spread out, see what you can find!" Ryo ordered and they jumped down and began inspecting the slaughter.

Rowen hovered low to the ground and surveyed the battlefield. Some of the Dynasty Droids apparently moaned in pain and some even reached up towards him. Their arm-mounted weapons looked mostly smashed. "You all noticing the same thing I am? These guys aren't vanishing. Whatever did this to them left their core processors intact," Rowen remarked. Purplish ichor stained the ground where Nether Steeds lay dying. They groaned in agony and Rowen genuinely felt sorry despite them being specially bred to serve the Dynasty.

"These look like claw marks..." Kento remarked as he crouched next to a fallen Destroyer. He held his hand over a set of deep serrated scores across the back and spread his fingers to align them with a set of five gashes. He withdrew his hand and looked at it, flexing his fingers. "Different from the ones I make, but more like something Whiteblaze would do."

"Maybe they ran into Mal Daggur's forces? They've always butted heads," Cye suggested.

"Thunthen didn't do this. These marks are too inconsistent, and I see no marks from their tail clubs nor phergon rifles. Not only that, I'm seeing _hoof_ marks on some of these guys. Similar to T'plaureth but larger almost..." Dais reported from where he stooped over a Stun Droid.

"Um...guys? This one over here looks kinda different from the rest," Tanya hollered from where she stood by the remains of an ornate chariot. The other Ronin came over and gathered around the bisected body strewn over the wreckage.

"I don't believe it! It's General Duratir! General, what happened here?!" Anubis exclaimed and pulled off his helmet and set it on the ground as he knelt next to his former mentor.

"R-R-Ronin War-riors..." Duratir's body sparked as he tried to push himself up on his elbows. Ryo winced, feeling almost sympathetic for the general's condition and knelt on the opposite side from Anubis. "They...they surrounded us on all sides...outnumbered us... _overpowered_ us...we...we have never seen their like before, not in this Realm nor any other! Their fliers annihilated Duratin's entire fleet. They tore him to pieces!"

"What are you talking about? What did this to you?" Ryo asked. Duratir tilted his head towards Ryo, seeming to grimace in pain despite being a machine.

"They were many...they would be a match even for your Thunthen allies. There is one among them...a mighty lord of beasts! There is a strange power to him-his voice! Our strength became weakness at his word! The-the Emperor must be informed! He has no idea what he has unleashed into this Realm!" Duratir struggled to sit up, the lower half of his body sparking.

"Whoa, take it easy there! Don't move so much!" Ryo cautioned. Inside Duratir's body, the battered chassis pressed against his already-cracked core processor. When he pushed himself upright, the crack split open and the encapsulated Nether Essence spilled out. Duratir let out a grunt and sighed and collapsed backwards as the essence spilled out of his chest. Ryo cried out and pawed at the smoky puff futilely to grab it and stuff it back inside. The body suddenly disintegrated, leaving a pile of tiny metal fragments before vanishing entirely.

"Eh, he'll be fine. Talpa will reclaim his spirit and house him in a new body soon enough. He'll be back to pester us in no time," Sehkmet shrugged and waved dismissively. Sure enough, Talpa chose that moment to recall the remains of his army and the bodies of millions of Dynasty Droids crumbled into dust then vanished. "See?"

"That still leaves the question: what the heck happened here that Duratir was willing to warn _us_ about? Everyone spread out and scout the area. Try to stay within range of each other, if you see anything, give a shout on the open channel immediately! We have to know what we're dealing with if this is a new friend...or foe..." Ryo stated. The Ronin took off in all directions, leaping along rooftops or running on the empty streets. Each of them would occasionally consult their wrist-coms, using ArmSig to verify their positions in relation to the others.

Cye looked up when he heard the distant rotors of a helicopter and saw a military recon chopper above the city. "Don't quit your day job guys..." Cye muttered.

* * *

"Man...look at all that. Patrov was one sick fella to have carried out all this," the pilot gazed through the windshield at the blackened ruin.

"Reports say casualties were down to a bare minimum, but there's still ten thousand people unaccounted for. I hope they got out in time...because I hate to think what might've happened if they fell in...you know...there..." the copilot commented as he checked his instruments.

"Hey...I'm picking up something up ahead..." the pilot studied a tiny blip approaching on radar. The chopper entered a low cloud bank. They peered ahead through the swirling clouds.

A black furry object smacked into the windshield. The pilots screamed as two glowing red eyes glared at them and a large triangular nose wrinkled in a snarl. Three-fingered hands gripped the frame and a leathery membrane draped out from the wrists going along the edge of the arms and down to the creature's sides. The creature opened its mouth, displaying small razor-sharp teeth. A piercing scream erupted from its throat, powerful enough to shatter the helicopter's instrumentation. The two hapless pilots shrieked in terror and clamped their hands over their bleeding ears as the creature continued screaming. The windshield shattered.

* * *

"What?!" Cye exclaimed when he saw a flash like an explosion coming from the cloud bank the helicopter had just entered. Burning wreckage spilled towards the ground. "What just happened?! Was that the Dynasty?" He ran towards the scene of the wreck. "This is Cye, I've got combat. Something just shot down a military chopper. Talpa might be back for round two-"

"Hullo hullo," a vaguely Australian-accented voice spoke. Cye paused and looked up to where he heard the voice. He blinked once, then twice. "And here I thought there weren't anymore humans left in this area. Well, unless you count those two the Chiori just offed. Don't suppose you're from the Kurtora, are ya? You don't look like one of their knights, tho I wouldn't be surprised if some of the dumb blokes followed us through the rifts." Cye blinked again and again. He rubbed his eyes with one knuckle and blinked some more.

"Am...am I seeing things? Or am I really looking at a talking kangaroo?" Cye exclaimed to himself when he saw the creature standing on a rooftop edge overlooking him. The creature wore what looked like ragged blue shorts and a white tee-shirt. A thick muscular tail protruded from a hole cut in the back of the shorts and swished through the air like a whip. Powerfully-built legs ended in wide three-toed feet tipped with thick white talons. Ivory white tusks two inches long poked up from the lower jaw, overlapping the upper lip. It had lean arms folded over its chest and had its wedge-shaped head tilted in Cye's direction. The long pointed ears twitched upon hearing Cye's voice and it uncrossed its arms and pointed at him.

"Hey, your voice! You're Brit-born, aren't you?!" the creature accused. Cye blinked, unsure what to make of the statement.

"What-No! I'm from here-" The creature didn't seem to be in a listening mood.

"Why you-!" The kangaroo-beast leapt into the air gracefully and dropped towards the ground like a missile, one foot outstretched. The creature's appearance startled Cye too much for him to respond to the attack and the creature kicked him in the chest and sent him flying. With surprising speed, the creature leapt into the air again, spinning around and lashing out with its tail. The blow reverberated through Cye's armor and he felt a sudden pressure in his ribs.

"This-is-Cye! I'm-under-un-under attack!" Cye yelped as the creature began a blinding assault from which he could not escape.

"Cye! I hear you, I'm on my way! Is it the Dynasty?" Rowen asked into his com as he headed towards Cye's position on the screen.

"HYAAAAHHHH!" Cye felt like a basketball as the kangaroo beast bunched his body up and slammed him bottom-first into a trashcan next to a bus stop, leaving Cye's shoulders and knees dangling over the rim. He tried to squirm out but his rear end remained wedged in tight and his armor only complicated things. The beast spit at him and began bouncing up and down on its toes, fists raised like a belligerent boxer. "That'll teach you Colonials a thing or two about screwing over my home!" it sneered.

"Kangor! Quit fooling around! We're supposed to recon, not play!" Cye's vision blurred before refocusing and he blinked again when he saw what looked like a stocky mountain ram perched atop the roof edge. It wore a leather vest studded with metal and held a large club in its four-fingered hands. It stood hunched over with its knees bent and glowered at them.

"Aw c'mon Kranus, don't you remember being a kid?" the kangaroo moaned.

"I was too busy hiding from trophy hunters," the ram snapped gruffly. "Rvembeth and Cerastus should be back soon with their reports, and Kysir and the Avar have already finished scouting the skies. Come on now!" The ram took off running along the rooftops. The kangaroo sighed and pointed at Cye, leaning close and scowling.

"I'll come back for you later," it declared before springing away. Cye blinked in shock.

"….What the bloody hell was _that_ all about!?"

"Cye!" Rowen alighted on the ground next to him. He blinked in surprise upon seeing Cye's condition. "Uhh...Cye...but what are you doing with your butt stuffed in a trashcan?"

"I JUST GOT MY ASS HANDED TO ME BY A TALKING KANGAROO!" Cye snapped and squirmed, trying to wriggle free. Rowen moved to help but the trashcan split along the sides suddenly, dropping Cye onto the ground amid a pile of garbage. He staggered to his feet and shrugged his shoulders a few times. The assault had actually knocked his armor out of alignment. "Tell Ryo we need to regroup. He's going to want to hear this himself."

* * *

"You were attacked by a _what_?" Ryo asked a second time, not believing the first response.

"A six-foot tall kangaroo wearing blue shorts and a tee-shirt," Cye repeated.

"That doesn't sound like anything out of Dygra's Dark Dimension that I've ever heard of...With the exception of her Demon Warrior lieutenants, Dygra preferred mindless beasts, and she certainly isn't around to do anymore recruiting," Anubis commented.

"These could be products of that man, Cochran. Maybe he's created new troops for the Dynasty to replace the Brothers' forces? It certainly is par for the course for Talpa to throw his 'faithful servants' under the bus," Sehkmet theorized.

"No, that doesn't make sense. Cochran signed on with Mal Daggur," Ryo argued.

"Nothing Cochran could've created would've inflicted this degree of damage," Dais added.

"That little worm has some serious payback coming his way for what he did to me and Sage," Kento growled, clenching his fist. Ryo stiffened upon hearing that and Rowen looked confused.

"Who cares about Sage! He's dead! He died like a coward and was a coward for dying!" Cale snapped abruptly. He had his back turned to the group. Ryo scowled and Rowen opened his mouth to voice a protest. "If he wanted to off himself there's more honorable ways of going about it than falling into a pit of lava!" The other Ronin noticed a peculiar tightness in Cale's voice. He whirled around to face them sharply, shaking his claw gauntlet. "AND YES I'M CRYING! WHAT OF IT!" he challenged. The others waved their hands defensively.

"That creature certainly didn't sound like he came from the Nether Realm. He said something about the 'Chiori' taking out that military chopper I saw and the little ram that showed up mentioned specific names like 'Kysir and the Avar' and 'Rvembeth and Cerastus'. From what I understood, the ram is named Kranus and the kangaroo is Kangor. He thought I was a knight from 'the Kurtora' and called me a 'Colonial' and seems to think I'm British."

"You mean you're not?" Sehkmet blinked, raising both eyebrows.

"No!" Cye hissed and scowled, annoyed.

"Remember what Duratir said about his attackers not being 'from this Realm or any other'? What if we're not dealing with Thunthen or Dynasty? What if this is something completely different? The creatures Cye described don't sound like animal-human hybrids...they sound more like _demon_ hybrids. Did they say anything else, like where they came from?" Ryo asked.

"He said something about 'coming through the rifts'," Cye shrugged.

"Big whoop, bro. What's all this supposed to mean?" Tanya spun a finger in the air.

"Don't you get it! We've seen dimensional rifts in the sky with Avitor, and on the ground with the Furies, but what about _under_ ground? It's starting to make sense now. Talpa said he modified the bomb with Dark Power. Bak told me he couldn't find any trace of radiation in the city. Not only that, he said an entire mountain's worth of matter just up and vanished. That wouldn't be possible unless...unless the detonation somehow opened a gateway into a different realm and something so powerful and so terrifying came through and ripped apart five million Dynasty Soldiers in a matter of minutes. Talpa didn't destroy his own army, and Mal Daggur didn't launch an attack. Duratir's guys were ripped apart by _animals_!" Ryo explained.

"Give the man a cigar, he figured it out." The Ronin looked up when they heard the voice.

"It's him! That's the one that attacked me!" Cye exclaimed.

"You stupid humans, why are you still here? You're literally walking into the lion's den," Kangor sneered then pointed at Cye, singling him out. "You! I told you I'd come back! Haaahhh!" Kangor pounced and dove straight towards Cye. Kento intercepted and used his bo to catch the creature in the chest and fling it away down the street. The creature flipped around and nimbly caught itself by its toes and backflipped a few times before landing on its feet.

"You got a bone to pick with my friend, take it up with me!" Kento growled, a guttural edge to his voice. Cye placed a hand on his shoulder, urging him to calm then stepped forward.

"Your name is Kangor, isn't it?" he asked.

"Big deal, so you know my name? Don't think I'm gonna treat you as a 'worthy adversary' or some baloney like that. That's a _human_ practice," Kangor spat the word with contempt.

"Where did you come from? Why are you here?" Ryo asked. Kangor smirked crookedly and folded his arms over his chest and swished his thick tail. He threw his head back and uttered a strange cry that echoed through the entire block. Eyes glowed from behind broken windows.

A short stocky bipedal mountain ram ran up beside Kangor. A hulking brown-furred form plunged down from the rooftops, cracking and sinking the pavement under its weight. It resembled a large Kodiak bear wearing a skirt of leather straps and bronze armor covering its chest. Leather adorned the arm and leg guards. A graceful bipedal stag ran up beside the bear, its antlers spanning wide like a crown. It wore padded cloth armor and carried a bow and quiver slung over its back. The Ronin looked up when they heard screeching and could see the sky clogged with winged shapes. Some looked like bats and others looked like birds. More bipedal creatures appeared from the shadows, ranging from horses to wolves. One in particular from each group stood out from the rest, apparently generals of some sort.

"I seems they have us surrounded," Anubis whispered grimly. The Kodiak bear leaned its head back slightly and grinned wide, exposing long canines.

"I am Rvembeth, leader of the Ursoi," he rumbled deeply.

"Cerastus, of the Cevod," the stag greeted somewhat elegantly.

"Kangor, of the Marzok!" Kangor thumped his fist against his chest arrogantly.

"I am Kranus, of the Buva!" the stocky ram announced. The other 'leaders' did not deign to introduce themselves. Ryo looked at each of them then back at the Kodiak.

"I take it you're the leader of them all, big guy?" he asked. The bear chuckled richly, the thick fur around its neck rippling as it laughed.

"Nay, little man, for there is one mightier than I." Just then the Ronin heard a series of loud thumping footsteps from behind the four generals. They didn't have to wait for the other creatures to clear a path for them to see what approached.

Its wrist passed by Kranus' horns. Its elbows came within height of Kangor's ears and Cerastus' horns. Its shoulder matched Rvembeth in height as it moved past. It would've dwarfed Kento's Avatar form. It would have loomed over Mal Daggur and could easily stare Talpa himself in the eye. The four generals parted to let the newcomer stand front and center.

It looked well over twelve feet tall with short fur black as void covering its body and a mane of hair red like fire that spread from its head over its broad shoulders and down its back. A long whip-like tail tipped by a sickle-like blade lashed around its legs. Its feet ended in three toes, each tipped with a thick short curved talon. The metallic blue armor it wore over its great barrel-shaped chest creaked as it breathed and the tendons in its thick powerful arms rasped as it flexed its three-fingered hands around a long polished wooden club that stood as high as a human.

Ryo's breath caught in his throat when he saw the eyes and for a brief moment he fretted that the fire demon had returned to face him again, but the eyes looked noticeably different. He remembered the fire demon having flame orange eyes with glowing slit-shaped pupils. This creature, however, had fiery red irises and flaming orange pupils. Its leonine muzzle wrinkled in a sneer and it regarded Ryo not with bitter recollection but the scornful contempt one would give a cockroach. It set the end of the club on the ground and rested both hands on the opposite tip, tapping its talon-tipped fingers leisurely.

 _He's one of them…'those that exist now, and those that have yet to come'. This is an enemy we are destined to fight..._ Cye realized, remembering one of the apparitions from his vision.

"Who are you?" Ryo asked.

"The prey speaks to _me_? How _amusing_..." the lion beast snapped and sliced a deep groove in the pavement with its tail tip.

"...Whoa...listen dude, there's no reason to have an attitude," Ryo argued.

"I have every reason to be leery of _humans_. They _infested_ the world we came from, pinning us under heel until we rose up and vanquished them, exterminating nearly all of them down to the last man, woman, and child!" Ryo's eyes widened at that statement.

"Then, on the cusp of our final victory, the Tower of Fire erupted and swelled. I sent my scouts to investigate and they brought back word of rifts leading to a new world. We sallied forth through the rifts and found a world _reeking_ of human. The stench of destruction fills my nostrils. This city was not as it is now, I take it? How typical. If you cannot find any 'lesser beings' to enslave, you just as readily pillage one another. I've seen too often first hand that left to your own devices, you humans would destroy and consume and defile everything of beauty.

"I have rallied my forces into this world for one purpose: to eradicate the parasites known as humans and leave the world at peace for my brethren. We've already laid waste to an entire army many times greater than your group. You can either flee for your miserable lives or lay down your arms and beg for mercy, and _maybe_ you will be permitted to live as a form of amusement. You will obey! Or you will die! The choice is yours."

"You say you've killed humans...you want to kill more just for the act of existing? That's your claim to fame?" Ryo growled and drew his swords. "Then know this: We are the Ronin Warriors, and we are sworn to protect humanity on this world and others. I am Ryo of the Wildfire, and make no mistake, I will throw you back into the pit you came from!"

"How _darling_. I will not speak my true name to the likes of _you_. I will not have it uttered by a _human_ …call me...Beastlord. Kysir, kill them!" Beastlord raised his arm and swept it forward. The Ronin looked up when they heard multiple piercing screeches. The bird general, Kysir, dove like a hawk, tucking his wings in and splaying his talons with the intention of landing a killing blow to one of the Ronin. Ryo reached down for his insignia ring and turned it.

Kysir didn't have time to notice or react when fire erupted from around the corner of the building behind the Ronin. A large white form emerged and turned the corner, maw opened wide. Kysir flapped his wings and squawked as the jaws of the Inferno Dragon slammed shut with a gruesome crunch of bone as blood and feathers sprayed to either side, splashing nearby walls. The sudden attack startled Beastlord out of his confident stance and his eyes widened in horror and fury. Raurgoth brought the rest of his body into the street and stalked forward.

"Dragon! A dragon! They have a dragon!" Kangor shouted and he and the other main generals sprang away from the street.

"Get down!" Ryo warned and the Ronin ducked as Raurgoth walked over them, reaching out with his forearms and grabbing other bird-creatures midair and slamming them against the walls, leaving behind bloody smears and feathers. Beastlord joined the other generals in retreat and several of the lesser beasts found themselves trampled underfoot as the dragon harried them. Raurgoth spread his wings majestically, the silvery ribbed membrane shining brilliantly as he swept the wings backward. The wing muscles creaked loudly and the air snapped and howled as the dragon flapped his wings, sending hurricane-force gusts against the beast army. Any birds in the path had their wings snapped in half or torn off completely, and beasts on the ground tumbled down the street. Raurgoth opened his maw wide and the air around his teeth rippled.

He pitched forward and the air popped with the sound of exploding gas as fire erupted from his gullet and spilled into the streets with such potency that it tore the flesh right off of any beasts caught in the torrent, their skeletons flailing and thrashing in agony.

"YEAH RAURGOTH! Lay the _stomp_ down on those guys!" Kento cheered enthusiastically and pumped his fist as Raurgoth expelled more gas and trudged forward step by step. Even Talpa had never faced the full wrath of the Inferno Dragon before. Beasts had retreated down adjacent streets or behind buildings to escape the fire, but the withering, smothering heat followed them. Raurgoth closed his jaws, surveying his work. He gazed down the street and saw Beastlord standing at the far end of the scorched street, shoulders squared defiantly. Raurgoth bellowed in triumph, singling out the lord of beasts and dropped to all fours.

At that distance, the Ronin could not see how Beastlord's lips moved as he whispered under his breath. Raurgoth's neck went below the remaining skyline as he stalked towards Beastlord. Few tall buildings remained this far into the suburbs, only apartment complexes or offices. Without warning, four of the tallest buildings on either side of Raurgoth's neck toppled towards the street, pinning the dragon under tons of debris. More buildings collapsed, spilling onto Raurgoth's arms and wing limbs. Raurgoth snorted and squirmed trying to push free.

"What the hell-those buildings didn't just collapse on their own!" Ryo exclaimed. Raurgoth struggled and thrashed his tail, but the rubble would not budge. "Why can't he free himself? It can't be _that_ heavy on him... Raurgoth, return! Raurgoth, return!" Ryo shouted, raising his arm. Instead of dissolving into energy and retreating inside the ring, Raurgoth remained imprisoned under rubble. "What's going on? Why can't he come back?"

"Look my followers... _meat_ ," Beastlord declared and pointed his club at the fallen dragon. Emboldened by the sight, beasts flooded out of their hiding spots, dozens, hundreds, thousands of them. Some of them jumped to where Raurgoth's neck protruded from the pile and began hacking at the thick white scales with axes and blades. Raurgoth hissed indignantly and thrashed his head from side to side, trying to catch any beasts in his jaws. Beastlord stood watching the fallen dragon triumphantly, his lips continuing to move as he whispered silently.

"What?! No! Stop! Get away from him!" Ryo shouted and moved to run to Raurgoth's defense. Kangor sprang into Ryo's path and whirled around, thwacking Ryo in the chest with his tail and sending him skidding back down the street.

"Not so fast, mate!" Kangor taunted. The other generals emerged, and their minions followed, attacking the Ronin from all sides. Kranus pounced and swung his mace at Kento.

"You wanna play billy goat? I got someone right up your alley: BOULDERDASH!" The Hardrock AnimArmor Incarnation spilled out from the ring and landed on all fours. Kranus scrambled backwards, stunned by the sight of the large Big Horn sheep. Boulderdash reared back on his hind legs and lunged, bashing his skull against the Buva general's head and sending the diminutive ram flying. The other AnimArmor bearers summoned their Incarnations.

"WILDCAT TO THE RESCUE!" Ryo hollered. WILDCAT arrived on scene shortly after, leaping atop the mound of rubble over Raurgoth's neck and peppering attacking beasts using her tail blaster and shoulder launchers. The beasts retreated from the Incarnations and WILDCAT briefly, startled by their appearance.

"Why are you fighting us? You don't have the serve the humans!" Rvembeth pleaded.

"What the heck is he talking about?" Ryo muttered. Lyor roared in defiance and pounced at a nearby wolf. Jaguaradina screamed and lunged at a hapless deer, snapping its neck with one blow. Razor Wing ascended and flew at nearby bat creatures, tearing their wings with his talons. Boulderdash danced around Kranus as he tried to stand and shook his head belligerently.  
"Do not attack them. Obviously these wicked humans have shackled them to their will. We will rescue them from the humans' control, make no mistake!" Beastlord frowned when he saw WILDCAT standing watch over Raurgoth. While the beast army avoided engaging WILDCAT and four of the Incarnations, they kept trying to spear Foam Reaver in his spirit sea.

"This is just plain nuts! Spread out, protect Raurgoth!" Ryo ordered. Beasts rushed in from the alleys and buildings, trying to overwhelm the Ronin.

"SNAKE FANG STRIKE!" Sehkmet plunged two of his swords into the pavement and sent forth two waves of crimson mist that swallowed up dozens of beasts. The creatures howled and flailed as acid burnt off their fur then their skin.

"BLACK LIGHTNING SLASH!" Cale loosed a wave of crackling energy that stopped beasts cold in their tracks. Rowen grimaced at the sight of such carnage.

"These aren't demons or spirits...they're living creatures...hey-what the?!" Rowen pitched forward when he felt something thump against his back. He looked over his shoulder and saw an arrow shaft lying on the ground. The Cevod leader, Cerastus, held his bow drawn and an arrow nocked. Rowen smirked and drew his own bow. "So what kind of buck are you supposed to be? 8-point, 10-point...or thirty!" Rowen fired a volley of arrows in Cerastus' direction. The stag sprang out of the way with surprising speed. Rowen prepared to fire again but flinched when he felt more arrows striking his armor. More deer and wolf archers appeared from windows and targeted him. From his perch afar, Beastlord noticed how the arrows seemed to have no effect.

"AAAGH!" Rowen yelped when he felt searing pain in his side and saw a single arrow with its tip burrowed halfway into his armor. "...how did that happen?" Rowen had to bank and weave to avoid additional volleys. One lucky shot actually pierced his shoulder plate where it protruded over his arm. He remained too busy dealing with Cerastus and his archers to notice the way Beastlord stared at him, his lips forming silent words.

WILDCAT growled as some of the larger beasts tackled her, trying to keep her tail blaster pinned. Other beasts went back to hacking at Raurgoth's neck. Suddenly, white hot beams of light swept along the street vaporizing any animals attempting to join the attack on the dragon. Ryo looked over his shoulder, smiling when he saw winged forms descending from on high.

"GUELVAAAAT!" Tornath bellowed as he and Rona led the charge. In nearby streets, over four full Ranks battled legions of beasts. T'plaureth dismounted from Amerure and brandished his axe-like sail blade and a broadsword with a golden hilt.

"Defilers of Oldworld, who will be the first to fall before Ru Ru Tiki, T'plaureth?" he taunted. The beasts stared at him in shock and whispered among themselves.

"He is like us! One of our own!"

"You need not remain a slave! Join us, brother!" some of the beasts called to him.

"What?" T'plaureth's eyes widened then narrowed in anger. "I am _nothing_ like you filth! I am no animal, I am Unicorn!" The Native Thangien screamed and lunged at the beasts.

"Look! That woman! She stands alone and unarmed!" a bull creature shouted and pointed at Ru Ru Tiki, Aurora, who held her hand outstretched. "Get her!" beasts converged on her, weapons raised. Aurora whirled around, sweeping her arm to the side. The beasts had no chance to react as a whirring, humming blade of light bisected them. None of the Ronin had ever seen a bouphoran in action before, and very much like a boomerang it spun through the air in a whirl, but instead of arcing back towards Aurora, it seemed to fly wherever she swept her hand. She whirled, waving her arm like a conductor and writing music with blood.

Her youngest sister, Australa, joined the fray using her smithing hammer as a makeshift morning star. Her Pegasi, Sandstorm, unleashed missiles from his war saddle. Rona and Tornath remained mounted on their respective steeds, driving the beasts away. For some reason the animals seemed hell-bent on attacking Raurgoth, Foam Reaver, and humans but went out of their way to avoid T'plaureth, WILDCAT, Lyor, Jaguaradina, Boulderdash, and Razor Wing.

"SKY FLARE!" Ryo pelted animals with searing orbs. The sight of so much bloodshed made him feel uneasy. _Why do they have so much hatred for humans?_ he wondered as the battle escalated into a bloody storm of war. The animals had seemed stunned at first with the arrival of the Thangiens and their Pegasi, but their ferocity doubled and they retaliated fiercely. Rona and Tornath turned their mounts around, Red Thunder and Grey Fury beating away animals with their wings, even shooting eye beams point blank. Tornath spared a glance over his shoulder at his childhood friend, smiling warmly.

His triumphant smile melted into a frown when he saw a hand reach up towards Rona's shining crimson hair. "RONATANE!" Tornath howled as an ox-like beast gripped Rona's hair and yanked her out of the saddle. She vanished into the swarming mob as animals crowded in on all sides, arms rising and falling as they beat downward. Red Thunder screamed in protest as beasts swarmed him as well and bore him down to the ground.

Tanya liked the bloodshed even less than her brother and did what she could to avoid delivering fatal strokes. She used her blade launcher to cripple any oncoming beasts and any that got too close she danced around them and used her swords to hamstring them. Fallen beasts littered the ground in a circle around her. A wolf tried to jump her from behind but she bashed it in the face with the pommel of one sword, crumpling its muzzle. She paused to catch her breath.

"Pathetic humans! You are weak!" The thing looked like a giant Clydesdale on steroids, standing almost as tall as Beastlord. Other animals parted to the side to make way for it as it thundered towards the Lady Ronin, hooves punching holes into the pavement. Tanya's eyes widened in shock and she skipped backwards in an effort to evade the behemoth. "Useless!" The horse caught Tanya with a dizzying uppercut, sending her skidding so fast, one of her helmet crests caught into the pavement and snapped off entirely. It stomped after her and backhanded her savagely as she tried to stand, sending her flying yet again. "Inefficient!" It chased her down and grabbed her, flinging her like a rag doll. Her other helmet crest broke. "Incompetent!" The horse towered over Tanya as she tried to push herself to her feet.

"The Menagerie will crush you and any who oppose us! From your ashes we will create a new world order!" The horse clutched the back of Tanya's head in its massive four-fingered paw and lifted her high off the ground. It pulled back its free hand and curled the hoof-like fingers into a fist. Tanya realized what it planned and her face mask slid down into place barely in time.

The horse began punching repeatedly, only stopping when Tanya's head slid out of the helmet and her body collapsed onto the ground. Her mouth hung open in shock and she kept her eyes squeezed shut. Her entire body quaked from the powerful blows. The horse grinned and it looked at the helmet in its palm. It wrapped its fingers around it and began squeezing. The metal popped and squealed before falling apart into large slivers and dropping to the ground. The horse discarded the remaining shards and raised a massive hoof. "Your death will herald a new era, and your flesh will fuel our strength!" it proclaimed as it prepared to stomp Tanya's head like an egg.

Something grabbed the back of its neck and pulled it backward before the hoof came within an inch of Tanya's face. It gasped and cried out as it could feel something squeezing, sharpened fingertips digging into its flesh. "Leave...her...ALONE!" Kento growled as he crushed the horse's neck, easily lifting up the limp body and flinging it away. He hadn't realized he'd transformed until then. It seemed to have happened quickly without him noticing. He didn't complain, however. It made fighting much easier for him. He crouched over the unconscious Lady Ronin protectively and glared at surrounding animals, eyes glowing white-hot with rage. "Come and get some!" he roared and brandished his bo.

"This is getting out of hand! Nothing fazes them!" Dais protested. He tried using his webbing to keep beasts pinned, but they simply tore free, driven berserk to greater strength. Anubis did not hold back as he used his chain to strike down beasts, and while he avoided using his scythe, his blows proved no less cruel. A bold Ursoi caught him on the side and struck him upside the head with a club, knocking his helmet off his head. Auburn hair flowed down freely.

"Look! He has no helmet! He is defenseless!" a wolf crowed. Anubis turned to face him, fixing him with sharp green eyes. He smirked and gathered up his chain. Beasts lunged but Anubis sprang out of their reach and swung the weighted claw.

"QUAKE WITH FEAR!" He hurled the claw into the pavement and chains erupted, snaring the beasts and choking them into submission.

Raurgoth's scale armor began cracking. Eventually the animals' crude weapons would dig into the fragile pink flesh underneath. Ryo joined his swords together, preparing to launch his Wildfire Flare. Kangor lunged and knocked the double-blade out of his hands. "Gonna pull something out of your hat? Too late for that! You ain't got nothing!" he taunted and smirked. Ryo tried to punch him, but the Marzok general sprang out of the way, hopping in place like a confident boxer. Ryo scowled angrily but frowned when he gazed past Kangor and noticed how Beastlord himself didn't participate in the battle. The leader of the so-called Menagerie stood with arms folded over his chest and his mouth moved constantly. "Eyes on the prize mate!" Kangor snapped and lunged again.

"TOOOOOR!" Ryo looked up when he heard the Thunthen battlecry. A small form dropped behind Kangor and whirled around, pounding him in the back then flipping him up and backwards, sending him flying so far, Beastlord had to reach out with one hand and grab his general by the tail before setting him down gently. Beastord's eyes narrowed upon seeing the newcomers. Once more the Menagerie halted as a dozen forms landed on the pavement with loud thuds. A collective gasp of shock rose from the animals.

"Look! Dragonmen!"

"Oy, Captain, did you hear what they called us?" Miz Paufan asked and looked over his shoulder at Bak Thraplek. The Nobeyl smiled and folded his arms over his chest.

"Yes...Dragonmen...let us show them why we deserve the name!"

"There are a great many more of them than there were with the Furies..." Dhr Aurir muttered.

"That there are," Bak replied cheerfully and readied his phergon rifle.

"Your orders?" Dhr demanded, exasperated. Bak glanced at his crewmembers, smiling.

"Break upon them like a tide. Make the line as thick as teeth!" he declared and clamped his jaws shut, baring the interlocking razor teeth. "Blood is shed, the ground runs red, the day is doomed for some. We come with flame, in Witheren's Name, with vengeance we shall come! In vengeance we shall come! Your doom at hand, by our demand, with vengeance we shall come! WITH VENGEANCE WE SHALL COME! TOOOOOOOR!" Bak cheered, and his crewmembers joined his cry. "TOOOOOR!" The Thunthen cheered again. "TOOOOOOOOR!"

With his final shout, eleven Nobeyls and one Khamen charged forth in a tight formation, bowling over any beasts that failed to flee. Ita Tarmvun struck like a hurricane, lashing out with her tail and deftly snapping spines and necks. The four Apprentices deployed savage phergon weaponry to mow down beasts. Bak and Naz Dassyr teamed up for an Iron Maiden on a pack of wolves and deer. Tar Uhnin paralyzed entire groups using two nerve deadeners. Rgn Chorrez blasted nearby animals in the face with freonine then whacked their frozen faces off with his tail club. Bau Daophyn used tools normally meant for cutting stone to cut flesh. Even little Miz proved his worth, hurling himself backwards and bashing animals with his shell.

"NO HURT!" Koi Udsarrin bellowed and charged over to where Aurora found herself beset by a large bear. The bear gasped in surprise as Koi clamped his jaws down over its head and pulled, spitting the head one direction and tossing the body in another. Aurora raised both eyebrows as she observed the ferocity with which simple Koi fought as he mowed down even the largest of beasts with ease. Smaller beasts tried swarming him and piling onto his shell, thinking they could bear him down under their collective weight. Koi glanced over his shoulder and noticed this and promptly rolled over, crushing the beasts into a bloody pulp. He righted himself without having to rely on Rgn. None could lay a hand on him as he plowed through the invaders.

Beastlord scowled when he saw how the Dragonmen fought. The big one in particular...he needed to be dealt with… He lifted up his club and strode out onto the battlefield.

Koi didn't know what to think when a very big kitty attacked. It didn't look like a nice kitty like Whiteblaze or Whisker. It looked like a very evil kitty, and he could smell it. The kitty smacked Koi in the muzzle with its club. Koi bellowed in protest and slashed with his claws. The evil kitty tossed aside its club and seized Koi's hands with its own three-taloned hands. "BAD KITTY!" Koi growled, glaring at Beastlord from under his bushy eyebrows.

"Oh, you have _no_ idea..." Beastlord purred sinisterly and raised an elbow, slamming Koi on top of his head. Koi flinched but remained standing and tried impaling the evil kitty through its chest armor. Beastlord shifted his bulk to the side and avoided the strike then rammed Koi in the muzzle with his elbow again. Still Koi remained standing. Beastlord flicked his tail to the side. Koi grunted when he felt something prick him ever so slightly through his armor padding and his vision began to darken. The mighty Rare lost consciousness and landed flat on his stomach. Beastlord gazed down at him, cocking his head to one side. He brought the sickle-like blade on his tail tip around and held it over Koi's neck. He very much wanted the head as a trophy.

"TOR! TOR!" Beastlord's eyes widened as Bau and Tar slammed into him, wrapping their arms around his waist and shoving him back and back away from Koi. Beastlord gazed down at them as if their courage puzzled him. His lips spread in a grin, widening into a more psychotic expression. He grabbed Tar by his shell rim near his neck and pulled him away easily, flinging him into an unsuspecting Rgn. Bau tightened his grip, determined not to let go of the fiend no matter the cost. Beastlord leered down at him and reached for Bau's right arm, grabbing his upper arm with one hand and the lower arm right below the elbow with the other. He began twisting, and Bau grimaced from the excruciating pain. The Thunthen did not believe in a devil as Humans and Thangiens did, but the twisted, hideous face of Beastlord came awfully close as he stared him in the eyes. It seemed as if Beastlord's muzzle lengthened slightly, becoming more wrinkled. The teeth and ears seemed to grow as well and the pupils and irises vanished.

Bau screamed, a loud wailing roar as Beastlord tore his arm off at the elbow.

* * *

Shannon sat at Sage's former spot at the conference table. She eventually had to admit Tanya's earlier point when it began raining heavily outside. Her cheek rest against the polished stone and she had her arms wrapped around her face. Try as she might, she could not enjoy even a short nap without memories of Sage reopening painful wounds for her. Her hair draped over her shoulders and arms messily as she opened her eyes and stared down at the insignia plate.

Shannon stirred when she thought she heard a faint sound, almost like a dull chiming. It seemed as if a faint emerald light pierced the gloom under her hunched over body, but it did not come from the Ronin Cross where it remained tucked under her shirt. Her eyelashes brushed against the polished plate and she wrinkled her brow when the light seemed to grow stronger to the point she could see her own reflection in the Halo plate. Her cheeks felt crusty with dried tear trails. The chiming grew louder, resonating all around her, its source unknown.

 _"Something will happen to me in the near future. I'll be gone, and you'll think I'm dead, and you'll be forced to take up a heavy burden..._ " Shannon didn't exactly know why Sage's words to her after he'd recovered from his ordeal came to mind. _"You're a strong person. I know you are, so promise me that no matter what happens to me that you'll follow your heart and do what you feel is right!"_ The greenish light grew stronger and Shannon thought she glimpsed something on her brow through her thick messy bangs. She pushed her face away from the table.

...I promise...I **promised**... She made out a definitive mark on her forehead.

 _WISDOM_

* * *

"Uhhnnn..." Tanya grunted and blinked several times before pushing herself up on one elbow. Her head still rang from that horse-monster's attacks. She blinked again as she got her bearings and noticed how Jaguaradina, Boulderdash, and Lyor stood around her, keeping bloodthirsty beasts at bay. One brazen dog tried to lunge through the gap between Lyor and Boulderdash, but Foam Reaver burst up from his spirit sea and snapped the dog up whole before retreating back under the surface. Tanya reached up to the side of her head and her eyes widened. She patted the top and back of her head several times and realized her helmet had gone missing. She stumbled to her feet and held out her fist at Jaguaradina. "JAGUAR!" Jaguaradina's body became metallic and broke apart, assembling into the Jaguar AnimArmor over Tanya's body and replacing Typhoon. Tanya raised both clawnchers, aiming at the swarming beasts.

"AAAHHHAAAUUUUNNNN!"

"Gyeaaahhhgh!" Tanya yelped and windmilled her arms to keep from falling over as the roar reverberated through the area. The Incarnations remained unaffected but the beasts at least seemed greatly disoriented. "KENTO, SERIOUSLY WHAT THE FU-" Tanya squawked and whirled around at the source of the megaroar. She bit back her epithets when she saw Kento wade into the thick of a mob of swarming beasts. He grabbed them by their heads and flung them away with ease before stooping down briefly. He apparently scooped something up in his arms then waded back out of the throng, cradling something in one arm and swatting beasts out of the way with his bo. Tanya thought she saw brilliant crimson hair draped over Kento's arm.

 _…that was Rona..._ Tanya's eyes widened in numb realization. Behind Tanya, a wolf regained focus and snarled, lunging at her hoping to catch her unaware. Without looking, Tanya punched backwards, impaling the wolf in the face with the blades on her clawnchers.

Anubis expected to die this day and had no problem with that as long as he died honorably. These beasts had made it clear they would not stop until they killed him and the other Ronin Warriors. If he died, he planned to make it a worthy death. Above him, a hefty puma clambered onto the edge of a roof overlooking the street. It sprang into the air and dropped down, intending to crush the Ronin Warrior. At that height and speed, the impact would break Anubis' neck.

A spinning green form sliced the puma in half, sending the halves dropping to the ground on either side of Anubis. He blinked and glanced to the side when the spinning form landed on the ground and unfurled into a lithe green iguana. Iguadalupen gurgled a challenge and curled up again, rolling like a wayward sawblade and bouncing over the pavement into hapless packs of beasts. "...that...that was Iguadalupen! But...that would mean..."

Raurgoth let out a gurgling bellow when he could feel axe blades breaking the skin. Blood trickled down his neck and pooled onto the street. Despite all of his strength, he could barely twitch his tail under the tomb of debris. Beastlord tossed Bau's dismembered arm to the side and took a step towards the floundering Nobeyl Rare. Other members of Bak's crew had suffered terrible wounds. In the surrounding streets, the Ranks of the Northern Garrison had lost nearly half of their riders. The members of the House of St'lur barely held their own against the swarm.

Beastlord ran his tongue over his teeth, tasting his imminent victory. He paused, his face reverting back to normal quickly, and he frowned and looked skyward when he could feel something amiss. His short black fur stood on end as something unseen filled the air. He sprang away in time to barely avoid a pillar of lightning that struck the pavement and dug a trough starting from between Beastlord and Bau and moving in a path over the debris burying Raurgoth.

"THUNDER BOLT CUT!" The other Ronin Warriors gasped when they felt the resonance and their respective Kanji glowed on their foreheads. The lightning strike fried any animals in its path as it carved through Raurgoth's concrete tomb. Whatever power that kept the dragon helpless vanished and Raurgoth's eyes widened in realization. He snapped sideways and seized a nearby bear in his jaws. Beasts scrambled away as the dragon staggered to all fours, shrugging debris to either side, loose chunks crushing beasts that lingered.

"I-It can't be! It can't!" Cale stammered in awe.

"It _is_ him! Sage! SAGE!" Ryo cried in joy. "Rowen, Cye, Anubis! Give me your powers!" Ryo shouted as a surge of emerald green light streaked towards him. The three obeyed and Ryo sprang towards Raurgoth's head as the dragon righted himself. Raurgoth thrust his head beneath Ryo, catching him on his nose plate and raising his head into the air. Four Ronin powers converged on Ryo, enveloping him in white light. Gravity bore down on him as Raurgoth catapulted Ryo into the air. The white light solidified into the Inferno II Armor and Ryo dove back down towards the street, the fin blades on his arms extended.

"Fall back...FALL BACK!" Beastlord shouted and waved at his four main generals.

"RAGE...OF...INFERNO! HOOOOOOOHHH!" Ryo smote the ground with terrific force, sending Fervor Flares in all directions, roasting any beasts caught in the path but leaving any allies of the Ronin untouched. High above the city, blazing streets resembled an intricate lattice. The flames receded and Ryo stood up, panting from exertion. The Inferno Armor vanished.

Raurgoth leaned down and reached out with his tongue, plucking a charred body from the ground and pulling it inside his mouth. He chewed noisily and sought out more meals.

"Just the way he likes 'em; Crunchy on the outside, chewy on the inside I suppose," Cye commented and scratched the back of his head.

"Rowen, how many did we get?" Ryo asked as Rowen alighted on the ground next to him. Several arrows had pierced the waist and shoulder guards of the Strata Armor. Rowen didn't answer right away, panting heavily from exhaustion. He shook his head.

"Too many..." he whispered. Ryo frowned, puzzled. Rowen gulped a deep breath and panted some more. "Too many escaped." Ryo's face fell upon hearing that.

Unlike the Thangiens, the Thunthen did not suffer any fatalities, though they endured many injuries. Tar hastily administered first aid to Bau's severed arm. Sul, Vud, and Tuv gathered around Dhr, whose tail had been gnawed through to the bone. Rgn tended to the still-unconscious Koi. Miz lay on his stomach, dizzy from the trauma of having his shell cracked in several places. Bak himself sat on a concrete block with Ita assessing the damage dealt to his shell. He'd lost nearly half of his spikes in combat. The two looked up when the Warrior of Light approached them. "I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner. I can use my powers to heal your flesh but some wounds might be beyond my skill."

"We have no regrets. We fought well and we won. Witheren herself smiled upon us this bloody day," Bak shrugged. Just then a terrible wail came from further down the street where some of the Thangiens had gathered. The Warrior of Light looked up sharply.

"I'll come back to you all later. I need to check something out," the Warrior of Light stated and nodded politely before stepping away. Ita moved to the side of Bak.

"Captain...was that...was that who I _smelled_?" she asked softly.

"Yes...it was...very curious indeed..." Bak whispered, raising both eyebrows.

Members of the House of St'lur gathered in a loose circle. The Warrior of Light approached and wove through between T'plaureth and Australa. Kento looked up from where he knelt on the ground opposite of Aurora and Tornath.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't get to her in time," Kento rumbled sadly. The Warrior of Light recoiled briefly upon seeing Ki Ki Crol, Rona lying on the ground. Dismembered would be the proper medical term for her injuries. Drawn-and-quartered made for a more apt, if not grisly description. Not even the highly evolved body of a Thangien could have prevented such massive internal and external trauma. Rona herself didn't seem to be in a great deal of pain and looked oddly at ease. Aurora clasped her hand between her own and held it to her mouth.

"Ronatane, oh Ronatane!" she wept. "You will be mended! You will be whole again!" her voice cracked. Rona smiled weakly and shook her head slightly. The Warrior of Light moved around her and knelt down next to Kento and reached up, removing the Halo helmet.

Kento's white eyes widened in surprise when he saw golden blonde hair spilling down the back as Shannon shook her hair loose and set the helmet to the side. He watched in awe as Shannon reached under the armor collar and pulled out the Ronin Cross and moved it towards Rona. Rona twitched her dislocated left arm to the side and raised her fingers.

"No…this...this is a good death for me..." she protested softly.

"Don't be silly! I can save you!" Shannon argued. Rona closed her eyes and chuckled.

"Do...do you remember what I told you...on the roof of the hospital?" she asked. Shannon shook her head incredulously before recalling that night when Azuro had gathered nearly fifty riders to seek vengeance against the Dynasty for Danae's injury at the hands of Dygra.

"Il moretan pal...I die not idle...My life has been blessed to have ridden alongside great warriors. I...I had fun!" Rona admitted, tears forming in her eyes and a smile coming to her face. "Roth calls me...and I should not refuse. We will meet again when the End Tide comes..." Ki Ki Crol, Rona convulsed and stiffened before relaxing as she breathed her last.

Shannon clamped a hand over her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut. Never again would Ronatane join them in battle. Never again would they hear the elaborate stories told by the Thangien student of lore. Never again would they see her intricate drawings. The members of the House of St'lur rose to their feet solemnly and formed Chain of Life gestures with their hands. They chanted in unison in the Thangien language. Shannon wiped tears from her eyes.

"I...I never took the time to learn Thangien. I don't know what they said," she croaked.

"'In Her house, she waits'," Kento and Shannon looked behind them when they saw Dais and Cale approach. "'Until the Day of Days, until the Doom of Dooms, in Her house she waits'. Much like the Vikings, Thangiens believe that Roth gathers the souls of fallen warriors in the walls of Thananagreia until the Entide comes when she will call them forth to turn the tide in the darkest hour," Dais explained softly. Cale unclasped his cape from his shoulders and furled it over Rona's body, laying it over her gently.

"Well Roth picked a shitty time to call Rona, then," Shannon grumbled bitterly.

"Rowen, get over here!" Rowen turned around when he heard Anubis call his name and trudged through the expanse of charred and mangled beast bodies. Red Thunder, Rona's steed, had suffered as cruel a fate as his rider as he lay sprawled on his side. Only cables and shattered joints kept his limbs linked to the rest of his body. "You need to release him," Anubis stated.

"What? What the heck are you talking about? Mazzan can repair his body-"  
"Rona is dead!" Sehkmet snapped. Rowen's eyes widened upon hearing that. "He no longer has a purpose. He's suffered too much internal damage to shut down on his own. You need to trigger it manually. One of your charged shots should do the trick."

"But...you can't be serious! You want me to-no way! That's no excuse! Skybolt Sunhammer is still kicking around even though Ander died-" Rowen argued.

"He's _begging_ you, Rowen! You can't hear that?" Anubis sounded exasperated. Rowen glanced down at Red Thunder as he writhed. Sure enough, Red Thunder let out a piercing mournful wail. Anubis patted the neck to soothe him. Rowen could sense the Pegasi's anguish. He wanted nothing more than to join his rider in the Afterworld.

Sehkmet watched as Rowen set his jaw and nocked an arrow to the string. He took aim at Red Thunder's head, where the shutdown programming would be housed. Rowen hesitated, reluctant to take a life for whatever reason. Red Thunder screamed again, glancing at Rowen with his eye lenses. Rowen hardened himself and released the arrow. Red Thunder snorted softly as the arrow pierced his head. His eyes dimmed and the circuitry inside his body went dark. Life flickered on Rowen's forehead and he could see Red Thunder's true form; a graceful Pegacorn. Red Thunder's spirit reared back, spreading his feathered wings and whinnying magnificently before vanishing. Despite the beautiful sight, Rowen felt dirty all of a sudden and flung his bow to the ground in disgust before walking away from the Pegasi's body.

Shannon still clasped the Ronin Cross in her hand and held it to her chest. She cradled the Halo helmet in her other arm and tilted her head back. The Thangiens glanced at her when she began singing. Her voice drifted across the battlefield, drawing curious glances from the Thunthen and other Ronin Warriors. Ryo glanced to the side and saw WILDCAT limp over to him. His eyes widened in dismay when he saw her tail had been pulled out of its socket. He rubbed WILDCAT between the ears reassuringly. Both of them listened to Shannon's song as it seemed to give comfort to the injured among the Thunthen or the dying among the Thangiens.

" _Yet when this flesh and heart shall fail, and mortal life shall cease; I shall possess within the veil, a life of joy and peace. Shall I be wafted to the skies, on flowery beds of ease, while others strive to win the prize, and sail on bloody seas..."_ Shannon concluded her song.

"I can't say I've heard that version before..." Kento admitted as he flipped back his face mask. He'd changed back to his regular form.

"It's an old variation…it was the most Thangienish thing I could think of..." Shannon stated.

"I think...I think she would have liked it..." Australa said tearfully. Rona looked as if peacefully asleep, her injuries hidden by Cale's cape as if tucked snugly under a blanket.

"Shannon...how-you're..." Ryo stammered as he and the others approached.

"I'm not exactly sure myself, to be honest. It's like...it's like I could feel something _calling_ to me, urging me to fight. I couldn't hear it at first because I still couldn't accept Sage's death...but I think...I think in some way, he wanted me to take his place. Sage is dead. Nothing will ever bring him back any more than it would Rona and crying about it won't help. What matters now is going forward and fighting, knowing our friends are in a happier place. Fighting keeps their memory alive, and I owe it to them both to do my part," Shannon explained. She glanced to the side when she saw Tanya approach. "Tanya! I am _so_ sorry I-"

"Bahnyahnyahnyah!" Tanya waved her hand dismissively and changed from Jaguar AnimArmor to Armor of Typhoon. "I know when I've been out-bitched," the Lady Ronin shrugged. "I'll miss him too, you know. I won't have anyone to make fun of for having haystack hair anymore...and the Elders...well...they kind of don't need help from me." Cale, Dais, and Sehkmet looked indignant at that remark. "Um...speaking of...I...uh...like what you've done with the look?" Tanya raised an eyebrow and gestured to Shannon's own loose-hanging hair.

"Well, the place I used to get it done at kind of got swallowed up into a pit of lava. I think I'll just leave it be for now. I need to move past Sage if I'm going to be wearing Halo."

"I...did not know Halo came with an optional boob plate..." Tanya made a face.

"Yeah, at first it kind of crushed them because it didn't fit right, but after awhile it's like it got used to me. I'm kind of surprised by that," Shannon remarked and gazed down at her chest.

"I wouldn't be," Anubis spoke up from the side. "The Armors are capable of conforming to their wearers, whatever the situation may be. Kento can still wear his Armor when he transforms, as did Ryo when he was possessed. The Armor of Cruelty changed to match Kayura when I imparted it onto her-what?" Anubis scowled, exasperated when both Tanya and Shannon broke out giggling at the thought of the bulky spike-covered Armor on Kayura's skinny frame.

"Shannon," Shannon glanced at Ryo and saw him extend a hand to her. "Welcome to the team," he said encouragingly. Shannon reached out and clasped his hand, shaking it slightly.

"Happy to help..." Shannon glanced back out at the blackened battlefield. _"We take these battles upon ourselves so that no other need suffer..."_ Shannon tilted her head up towards the sky. _I will take up this battle...for Sage…for Rona..._ Dawn broke and light peeked through the clouds, shining like pillars onto the weary combatants, and Rona, who slept peacefully in death.

Author's Notes

I've never been a fan of gratuitous deaths. A former friend tried to twist my arm into following his favorite franchise, but over time it disgusted me because it seemed they kept killing off any characters that became remotely interesting. That neurotic conspiracy theorist who lived in a van down by the river? Ep, he's dead. The grizzled mentor played by an Oscar-nominated actor from New Zealand? Ep, he's dead. That ditzy hacker who loves fantasy games and uses a samurai sword? OOP dead. It reminds me of a parody comic where Captain Janeway of Voyager tries to bring in 7of9 to boost ratings, but when she starts overshadowing the show's 'bland characters and boring plots', Janeway orders Tuvok to execute the "Ridley Maneuver".

A major death should contribute to the story. I would say a good example of this is the classic Robotech series, where major characters died regularly, but in the process would motivate their surviving friends and relatives. Death is senseless, yes, but in a story a death should _make_ sense. I myself got disgusted with a franchise I used to enjoy when it seemed a story was contrived solely for the point of killing off an innocent without contributing to character development or advancing the story. On a personal note it rubbed me the wrong way knowing a close friend who did lose a loved one. Not only that, instead of building upon the world lore and expanding it, they insisted on rehashing it to the point of killing off more core original characters than in the first twenty minutes of Transformers: The Movie. It got _that_ bad...

Cataclysm War is the part of Age of Defiance where sh** gets real. Alot of plot threads come together as fights will not just be between good and evil, or life and death, but between savagery and humanity. The original version was heavily inspired by Independence Day-the classic one, not the sh**ty sequel that literally took decades to release where movie highlights consist of Brent Spiner's naked buttcheeks, a guy pissing infront of alien high command, and an alien plot to hollow out the planet's molten core and fill it with snacks as a gift to the Almighty Tallest. I wish I were exaggerating that last part. Metallica's Call of Ktulu as performed in their S&M concert set the beat for the city's destruction. Can Two Steps From Hell make battles _too_ epic?

I'd forgotten how long ago I'd written this and tried to update it best I could. Alot has happened in the years since I wrote the original. I made my own mistake with a gratuitous death with Rona. I felt someone needed to die, but I wanted for it to have weight to it now. That's something I hope to correct with the rewrite.


	4. The Gargoyle

The Gargoyle

By Mardrena

Hundreds of civilians congregated in an emergency military camp. "All gone…everything's gone…" a short squatty councilman with a bulbous nose stammered as he shuffled through the camp with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Off to the side, a female reporter surveyed the aftermath accompanied by a stocky pilot and a skinny cameraman.

"A nation reels in shock following the devastating events which took place just two days ago. In what will go down as the worst nuclear disaster in history, the city of Toyama was reduced to a smoking crater. The perpetrator of this heinous act has been identified as Dimitri Patrov, a Russian national wanted around the globe for terrorism charges. Hours ago, a government office in Tokyo received a whopping 300-page manifesto in which Patrov pledged allegiance to an organization called 'The Dynasty'. He purportedly ranted about the 'enslavement of all mankind' and that 'all mortals will serve' his 'Master'. While he had been diagnosed in the past as a paranoid schizophrenic, it remains unclear as to the true motives behind this monstrous act.

"Already humanitarian aid has begun pouring in from allied nations as displaced citizens relocate to neighboring cities. United States naval forces stationed in Okinawa have joined the efforts by dispatching vessels to ferry relief supplies to neighboring ports. Miraculously, the vast majority of Toyama's citizens were able to evacuate in time thanks to a herculean effort launched by the Ronin Warriors and their allies. Japan's mysterious guardians appeared to be armed with foreknowledge of the impending disaster and deployed a wide array of tactics and personnel to evacuate civilians. Many of the survivors owe their lives to these brave heroes.

"The death toll has yet to be confirmed, and nearly ten thousand are reported missing. Military defense forces have declared the entire greater metropolitan area of Toyama a 100% loss and have cordoned off all highways. Citizens are urged not to attempt to enter the city limits under _any_ circumstances until scientists assess the saturation levels of radioactive fallout. I repeat, citizens are _not_ to enter the city under _any_ circumstances!"

* * *

The sound of glass shattering echoed from inside a jewelery store in the still-intact parts of the city bordering the pit. Grubby hands reached inside the ruined display case and fished out fistfuls of glittering adornments. "Yeah, now dis da stuff…" a tall bulky thug grinned gleefully, lips peeling over dirty crooked teeth. A set of five scars marked his neck.

"Hey, you sure we should be in here? What if this stuff's, you know, _hot_? Like the _bad_ kind of hot?" a shorter stocky punk with a crooked nose whined as he carried an armful of gold watches and diamond necklaces. The taller thug chuckled and plundered the display case.

"Relax. We got nutin' ta worry about here. I saw it on da news. The guvmint had sum scientists pokin' round, but dey wasn't wearing any radiation suits, ya know? Dat means it's safe here. Aww yeah…" the tall thug paused to appraise a bauble-encrusted bracelet. "Now dat's what I'm talkin' about…" The sun had started to set outside, darkening the streets.

"Hey, you hear somethin'?" the shorter punk stiffened when he thought he heard the rustle of footsteps from outside the store and a sound like heavy breathing. Sweat beaded on his forehead when he thought he could spot movement out the corner of his eye.

"Hear what? Dere ain't nutin' out there. It's just the wind. C'mon, dis is enough for today. We can come back later and clean the place out. Dis'll fetch us a mint!" The duo made exited the store with their plundered prizes, guffawing heartily at their newfound fortune.

They came to a halt upon seeing dozens and dozens of glowing eyes peering at them from the shadows. Their eyes widened as they heard sounds like the growls and snarls of animals. "H-H-Hey now…we dun want no trouble!" the tall thug stammered and backed away a step.

"We din mean it, honest! Here! Take it!" the short punk flung his trinkets to the ground. The tall thug likewise dropped his booty and the pair backed away with their arms raised in surrender. The glowing eyes did not seem interested in the loot and followed the two. The pair backed away until they bumped into something. The taller thug reached behind him and felt around, his fingers finding a smooth surface almost like metal. The short punk reached up and pinched the air, his fingers closing around something covered in short fur. The two looked up shakily, eyes wide in terror.

Flame-orange eyes with fiery red irises and burning red pupils glowered down at the pair. Powerfully muscled arms covered with short black fur folded over the imposing metallic blue armor covering the barrel-shaped chest. The two thugs stammered in horror.

"No! Wait, please!" Three thick fingers each tipped with a thick black talon extended towards the men. "No! Don't!" the two attempted to flee. Two large black hands reached down, clamping over the men's faces. The men let out muffled screams and cries for mercy as the two hands lifted them off the ground by their heads. They kicked and squirmed futilely as the muscular black-furred arms lifted them high. The burning reddish eyes stared ahead impassively, unmoved by the pleas.

The three-fingered hands clenched with a grisly wet crunch and the two fell still, their arms and legs hanging limply. The fingers opened and the bodies dropped to the ground with wet thuds. The three-fingered hands clenched into fists, red and pink gobbets squeezing out from between the fingers and palms. "Vile, disgusting _parasites_! They _infest_ this new world, as they did our home?" A man-sized beast that resembled an upright kangaroo with large powerful feet and tusks jutting up from its lower jaw walked up beside its leader, grinning at delight at the dripping gore. "I will not stop until I rid this world of this filth. I will _kill_ them _all_! Every. Last. **One**!"

* * *

Aboard the _Nsenagvvik_ , Mal Daggur bellowed in rage with such ferocity as if he expected the stars themselves to bend in fear. His underlings cowered in their chairs on the bridge as he paced infront of the main screen displaying damage reports for the _Vyerrdeklagn_ , once more heavily damaged. Bru Ranir stood off to the side with his arms folded over his chest.

"R…r…really Mal Daggur, I…I…I step out for a moment a…a…and you manage to break your favorite toy? * _tsk tsk_ * So clumsy…" the Empress of Night chided, her voice occasionally alternating into a triple-echo. She sprawled indolently in Mal Daggur's command chair, elbow on the armrest and legs hanging off the side.

"One might ask why you needed to step out at all," Bru Ranir muttered abruptly. The Empress flicked her gaze at him, seizing him with her black irises and glittering green pupils.

"You really fear no repercussion, do you Bru Ranir?" she teased. Bru Ranir squared his shoulders and tilted his chin up slightly. She chuckled richly, her voice melding from a whisper to a rumble then back again. "Y…y…you should consider yourself blessed Mal Daggur, to have such courageous minions," the Empress closed her eyes and smiled.

"Supreme High Overlord, the Thangiens have made no effort to intercept or retaliate. I suggest we retreat to the asteroid belt for repairs," Bru Ranir said and walked up alongside Mal Daggur.

"What difference does it make?! That meddling Ouagli has _dared_ to detonate a nuclear device on this world! The radiation will penetrate the soil and taint any life-forms for ten thousand generations!" Mal Daggur snarled, clenching his fists and lashing his tail club.

"There is no radiation, you know," the Empress purred. Bru Ranir and Mal Daggur turned to face her, puzzled by the statement. "O…O…Ouagli was a fool to have executed his plot. He has no _idea_ what he has unleashed…" she added, baring her pearly teeth.

"If _Maw of Flame_ were operational, we could launch an assault…but it will take _revols_ to repair the damage Wrathrider inflicted to the launch rails and hatches," Bru Ranir stated.

"I…I…I could fix your little vessel…I…I…If I felt so inclined…with a flick of my wrist and a twitch of my nose…" the Empress waved her hand dismissively and tilted her head back. "But where would the fun be in _that_?" She grinned seductively and swung her legs forward, rising from the chair. Commons and Nobles at their stations watched her walk past nervously and Bru Ranir backed away as she approached Mal Daggur, walking past him before stopping infront of the main viewscreen. The Empress raised her arms, long black hair draping down her back and the light of the monitor falling against the crown she wore. "'With a crack and a groan, went the ground to the hollow, and as he fell, his friend dove, but he bade him not follow. He vanished from sight into a darkened abode, and his departure inflicted much sorrow.'

"'Fire born of madness shall consume the city from below, on a floor of metal the people shall sleep. From the Pit the hosts of the Beast King shall flow, thus begins war to make The One weep. A soul in turmoil shall be saved by a voice of scorn. Three words reveal love amid the commotion. Through a kiss and a stone will the city be reborn, and a Leap of Faith will test true devotion.' Events transpire just as She Who Saw Beyond inscribed…Prophecy is unfolding before our very eyes. Y…Y…You should consider yourself fortunate, Mal Daggur. Events such as this happen but _once_ an _aeon_ …" the Empress walked over to Mal Daggur.

"And does 'She Who Saw Beyond' foretell conquest for my people?" Mal Daggur queried.

"We…are about to find out," the Empress replied and placed a delicate hand on Mal Daggur's arm and waved her other hand at the viewscreen. The two stood side by side, appearing almost romantic. Bru Ranir stood a few feet behind them, scowling in concern.

* * *

Anguished screams echoed through the residential hall. Dais stood in the hall with his back against the wall facing the door to his and Danae's room. Sehkmet tended to his scaly companions in their enclosures in his room and Cale laid on his back on his bed and stared morosely at the ceiling. Anubis sat in his chair with a book in his lap but had not turned the page at all. His daughter, Michelle, sat curled up on the bed with her knees drawn to her chin.

Chi Chi Lina, Danae sat on the bed sobbing profusely. Cu Cu Lurn, Tornath sat beside her with an arm around her shoulder consolingly. Dais watched them from where he stood.

"They'd been friends since childhood. It is a custom on Thanged for the children of lesser-renowned Houses to be adopted into more prominent Houses as Blade Brothers and Sword Sisters. It is not so much Rona's death that grieves her as much as being robbed of the opportunity to have fought alongside her friend at the end," Anubis explained.

"Did...does Rona have any family left on Thanged?" Michelle asked softly.

"A sister, I'm told. Kharissa, I believe. It's strange...as someone who has died and been reborn a number of times...as someone who has faced death with resignation...I can't help but feel for Danae and Tornath. I thought that was the whole point behind my return and the preparation for the End Tide. That we would all fight together in the last great battle at the end of all things..." Anubis sighed. Michelle looked at him, how he sat slouched in his chair staring at his book disinterestedly. While he had told her about his death and resurrection, he had not told her about how Rona had appealed to the enigmatic Gods of Thanged by uttering a prayer in the Thangien tongue. He still could not fully explain the power that snatched his life from the clutches of death and restored it to his body, only that Rona had unflinchingly attributed the miracle to the Goddess of Victory, Roth.

Meanwhile in the infirmary, others tended to the injuries suffered during the disastrous battle against Beastlord and his followers. Ita Tarmvun used a metal spatula to scoop out dollops of a greenish paste and smear it like icing over cracks in Miz Paufan's shell. Miz himself lay on his stomach on one of the beds in a heavily medicated daze, drool trickling out of one side of his mouth. The other three Apprentices had to keep Dhr Aurir pinned as Tar Uhnin fastened a metal band around the exposed bones in his tail. Not even Richtho leaves could regenerate the flesh, and the extent of nerve damage meant he would never have full control of the once-supple tail.

Shannon O'Connor held a curled sheet of plastic in one hand and poured in white paste, filling the cone just over half-way. She set the container of liquid on a nearby table then used both hands to hold the cone close to one of Bak Thraplek's shattered back spikes, tipping the cone up before holding it snugly against the remaining spike stump. She adjusted it slightly to make sure it remained steady then grabbed the tip of the cone and curved it upward slightly to match the curve of Bak's other spikes. After a few moments she let go of the cone and it remained in place. "This molecular enamel paste of yours is something else, I have to say. It's almost like medical cement."

"Yes. As hardy a plant as they are, even Richtho leaves will not grow on the Homeworld. One of Ritho's edicts. We have had to develop our own medical breakthroughs to compensate, but even our technology has limits," Bak commented as he surveyed the state of those injured among his crew.

"I wonder if this stuff could be used to treat compound fractures in humans," Shannon remarked as she prepared another cone for another broken spike.

"I imagine it could, but it might be rather disconcerting for the patient as it would have to be applied directly to the bone. This compound bonds to remaining cells and creates a sort of scaffold upon which new cells are replicated to reconstruct the original form."

"Oh wow! Yeah that might feel kind of weird!" Shannon chuckled and applied the cone to the broken stump. Bak smiled warmly. It seemed discussing medical practices helped keep her mind off of Sage's death, as well as that of Rona. Shannon finished setting the current cone then reached to the side to prepare another. Bak raised a hand and waved slightly.

"We Thunthen do not shy from all our scars. Leave it as a reminder of the battle." Shannon wrinkled one side of her mouth but set the cone down, respecting his wish.

The four long metallic fingers clicked as they flexed and extended, splaying and making a fist. Compartments opened up in the metallic arm, revealing dozens of tools suited for a sculptor of metal and stone. The compartments closed and Bau Daophyn marveled at his replacement arm.

"You have really outdone yourself Australapaela," he beamed. "The Lady of Flames would find herself hard-pressed to surpass such craftsmanship."

"I am glad it works properly. I stayed awake through the night to finish. I am sorry we could not find your original arm to reattach. We suspect one of the beasts might have eaten it..." Australa grimaced. Bau flexed the metal arm once more, the fingers responding as they would if flesh. The tips of the claws slid open to reveal even more intricate tools for his craft.

"You do your House proud, Australa Ander's-Daughter. I am humbled by this gift."

"It was the least I could do, especially...especially after..." Australa trailed off, tears welling up in her eyes. Bau's eyes widened and he draped one arm around her back, drawing her close. She leaned against him, burying her cheek against his chest armor, sobbing softly.

"Oh my dear child..." Bau whispered and kissed her on the forehead gently. "Even we Thunthen will sing songs of Rona the Red..." he comforted. The two of them looked up when Tanya Sanada entered the infirmary holding her intact Typhoon helmet in her hands.

"Hey Australa! I found this in my room! Thanks for repairing it so fast, I owe you one!" she said, smiling before walking over to speak with Shannon and Bak. Australa blinked several times and glanced from her to Bau, eyebrows wrinkling in confusion. Bau raised his metal hand.

"I wouldn't say anything, if I were you. Better she believe as she does. The Lady of Flames works in mysterious ways, and quite frequently too lately," Bau whispered, shaking his head.

* * *

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF DURATIR!" Talpa bellowed at the only-partially reconstructed body of General Duratir. Duratir knelt awkwardly on the floor facing the throne, his body appearing almost skeletal with joints showing and metal plates missing. His brother, Admiral Duratin, had yet to be restored to consciousness.

"The enemy surprised us and broke our defenses. We had no warning and no hope of victory. I take full responsibility for our failure," Duratir replied, his voice crackling.

"There is no excuse for such incompetence! _CENTURIES_ of accumulated might squandered! And for what? NOTHING! Months of careful planning, and scheming, and preparation...flawless execution with no interference from my incompetent, half-witted, _bungling_ servants," Kylyra and Bautan flinched from his tone as they stood at attention just behind Duratir.

"Master Talpa, the power of this new foe should give us pause. Even the Ronin Warriors with all of their supporting allies could not ultimately vanquish him," Duratir warned.

"I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS! I will seek out this Outworlder and he will learn to fear the name of Talpa! I will not surrender all that I have striven for to yet another Outworlder usurper! HE WILL RUE THE DAY HE PRESUMED TO STEAL FROM ME THAT WHICH IS MINE BY RIGHT!" Talpa shrieked before jumping to his feet and vanishing in a pillar of black flame.

* * *

Shannon followed Tanya into the conference room and walked towards Sage's former seat at the table. They seated themselves and waited for other members of the Ronin Warriors to file in. Everyone wore sub-armor. Emma Coburn and Harry Holmes represented the Neo Ronin and Ru Ru Tiki, Aurora stood in for the Thangiens. Shannon clasped her hands over the Halo insignia on the table and twiddled her thumbs anxiously as they waited for the meeting to start. This would be her first session attending a meeting of the Ronin Warriors. Even as the new Halo bearer she couldn't help but feel out of place, yet no one viewed her any differently. Everyone looked solemn, and for good reason. Lack of knowledge cost them dearly against Beastlord and his army. Bak Thraplek entered the room and walked over to the table, leaning over to place one of his holo-projectors in the center. Ryo entered the room last and walked over to take his seat.

"As you are all...aware...yesterday's rout inflicted heavy casualties. The Northern Garrison reported a nearly 50% loss of their standing forces. Members of my crew are still convalescing, and even the powers of the Armors failed to have significant impact. We severely underestimated the full might of this new enemy. We cannot afford to do so again. Naz has been able to compile data collected from the satellite and WILDCAT, as well as a final gift from Red Thunder before his passing," Bak began as he paced around the table. The projector displayed an aerial view of the Pit.

"Are-are those _campfires_?" Ryo demanded and leaned forward.

"Yes. While I do not yet have a full count of their number, there are currently enough to inhabit the entirety of the Pit's floor. It seems they plan to 'stick around'. Watch." The image zoomed in.

"What are they doing! They're trying to break through the ground!" Cye exclaimed.

"No...look; they're breaking up volcanic rock. They're creating arable soil for crops," Rowen pointed out how groups of beasts pulverized smaller chunks of cooled lava and used hoes and plows to create fields. "Volcanic soil is extremely fertile, and with an army that size they'd need a steady supply of fresh food to keep them in line."

"They also seem to be accelerating the process...through...erm…defecation..." Bak grimaced. Emma and Harry exchanged glances, unsure what to make of that at first. Emma's eyes widened.

"Eww gross!" she whispered.

"Based on audio collected by WILDCAT and Red Thunder, we've determined this army is divided into clans based on various animal species, and each clan is lead by a general. We believe these two were the generals of the 'Avar' clan and 'Ekku' clan." Images appeared of the humanoid bird that had tried dive-bombing the Ronin only to end up a meal for Raurgoth, and the hulking horse that had attacked Tanya. Tanya unconsciously stiffened in her seat upon seeing the image. "Avar seem to encompass a broad array of birds of prey; hawks, falcons, eagles, various lesser raptors. Smaller songbirds have not yet been seen among their number. Ekku are composed of equines with the stockier draft types employed as shock troops in the front lines.

"Avar do not have a monopoly in the skies, however. We observed other winged creatures, dubbed 'Chiori' from what we've been able to glean through captured audio."

"Chiori, bastardization of chiroptera I suppose...that's the family for bats," Rowen noted.

"Dogs and wolves make up the Canir clan. Their general has not yet been identified. They provide ranged support. They seem to operate alongside the Cevod, a rather unusual pairing given the predatory relationship wolves have with deer. Cerastus is the self-described general of the Cevod. A rather canny shot with a bow and arrow, as Rowen can attest to.

"Second to the Ekku in terms of raw muscle are the Ursoi, headed by Rvembeth. Bears of all types fall under his command and they are quite proficient in melee combat. Buva seems to be a combination of separate animal families; cows, sheep, and goats. Their leader, Kranus, seems rather...um...diminutive for such a prominent post," Bak commented before switching to the next image portraying the wily leader of the Marzok clan.

"Oh yeah, _that_ guy..." Cye muttered, scowling in disgust upon seeing Kangor displayed. "Lemme guess, he's in charge of everything down under, right?"

"Yes. Any and all variety of marsupial such as koala, kangaroo, wallabies, Tasmanian devils, and even Tasmanian wolves, oddly enough. They commonly serve as scouts or support but fellows such as this do not shy away from the front line. While all generals answer directly to their leader, these in particular, what we have dubbed the 'Big Four' serve as the right hand to the leader of this 'Menagerie': Beastlord." Bak called up an image of the towering leonine creature. "We are not certain which clan he hails from specifically, though he certainly heavily resembles a member of the Panthera genus, his unusual coloration and features set him apart from his troops-."

"That's because he's a Fury." Sehkmet stated abruptly, drawing glances from everyone else.

"How can you tell?" Cale asked.

"How could I _not_? Those _animals_ hijacked my brain and tried forcing me to kill Tar. Still...this guy doesn't seem as powerful as the ones we encountered at that portal on the beach. I'm guessing he's some sort of bastard," Sehkmet muttered.

"Calling him names isn't going to help, you know," Kento chided.

"He means the other kind of bastard," Cye corrected.

"….wait, there's a different kind?" Kento blinked. Cye rolled his eyes.

"That makes sense...that red Fury we faced on the beach spoke of 'reclaiming' this world. Its entirely possible the Furies made contact with other worlds in their exile, and these beasts are somehow Fury hybrids. This fellow seems to be of purer blood than any others," Anubis theorized.

"It seemed like everything went wrong that _could've_ gone wrong. Raurgoth getting trapped, Rowen ending up like a pincushion, the Thangiens' taking such heavy losses..." Cale muttered.

"All of the Menagerie's forces appear to be exclusively mammalian or avian. We have not seen any representatives of reptilian, amphibian, or aquatic species, and they seem to bear an animosity to any members of said species as exhibited towards Foam Reaver and Raurgoth. Also absent are any of the greater apes. While we have observed lesser clans such as rodents and poultry birds, they do not serve any noticeable role in combat. Ryo, I will tell you know they seem to be motivated by more than blind hate. Observe," Bak called up an image of the floor of the Pit then zoomed in multiple times until they could make out groups of beasts accompanied by smaller creatures.

"They have _children_ with them?!" Dais exclaimed upon seeing nanny goats tending to kids, cubs, pups, calves, foals, and chicks. "This isn't merely an invading force, they plan to colonize! This changes everything...is it pure hatred of humans that drives them or desperation? What sort of world did they come from to resort to such drastic efforts?"

"Desperate or not it doesn't excuse what they did to Rona and the other Thangiens, or what they _tried_ to do to Tanya and some of Bak's crew," Shannon argued.

"Have they spread outside the Pit?" Ryo asked. Bak shook his head. "Okay...for now we'll focus on making sure they don't spread outside the city limits. If we use all of our powers to wipe them out that'd make us no better than them. Until we find a peaceful solution to this, we'll have to bide our time. Aurora, keep the Garrison out of this until your forces recover. I won't ask Thanged to sacrifice more of its riders even if you guys don't fear death." Aurorakhan nodded solemnly. "Bak, I need you to see if there's a way to safely transfer the civilians off the _Argonauth_ so they can be reunited with their families if possible. We might need the _Argonauth_ in battle if it comes to that. Emma, I want you and the other Neo Ronin to sit this one out."

"What?! Ryo, that's not fair! We can help! We can scout and stuff!" Emma protested.

"Yeah, man! We fought against the Furies the first time!" Harry argued.

"Out of the question! We only ever had to face twelve Furies at a time at the portal on the beach, and even then it took all of our combined might just to stave off further invasion. There are enough beasts currently in the Pit to embarrass all of Talpa's armies. This is no battle for children, even gifted as you all are," Anubis retorted.

"Your families will need you in case of emergency. Talpa may be down, but he's not out, and if the Menagerie try to expand, you'll need to get any family still in the area to safety," Rowen added.

"Hey, we're our own team, we don't _need_ to take orders from you! You left us out of the fight the other day, and we could've made a difference! You don't have faith in us, do you? We're too young in your book, so you want to leave us out of the fun, is that it?" Harry accused.

"HARRY!" Emma hissed through her teeth, alarmed by the outburst.

*rap rap* *rap rap*. The two of them looked forward, startled upon hearing the sound that cut through the sudden silence. Ryo glared at his insignia plate as he rapped his fingertips against the stone surface several times. Rowen and Anubis saw the expression on his face as he tilted his gaze up at Harry. No one else in the room spoke and Ryo blinked a few times, staring at Harry.

"...So...you think we were out there having fun, huh?" Ryo asked in a low tone as he rose from his seat. Rowen glanced over his shoulder as Ryo walked past. Kento clasped his hands over his insignia plate and twiddled his thumbs, biting his lower lip. Shannon felt a chill run down her spine as Ryo passed behind her and Cye leaned forward slightly, his eyes wide with dread. Tanya turned to the side slightly and watched her brother approach the leader of the JJDS.

"You think we were out there having the time of our lives? That it was all fun and games for us?" Ryo stopped infront of Harry and folded his arms over his chest, leaning down slightly. "Tell me: do you think it was fun for Raurgoth nearly getting his head chopped off?" Harry shook his head slightly, his indignant anger rapidly melting away. "Do you think it was fun for Bau who got his entire _arm_ ripped off at the elbow?" Ryo held up his left arm and placed two fingers over where his forearm and upper arm met. Harry shook his head again, in a jerky motion this time. "Was it fun for Rona and Red Thunder? Oh, wait! I forgot! Tss!" Ryo glanced to the side and grimaced, punching his left fist into his right palm. "You _can't_ ask Rona.

" **BECAUSE SHE'S DEAAAAAD!** " Ryo bellowed directly into Harry's face, who cowered before the Ronin Leader's wrath. " **ONE OF OUR OLDEST ALLIES IS DEAD! SHE'D BEEN WITH US FOR YEARS AND NOW SHE'S GONE! SHE WAS LITERALLY RIPPED LIMB FROM LIMB AND NOW HER FRIENDS AND FAMILY HAVE TO TAKE WHAT'S LEFT OF HER BODY BACK TO THANGED!"** Ryo's body shuddered as he shrieked. He clenched his jaw shut and leaned closer to Harry, who looked ready to wet himself. "So don't you _dare_ **bitch** to me about not having fun. Because it _sure_ as _hell_ wasn't fun for _her_ ," he growled tightly before turning around and heading back to his seat.

"Come on Harry, let's get out of here," Emma said softly and grabbed Harry by the arm, gently pulling him towards the main cavern. Harry stumbled out of the room, numb with shock. Emma cast a sympathetic glance over her shoulder at Ryo before taking her leave as well. No one said anything immediately as Ryo reseated himself and laid one arm on the table.

"If anyone wants to say I didn't have to do that, feel free to," he muttered.

"Um...no...you actually _did_ need to do that," Tanya commented and wrinkled her brow, glancing from the entrance to Ryo. Sehkmet had an enormous, wicked, giddy grin on his face.

"Talpa and Mal Daggur have always talked a big game, but this new guy?...he's playing for keeps," Kento remarked solemnly.

"If you _really_ wanted to scare him I could list in exact medical detail what kind of injuries Rona suffered. If they wanted to kill her right away they easily could have. They tried to kill Tanya," Shannon began, drawing an uneasy glance from the Lady Ronin. "What they did to Rona...they _wanted_ her to suffer."

"Well she didn't. Thangiens are built tough. They focus on fighting too much to worry about feeling pain. They don't give their enemies the satisfaction," Dais retorted.

"How's Danae taking things?" Rowen asked softly. Dais flicked a glance at him.

"How do you _think_? If Danae weren't pregnant she would've been out there alongside Rona and Tornath. Even if they don't fear death, Rona deserved better than this..."

"She went down swinging, at least. Look at the data from WILDCAT. They were singling out high-profile targets and swarming them down. They tried to take down Rowen because of his accuracy and mobility, and even though the Thunthen were absolutely brutal in one-on-one, the Garrison riders were mowing beasts down left and right. Rona had the single highest kill count under her belt next to Aurora and Tornath, only they couldn't get near Aurora because she specializes in range," Cye pointed out at an overhead map of combat engagements.

"They went after the Pegasi hard too. I guess they decided they weren't really animals," Rowen noted, remembering how WILDCAT's tail had been ripped out towards the end of the fight.

"Only good thing to come out of this entire mess is Talpa's army getting royally creamed. I can't imagine he's taking the loss too well either," Tanya commented. Ryo said nothing but stared at Beastlord's image, remembering how the Beast King hadn't participated in the battle until the very end. Cale's comment about "everything going wrong" came to mind, and Ryo remembered how the pure-blooded Furies at the beach had seemed to _exude_ dread and weakness.

" _Our strength became weakness at his word..._ " he remembered General Duratir's warning.

 _Until we learn more about where these things came from and what sort of power this guy has, we have to play it safe. This isn't going to be like any battle we've fought before..._ Ryo scowled.

"Well, if that's that, we're going to head out for work," Cale announced suddenly and rose from his seat, followed by Sehkmet and Dais.

"Are you kidding me!? You're going to work at a time like this?!" Rowen demanded.

"Of course!" Sehkmet retorted and turned around, glaring at Rowen angrily.

"Shelters still need to be put up for evacuees and highways need to be barricaded so some idiots don't try sneaking back into the city ruins looking for their 'prized possessions'," Dais explained as the three exited the conference room. Cale paused and looked over his shoulder.

"We're not going to be getting paid, by the way," he added as they left, indicating they'd be working for free. That admission raised another potential problem the Ronin would have to face.

* * *

The miserable wretch of a Ruda yelped upon being tossed to the ground. It scrambled onto hands and knees and bowed fervently. "Please forgive me, Lord Kangor! I was merely hungry!"

"Yeah? Well so are the rest of us, but you don't see any Canir eating any Cevod, do you?" Kangor calmly asked as he stooped down to glower over the gopher-like Ruda. "The point of us planting crops is so _all_ of us have food ready to go and don't have to rely on supply chains from Gurvangoth, but we can't grow crops if someone keeps sneaking around and eating the sprouts, now can we?" The Ruda shuddered and shook his head. "THEN STAY OUT OF THE BLOOMIN' FURROWS! OR ELSE I'LL FEED YOU TO THE NEAREST URSOI I CAN GET MY HANDS ON! GOT THAT!" Kangor howled, his tusked mouth merely inches away from the terrified creature, who curled up into a ball and whimpered pathetically. "Now get yourself back through the rifts and pick up a new bag of seeds! We'll need to replace what you stuffed down your useless gullet," Kangor ordered and stood back up, pointing towards the lower rim of the Pit.

The tiny Ruda bowed several more times before scurrying off towards the mouth of a tunnel. He had to scamper to the side to avoid the crashing hooves of a Ekku exiting the tunnel carrying a crate in one arm and a sack slung over its shoulder. The Ruda continued padding down the rough rock tunnel into the darkness, where beyond the darkness rest a swirling crimson portal leading to the homeworld of the Menagerie. He hummed to itself nervously in an effort to calm himself.

He paused, instinctively sensing danger infront of it and had to crane his head back, looking way _way_ up at the towering metallic figure that blocked his path.

"Loathsome, gluttonous vermin!" The Ruda had no chance to run or hide as a heavily armored foot tipped by three blade-like talons crushed it into a grisly pancake of skin and bone. Any animals nearby the cave entrance paused in their work when they heard the wet crunch. All eyes turned to the tunnel entrance as a figure emerged from the black. Despite the light of an afternoon sun falling upon the Pit, thick inky overcast swept infront of the sun, choking out every last ray of sunlight. The animals regarded the demon of steel with caution. It looked far too tall to be a mere human with its curling horned helmet and red-fanged mouth. Even nearby Ekku or Ursoi could not match its stature. Steel talons dug into the ground as it stalked forward, armor creaking and clanking.

"What is going on here? Who dares intrude?" Beastlord demanded as he lifted up the flap of a large tent with one arm and strode out to confront the attacker. Animals parted to either side to make way for him. He stopped when he saw the demon of steel that matched him in height. Beastlord's lips curled in a sneer and his chest heaved as he inhaled. "Who are you to murder one of our own?"

"I am Talpa, primitive beast, but you will address me as Emperor for I have laid claim to this world that you trespass upon. You may have destroyed my armies, but I assure you, my power is far more potent. Return from whence you came, or be exterminated by my wrath."

"So...it was your machines my men so easily crushed, eh mighty 'Emperor'?" Beastlord grinned.

"I offer you the benevolence of the Dynasty and you dare mock my power?"

"Power? What, may I ask, is your power? Hmm? Is it this darkness you have cast with your arrival? You would wither what we attempt to harvest, robbing us of our precious sunlight?" Beastlord asked and looked up at the sky, folding his arms over his chest. "The sky is thick and oppressive. It will do the little plants no good. Begone from the sky, darkness. Thin, fade, melt, and vanish so that the blessed sunlight can warm this wounded earth." Talpa let out a surprised growl when his darkness began to dissolve, causing sunlight to flood the Pit once more. Beastlord closed his eyes and tilted his head back slightly, his mane swirling about his neck like living flame. He glanced at Talpa and smiled. "Whatever power you claim to wield, you hold no sway over me."

"If you will not bend knee to me, then I shall break your _soul_!" Talpa declared and drew out his sword. Beastlord beckoned to the side with his left hand. Kranus walked up behind him, reverently holding out Beastlord's gnarled, polished club. He closed his three-fingered hands around the grip and laid the club against his shoulder.

"Get back. I will not risk anymore dead to this pompous invader," Beastlord warned and swept his right arm to the side. Beasts backed away as he commanded.

"Foolish creature. I am Emperor of the Dynasty, I have laid waste to countless kingdoms and enslaved their peoples. I will not allow you to impede my conquest," Talpa declared.

"And I will not permit you to stand in my way!" Beastlord bellowed and lunged. "All humanity shall suffer and die for their sins, and neither the One nor his angels shall stop me!" The leonine demon swung with his club. Talpa slashed with an upward stroke, expecting to slice it in half. "Your blade is fragile, the metal aged! It is as brittle as the chains of a thousand years!" Beastlord gloated as his club whistled through the air, connecting with Talpa's sword and splintering it in two.

* * *

Ryo's eyes snapped open and he stiffened when he sensed something. He sat infront of the high chair holding a spoon in his hand, and Ryu burbled impatiently and waved at his father. "Ryo, what is it?" Mia asked when she noticed Ryo had stopped feeding Ryu abruptly.

"I...I don't know… I felt something. Something's happened… I don't know what it was, but I have to go to the city now!" Ryo said and stood up, leaving the half-empty jar and spoon on the high chair table. Mia watched him leave, confused, then glanced at Ryu, who had grabbed the jar and spoon and began feeding himself, albeit very messily.

* * *

"What trickery is this?" Talpa demanded and glared down at the remains of his shattered blade. Beastlord stepped back and laid his club against his shoulder, swaggering as he moved.

"I can resist your power, 'Emperor', but there exist none that can withstand mine!" Beastlord lunged again, holding his club to the side. "Your armor grows soft and vulnerable, like the flesh of man. It yields to my blows!" Beastlord swung upward and Talpa drew another sword to block, but as he did so, he failed to notice Beastlord's tail rise up and stab his thigh. The tip of the blade pricked the armor, leaving the tiniest of dents in the metal. Talpa's eyes glowed bright red as he actually _felt_ the cut, as if a knife had pierced warm skin. His leg went numb then became unsteady and weak, refusing to respond. Beastlord yanked his club back and swung up then down, slamming the wood between Talpa's shoulder and neck, crushing the shoulder plate.

* * *

Dais' mouth went wide in a silent howl of agony and he clutched his right shoulder over his collarbone. Tears streamed out the corner of his eyes as he felt a searing pain like a Thunthen had just smacked him with its tail club. Sehkmet frowned when he noticed he'd stopped working.

"Dais, you allright?" he asked cautiously.

"I...I-I don't know...it's just...something just happened..."

* * *

Talpa grunted in frustration as he collapsed to his knees, one hand still clutching his sword, the other clutching his crumpled shoulder. Beastlord laughed deeply. "Look at you, 'Emperor'. You are a king without a crown. As tempted as I am to have your ornate armor melted into scrap and reforged into weapons for my troops, I will permit you to leave. Go back to your pretend throne and your pretend dominion. That is the benevolence of Beastlord."

Talpa growled angrily, remembering all too well Kaosu's taunts during his first attempt at conquest. For all of his hot fury, his body felt cold and feeble. Dry laughter echoed from the fanged mouth. "You have defeated me, Lord of Beasts, but there are others who will challenge your might. They will succeed where I have failed, and it shall be you who is left crownless."

"You speak of a coalition of humans and dragonmen? They are strong foes, but as I said, no one can resist _my_ power," Beastlord sneered and bared his teeth. "Now, BEGONE!" Talpa vanished in a burst of black flame, leaving behind scorched rock where he formerly knelt. The surrounding animals erupted into cheers and roars of triumph, praising their leader's great might. Beastlord silenced them all with an echoing roar. "This is no time for celebration! There is truth to his warning!" Beastlord turned to his generals as they arrived. "Those warriors utilized spectacular powers and skills, and many of our mightiest fell in battle against them, where only a few of their number perished. They could indeed prove troublesome in our crusade." Beastlord set his club on the ground and folded his legs beneath him, sitting down with his tail coiled around his knees. "The one who spoke for them all...what was his name? The red morsel?"

"'Ryo of the Wildfire', sir?" Kangor offered as he perched atop a short rock formation.

"Ahh, yes, that is it…'Ryo of the Wildfire'...he must be dealt with. His is a rare soul in this world. Should he perish, none could replace him...Gargoyle! Gargoyle, come hither!" Nearby animals looked skyward as a figure as graceful as an Avar but as menacing as a Chiori wheeled overhead before alighting on a rock overhang above a gateway. A long, slender whip-like tail coiled and lashed and thick talons gripped the volcanic rock.

"I heard your summons, and I have answered. What would you bid of me?" a voice sounding saddened and reluctant inquired.

"You are my most prized pet, my perfect assassin. Seek out and slay a human named Ryo of the Wildfire. Leave nothing of his body, not even his _bones_ ," Beastlord hissed and clenched his fist.

"As you command, so shall be done," the being nodded and launched off from the ledge, flapping dark leathery bat-like wings as it ascended. Avar and Chiori gave it a wide berth as it departed. Kangor watched it depart and grinned broadly.

"That Wildfire bloke'll never know what hit 'im..." he chuckled sinisterly.

* * *

Wings of pearl and gleaming silver beat through the air as Ryo exited the entrance tunnel and rose into the air, veering towards the lake. He looked down and spotted Raurgoth hunkered by the lake dock with his head and half his neck submerged. Cye stood on the dock shouting and cursing furiously, demanding the dragon cease and desist. Ryo chuckled and descended slowly, spreading the wings of the Dragon sub-armor so he hovered above the ground.

"At it again, Cye?" Ryo teased.

"RYO! Tell your damn dragon to stop eating my fish!" Cye squawked and pointed at Raurgoth.

"'Your' fish? Cye, we live near this lake. Mia doesn't own it," Ryo reminded.

"He'll ruin the ecosystem! At this rate, there won't be any fish left! Why does he need to keep eating anyway? I thought he had his fill the other day. He ate all those animals you roasted!"

"They were practically charcoal. Not much nutrient content in that," Ryo shrugged innocently and held up a hand.

"Nutrient content!? Ryo-!"

"Raurgoth isn't like the other Incarnations, Cye. He's not a spirit beast. He _is_ a living dragon. Look at it this way: it's either fish, or deer, and people are going to notice if a dragon goes hunting."

"People already notice him!" Cye yelled and pointed at the homes on the opposite shore. An elderly man sat on a small pier and blinked at the enormous white creature.

"Then it's either the fish or a certain Ronin Warrior that keeps bothering him." Raurgoth pulled his head out of the water and brought his muzzle close to Cye. The Warrior of Water squeaked nervously at the close proximity of the nose plate. "My point exactly. Hey Raurgoth! How's your neck?" The dragon swung his head up to look at Ryo. He reached up with a talon and peeled back some of the elastic bandage that covered the wound that ringed his neck just behind his skull. The broken skin had healed but the scales had barely begun to grow back, now just white nibs in the pinkish skin. "Looking good. You just sit here and recover. I'm sure Cye won't mind."

"RYO! You-the-Arrrgh!" Cye sputtered in frustration and threw up his arms before sitting down on the dock to sulk. The sun had already started to set as Ryo took off towards the city ruins. By the time he arrived above the suburbs it had set entirely, but color still painted the sky with fire. He flapped the dragon wings and caught a draft, rising higher.

"OY! What are you doing out here? An unarmed Avar doesn't belong on sentry duty." Ryo didn't turn to look at the Avar following him. Either it had particularly bad eyesight or the Dragon sub-armor fooled it enough. "You hard of hearing? I said return to camp!" The hawk-like Avar blinked and shifted its spear in its scaly yellow hands. "Wait a tic...you...you're not one of us! You're a-" The Avar's eyes widened when it saw the pearly white leathery wings and shaggy black hair. It opened its mouth to screech a warning, but Ryo barrel rolled midair and loosed a swirling blast of fire, silencing it and thoroughly roasting it, sending its flaming carcass to the ground. Ryo hovered midair a few moments and glanced in each direction.

"...Aaaaand absolutely no one saw that," he muttered to himself and continued his mission. He passed over ruined buildings, some of which he recognized and only served as sad reminders. He halted when he spotted something perched on a roof edge. It looked vaguely humanoid with what seemed to be folded wings draped behind its shoulders, and yet it looked nothing like any Avar or Chiori he'd seen. It didn't give any indication it'd seen him or noticed the sentry's death earlier. Ryo frowned and skillfully alighted on the roof behind it. It did not turn to face him, but for some reason, Ryo did not feel threatened in the slightest bit. The way the creature hunched over with one foot braced on the edge an an arm over its knee gave the impression of deep brooding.

Ryo walked to the side and got a better view of its profile. It looked mostly human save for the bat-like wings and long whip-like tail trailing out on the roof behind it. Stony black armor covered its body save for the pale blue-gray face. Spikes and fins formed an elaborate crown on its helmet. Gleaming black metallic claws tipped its fingers. Ryo raised an eyebrow. He'd never seen a humanoid demon used by the Dynasty. The possibility of a tortured mutate enslaved to Mal Daggur crossed his mind. Perhaps a denizen of the world beyond the gateways in the Pit?

"Who are you?" Ryo asked, tensing his arms incase he needed to use the wing blades to attack. It slowly turned its head to the side and looked at Ryo with black eyes full of infinite sadness. The upper rim of the crowned helmet extended down towards the brow, almost covering it. Despite its menacing appearance, it looked completely calm as it regarded Ryo.

"The others simply call me Gargoyle," it spoke with a gentle voice that echoed like a lost cavern.

"I kinda gathered as much...where did you come from? I've never seen anything like you around here before," Ryo asked as he stepped closer. He still sensed no danger from the creature.

"I come from Gurvangoth. My home was destroyed, and I have only one purpose now: to serve the will of my master, though my heart yearns for my former life," the creature replied sadly.

"You're out here by yourself? I ran into an Avar patrolling a ways back. They don't notice you?"

"They are too frightened. They know better than to interfere with my task. I was told to search for someone named Ryo of the Wildfire." Ryo blinked, confused.

"Why do you need to find me?" Gargoyle's eyes widened slightly and it turned to face Ryo slowly, eyes still dark and full of sorrow. It placed a hand on the hilt of a sword.

"Because Beastlord ordered me to kill you," it said simply, and before Ryo had a chance to react, it drew out its sword and plunged it through Ryo's gut.

Ryo only felt ice cold steel as it slid all the way through his body, the tip piercing the armor on his back. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open in shock. He gulped in air and clutched the blade with both hands. He sensed a burst of invisible energy erupt from the blade. Gargoyle seemed surprised by this as blood dribbled out of the wound. It cocked its head to one side and leaned close to Ryo. "You...are different," it said in that deep gentle voice.

Ryo brought his right wing blade up and slashed Gargoyle in the arm, the blade cutting deep into the stone armor. He lashed out and kicked the humanoid demon in the chest, causing it to stumble back. The sword slid out of Ryo's stomach. Ryo clamped both hands over the narrow wound and dove off the building edge.

Back at the shore of the lake, Raurgoth yanked his head out from below the surface, sending water showering in all directions. He bellowed shrilly and rose onto his hind legs, fanning his wings at full stretch. Cye glanced up from where he sat on the edge of the dock with his elbow on his knee and his knuckles against his cheek. Raurgoth dissolved into a surge of white light that shot of into the distance in the direction of the city.

"Oh yeah? Well good riddance! Bloody glutton..." Cye grumbled.

Gargoyle peered over the roof edge when a surge of white light swept down from the sky. It recoiled slightly when Ryo rose into the air clad in a different sort of armor. Silvery wings spread from his shoulders and he kept his hands over his abdomen. Ryo drifted in and out of consciousness, and Raurgoth-sensing his master's dilemma- beat the dragon wings furiously to carry Ryo home. Gargoyle stood back up and placed a foot on the roof edge, taking an ominous pose that so well suited its name. It watched Ryo fly off into the distance then gazed down slowly at the gash in its stone armor. "...Could he be the one…after all these long years?"

* * *

Grunts and clashes echoed through the main cavern. Kayura and Michelle stood near the Wall Boulder to observe the sparring session between Cale and Shannon. Cale struck with both sword and claws, and each time Shannon parried with disconcerting ease. Cale leapt back to distance himself from the new Halo bearer and catch his breath. What should have been a relatively easy win ended up becoming a drawn out match that left him winded.

"Who would've thought Shannon could be the new bearer of Halo," Michelle remarked.

"I think that she and the Armor of Halo somehow reached out towards one another out of mutual necessity, causing the Heart of Wisdom to Ignite in her. Her medical background and druidic ancestry affords her unique insight...and she certainly is used to grace under fire," Kayura commented as the sparring match continued. The two of them gasped when they saw Shannon place the tip of the Sword of Light on the floor and flip herself out of the way of a charge by Cale. She landed a few feet away neatly while Cale spun around to catch his bearings.

"What the hell was that!?" Cale exclaimed.

"What?" Shannon blinked innocently.

"That was a Comet's Tail. That's a Sweeping Comet-level Rait'chian move!"

"I saw Azuro do it one time. What about it?" Shannon shrugged.

"You have a hard enough time holding the Ronin Cross. How did you manage to master a move like that?" Cale demanded. Shannon wrinkled her face and glanced to the side.

"You know, I'm not sure to be honest. It's kind of difficult to describe, but it's like the Armor of Halo is kind of giving me tutorials on how to fight," Shannon explained and laid the flat of the sword blade against her shoulder, cocking her head to one side.

"Hmm, now that you mention it, that does sort of make sense. The beauty of the Armors is they afford their wearers increased combat prowess. The more skilled the fighter, the more powerful the Armor. I can tell you back in the Dynasty Wars the guys couldn't fight their way out of a paper sack at first." Cale set the tip of his sword against the cavern floor and placed his hands over the pommel. "Rowen, Sage, and Kento were the only ones with formal combat training. Ryo and Cye…eehhh...not so much, but they were able to improve over time. Eventually they relied less on their ultimate moves to finish a fight off the bat and more on their unique combat skills in battle. You, on the other hand, have a long way to go before you can consider yourself my equal, much less Sage's. Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're a girl," Cale taunted and pointed his claws.

"I'm going to make you eat those words," Shannon stated calmly and readied herself.

 _It's strange...even though she doesn't wear her hair in that dumb style anymore, she's sort of starting to sound like Sage in battle..._ "Very well then, let's begin!" Cale barked.

Just then the doors to the entrance tunnel hissed and slid open. Cale and Shannon paused and turned to watch as Ryo, wearing full Dragon AnimArmor, drifted into the cavern slowly. The wing tips scraped against the walls of the tunnel and for some reason Ryo's arms hung below him, the fingertips dragging against the floor. He entered the main cavern swaying from side to side, his flight becoming erratic before he unceremoniously landed on his side with one wing crumpled under him and the other draping over his legs. The dragon tail lay strewn limply behind him.

"Wow, Ryo! You go patrolling or barhopping?" Shannon teased. Ryo remained unresponsive. Both Shannon and Cale frowned in concern. "Something's wrong..." they ran over to where Ryo lay and knelt down beside him. Michelle and Kayura pushed away from the Wall Boulder and walked over to them. Shannon pushed Ryo's shoulder up slightly. "Whoa! His face should _not_ be that pale!" She quickly reached under her armor collar and pulled out the Ronin Cross. She removed it from around her neck then pressed it against Ryo's chest with her palm. The Dragon AnimArmor flashed and vanished, leaving Ryo in Dragon sub-armor.

"OH MY GOD!" Michelle gasped in horror upon seeing so much blood staining Ryo's stomach.

"We need to get him to the infirmary right away! Help me keep him steady while I port!" Shannon said to Cale as she grabbed Ryo under his shoulders while Cale grabbed his ankles.

Ryo wished he could speak. He could hear them calling his name, the desperation in their cries, but he felt so weak. Everything looked dark…

* * *

"...Hmm…uhhn...wha?" His eyes fluttered open and he tried to focus. A sharp smack across his face made him focus a bit faster. "OWW!" Ryo protested. "MOM! What gives?!" he squawked.

"That's what you get for nearly getting yourself killed!" Renee Sanada howled and raised a fist, looking torn between throttling her son and hugging him in relief. "You said you were going to patrol the city, not get yourself stabbed in the gut!"

"Ms. Sanada, this is hardly the time or place for such behavior. Ryo, stay reclined. Here, drink this," Tar Uhnin calmly instructed and handed Ryo a glass of white chalky-looking fluid with a straw. Renee grumbled in protest as Tar gently ushered her away from the bedside. Ryo eyed the liquid cautiously before taking a sip. He gagged and almost dropped the glass.

"AAAGH! What _is_ this stuff?! It tastes _worse_ than Richtho tea!"

"It's a liquid calcium supplement. Your skeleton is _incredibly_ brittle at the moment. You can't afford to leave the bed until your bone density recovers," Shannon explained as she approached the bed. "Dad's still backed up in Tokyo so I'll have to fill in for him this time."

"Can't you just plaster a few leaves over my stomach and call it a day?" Ryo grimaced.

"No! That's the weird part! Look," Shannon pushed away from the bed and picked up something from a nearby table and flipped it from side to side. "See, fresh leaf? Watch..." Shannon pulled up the white shirt Ryo had on and tried to press the leaf to his stomach. The wound still looked raw, though it did not bleed. As soon as the leaf touched his skin, it withered and crumpled up. Ryo's eyes widened in shock. "That's not the only thing. We've had you on a Richtho tea drip since you came back, and its like the healing effect is being _negated_. Kayura couldn't sense any residual Nether energy. She's never seen anything like this before."

"Whatever it was that attacked you, it is as if it tried to disintegrate you from the inside out," Tar added and pulled the mobile monitor around, displaying an X-ray of Ryo's chest cavity. "All of your skeleton within a thirteen inch radius of your injury has been severely weakened. We suspect your Armor kept you from bleeding out, and Ruinhuriangoth responded to your distress."

"Now, Tar was able to create a diluted version of that molecular enamel paste that's safe to ingest. It'll piggy-back on your blood stream and make its way to your bone marrow where it'll get to work reconstructing your bones." Ryo paused in sipping the concoction and his eyes widened upon the realization he'd been drinking the same stuff the Thunthen used to repair their _shells_.

"Couldn't you just give me milk?" Ryo whined and grimaced each time he sipped the fluid. Scratch that, it tasted _ten times_ worse than Richtho tea.

"That would take far too long. You'd have to drink gallons of the stuff to achieve a fraction of the effect. Trust us, this is much faster. You'll be confined to bed for days instead of months," Tar insisted. Ryo sulked; he liked being bedridden even less than his sister. He looked up when he heard someone enter the room and saw Mia approach with Ryu cradled in her arms. Shannon and Tar moved aside for her as she came to the foot of the bed.

"Hey there! You miss me?" Ryo teased. Mia scowled, looking very disappointed.

"Ryo, you should've said something if you were going to go out by yourself to the city. None of this would've happened if you had backup with you."

"I know, it's just...it was something I had to check out for myself..." Ryo admitted feebly. Ryu burbled and waved a chubby hand at his father.

"See? Your Dad is just fine," Mia assured. Ryu turned his head and glanced at Ryo. Then he began squirming, attempting to crawl out of Mia's grasp and onto the bed. "Ryu! No, he can't hold you right now," Mia protested and had to adjust her grip on the infant.

"Oh c'mon, I'm not _that_ weak. I can hold him just fi-AAAGH!" Ryo tried to sit up and yelped when he felt a stabbing pain like someone had ground a red-hot poker into his lower back.

"DAMNIT RYO!" Tar rushed to Ryo's bedside and pressed one hand against his shoulder and shoved him down against the pillows. "When I tell you to stay reclined I _MEAN_ IT!" the elderly Nobeyl held a claw tip to Ryo's nose. "You suffered _catastrophic_ internal trauma, and I don't want you to do anything except eat, sleep, and breathe until you are fully recovered! I don't even want you to _think_ about holding a sword anytime soon, and I won't have you taking any shortcuts, do I make myself perfectly clear!" Tar roared into Ryo's face before whirling around and stalking towards his worktable. Ryo half expected him to finish with "oh and what is this world coming to," but the medicines made his mind act goofy.

"The thing that attacked you, what did it look like?" Shannon asked.

"He called himself 'Gargoyle'...kind of looked like one too. He didn't look like any of the beasts from the Menagerie. He looked more human than anything. I know I should've been a lot more careful getting so close, but...something about him didn't feel that threatening."

"Probably just playing dumb to lure you into a false sense of security."

"I'm not so sure about that...I got the feeling that he actually didn't _want_ to attack me," Ryo muttered. He'd never seen an enemy look so sorry about impaling him in the gut before in his life.

"Whatever it is, I'll make sure Kento and Yulie know what to look for on their patrol," Mia said.

"What!? What's Yulie doing out in the city!" Ryo tried sitting up again but pain coursed through his torso. Shannon waved for him to lie back down, and Ryo reluctantly complied.

"Take it easy Ryo! It took more than a day to seal up your injuries! We're not joking! You might look okay on the outside, but inside you've got the skeleton of a 90-year-old man!" Shannon protested. Ryo's eyes widened. "Don't worry about Yulie. He's in good company." Ryo frowned in dismay. He hadn't wanted to get Yulie involved in this conflict. He blinked when he noticed Tar approaching out the corner of his eye with something that looked like a small pistol.

"Whoa, wait, what's that?!" Ryo squirmed nervously, but Tar grabbed his arm and held him fast and placed the muzzle of the device to Ryo's skin. Ryo heard a hiss and felt a slight pressure.

"The last thing you need to be doing in your condition is crawling out of bed to engage in silly heroics, as Mia informs me you are wont to do. Alternating between medical and 'mystical' treatments seems to yield better results, but exerting yourself needlessly will undo _hours_ of healing, and thus it is best you remain confined to bed," Tar explained. Ryo blinked several times, each time his eyelids felt heavier and heavier. He saw Ryu wave at him and burble.

"Nighty night..." Ryo whispered as faces blurred and he closed his eyes once more.

* * *

Ryo's eyes opened a crack and he shifted in bed. He carefully eased himself into a sitting position without any of the stabs of pain from earlier, indicating he'd healed some. Ryo glanced around the infirmary. He spotted no one right away and glanced at the monitoring machines beside his bed. He could've easily called for help with the push of a button, but he carefully slid out of bed before standing, pulling the sensor buds off of his arm. "I've had enough of being drugged to sleep, thank you very much..." he grumbled under his breath. He stumbled to the side slightly and caught himself on the granite wall. He summoned sub-armor as a precaution and crept alongside the wall towards the archway. A quick peek outside revealed no one in the immediate vicinity. Either everyone had turned in for the night or something had happened during his slumber.

Ryo realized he didn't have his wrist-com and glanced over his shoulder where he spotted it sitting on the bedside table. He shuffled back over to the bed and retrieved the device, trying to walk on his own. He grimaced when he felt a jolt of pain course down his spine as he tried to straighten his shoulders. He slipped the band back on his wrist and stood there by the bed to catch his breath a few moments. While his body wanted nothing more than to crawl back in and lie down, he wanted to find out what he'd missed. He shuffled back towards the main cavern.

He didn't notice Koi sitting on the floor next to the Wall Boulder. The massive Noble Rare sat cross-legged with his head bowed slightly as if meditating. Koi tilted his head up slightly, his beady eyes blinking under his thick gray eyebrows as he watched the Ronin Leader walking slowly along the wall from the infirmary to the comm room. Ryo raised an eyebrow when he heard heavy footsteps and looked over his shoulder, noticing Koi walking in his direction. Ryo shrugged and turned his gaze forward, but he frowned when he heard the footsteps coming closer. He looked to the side again and saw Koi making a beeline for him. Ryo grimaced nervously and tried shuffling a bit faster, but Koi's large stride gained on him. Ryo looked over his shoulder again and yelped when Koi grabbed Ryo around his chest and arms and lifted him off the floor.

"Koi! KOI! Hey! Put me down!" Ryo squirmed and kicked his legs, but the Noble's grip had his arms firmly pinned to his sides. "Koi! I mean it! That's an order!" The half-brained Rare gave no inclination of obeying Ryo's orders in a curious display of initiative. Ryo had no choice but to relax and pout as the Noble carried him like a delicate antique. Koi had to tilt his shell sideways slightly to squeeze through the entrance to the comm room. He lumbered over to the chair at the console and set Ryo's bottom down in the seat with almost exaggerated care, making sure he felt comfy cozy before releasing him. All the while Ryo fumed with embarrassment. Ryo flinched as if someone had smacked him with a pillow when Koi gave him the daintiest, most delicate of pats on the top of Ryo's head with his large orange scaly palm before turning around slowly and lumbering back towards the entrance. "Thanks, Koi…" Ryo half-growled through clenched teeth.

"Ryo welcome," Koi hummed almost musically and squeezed back out into the main cavern.

Ryo rolled his eyes. _At least he didn't carry me back to bed..._ he sighed and began checking up on everyone on the main screen. Rowen had some of the Neo Ronin with him aboard the parked _Argonauth_ , presumably to attend to the civilians in stasis there. Maroon, gold, and white dots placed Dais, Anubis, and Kayura topside in the estate. Kento and Yulie had returned from their mission and currently slept, with Yulie occupying a guest room for the night. Sehkmet, Cale, and Cye had headed off to the city to investigate reports of break-ins at library ruins on the outskirts of the Pit, and Tanya and Shannon trained outside by Danae's Crater. "Guess no one needs me right now," Ryo muttered wistfully and relaxed in the chair with his elbows on the armrests.

He smiled when he felt the reassuring warmth of a tiger head thrust up against his palm. "Whiteblaze! Good to see you, pal!" he greeted and rubbed the tiger's ears. He spotted Blackblaze sitting on the opposite side of the chair. "Don't think I forgot about you," Ryo teased and scratched the Nether Tiger's chin. Such displays of affection often embarrassed Blackblaze, but he decided to humor Ryo for the time being. The chair jolted slightly when a sudden weight rose up from the back of the armrests. Ryo craned his head back and saw the gleaming dererium head of WILDCAT. "Hey there, Kiasha. How's it hanging?" Ryo asked. The cybernetic tiger nuzzled Ryo's cheek before moving away from the chair and walking in a circle a few times, swishing her brand new-and upgraded-tail. She curled up on the floor behind Ryo and purred like a motorcycle. Ryo smiled and relaxed in the chair. At least he always had friends to comfort him.

Blackblaze's ears twitched and he pulled away from Ryo's touch, turning his head to the side and growling. Ryo frowned. "Blackblaze, what's wrong?" Blackblaze rose to all fours and turned towards the entrance, growling louder. "Koi? Is that you?" Ryo asked aloud, thinking the Noble tried sneaking up on them. Blackblaze had a reputation for not being the friendliest of tigers but even he wouldn't growl at an ally for no reason. WILDCAT turned her gaze to the entrance and sprang to all fours suddenly, a metallic growl emanating from her mouth. The fur on Whiteblaze's neck rose and he turned around, unsheathing his claws. Ryo rose from his seat and leaned against it.

"You surround yourself with great friends, Ryo of the Wildfire..." Ryo's blood chilled when he heard that voice, clearly as he remembered as the blade drove through his gut. Black talons clicked against the stone floor and Ryo could see the shadowy figure in the archway. "They do not bind themselves to you out of allegiance or self-interest, but rather by love and affection, respect and honour." The light of the console screen fell against the stony armor.

"Gargoyle..." Ryo whispered in shock. The whip-like tail coiled around the thin legs. The bat-like wings settled against the shoulders and back, shifting slightly as the creature stepped forward. It regarded Ryo calmly from under the heavy brow of its crowned helmet, eyes like pools of sorrow. "You've come to kill me," Ryo stated. The three tigers put themselves between Ryo and the demon.

"Yes...and no, at least not yet."

"How did you find this place? We have wards to protect this location!"

"I can travel through stone and shadow, such is my power. Beastlord does not call me his favorite assassin for being careless." Ryo scowled and raised his wrist-com. Gargoyle whirled around and lashed out with his tail. Ryo yelped as the uttermost tip shattered the com screen. "Do not call others here! Not yet! I ask of you to hear my tale first!" Ryo rubbed his wrist; an inch closer and the blow would've broken not just the wrist-com. WILDCAT growled and opened up with all of her weapons, peppering Gargoyle with phergon blasts from her shoulder, back, and tail blasters. When the smoke cleared, however, Gargoyle remained standing, arms raised to shield himself. The stony skin looked at most slightly singed. WILDCAT looked stunned as Gargoyle lowered his arms and looked at Ryo. "Your friend is quick to rush to your defense. Her weapons cannot cause serious harm to me, such is the nature of my unnatural existence. My body is cold flesh yet not flesh. This skin, this spell of stone, I am imprisoned in this world, my body bound in this unliving vessel..."

"What...what _are_ you?" Ryo stammered.

"What _was_ I. I did not lie when I spoke with you in the city. I once lived in Gurvangoth, the world from which Beastlord and his Menagerie hail. I was once a man, a youth not much older than yourself. I lived with my family in a small village. We were simple farmers...and it was a simple life, a blessed life..." Ryo blinked in amazement when he thought he saw a tear trickle from Gargoyle's eye. "The nobles who governed us were not so content. They made sport of the gentle beasts, culling the weakest and enslaving the strongest. In the face of such wanton cruelty, it was only a matter of time before the beasts rebelled...and found their voice in their new leader.

"Word spread throughout the land of the Animal King and his armies, mustering any and all beasts and stirring them to smite the people, whether guilty...or innocent. The elders of my village foolishly believed the nobility would protect us with their great armies, but Beastlord and his army crushed them instead. The beast hordes swept over the land, and while I escaped injury that fateful day, all whom I loved were either lost or devoured. Burning with vengeance and chilled with grief, I plotted to track down the Animal King and slay him. I came close...so _close_...but his generals seized me before I could land the final blow and brought me before him. They laughed and mocked me, suggesting to boil me alive or gnaw the flesh from my bones. If only they had done so…

"Beastlord, the Animal King, decreed I remain alive. He ordered me taken to a cave in chains where I thought he planned to merely torture me. Whips or blades I could have endured in defiance, but I did not expect what he truly intended. He spoke in riddles and rhymes, cryptic sentences I could not understand until I realized my body began changing. It began warping, twisting to his will, not through sorcery or alchemy, but with his voice! I tried to resist, to shut out his whispers and deafen his spell with my cries. All in vain. I would rather have been drawn and quartered!

"Bit by bit Beastlord robbed me of my humanity, consuming and transmuting my body with his spell. When he finished speaking, this is what I became." Gargoyle held out his hands and splayed his claws. "I no longer felt pain, nor heat, nor cold, nor even the ground beneath me. I felt only raw terror upon finding my mortal body trapped within a shell of stone, living yet unliving. Beastlord laughed and called me a 'work of exquisite art'. Enraged, I tried to attack him, believing in desperation that I could slay him with my cursed weaponry! Alas, Beastlord spoke again, and I found myself wholly bound to his will. I hated him, yet adored him, loathed him, yet worshipped him. I could not defy him, even in voice or deed, and found myself forced to bend knee to him...nay...I _wanted_ to. I pledged myself to his service, and since then I have enjoyed obeying him, yet I have despised myself for taking pleasure in killing those who opposed him!

"You must know the power of Beastlord, Ryo of the Wildfire. Bird and beast, grass and tree, stone and water, he can command all with but his voice. He can heal and harm, strengthen and shrivel, the stars would grow cold and dim if he so willed it. All can be accomplished with merely his _voice_! Because I am precious to him, I cannot be easily harmed. I cannot even slay myself, such is the nature of the _geas_ placed upon me." Gargoyle gestured to his arm, displaying a small gash. "The wound you inflicted ran deep and has been slow to heal. Because I am bound body and soul to Beastlord's command, I cannot leave this place without killing you, but I ask a boon of you! You survived a blow that would have slain a normal man. There is a strength in you, a conviction, a will to endure all. There are people precious to you that not even for death would you bear to part."

Ryo immediately thought of his son, Ryu. Such a precocious boy with the courage to punch a demonic dragon cat in the nose. He remembered how Mia and Ryu had come to greet him in the infirmary, and how Ryu insisted on being with his father. Gargoyle smiled wistfully and closed his eyes. "I see...I envy you...all I loved were dead, and thus I had no such conviction when I faced Beastlord. I forfeited my life by giving into grief and hatred, and this is the result. Fight me, Ryo of the Wildfire, fight me and kill me! Break this spell of stone, release me from my curse!"

Ryo regarded the demon that was once a man with pity and closed his eyes. "I will give you the death you ask for," he replied. Gargoyle sighed and smiled in relief.

"I thank you, Ryo of the Wildfire, for you have given me hope. I will warn you, though I harbor no ill will towards you, Beastlord has commanded that you die, and I cannot leave this room now that I have faced you until you are slain. You must succeed at all costs if you are to fight me."

"I understand," Ryo turned the insignia of his AnimArmor ring to Dragon, and the White Dragon sub-armor appeared. He held the wing blades at his sides as if wielding his Wildfire Swords. Gargoyle lunged and stabbed with his claws, but Ryo did not fight alone. Blackblaze shrugged his shoulder and one of the Soul Swords jiggled loose of its scabbard slightly. Whiteblaze grabbed it in his mouth and drew it out and together they pounced and passed on either side of Gargoyle, nearly severing his wingtips with the Fervor blades. WILDCAT bounded to the side and circumvented them, getting behind Gargoyle and seizing his tail tip in her powerful jaws. Gargoyle grunted, unable to move freely. He turned his attention to Ryo, who slashed with the wing blades.

"Your friends love you dearly. Their strength is yours, and yours theirs. Fight me! Fight me and kill me, Ryo of the Wildfire!" Gargoyle pleaded as he slashed again, trying to bypass Ryo's guard. Ryo managed to deflect, his Rait'chian training serving him well as the wing blades served as both sword and shield. Ryo sprang back and unleashed his Dragon Flame Funnel point blank. The two Blazes kept their distance as the fire engulfed Gargoyle, and though the floor beneath his feet glowed red, almost molten, his stone skin merely radiated wisps of steam. Gargoyle could not wrest his tail free of WILDCAT's jaws, but the will of Beastlord would not permit him to die so easily. WILDCAT's eyes widened in surprise when the part of Gargoyle's tail she held in her jaws broke off entirely, leaving Gargoyle with a sinewy stump, but allowing him to move freely again.

The Blazes attacked again and again, leaving deep cuts each time. Gargoyle flapped his wings, using the tips to knock them away and sending them tumbling. He darted forward and drew his sword, swinging down swiftly. Ryo barely managed to block the crushing blow that nearly forced him to his knees. He cried out from a fresh pain in his body and clamped a hand over his chest. _"You might look okay on the outside, but inside you've got the skeleton of a 90-year-old man!"_ Shannon's warning echoed in his mind. Gargoyle noticed how Ryo favored his stomach.

"You still suffer from your injury. This does not bode well, for if I succeed in killing you, I extinguish all hope I have of freedom. You are the only one strong enough to have faced me and lived. Continue the fight!" Gargoyle encouraged. Ryo growled in determination and leapt back, launching another Flame Funnel. The heat stress caused some of Gargoyle's stone skin to crack, but not enough to break. The Blazes kept attacking rapidly with the Soul Swords, paring down Gargoyle's wing limbs bit by bit, and WILDCAT bore down on him from behind, raking her claws down his back, flaying off strips of stone with each pass. Ryo tried to slash again, but another stab of pain coursed up his spine. He staggered backwards and sank to one knee, gritting his teeth.

Gargoyle punched Whiteblaze in the side of his muzzle, knocking the tiger unconscious. Blackblaze reeled from the echoed blow, leaving both tigers out of commission. Gargoyle then pounded WILDCAT on the head with his sword pommel then wrapped his tail around her neck and flung her sideways. When the cybernetic tiger tried getting to her feet, Gargoyle struck her again, the reverberating blows knocking her motor controls offline temporarily. By the time auto-repairs finished, Ryo would be dead. Gargoyle looked at Ryo and saw him kneeling on the floor panting.

"You are too weak to continue the fight. I dealt you too great a blow. You and your companions fought valiantly, but Beastlord has cursed me with too great a power. It seems conviction alone is not enough." Gargoyle approached Ryo and raised his sword, aiming to decapitate him. "Forgive me, Ryo of the Wildfire, but the voice of Beastlord compels me," he lamented. Ryo glared up at him, not with hatred, but disbelief. How could he allow himself to die? How could he leave Ryu fatherless, never to feed him ever again, or put him to sleep inside his crib, or tug at each other's hair? Ryo tried to summon up one last spurt of strength and slash with his wing blades, but he faltered and sank to the floor. Gargoyle swung his sword.

He gasped and dropped his sword when he felt pain, _pain_! For the first time in his accursed existence, pain coursed through his body, radiating from his chest. He looked to the ceiling, tears streaming from his eyes in relief. "I-I-I have been slain! But not by your hand! Then who-" Gargoyle looked down at his chest jerkily then over his shoulder and up at the large rectangular muzzle of Koi Udsarrin. The massive Rare had put his claws together and thrust his arm like a spear through Gargoyle's chest, shattering stone.

"No hurt," Koi growled and lashed his arm to the side, tearing away a huge portion of Gargoyle's chest. He raised his right fist and swung down, crushing Gargoyle's shoulder so much it broke off entirely, taking the demon's arm with it. He reached up with both hands and seized a wing in each and pulled them clean off of Gargoyle's back, tossing them to either side. Gargoyle collapsed to his knees and sat back on his heels. He looked at Ryo not with shock but joy.

"I am dead! At last, at last I am free to die!" Stone faded, gradually being replaced with human flesh. The severed arm crumbled but a new arm grew to replace it, human this time instead of stone. Human skin, bone, and sinew sealed up the hole in Gargoyle's chest. The stony armor melted away, leaving behind the shuddering naked body of a man.

Ryo's eyes widened in horror when he saw the human body begin disintegrating, but the restored man merely smiled happily at Ryo. "Indeed you are blessed, Ryo of the Wildfire, for your friends love and protect you. Thank you for destroying me and freeing me from the spell of stone. I go now to join those I love in Heaven, but I leave you with this warning; Beware the voice of Beastlord!" the young man said before his head grayed and crumbled to dust. Only a patch of crumbled rock bits and dust remained of the demon known as Gargoyle.

Ryo looked up sharply when he heard a whining growl from Koi and saw the Noble Rare take a step backward, recoiling in shame. "Koi do bad..." Koi groaned.

"No, Koi. You did good," Ryo assured and stood up shakily, walking over to Koi and patting him on the snout. "We all did good..."

* * *

Ryo stood alone on the end of the dock and upended the container holding the remains of the young man into the lake. He watched the dust and stone bits flutter into water turned golden by the rising sun. "'In death we find resolution, in death we find damnation, in death we find rebirth, in death we find salvation'," Ryo recited the Thangien prayer and looked out upon the lake. "In death, may you find the peace you longed for." Ryo thought about that last warning and remembered what they knew so far about Beastlord and his Menagerie, how Beastlord had largely avoided engaging in combat and stood back whispering under his breath, and how everything that could have gone wrong went very, horribly wrong. Ryo looked over his shoulder and nodded, and Koi stooped down and picked him up, cradling his bottom in one arm and supporting his legs with his other. Ryo didn't complain this time as Koi carried him back towards the estate. He merely sat there mulling.

He had no idea that very same warning had previously been given to another Ronin Warrior.


	5. Monster Slayer

Monster Slayer

By Mardrena

He had to keep moving, changing position constantly to avoid being smacked in the face by the cruel clubbed whip fixed to his opponent's backside. While his skin-hardening ability prevented any bruising, his sparring partner proved to be ruthless and unforgiving.

"AAAAHHHH!" Ita Tarmvun screamed as she upped the attack on Kento. While he managed to deflect all the blows from her tail club with his arms, losing ground to the Noble dame enraged him. His eyes flickered white and he waited until Ita swung her tail again before grabbing it and swinging her to the side. Ita howled in protest and tumbled and skidded over the floor of the main cavern. She promptly sprang back to her feet and charged Kento savagely, mouth open wide to display needle-sharp teeth. Kento yelped and clamped his hands around her muzzle, holding it shut. He held her squirming for a few moments before tossing her away to put distance between them.

"Jeez Ita! Take it easy! This is just supposed to be a training session!" Kento shouted.

"NEVER GRAB NOBLE BY TAIL!" Ita shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"I can't help it! You keep whacking me with it!"

"Grabbing Noble's tail forbidden! Is insult in Noble fighting!" Ita's nostrils flared.

"Well this isn't Noble fighting and I'm _not_ a Noble, so...so there!" Kento retorted. Ita dashed forward suddenly, launching into a flurry of tail whips. While the much larger sires engaged in what they called "Dau che taun", or Nobeyl Claw Fighting, the smaller dames specialized in "Fayr taun": Tail Fighting. What Ita lacked in raw strength and claw reach she made up for with shocking speed, and even with Kento hardening his skin to deflect blows, each club strike smarted. She easily ducked under his reach and pivoted on a dime, springing up into the air and whirling around, lashing out with a series of kicks and tail lashes. She moved almost gracefully, her tail resembling the swirling skirts of a Folklorico dancer. She seemed to rely primarily on using the lower half of her body, so Kento attempted to trip her with a sweeping kick, but he forgot about her shell. Ita spun on her heel and flung herself backwards, bashing him in the chest with a tactic Miz also used.

Before Ita could move away to attack again, she felt something seize her by the shell and her feet left the floor. She hissed in protest and windmilled her arms as she found herself upended several feet above the ground. She tilted her head backwards, glaring upside-down at Kento. "You didn't say anything about shells," he grinned. As Ita flailed uselessly in Kento's grip, Kaosu stood by the wall-boulder observing the sparring match. He scratched his chin thoughtfully and throughout the match he often paced from side to side, studying Kento's technique with a critical eye. He couldn't help but feel impressed with the move and a tad bit bemused at the dame's predicament.

Kento continued holding Ita above him, one hand grabbing her shell rim by her neck and the other holding the rim above her tail, denying her the range of movement needed to utilize any of her limbs. Her tail club flailed about, not quite able to reach him. She couldn't even reach him with her jaws, as her horns kept knocking against her shell. She glared upside-down at him furiously. Then she narrowed her eyes, not in anger, but in cunning.

Kento recoiled slightly when Ita's tongue snaked out and slapped him in the face slightly. She flicked it out again, brushing him across the face. Kento tried to turn away and growled angrily. Unlike the sires, who had wedge-shaped tongues, dames had long, prehensile tongues similar to that of a Komodo. Ita realized she'd struck a nerve with her taunts and continued licking him in the face. Kento's eyes glowed bright white and he growled deeply.

Ita yelped when Kento flung her across the cavern forcefully. She used her tail to flip herself and land neatly on her feet. Kento clenched his fists and bared his teeth, enraged. Ita raised a long eyebrow, realizing she could capitalize on his short temper. She dragged her tail club along the floor in a circle around her feet, taunting him further. Kento's hair seemed to bristle like a mane.

"Kento! Cease those bestial sounds!" Kaosu barked abruptly. Kento blinked and glanced at him before rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry 'bout that. Just a habit I kinda picked up..."

"Then I suggest you unlearn it. It is ill-befitting of a Ronin Warrior to behave so crudely," Kaosu scolded sternly. Kento frowned and nodded understandingly, remembering his training. Ita sniffed dismissively and prepared to charge again. Kento tensed and readied himself as she dashed towards him. She tilted to the side and slid on her hip, dodging his initial swing, then springing up and latching onto his arm from behind. She wrapped one arm around his elbow and the other under his shoulder, putting him in an armlock. He vaguely remembered this technique and tried to punch at her, but she jerked her head out of the way each time, weaving and bobbing. He tried to fling her off like he had that last time but she clung fast. She smirked at him then licked his cheek again.

Instead of trying to punch, Kento reached up and caught her tongue in his hand before she had a chance to retract it. Ita's eyes popped wide open and her whiskers and eyebrows went straight. Kento held about five inches of her tongue in his hand and pulled it taut. "Ah! Eh! Eh oh uh ahg!"

"Stop whipping me with it," Kento demanded stiffly.

"uh? My ahg pah oh bada! Oo canno pwohoit fwa uting ih comba!" Ita managed to utter.

"Stop whipping me with it!" Kento growled and tightened his grip. Ita loosened her grip on his arm and winced, crying out shrilly. Her tail lashed back and forth.

"AH! AH! Eh oh uh ahg! Esse! Esse!"

"I said: STOP WHIPPING ME WITH IT," Kento reiterated, eyes glowing white.

"AH! AAH! Oahy! Oahy! I omas ohp! Uff eh oh eh ahg!" Ita squealed. Kento smirked and calmly relaxed his grip. The tongue smacked back into Ita's mouth and she staggered away several steps, clamping both hands over her mouth. She glared at Kento. "OOOH! Thoo gonna fay that!" she made the awkward muffled threat and stabbed a finger at him. Kento beckoned, still smiling.

"C'mon, gimme your best shot," he taunted. Ita's muzzle wrinkled in a snarl and she lunged, eyes glittering with rage. Without warning, Kento rolled backwards and lifted one leg up, catching Ita in the gut as she passed overhead. He kicked upwards, launching the Noble towards the wall where she flipped upside down midair before colliding shell-first with solid granite. She cried out upon impact then cried out again when she slid down to the floor and landed on her head. She cried out two more times when she fell over sideways then tipped over onto her stomach. Kento sat up and turned around, grinning and slapping his hands together before standing up and brushing his arms.

"Well done, Kento! I have not seen such a beautifully executed back flip in years! You should commend yourself," Kaosu congratulated as he approached, clapping. Kento chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. He glanced at Ita, who slowly staggered to her feet. "Ita, are you alright?" Kaosu asked mildly. Ita blinked and stared at him. Then she scowled and pointed at Kento with one finger while clenching her other hand into a fist. She let out a stream of curse words in Thunthen. Kento blinked in confusion; he had no understanding of the Thunthen language whatsoever and her cursing sounded like repeating Rowen's last name over and over in various inflections. Kaosu had his lips drawn tight, apparently utterly flabbergasted by her words.

"Uhh...what's she saying?" Kento asked softly and scratched his ear.

"Nothing I can repeat aloud!" Kaosu quipped. Ita finished her tirade and let both arms hang at her sides, seething with anger. Kaosu hummed and folded his arms over his chest. "Ita, your participation is no longer required for Kento's training." Ita's jaw dropped and she stared at him.

"But-" she pointed at Kento.

"You may now attend to your other duties."

"But-" she pointed at Kaosu.

"Bak no doubt requires your expertise elsewhere."

"But!" Ita pointed at herself.

"Ita," Kaosu said in a tone that left no room for argument. Ita blinked at him and lowered her arm. "You may go."

"But! But!" Ita sputtered and glanced from Kaosu to Kento. Then she scowled and snarled furiously before whirling about on her heel and stalking off angrily. Kento frowned when he thought he heard her cussing again, apparently under her breath since Kaosu did not seem to hear.

"Hey Ita! Why don't you swear a bit louder! Not everyone in the Roost can hear you!" Kento cupped his hands to his mouth and shouted after her. Ita had been halfway to the comm. room when he said that. She halted and looked over his shoulder at him, totally stunned. Then she growled in frustration and flipped him off with both hands before turning back around and storming away. "Owch, _that_ hurt," Kento snorted sarcastically.

"Well Kento, I believe you are in need of a new sparring partner. Mal Daggur served as a test of your fortitude while Ita worked with your reflexes and reaction timing. Now it is time explore the upper limits of your strength in your Avatar form," Kaosu stated.

"My strength? Pfft. What's the use? I'm the strongest fighter here," Kento scoffed and rolled his eyes, placing both palms on the back of his head.

 _I see his cockiness has changed very little._ Kento thought he heard Kaosu say something, but the monk's lips didn't move at all. "Are you?" Kaosu asked. Kento blinked in confusion, caught off guard by the question. "Are you without a doubt the strongest fighter amongst the others?"

"Well...yeah, no one else is as strong as I am," Kento replied and shrugged.

"Then I will have to prove you wrong," Kaosu smiled and held up one finger. "Koi! Koi, come here please?" Kento turned around and saw the giant Rare lumbering towards them.

"Oh you have _got_ to be kidding! Koi's not a skilled fighter! He's got half a brain! Literally!"

"You seem to have forgotten how he performed admirably in battle the other day, he even held his own against the leader of the Menagerie. A Rare such as Koi can adapt to survive, and he has learned much more than rudimentary commands in his time here on Earth. Despite having only half a brain, the remaining half is like a sponge, constantly soaking up new knowledge and experience. He is a worthy fighter, and an eager learner." Koi Udsarrin arrived and stopped a few feet away. His thick arms hung down, claws almost touching the floor. "He will make an excellent training partner." Koi regarded Kento calmly with his beady black eyes. Kento stared back and sighed.

"Allright, if you say so..." Kento walked off about ten feet to put a good distance between himself and the Noble. Kaosu moved back over to the Wall Boulder and Koi ponderously turned to face Kento. _How_ could _I forget...it seemed like Beastlord had it in for Koi._ Kento recalled how the leader of the Menagerie had made a beeline for the Nobeyl Rare, attacking him ferociously as if he found courage and bravery insulting.

"Bad Kitty cheat. Tail-sleep-sting," Koi grumbled abruptly. Kento didn't know what to make of that remark and frowned. Kaosu lashed his arm through the air signaling the match to begin.

The transformed human raised his arms and readied himself. Koi didn't make any move to attack, however. "Koi, you can make the first move, you know." Koi didn't answer and stood still as a statue. Kento frowned and slapped his hands against his knees and whistled. "Here Koi! * _tweet tweet_ *! Come on Koi!" Koi blinked but remained still. Kento sighed. "Fine...if the mountain won't come..." he commented under his breath and crouched before springing high into the air. He clasped his hands together, aiming to clock the dense Noble on the head.

Koi bowed forward slightly in response, and Kento's eyes widened when he realized he would land on Koi's spiked shell. "ACK!" Kento flailed his arms desperately. Instead of landing on Koi's back, he landed with his chest resting atop Koi's broad muzzle and his neck just narrowly missing both of Koi's horns. Kento dared open his eyes and found himself staring at a thick white spike. He glanced to either side and sighed in relief. "Huh?" Kento blinked in surprise when he noticed Koi lowing his head slowly. He could actually hear the Thunthen's bones creaking like a rusty machine. Koi stooped over until Kento's toes touched the floor, apparently trying to set him down politely.

Koi flung his head up with incredible speed and power, vaulting Kento high into the air like a spatula with a pancake. "AAAAAIIIIEEEEEeeeeeee…eeeeeeeaaaaAAAAHHH! OOOF!" Kento crash-landed back-first on the floor. He moaned and tried to sit up, wincing and rubbing his back.

"So, Kento, still think you are the strongest fighter?" Kaosu queried. Kento stood up shakily, moving a hand to his back from time to time and grimacing. He glared at Koi then spat to one side.

"That was just a lucky shot. So you're smarter than you let on. I won't go so easy on you anymore," Kento warned. In response, Koi began lifting one hand very slowly and extending a claw.

Instead of flipping Kento off as Ita had, Koi carefully pulled down the lower half of one eyelid and stuck his thick pinkish tongue out between his lips like a bib. "Blllmmmm..."

"….Okay...that…was unexpected..." Kento raised an eyebrow. Koi shifted his tail slightly and shrugged his arms, seeming ready to fight. "Go ahead, Koi. I'm ready for you," Kento encouraged. The Noble lunged and swiped with one arm, but Kento easily ducked and leapt to one side. "Is that the best you can do? Come on, Koi, I'm a whole lot faster than that!" Kento taunted and dodged another swipe. Koi flailed his arms about like logs, occasionally pivoting on one foot and lashing with his short tail. _I see what he's doing...he's trying to make it look like he's stupid and clumsy, but there's actually a rhythm to his moves. He's not trying to hit me, just keep me from getting too close and keep me off guard,_ Kento noted as he couldn't get close enough to land a hit. Such moves had served Koi well in the past, especially against the spirit-assassin Kai.

"The bigger they are..." Kento grunted as he found a different opening and dove between Koi's legs, rolling under the Noble and jumping up behind him. "The slower they are!" Kento crowed as he grabbed two of Koi's back spikes. Koi growled in protest as his feet left the floor and Kento hefted him over his head, much as he had with Mal Daggur. "Hah! Gotcha now, Koi! You smart enough to get out of this one?" Kento teased and held up Koi with one hand pressed against the shell. He even bounced Koi up a few times before grabbing the spikes again. All the while Koi flailed his thick arms and short tail, sounding not too pleased about being made fun of.

"KOI! Remember what I taught you!" Kaosi barked suddenly. Koi stopped moving and nodded. Kento's eyes widened when Koi all of a sudden swept his arms and legs to one side, shifting his center of gravity and causing his spikes to slip out of Kento's grasp. The Noble flipped sideways midair and landed on all fours beside a very startled Kento, who barely had time to react as Koi whipped his legs out from under him with his tail. Kento cried out when he landed on his back. He opened his eyes and gasped when he saw Koi's shell descending on top of him.

"AAAAHH!" Kento closed his eyes and steeled his body. He felt a heavy pressure on his chest and slowly opened his eyes a crack. Koi curled his body up so his full weight rested on his spikes, which steadily ground into Kento's flesh despite the hardened skin. Sweat broke out on Kento's face. If he lost concentration-even for a second…

"Koi, that is enough. You can get off now," Kaosi said. Koi grunted in reply and rolled off of Kento like a boulder, landing on all fours before standing. He turned around and looked down at Kento, who panted heavily, looking badly shaken. Koi offered a hand to help the Ronin Warrior. Kento stared at it then scowled and got up on his own, dusting himself off and glaring at the Noble.

"Kento, do you require respite?" Kaosu asked, concerned about the tension between the two.

"NO!" Kento growled. "I wanna keep going until I beat this guy! I didn't let Mal Daggur beat me easy. I won't make it easy for Koi just because he has half a brain!" Kento's eyes flashed and his hair bristled like a mane. His voice had taken on a rough edge. Koi's thick gray eyebrows wrinkled.

"Kento too serious," he said, sounding upset.

"Ohhh, you bet I am," Kento grinned and bared his teeth. Kaosu frowned.

 _Mal Daggur has truly done an evil thing to him. The more intense the battle becomes, the harder it becomes for Kento to control his Avatar. Hopefully, with training, he will eventually master himself._ "Very well then: Begin!" Kaosu shouted and swept up his arm.

* * *

"I'm home! Sorry I don't have much to show for it," Mia announced as she entered the estate with a couple of grocery bags on each arm. "I'm afraid it's slim pickings for miles," she admitted and set the bags on the counter. She hung her head, staring at the floor and sighing. _Without that extra bit of income from the Elders, things are going to be pretty tight around here..._ She had some paid leave until she could find an interim job, but that alone would not sustain the entire household. She sighed deeply then opened the refrigerator to put away the scant few groceries.

He paused and blinked in surprise upon seeing the interior of the refrigerator stuffed with fresh vegetables and packets of a dark reddish-marbled substance. She stood up slowly and glanced at the other end of the counter and spotted more fruits and vegetables resting in bowls and platters. She spotted Cye sitting at a barstool at the far end of the counter with his chin propped up on one palm smiling at her. "...Where did all of this come from?" Mia asked and pointed a finger at the produce.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Cye wiggled his eyebrows and tapped a finger against his chin.

"It's called hydroponics," Bak Thraplek began as Cye led Mia into one of the unused carports. "Utilizing technology to grow an acre's worth of produce in a compact space."

"Well I've certainly heard of the concept, but it's always been considered too impractical to be used commercially," Mia remarked as she walked around the carport walls, examining the mounted racks and troughs of water holding plants that grew without soil.

"Then your people have been doing it wrong. This is technology we Thunthen had to perfect early on in our civilization. The surface environment is far too volatile for traditional crops." Bak cupped his palms together and splayed his claws. "The hardened algae used against Bainshaebo to facilitate the plague was originally designed to filter acidic rain by absorbing contaminants, leaving behind potable water. Yet another abuse of technology by Mal Daggur..." Bak and his clever crew had managed to fit everything quite literally from apples to zucchini.

Mia paused and turned to face him, jabbing a thumb over her shoulder and grimacing in uncertainty. "Wait...Where'd the meat come from?" She asked, remembering the sealed chunks inside the fridge and the fact that Thunthen loved hunting deer in the forest regularly.

Cye doubled over laughing while Bak glanced from side to side, blushing in embarrassment. He composed himself and cleared his throat before placing his arms behind his shell. "With the Transgalactic Gate no longer blockaded by Mal Daggur's fleet, King Torke has dispatched riders to deliver shipments of meat from Kundain. Kirya bull might be a bit...gamier...than you're used to. The Watch-Rider has decreed that the Ronin Warriors shall want for nothing in their time of need."

"…I don't know what to say..." Mia marveled, shaking her head in wonder.

"Say nothing. These will be trying times ahead...for _all_ of us," Bak stated softly. Mia rubbed a hand over her mouth, unable to contain her relief at the support.

"Well...I can think of one person who will be happy to hear the good news..." Mia chuckled and turned to leave. Cye raised a finger.

"If you're looking for Kento, I think he's down in the Roost doing a bit of training, but he seems to have his com turned off. If you find him, can you pass on a message to him from Rowen?"

* * *

Mia slid down the runner cables quietly, letting go of the cable grip as soon as she reached the floor and stepped cautiously into the colossal main cavern.

"AAAAHHH! OOF!"

"Gyaah!" Mia helped and jumped back a step when Kento landed back-first on the floor infront of her. He shook his head and looked up and saw Mia.

"Oh, hey Mia. What's up?" he asked idly and sat up, wiping blood from a split lip.

"Kento? You allright? My goodness! What happened to your shirt?!" Mia exclaimed when she saw the ruined article of clothing staying on Kento's chest by mere threads.

"Just some training with Koi," Kento replied and waved a hand absently. Mia noticed how tired he looked. His chest heaved with deep breaths and sweat glistened on his gray-lavender skin. A large dark purple bruise had formed on his jaw from some previous injury.

"Kento, are you sure you do not want to rest?" Kaosu asked as he and Koi approached.

"Nah...I'm not done yet..." Kento panted.

"Kento cruising for bruising," Koi warned.

"I think it's a bit late for that," Kento chuckled and wiped sweat off his face with his arm. Mia frowned when she saw how fatigued he looked. Kaosu looked similarly concerned, although Kento's anger had abated somewhat after such an exhausting match.

 _Ohh...I hope Kento doesn't wear himself out. I know he has to train to learn how to control his power, but if he keeps up like this, he's going to pass out!_ Mia watched anxiously as Kento and Koi faced each other, the massive Nobeyl Rare towering over the transformed human.

Kento frowned and looked over his shoulder at Mia. "Mia, I'm allright. You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine." Mia's eyes widened and she blinked, startled.

"I-I didn't say anything!"

"Yeah you did," Kento insisted and turned around. "I heard you. You said I'd pass out." Koi prepared to attack again but Kaosu intervened and held up both hands, grunting sharply and stabbing a finger at the floor firmly. Koi's beady eyes widened and he swiftly sat down and coiled his tail.

"Kento, I didn't _say_ anything!" Mia paused and put a knuckle to her chin. "I didn't say it...but I _thought_ it! Kento! You're telepathic!" Mia exclaimed and pointed at him.

"Me? Mia, you can't be serious. How can dense ol' me be a telepath? Only smart people can do that," Kento snorted, pointing a finger at himself before placing both hands on the back of his head.

"It's not as far-fetched as it sounds. Tar believes your brain sort of 'rewires' itself when you transform. Remember when you were-" Mia paused and tried to word it differently. "Remember when we were in the mall and I tried to stop you from chasing Ryo? I heard you speak to me even though you didn't actually talk. I heard you tell me to stay away even though your lips didn't move."

"Hmm...that does explain a lot… When Ita left I could hear her cussing up a storm. Now that I think about it, she must've been cussing in her mind and I heard her somehow." Kento scratched the back of his head then looked at Kaosu. "I also heard that comment about me being cocky," Kento said matter-of-factly, folding his arms over his chest. Kaosu tilted his hat brim down slightly.

"I would not call you a true telepath, as without years of discipline, they are prone to receiving every thought from every person nearby, and thus often suffer from depression and madness. You seem to be able to only pick up thoughts directed at you. A test, perhaps? Mia, think of something you would do as part of your normal routine?" Mia nodded and went silent for a moment.

"I don't get it, how does that prove anything?" Kento shrugged.

"Be patient. Mia, now try thinking about something that would interest Kento." Mia nodded again and put a finger to her lip.

 _Hmm...what should I fix for breakfast? Scrambled eggs and toast? How about pancakes?_

"OOOH! Please make the pancakes! I haven't had those in days!" Kento begged. Mia couldn't help but laugh at his eagerness.

"Just as I suspected. You seem to be more of an empath, able to pick up on thoughts concerning you and broadcast your own thoughts to others. Such an ability will require just as rigorous training as your physical prowess in order to perfect, but you will be able to utilize it in combat as many fighters often contemplate their moves before attacking. This will give you an advantage in being able to predict and counter attacks," Kaosu theorized.

"Cool! Hey Koi! Hear that? I can read your mind!" Kento shouted. Koi merely stared at him from under his thick gray eyebrows. "I don't think Koi thinks…"

"Koi does have thoughts, Kento. Perhaps the missing half of his brain prevents psychic infiltration," Kaosu chided.

"That makes sense. Heck, he's got a harder head than me. Hey Koi! Wanna go another round?"

"I'm sorry but training will have to wait. Rowen needs you to go patrolling the city outskirts with Yulie," Mia interrupted and waved her hands.

"Yulie?! Is Rowen nuts! Ryo would never allow Yulie to go on patrol!" Kento exclaimed.

"Ryo is still unconscious, and whatever attacked him is still out there. According to Shannon his injuries couldn't have been caused by a beast, so there's no telling what we're dealing with. Rowen's orders are to keep an eye out for anything unusual. Yulie's proven himself time and again to very resourceful and mature for his age, and Rowen thinks its time to let him start sharing these responsibilities. He's just tagging along for support, but Rowen says to keep him out of any major fighting."

"Oh allright...if Rowen says so..." Kento relented. After all, it was just a routine patrol…

* * *

Yulie Yamano stood near the edge of a rooftop with one thick leather boot resting on the edge and a hand resting on the tiger-head pommel of his sword. Kento, on the other hand, sat on the roof edge wearing sub-armor and lazily sipping a cola. He'd changed back to his normal form before heading out to meet Yulie. Despite not being a stranger to the unnatural, he didn't want the boy to see him in that form. He glanced at Yulie and raised an eyebrow. Yulie resembled an ever-vigilant knight straight out of a fairy tale. All he needed was a cape.

"Hey Yulie, where'd the getup come from?" Kento asked and gestured to the leather and metal armor Yulie wore. Yulie tugged at one of the thick leather shoulder pads.

"This? I got this from a Chinese dragon named Dragon Master. According to a prophecy in Thorolk, I'm the latest in a line of legendary warriors who rides an iron horse." Kento eyed the boy skeptically and sipped his soda before gesturing to the sword.

"What about that? That come with the armor?"

"No. I broke that one when I fought King Torke's son. This came from the hoard of a dragon I killed." Yulie unsheathed the sword and held it up for Kento to see. "It's called Tiger Tooth and its got adamant on the edge. I can shoot fireballs out of the mouth here," Yulie explained and pointed at the tiger-head pommel. Yulie then proceeded to demonstrate his skill with a sword swinging it about in his grip, brandishing it infront of him one moment, then holding it upside down like a gunfighter with a Colt. Kento chuckled and shook his soda can to make sure he hadn't missed any drops.

"So you've gone off making a name for yourself on the side? Figures. You're just as legendary as the Ronin Warriors on Thanged," he commented and sipped the last drops of cola.

"Hey, I'm not wearing this just to look stylish. Toss something into the air. I bet I can shoot it down," Yulie placed a hand over his eyes and turned around. "Eyes closed. Come on, go ahead." Kento lowered the soda can from his lips, staring at Yulie skeptically. Without shifting his gaze, he crushed the can between his palms and with a flick of the wrist tossed the crumpled disc into the air.

Yulie whirled around and spun Tiger Tooth in his grip stylishly. He squeezed the grip three times and three fireballs the size of softballs shot out of the gold-fanged mouth of the pommel ornament. The first two missed but the third sent the crushed can falling to the ground in flames, trailing smoke. Yulie removed his hand from his eyes and looked down, grinning.

"Umm...I think you're supposed to get it in one shot…" Kento commented.

" _Point is_! I hit it. Besides, that's better from six weeks ago. It used to take me five shots," Yulie laughed, placing a hand on the back of his head. Kento smiled warmly, remembering how Yulie often watched their training sessions, even participating in Danae's first Rait-chian demonstration.

 _Look at this kid. He's really something. According to the Thangiens, he single-handedly evacuated an entire neighborhood on his own during the Cataclysm._ Kento had heard the stories circulated about how Yulie and White Wind ferried civilians out of a doomed suburb in danger of collapsing into the Pit using Wind's group teleport ability. "Who knows, maybe you'll Ignite and become an Armor Heir at the rate you're going," Kento mused.

"Tanya said that one time. You think so?"

"It's possible. You never know. Shoot, Ryu's an Armor Heir and he's still wearing diapers." The two shared a good laugh as Kento ruffled Yulie's hair, unaware of being watched.

"Hmm...what says the Eye?" A leather-gloved hand pulled out a mirrored glass set in coils of gold and raised it. "The boy's true self is evident...but the other...there is a hidden power...no... _three_ powers? Two armors? Ah...I see...he hides his true form. I cannot be certain whether Beastlord knows of him, but I cannot risk allowing him to live..."

"So where's Whisker and Wind? They didn't want to tag along?" Kento asked.

"Yeah, I thought it'd be better for them to stay at home to protect Mom and Pop while I'm away."

* * *

Mr. Yamano set a mug of freshly brewed tea down on the kitchen counter then left the room to go fetch something. Whisker used the opportunity to rear up on her hind paws and lean against the counter edge. She sniffed at the mug cautiously then leaned forward and began slurping contentedly from it with her large tongue, nearly wedging her entire muzzle into the mug. Her ears perked up when she heard footsteps and jumped down back to all fours then padded away just before Mr. Yamano returned with the morning paper. He unfurled the paper and grabbed his mug of tea and prepared to take a sip. He paused and blinked in confusion, staring at the inside of the cup before turning it upside down. Not a single drop remained.

Outside, Ms. Yamano pulled damp clothes out of a laundry basket and slung them up onto something. Once she'd emptied the basket, she took a step back. "Okay, show me what you can do," she encouraged. White Wind had his wings raised and fully unfurled, and damp clothes draped over each wing blade. He shook his head and fired the wing thrusters at low power, not enough to singe or scorch the clothes but just enough to dry them. Within a minute the clothes were completely dry. "Well, talk about dry cleaning," Ms. Yamano giggled and offered Wind a fresh carrot as a reward for his patience. Wind graciously accepted and munched away while Ms. Yamano took down clothes.

* * *

"Heh, looks like your parents are pretty well adjusted with everything that's been going on," Kento remarked. Before Yulie could reply, Kento's wrist-com beeped. "Kento here. What's up?"

 _"Hey Kento, listen. Ryo just woke up. He says the thing that attacked him looked like some sort of demon. It called itself Gargoyle and it kind of looks like one except almost human. You seen anything fitting that description out there?"_ Rowen asked.

"Nope, not in this area."

 _"Well keep an eye out for it and contact us if you see it, but don't engage without backup. That thing attacked Ryo for no real reason and he almost died because of it."_

"I read ya bud. Kento out," Kento replied and lowered his wrist.

"Ryo's okay?" Yulie asked.

"Yeah, he's fine, but now we know what attacked him and what to look for. There's nothing going on in this area. Let's move," Kento said and stood up. He frowned when he thought he heard a whistling. "Whoa!" He ducked in time to avoid an arrow in the neck. "Jeez! Where the heck did that come from? I thought there weren't any beasts in this area!"

"You avoided that. That is good, for I prefer a prey that struggles." Kento looked up and saw someone standing on the roof of a nearby building. In the light of a full moon, Kento could make out leather armor and furs. The head skin of a fox adorned the helmet. A single blue eye studied Kento with cold calculation while the other looked milky white with a deep scar crossing the cheek and eyebrow. A jagged scar left by a stitched wound ran across the left cheek. Short black stubble covered the jaw. Two swords hung at the waist and many smaller weapons hung from leather loops on the belt. The stranger clipped his crossbow to his back and drew his sword.

"Hey dude! What was that all about? Why'd you try shooting me?" Kento demanded.

"To kill you, of course. I know of your true form, and I will not allow one such as yourself to exist as long as Beastlord seeks new recruits. Now," the mysterious warrior pointed his sword at Kento. "Prepare thyself!" He leapt onto the roof and lunged at Kento. Kento blocked a sword slash with his arm and fended off another with his hand.

"What the heck are you talking about? What's with you, dude! Whoa!" Kento ducked and narrowly avoided getting his head taken off. "That tears it! ARMOR OF-" he raised his arms.

"Sorcery will not aid you against me!" The warrior took out a pouch and flung it at Kento where it burst on impact, coating Kento's chest with a shimmering powder. Kento gasped when his sub-armor crackled and flickered before vanishing, leaving him in casual clothes. The warrior kicked him in the gut, sending him flying off the roof and down to the street.

"Kento!" Yulie cried and scrambled down the wall after his friend. The mysterious warrior walked over to the edge and leapt down with ease. Kento managed to catch himself with one hand and flip back to land on his feet. He looked at his chest and arms at the shimmering residue.

"What the heck is this stuff? ARMOR OF HARDROCK!" The armor did not respond. He looked at his AnimArmor ring. "MOUNTAIN RAM!" The ring flickered faintly with feeble orange light before dimming. "Not good! This is Kento to any Ronin! Come in! I'm being attacked-" Kento paused when he saw the dark screen on the wrist-com. "What the-! No way! Even ArmSig is down?" _Whatever that guy threw at me blocks any mystical power, and my com can't work because it needs my_ armor _! Definitely not good!_

"Now I have you cornered like a defenseless wood creature."

"I don't even know you! Who the heck are you?" Kento shouted. Yulie arrived at street level and ran over to Kento. He drew his sword, ready to defend his friend.

"In Gurvangoth, I am known as Monster Slayer for a reason. Most merely refer to me as Slayer."

"What?" Yulie stifled a giggle. "Dude, even _I_ have a better hero name than _that_."

"What matters is that I am the hunter, and you are the prey," the man smirked, pointing his sword lazily at Kento. Slayer charged and slashed at Kento. Much to his and Kento's surprise, Yulie jumped and blocked the sword strike deftly. "Young paladin, I have no quarrel with you!"

"I won't let you hurt Kento! I can't fight back without his armor, and he's my friend!" Yulie shouted. Slayer scowled and bared his teeth.

"I have no time for foolish children!" he yelled and swing his sword about in his hand before bashing Yulie in the shoulder with the pommel, sending the boy skidding on the ground.

"Yulie! Why you-You had no right to do that!"

"As I said before, my quarrel is with you." Slayer attacked, but Kento managed to avoid the initial slash and took off running in search of an improvised weapon.

 _Man, I'm dead without my armor, without_ any _armor!_ he spotted the twisted remains of a fire escape and ran over to it. He pried loose one rail and tested it in his hands. It'd have to do for a makeshift bo. Slayer found him and approached slowly. Kento smirked and twirled the bar in his hands. "Now let's see who's the hunter."

"That will not save you from me!" Slayer lunged and slashed several times, but each time Kento deflected the blows. _He has remarkable fighting skill. He would make a deadly foe indeed if Beastlord inducted him into his ranks. I cannot let him survive._ Slayer ground his blade against the metal bar and tried to push Kento back, but the veteran Ronin Warrior stood his ground. Then, without warning, the hunter removed one hand from the sword grip and with a flick of his wrist displayed a set of pointed silvery studs on his knuckles. Kento cried out in pain when Slayer punched him in the ribs. The hunter punched again and again until Kento's grip on his weapon weakened and he collapsed to the ground. Blood began trickling out of the four puncture wounds.

"You...cheap...bastard…" Kento gurgled and glared up at Slayer, who sneered and backhanded Kento across the face then kicked him in the gut, sending the Ronin Warrior flying back against the wall of a building. The hunter slowly walked towards Kento as he staggered to his feet, still clutching the metal bar. He seemed to be toying with Kento, like a cat with a mouse. Kento growled, pulse racing and breathing labored, and clamped one hand over his bruised ribs. _Grr! This jerk is really starting to tick me off! Wait a sec...is_ that _what he meant?_

 _"I know of your true form..."_

 _He_ knows _about my Avatar form? But, how?_

"Is that all the fight you have? I fully intend on killing you, but where is the sport in an easy kill? Shall I allow you to devise a counter-strategy?" Slayer taunted as he swaggered towards Kento.

 _Oh, I got your "counter-strategy" right here. Just keep pushing my buttons._ Kento snarled and tightened his grip on the bar. Slayer sniffed and turned his sword about in his hand. He lunged and attacked again, this time using only the pommel. Kento fended off most of the initial strikes, but one caught him in the shoulder. He cried out when another hit him in the ribs. One powerful blow sent Kento staggering back against the wall again. The hunter then charged again and prepared to plunge his sword through Kento's chest. Kento remembered his training with Ita and whipped up his crude bo and caught Slayer in the chest. The warrior yelped when Kento tossed him up and smacked him against the wall. Then he whipped the opposite end of the bo up and whacked Slayer out into the street. The move had taken its toll, however, and Kento sank to one knee, exhausted from blood loss.

"Now that is more like it!" Kento gasped when Slayer leapt to his feet with ease and shrugged his shoulders, looking barely fazed by the hit. "A pity you have reached your physical limit."

 _Not by a long shot. I just need a little more time...there!_ Kento's eyes widened when he could feel the faint twitching in his intestines as his adrenaline spiked. _Just...a few more...seconds..._

"Now I shall end your cursed existence!" Slayer declared and lunged.

All of a sudden, Yulie landed infront of him and used the tip of Tiger Tooth to pry open a manhole cover and flip the metal plate up into the air. He grabbed it with both hands and smacked Slayer in the face with it then whirled around and kicked backwards, driving his heel into the hunter's crotch. Slayer cried out and collapsed onto his back on the pavement. Yulie dropped the manhole cover and stood up, aiming the tiger-head ornament at Slayer. He seemed to be knocked out cold. "Whew. You can thank Tanya for that trick," Yulie laughed and jerked a thumb at the hunter.

"Yulie?" Kento winced from the pain of his injury. "I thought you were-"

"He didn't hit me _that_ hard. Whoa! You're bleeding!" Yulie exclaimed when he walked over to Kento and saw the bloodied shirt. "I got some Richtho leaves on me somewhere..."

"Never mind that!" Kento grimaced again. _Okay. Fight's over. You can go back now..._ The sensation didn't subside at all. Kento tried to concentrate, but the pain only intensified. _Why can't I stop it!...Oh no!_ His eyes widened in dawning realization. _I've_ never _been able to call it back at will! Once it gets past a certain point, there's no stopping it!_ Kento braced his palms against the pavement. _Oh man, what a time to find_ that _out..._ "Do you have a wrist-com?" Kento croaked.

"No, Ryo never gave me one. Only the Neo Ronin have them."

"Then call Wind. Go get help." Kento pitched forward from a new surge of pain. He held himself up with one hand and kept the other over his ribs. It grew impatient.

"Can't we just call WILDCAT since she's closer? I'm sure this yahoo's no match for lasers."

"WILDCAT's still getting her body fixed. We can't call her yet. Just get out of here!"

"And leave you here alone with this wacko? No way," Yulie brandished his sword and turned to the still unconscious Slayer. Kento managed to smile weakly.

"C'mon kid, gimme a break! I'm not _that_ weak… I can take care of myself-AAH!" Kento cried out when he felt the first wave of wrenching pain in his body. He heard a scraping sound and looked down at his hand braced against the pavement. He'd curled his fingers, and five deep grooves marked the pavement. When he lifted up his hand, bits of asphalt trickled out from his palm and he saw his nails had already started to lengthen. _No, please! I don't want him to see me like that!_

"Kento!" Yulie ran over and knelt beside him. "He must've poisoned you if you're hurting this much. Richtho leaves can draw out poisons. Lemme bandage your wound-"

"NO! Yulie, there isn't time!" Kento clutched his throat with his free hand when his voice came out deeper. A low growl escaped clenched teeth. He could feel it rising like a stoked flame. His finger bones began aching. It would wait no longer.

"It won't take long," Yulie insisted, reaching for his belt pouch.

"YULIE! You don't understand! You need to get away from here!" Kento yelled. Yulie frowned. Kento's voice sounded different, deeper and rougher almost.

"...Kento…you don't sound too good..." Yulie commented and wrinkled his brow. Kento tried desperately to stifle the guttural growls coming from his throat. His eyes had a wild look.

 _SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! GET OUT OF HERE! GO AWAY! No! I-I can't lose...control. I...can't...lose...con-trol..._ If he suffered a lapse then and there… Yulie leaned down and saw Kento's face. His teeth looked bared and his pupils had contracted. For some reason they looked white instead of black. "Yulie...get out of here! NOOOOOOOWWWWW!" Kento threw back his head and roared. The sound echoed through the block like the cry of a beast.

Yulie gasped in shock and stumbled onto his backside when Kento cried out again. The Ronin Warrior braced both hands against the pavement and his fingers curled, scraping the asphalt. All of a sudden the nails grew thick and white and lengthened into sharp claws, plunging into the pavement. Yulie's eyes widened in shock and he scrambled back along the ground until his back bumped into a wall. His body shuddered with fear as he watched his friend transform. He had no idea if this was a Dynasty spell or some evil magic used by Monster Slayer.

"AAAHAAARAAAAHHH!" Kento let out a low groaning roar as his body changed. It felt like it happened all at once as bone shifted, new muscle tissue grew under his skin, and organs grew slightly in size. His spine roiled as it locked into its new shape and his joins readjusted. His skin changed color into a light gray-lavender, appearing almost stone-like in the moonlight. His hair brightened to almost pure white and his eyes changed from blue to white with slitted pupils. It always felt like drowning in rage: his mind floating just below the surface of instinct. Each time he had to flail and kick and struggle his way back, but at least his subconscious knew how to swim.

"Oh...Oh man...jeez….Note to self: don't ever do _that_ again..." Kento said to himself as he panted heavily and staggered to his feet. He massaged the back of his neck with his palm and rolled his shoulders to try easing the soreness. Apparently trying to suppress his transformation made it hurt that much worse. He stretched his arms a few times but stopped when he heard faint whimpering coming from behind. He turned around and saw Yulie sitting with his back against the wall, eyes wide and mouth hanging open in shock. _Aww...poor kid. I must've scared the crap out of him with all the noise I made..._ Kento frowned sympathetically.

Yulie gasped when he heard a voice in his mind. His breath caught in his throat and only a strangled whimper came out as the strange creature that had once been his friend began walking towards him. With trembling hands, he aimed the tiger-head ornament at the creature, but fear numbed his grip and his arm felt like jelly. The creature knelt down infront of him and regarded him calmly. Yulie's gaze seemed distant. Look at him now, all those years dreaming about fighting evil and here he sat paralyzed with terror. _Shoot...shoot...shoot..._ Yulie told himself and tried to squeeze the sword grip. The creature reached towards Yulie. _This is the end. It's going to kill me...I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm_ so _dead!_ The creature put a hand on the pommel of Tiger Tooth.

"I thiiiiink you can put that down now." Yulie slowly came back to reality when he heard a familiar voice coming from a familiar face. He blinked, regaining focus, and for the first time he could study the creature up close and noticed several recognizable features.

"K-K-Kento? I-Is that you?" Yulie stuttered. The creature smirked.

"Gee kid, took you long enough." Yulie blinked again and again. Then he rubbed his eyes and blinked some more. It looked like Kento allright, no mistaking those shaggy sideburns and that goofy round face. Only difference seemed to be the white hair and eyes and the gray-lavender skin. He also looked a bit taller and bulkier. Yulie blinked again.

"Whoa...what happened to you?" Yulie marveled. Kento scratched the back of his head.

"Uhh...it's a thing I picked up a while back. It only happens when I'm in danger. That's why I wanted you to leave. I didn't want you to see that. I'm sorry," Kento admitted and frowned.

"What? Did you think I'd get scared?" Yulie raised an eyebrow. Kento blinked, surprised. "I'll admit you had me shaken at first. I thought that weirdo had cursed you or something. He kept calling you a monster so much I thought he used magic to turn you _into_ one. I overheard Conan yakking about something you did one time but I had no idea this is what he meant." Kento frowned and raised an eyebrow, bewildered. "C'mon, Kento. I rub elbows with a boy who's part unicorn and a girl from another dimension who rides a dragon. I know it's you now, so I'm not afraid anymore. You're not _that_ scary looking."

"You know, that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said about me. Thanks for understanding, Yulie," Kento said and smiled gratefully.

"Hey, we're best buds, right?" Just then, a low moan came from Slayer. "Uh oh! He's waking up!" Yulie jumped to his feet and aimed his sword at the hunter. Kento rose to his feet as well.

"I think this is what he wanted. He wanted me to transform because he thinks I'm evil. How long would it take for Wind to get here?"

"From the summer house? Fifteen, twenty minutes tops."

"That's too long, and I still can't summon my Armor. That stuff he threw at me doesn't want to come off." Sure enough, Kento tried brushing his arm and a cloud of silvery dust fluttered off only to be seemingly drawn straight back to his skin. He tried brushing it again only to be met with the same result. "We need to get out of here. Come on, get on my back," Kento leaned down and turned his shoulders towards Yulie. Yulie sheathed his sword and clambered atop Kento's back without hesitation, clasping his comparatively small arms around Kento's thick neck. The transformed Ronin Warrior crouched and jumped up, catching onto the wall with his claws then climbing up to the roof with a speed that belied his size and weight. Yulie couldn't help but be amazed as Kento ran along rooftops, jumping across streets with ease, though he seemed to deliberately leave claw marks.

"Wow, that looks pretty fun!" Yulie commented, not seeing the frown on Kento's face.

 _Eh, it's not all its cracked up to be..._ Yulie blinked when he thought he heard Kento say something, but it sounded somewhat muffled. Kento stopped abruptly and jumped down to the street, this time being careful not to leave _any_ claw marks. He turned right down a street and ran a few blocks before turning right again, running opposite the direction they'd run from Slayer.

"What are you doing?" Yulie asked.

"That guy's a tracker, so I'm assuming the first thing he sees when he wakes up are the claw marks I left on the wall. He'll follow the trail one way while we're going another-"

"And he'll keep following them until we're miles apart! Cool! That's really smart!"

"Thanks-Aaaah!" Kento came to a stop suddenly and clutched his ribs with one hand. Yulie hopped off his back to examine the source of the pain. Kento reached down and pulled his shirt up slightly, exposing the area where Slayer had punched him with the cruel silvery spikes. The skin looked darkened around the edge of the wound and blood still oozed out of the puncture marks. _Hang on a sec...I thought I'm supposed to heal when I transform…why is it still bleeding?_ Kento frowned in concern. "Hey Yulie, you still got that leaf?" Yulie nodded and unfurled the roll.

"I only have two. What if he injures you again?"

"He won't, trust me, but just in case..." Kento took one leaf and laid it on his palm. He then neatly sliced off half with a claw and handed the remainder back to Yulie. The cut portion he laid against his skin then tucked his shirt back into his belt. He gave it a slight pat to make sure it wouldn't slide out of place. "There, that should do it." Yulie nodded and re-wrapped the remaining leaves and put them into his belt pouch. "Oh, Yulie, one more thing..." Kento knelt down and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "It's okay if a _girl_ nails a guy in the twig n' berries, but when another guy does it, it's just not right," Kento gently chided and shook his head.

"Oh...um...okay..." Yulie blinked, unsure what to make of that odd nugget of wisdom.

"Good. Now let's-" Kento scowled when he heard a dull whistle and tilted his head to the side suddenly, reaching up and seizing the arrow shaft that would've gone through the back of his skull. He turned around and looked up, scowling at the rooftop.

"Uh oh...he's back again..." Yulie moaned. Sure enough, Slayer stood on the roof edge with his crossbow in hand. He panted heavily and looked decidedly ticked off.

"You-* _wheeze_ *-led me-* _pant_ *-on-* _gasp_ *- a- * _huff_ *-difficult-* _choke_ *-chase!" The hunter took a few moments to finally catch his breath. He sneered and put away his crossbow. "But I see you have revealed your true form." Steel scraped as Slayer drew his sword and pointed it at Kento. "Now I can exterminate you as the animal you truly are."

"grrrrRRRRRGH! SHUT UP!" Kento roared. Yulie jumped, startled by the sudden outburst. "Stop saying that! I'm not some stupid animal, I'm a human being, and you have no right judging me because of how I look! You think I wanted this? Mal Daggur did this to me and now I'm stuck with it for the rest of my life, so back off dude!" Kento shouted, his eyes flashing white.

"That you exist is reason enough to kill you so that you do not join Beastlord's army."

"Fine...have it your way..." Kento growled and splayed his claws.

"Kento-!" Yulie protested.

"Yulie, get back!" Yulie flinched. "Look, this fight is between me and him," Kento added softly and fixed his gaze on the hunter. Yulie nodded and backed away from the imminent fight. Slayer leapt down from the roof, stabbing his sword into the wall and flipping up to brake his fall before landing neatly on the sidewalk. _This idiot thinks I'm an evil monster, and I might look like that to him, but I have to show him I'm not like that. I can't let my anger get to me, not with Yulie here._ The Ronin Warrior raised his arms, ready to shield himself from any blade strikes. Sure enough, Monster Slayer charged and slashed. Kento crossed his arms infront if his face and the blade bounced harmlessly off the hardened skin, sending Slayer flying back from the recoil. He landed on his feet, staggering slightly before standing up, surprised.

"What devilry is this that you can turn your body to stone on a whim?"

 _That's it...just gotta stand here and tank his blows until he wears himself out..._

"You take me for a fool, beast!" Slayer shouted.

 _Whoops…oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?_

"Steel may not penetrate your hide, but this should..." Slayer reached for something in his belt and revealed four tiny daggers clasped between his fingers. "For a price of silver, the most heinous of treacheries are perpetrated, and thus silver is the bane of all wicked beasts!" Slayer sheathed his sword and pulled out four more daggers with his other hand.

 _This guy has_ got _to be totally off his nut if he thinks...-_ Kento kept his arms raised as Slayer flung both volleys of silver daggers. The silver blades cut through his hardened skin like knives through butter, plunging into the muscle all the way to the hilt. Kento shrieked in agony when he felt his arms burning with pain. He gazed down at shock at the daggers impaled into his arms and without thinking hurriedly pulled them out then tried to clamp his hands over all the wounds to staunch the blood flow. Tears streamed from his eyes as his nerves registered untold levels of pain.

"So silver _can_ harm you...that is good, because a warrior should not go equipped with silver daggers," Monster Slayer drew another sword, one that gleamed pale in the moonlight. "Without a silver sword. You see, silver is extremely difficult to mold into a weapon. Very few know the secret arts involved...thankfully, I know such an artisan, and I will enjoy meting out justice with his good works! YAAAH!" Slayer lunged and prepared to land the killing blow while Kento reeled from pain. Much to his surprise, another sword blocked his. Yulie let out a war cry worthy of a Thangien and opened up with a flurry of blows, forcing Slayer to back away. Even Impacting Asteroid level Rait'chian proved sufficient to startle the hardened hunter. Slayer sprang back to put distance between him and Yulie. "How is it your blade can withstand mine?" he demanded.

"According to Dragon Master, adamant is stronger than silver!" Yulie stated and brandished Tiger Tooth, moonlight shining through the diamond edge.

"Young paladin, why do you insist on defending this beast?"

"Because he's my friend! He's not evil! He's a Ronin Warrior!"

"You are young and naive, so I shall explain to you this: It matters not what is in your friend's heart, I must kill him before Beastlord recruits him into his Menagerie."

"Kento would never do that! Beastlord is an enemy. He killed many of our allies just because they were human. Why would a Ronin Warrior join forces with Beastlord?"

"Because Beastlord would ask him to. I once had a friend, a vixen. We once hunted together, routing bandits and protecting innocent villagers. We shared many years together, enjoying each other's company and the thrill of the chase. When Beastlord rose to power, he learned of my friend and spoke to her, convincing her to abandon her 'slavery to humans' and join him. She forsook her training and principles and began hunting the very same villagers she once protected, killing them or enslaving them in Beastlord's name. Beastlord ruined her mind and spoiled her kind soul."

"...W-What did you do?" Yulie asked, unsettled by the tale. Monster Slayer tilted his head forward, displaying the fox head that adorned his helmet. Sorrowful empty sockets stared at Yulie. "What?! That's sick! You're sick!" Yulie exclaimed, eyes wide in disgust.

"It reminds me every day of my mission, and the price I paid to stop her. Ever since I have journeyed endlessly seeking those like your friend whom Beastlord would seek as recruits. I am but one hunter, I cannot face him openly, but it is enough that bring them to justice so they may not wreak further terror as part of the Menagerie. You must love your friend very dearly to want to defend him so, and I understand that, but you are young, and you must also understand why he must die. Even a man pure of heart can become a beast if Beastlord so wills it." Without warning, Slayer took out a whip and snagged Yulie's sword arm, yanking Yulie towards him. Before the boy had a chance to react, Slayer pulled out a white cloth from a pouch and pressed it against Yulie's face.

"YULIE!" Kento cried out. Yulie struggled desperately but eventually went limp as the ether rendered him unconscious. Slayer laid the boy on the street gently.

"Now he will no longer interfere." The hunter turned to Kento and walked towards him slowly. Kento knelt on the ground. He'd lost so much blood he lacked the strength to continue the fight, much less remain standing. He felt weak...so weak...but so _angry_. Rage smoldered inside at what the hunter had done to him and his friend. Kento looked up when he heard the hunter approaching.

"I shall pray for your forgiveness. May God have mercy on your soul," Monster Slayer declared and swung his sword down. All of a sudden Kento reached up and caught the hunter's wrist. "What?!" Kento's eyes flared bright white and he slowly rose to his feet and growled deeply. His arms had stopped bleeding. He reached up with his other hand and wrenched the silver sword from the hunter's grasp then flung him back. Slayer watched in horror as Kento took the sword, broke it in half, then broke those pieces into smaller pieces. The hilt, grip, pommel, and broken shards of the silver sword clattered to the ground. "That blade should have cut into your flesh easily! How were you able to break it?!" Kento only responded with a low steady growling.

Slayer noticed how he looked different from before: he seemed filled with new strength, and anger. The eyes burned bright white and the white hair bristled like a mane. His steel sword couldn't possibly harm the beast, and the creature had shattered his prize silver sword with little effort. "What...what manner of fell beast _are_ you?" Slayer stammered.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Kento howled in a voice that sounded nothing like his own and lunged. Slayer barely had time to react or block when Kento punched him, sending him flying back several feet. The hunter regained his balance and sprang to the side in time to avoid Kento's fist as it plunged into the pavement where he'd been standing.

 _He has somehow become much stronger than before, and his ferocity has multiplied. His strength is beyond my skill...there is only one solution._ Slayer pulled out a palm-sized bundle embossed with a cross and radiating gold spokes from a belt pouch. "Sigil of the Holy Light!" Slayer flung it at the ground forcefully infront of Kento and turned away before the bundle released an explosion of blinding light and a thunderous boom. Kento had his eyes wide open when the device detonated, and Yulie remained unconscious. The fox skin protected Slayer's eyes. The light flooded nearby streets and flashed for a few more seconds before subsiding and vanishing altogether.

"AAAHHAAARRAAAAAHHH!" Kento howled in rage and clamped both hands over his eyes. Every time he tried opening them, he could only see a strobe effect and black spots. He screamed again and again, eyes burning from the blinding light and ears ringing from the boom. Yulie stirred when he heard strange sounds, nothing that sounded like any animal he knew. He had tried to hold his breath when Slayer pressed the ether saturated cloth to his face, but it had still managed to knock him out for a few minutes. He couldn't quite figure out where that horrible crying came from.

 _With his vision blinded, he will be easy to finish. He may have broken my silver sword and survived one volley of daggers, but I still have a second round in reserve. He might not be able to see to block, but I must remain silent lest he detect and dodge in time._ Kento grunted and snarled, rubbing his eyes futilely. He scowled when he heard Slayer's plot in his mind. He sniffed the air, instinct taking over and driving him to survive. A feeble breeze drifted through the area, but just enough for him to separate Slayer's scent from surrounding smells. The hunter had moved to the left of Kento, intending to strike him in the head and neck with the second round of daggers.

Slayer drew out his silver daggers and raised his arm. _Now your life ends! Face justice for your future crimes!_ He sneered and swept both arms forward, hurling his daggers.

All of a sudden, Kento reached down and plunged his claws into the pavement. He yanked out a small slab of concrete and asphalt and held it up like a shield. The daggers plunged into the slab and Kento threw it to the side. "What!?" Slayer's eyes widened in shock. Kento snarled and rose to his feet. He blinked several times, turning in the direction of Slayer's scent. He could see a faint outline of the hunter. He roared and raised his fists then plunged them into the street, sending a surge towards Slayer. The hunter cried out as the surge sent him tumbling. He landed in a pile of rubble and tried to stand. A hand grabbed his chest armor and he found himself being lifted high into the air. The man-beast swung him down, smacking his back into the ground.

"YOU THINK I'M A STUPID BEAST?! DOES A BEAST DO THIS?! HUH!? HUH?!" Kento bellowed and smacked the hunter into the ground repeatedly before flinging him to the side. Slayer skidded over the sidewalk and came to a stop by a wall. He looked up and gasped when Kento grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up again. He tried to pry the beast's fingers open, but the beast slammed him against the wall twice before pinning him against the wall and grabbing his neck with both hands. _I'm not letting you get away...not this time! NOT THIS TIME!_

Slayer seemingly stopped trying to free himself from Kento's grip. Kento blinked when he picked up on a stray thought, a wisp of desperation. He glanced down and saw the hunter trying to reach under his chest armor and pull out another silver dagger with a longer blade. _Oh no you don't!_ Kento reached down with a hand and wrenched the dagger from the hunter's grasp and flung it to the side. _I'm not letting you weasel your way out of this...you vile, scheming, STINKING **RAT**!_ Kento placed his thumbs under the hunter's jaw, the tips of his claws poking the skin slightly.

 _You say you hunt beasts to deliver justice? YOU DON'T KNOW THE_ MEANING _OF THE WORD! You attack me just because of what I look like, you hurt my friend just because he got in your way..._ Kento tightened his grip and his eyes burned bright white. **_I'LL_ KILL _YOU!_**

"Ooooiii…whoa man...huh?" Yulie shook his head and sat up. He still held his sword and he hadn't been harmed by Monster Slayer. Yulie looked to the side when he heard growling and saw Kento holding the defeated hunter by the neck. The Ronin Warrior's grip tightened, steadily crushing the man's windpipe. "Kento! What are you doing!?" Yulie exclaimed and ran over. "You'll kill him!" Kento didn't say anything and kept his glowing eyes fixed on the face of the hunter. A steady guttural growl issued from behind his clenched teeth. "Kento! Let go of him! You've won! You've beaten him! You've already proved you're stronger! There's no need to hurt him anymore!" Yulie cried. Kento still didn't respond. Something was wrong.

Yulie scowled and raised his sword. "Kento, put him down or else I'll hurt you," he warned. No answer. "Kento! Put him down now!" Yulie jumped and slashed with Tiger Tooth. The adamant blade bounced off Kento's skin like a pipe whacked against stone. Yulie yelped as the blow sent him flying back to land on his butt. He stood up shakily and looked up at Kento. Still no reaction from the Ronin Warrior. Yulie leapt up and slashed again, and again his sword rattled off the skin harmlessly. He landed on his feet and slashed once more but got the same result.

"Kento, put him down!" Yulie turned his sword about in his hand and aimed the tiger-head pommel ornament. "Put him down or else I will shoot," he threatened. Kento flicked a glance at him then glared back at Slayer. The hunter clawed at the man-beast's hands desperately. Yulie squeezed the grip once. A ball of fire shot out and struck Kento's arm. Kento cried out in pain as the fireball scorched his skin. He glared at the boy out the corner of his eyes. "Kento, put him down or I'll shoot again! Do it now!" Yulie ordered and placed both hands on the grip.

"Give me...a reason..." a deep growling voice demanded.

"What?!" Yulie blinked, surprised the voice had come from Kento.

"Give me...one _good_ reason...why I shouldn't snap his neck like a _twig_ ," Kento snarled and tightened his grip. Slayer gurgled and squirmed as he began to black out from the pressure. Yulie stared at his friend, not believing his friend could say such a thing.

"Because if you kill him then you _will_ become a monster! You're acting just like that guy said! This isn't like you, Kento! This isn't the Kento I know! You're _not_ a monster, you're human! You're not supposed to do this! You're the Ronin Warrior of Justice, but if you kill him, then you'll be just as guilty! Please Kento, put him down now!" Yulie pleaded, tears streaming from his eyes.

Kento had to close his eyes when a bright orange light seemed to erupt from Yulie's direction. He thought he could make out a familiar symbol but the light burned his eyes too much for him to get a good look. His kanji resonated on his forehead and Yulie's desperate voice and words hit home. Kento gasped, his eyes widening in shock and he dropped Slayer and staggered back a step. Slayer landed on the sidewalk on his side and clutched his throat with one hand. His body heaved as he coughed and gagged, trying to recover his breath. He looked up shakily, still coughing violently and eyes watering. Kento looked utterly horrified at what he had almost done and his eyes dimmed as all anger left him. The hunter slowly staggered to his feet, using the wall to support himself. Yulie raised his sword in warning but the hunter waved at him reassuringly.

"The boy...speaks wisdom beyond his years..." Monster Slayer croaked as he tried to stand straight. "Perhaps I have erred in judgment...if one so young and courageous is willing to risk his own life to save you from yourself...then there may yet be hope for you." Slayer straightened himself and gulped in deep breaths again. "Listen to me, there is a reason I cannot strike the head of the beast and slay Beastlord myself. The secret to his strength lies not in his weapons, nor his physical prowess, nor even those he commands, but in his _voice_. He possesses an insidious power to sway the hearts and minds of those who oppose him. He can turn the most stalwart of enemies into the most loyal of servants.

"Beware the voice of Beastlord. Should he find you, he will speak to you, and his words will sound like truth and you will be unable to defy him." Slayer raised a finger and shook his head. "With but a word, he can sway even the most dedicated of men." Slayer reached for his belt, and Yulie tensed, expecting the hunter to pull out another weapon, but Slayer took out a grappling hook and rope and swung it a few times before hurling it towards the roof above him. He scaled the wall nimbly and stopped at the roof's edge then turned around and looked down at Yulie and Kento.

"I take my leave of you two, but remember this, Ronin Warrior of Justice: Should you turn monster again, and should you join Beastlord's ranks, I will return to finish this fight, and I will kill you." With that final warning, the rugged hunter took off running and vanished from sight.

* * *

Kento and Yulie now sat on the edge of a roof, Yulie kicking his boots together idly, Kento brooding over Monster Slayer's words.

 _"With but a word, he can sway even the most dedicated of men...Should you turn monster again and join Beastlord's ranks...I will kill you..."_

"Hey Kento, how's your arm?" Yulie asked abruptly, startling Kento.

"Huh? Oh, it's okay," Kento replied and patted the Richtho leaf wrapped around the burn on his right arm. Yulie frowned and looked away, hunching his shoulders sheepishly.

"I'm real sorry I shot you like that, but I couldn't think of anything else to do."

"Don't worry about it, Yulie. In fact, I wanted to thank you. You stopped me from making a terrible mistake, one I would've regretted for the rest of my life. I owe you one, big time." Yulie stared at his friend, unsure what to make of the compliment. Then he made a goofy grin and put a hand on the back of his head and giggled weakly.

"Aww, it was nothing. I just didn't like seeing you act that way. You really scared me the way you were growling. I mean, for a while you looked like a werewolf or something." Kento raised an eyebrow and glanced at him. "You did! With the full moon out and everything..." Kento looked up at the gleaming white orb and remembered how he'd fought against the relentless hunter.

 _What_ was _that back there...That's never happened to me before...not even against Mal Daggur. That guy had me on the ropes and then I completely lost it...what_ happened _to me?_ Kento looked down and grabbed his upper arms, rubbing them worriedly.

"You can change back, right?" Yulie asked suddenly, startling Kento out of his reflection. "You're not stuck like that till the sun comes up or something, are you?"

"Huh? Aw, no. It doesn't work like that at all. I can change back whenever I want. It's just...you've given me a lot to think about, Yulie." Kento frowned, a wistful look coming to his face. Then he smiled and glanced at his young friend and ruffled his hair gently. "You'd make a great Ronin of Justice someday." Yulie laughed and blushed slightly.

"Don't be silly. There's already a Ronin Warrior of Justice," Yulie teased. Kento frowned then looked up at the sky then to the side. "Let's call it a night, eh?" The two stood up and turned to leave. Neither of them saw the shadowy figure watching from the roof of another building. A thick muscular tail swished around the powerful legs and moonlight reflected off the tusks jutting from the lower jaw above the upper lip.

* * *

"A man-beast? Are you serious? One of the Ronin Warriors is a _man-beast_?!" Beastlord exclaimed, surprised at his general's report as he sat on a rough-hewn rock throne.

"That's what the little bloke with'im said. These ears don't lie, sir," Kangor replied and tugged one large pointed ear. "I reckon he's the same one that did in Caur in that first big battle. And get this; he had Monster Slayer right where he wanted'im, and this kid goes and tells him to let'im go, and he obeys! Just like that!"

"Monster Slayer has never been one to show mercy. That he followed us through the gates without our knowing is not unexpected, but that he would spare any quarry is truly strange. The hold these humans have over this man-beast is very powerful for a mere child to suppress his true nature. We must liberate him from their control. I sensed from 'Emperor Talpa' that he too despises the Ronin Warriors. The humans wish to keep this man-beast for themselves, and Talpa desires to eliminate any threat to his 'grand designs'. If we are to save this poor soul, we must act swiftly lest he be destroyed. I must have this fantastic beast! He will be make a worthy addition to my army."

"A fine plan, my lord, but in the meantime, you must maintain your strength. Tubers and greens cannot sustain one of your might," Cerastus argued. Beastlord shook his head solemnly.

"I will not prey upon my fellows for sustenance. Their lives are too precious to me to place myself at the fore," he argued.

"Then it's a good thing we've returned from our latest expedition with much to show for it," Rvembeth rumbled as he and Kranus approached. "We found these urchins seeking shelter in the outskirts. They apparently lacked the sense to flee our domain." Kranus flung a squirming rope-bound boy towards the ground infront of Beastlord. Likewise, Rvembeth tossed a young girl forward roughly. The two human children glanced up at the King of Beasts in awe and terror. Beastlord stared down at them calmly, his thick arms folded over his imposing chest.

"Well now, aren't you two precious little morsels?" He leaned forward, his muzzle wrinkling and his face seeming to change into a more demonic grimace. "I could just eat. you. up..."

* * *

Ryo still lay asleep in the infirmary, still drugged into slumber as his body tried to heal from Gargoyle's attack. The sedative Tar had given him kept him totally oblivious to the outside world. He didn't hear the voice of his wife praying at his bedside and speaking to keep him company. He didn't hear or feel his son as the boy cuddled up beside him. He did not hear his friends, or his family, or the anguished screaming and roaring that echoed through the Roost.

Even through the granite roof of the main cavern, Rowen, Shannon, and Cye could hear the cries in the estate. Dais, Sehkmet, Anubis, and Cale remained in their rooms. Michelle tried meditating to block out the pained, sorrowful roars, but had little success. She couldn't help but cry from the pain and sadness she could sense coming from the main cavern. Koi Udsarrin sat on the floor close to the wall boulder unperturbed by the cries, apparently having never moved from earlier that day.

"AAAHHAAARRRAH!" Kento roared and slammed his fist against the wall. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I ALMOST DID THAT! HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID!" He screamed because it felt like the only way he could find release from his anguish. He gripped the granite with his claws and laid his head against the wall. He whimpered and tears trickled from his eyes.

"Kento, you merely acted in self-defense," Kaosu reasoned.

"I wasn't trying to defend myself," Kento whispered. "I was out for blood. There's no other way of putting it." Kento remained silent for a few moments. "Sensei...I want to resign as a Ronin Warrior. Yulie can have the Armor. He'd make a much better Ronin of Justice than I ever would," Kento said with a strange determination in his voice.

"Kento, being an Armor Bearer is not a political position one can resign from on a whim-" Kaosu began. Kento punched the wall again, making a frustrated growl.

"I'M NO LONGER WORTHY OF BEING A RONIN WARRIOR!" Kento roared. "Not after I nearly killed a man." Kaosu frowned in concern.

"Describe it to me; what you felt while fighting," Kaosu demanded. Kento wiped tears from his face and pushed himself away from the wall.

"Well...I tried not to let my temper get out of control, but...he kept attacking me, and he kept saying all that...all that _garbage_ about me being evil!" Kento growled and smote the wall with his fist before hunching over with shame. "After he hit me with those daggers, I just couldn't stand it anymore, and when he knocked Yulie out...I-I totally lost it! I didn't stop, I didn't think, it wasn't even a lapse either! I _knew_ what I was doing...but...it's like...it felt so easy to just... _let go_ and let the beast take over..." Kento clenched his fists and hunched over by the wall. "But I don't want to be like that! IT ISN'T WHO I AM!" Kento threw back his head and screamed again, the sorrowful inhuman wail reverberating through the main cavern all the way up the cable shaft and into the estate. His chest heaved with sobs and he leaned against the wall again. He looked up at the monk, eyes dull with grief and shame. "Why am I like this, Sensei? Why do I behave so wrong? Why do I have this anger I can't control?" Kento splayed his claws then clenched his fists, weeping.

"Kento...you know full well if you _really_ wanted to kill that man, you easily could have done so long before Yulie's intervention," Kaosu stated. Kento blinked tears from his eyes and stared at the monk in surprise. "Stay true to your Heart of Justice, as the Heart of Justice stays true to you." Kento remembered seeing something-just for a few seconds- as he held the squirming hunter within an inch of his life. He thought he recognized something coming from Yulie's direction, but he'd been so blinded with rage at the time he couldn't make sure. "Know this, Kento," Kaosu began and raised a finger. " _All_ beasts can be tamed...if they _choose_ to be tamed."

"It'd be better if I got rid of this thing period," Kento snarled bitterly and closed his eyes. "But why should I keep fooling myself. There isn't a cure. The Thunthen don't know it, the Thangiens don't know it." Kento rest his forehead against the wall. "I'll never be normal again."

Kaosu regarded Kento calmly and folded his arms over his chest, inserting his hands under his sleeves. He began pacing from side to side, glancing at the Ronin Warrior periodically. "Kento, you are the bearer of a mystical armor. You battle evil on an almost daily basis. Travelers from distant worlds call you friend and ally. Does that make you normal?"

"...no...I guess not..."

"You are one of the strongest fighters alive, with strength and stamina second to none among the other Ronin Warriors. You eat more in a single meal than any other eats in a _day_. Does _that_ make you normal?" Kento scowled and pushed himself away from the wall.

"No. Sensei, what are you trying to say?" he demanded, a bit frustrated. Kaosu walked towards Kento slowly before stopping beside him.

"Kento, you were never 'normal'. You will never be normal. It is not a thing to be ashamed of or deem dishonorable. A monster is not defined by appearance, but by action. Appearance does not determine good or evil. This lesson should be familiar to you from several years ago."

Kento remained silent for a few moments reflecting on Kaosu's words. He looked up and smiled weakly. "Sometimes I forget how smart you are and how dumb I can be. Thanks," he said gratefully. Kaosu scowled, his face taking on a stern expression.

"The Armors do not choose their bearers based on intelligence, Kento of Hardrock. Never let anyone use that as an excuse to think less of you, or justify ill will." Kento nodded and rubbed dried tears from his face. Kaosu turned around and looked up at the ceiling. "Now...if I remember correctly, Mia promised to make pancakes for you. It will not be long until sunrise. You should return to your room to rest until morning."

"Yeah...I...I just need a moment, that's all," Kento replied. Kaosu nodded then walked towards his room in the residential hall. Kento remained by the wall, leaning against the granite as if he could seek comfort in the mighty stone that gave his Armor strength. He reflected on Kaosu's words.

 _"_ All _beasts can be tamed...if they_ choose _to be tamed..."_ Kento scowled in concern. Kaosu had said that to comfort Kento and remind him that he had the power to control his destiny. _Why did it sound like a warning?_


	6. Phantoms of the Past

Phantoms of the Past

By Mardrena

The light of a half moon shone dully against what little buildings remained intact along the edge of the Pit. Despite the lack of any electricity, three figures moved through the shadows purposefully. Padded feet thumped against the pavement as a lithe furry form ran at the head of the trio. Beside him jogged a human-sized saurian with a smooth shell and a teal-skinned humanoid with aquatic features. Long appendages draped down its shoulders like a cape and a tail bristling with flowing fins trailed behind it. In its arms it clutched a stack of file folders. The trio rounded the corner into an empty street.

"Okay, stop me if you've heard this one before," The trio skidded to a halt and looked up when they heard the cheerful British-sounding voice. "A Fienloran, a Common, and an Aguarian walk into a records repository…" Cye of Torrent grinned from a roof edge. Sehkmet of Venom stood next to him. "Yeah yeah, I know the proper term you guys use for yourselves is Fendahu, Khamen, and Kikua."

"Seriously you guys, this is like the third night in a row we've spotted you breaking into anything from banks to libraries. I know that the city is sort of a smoking, desolate ruin, but that stuff technically still belongs to people and there's every chance they'll be able to come back some day. You're not exactly after food and clothes so what is it you're after?" Sehkmet demanded. The Common stepped forward, apparently sizing up the two Ronin Warriors. He looked over his shoulder at his comrades, who nodded at him in silent agreement. The trio abruptly turned around and fled back down the street.

"I got this!" Sehkmet stated and flung one of his swords at the fleeing group. The blade impaled itself into the pavement behind the Aguarian. Crimson mist spurted out from the edges. "A little paralyzing poison should stop them right in their tracks," Sehkmet said with a grin as he arrived next to Cye. "What the-?!" Both of them stared wide-eyed as the mist cleared, apparently being sucked in by something. The Aguarian stood infront of the group with two large sail-like fins spread from his shoulders like wings, shielding his companions. Slits along his neck opened and closed, pulling in the paralyzing vapor. The Aguarian lowered his fins and scowled at the two Ronin Warriors.

"We don't have time for this! Huonohunolon, take care of them!" the Common ordered. The Aguarian nodded and raised his fins again and opened his mouth wide, nearly unhinging his jaw.

The air distorted as barely-visible rings radiated from the Aguarian's mouth. Cye and Sehkmet dropped their weapons and clamped their hands on the sides of their helmets, staggering to the side and nearly falling to their knees as the rings passed around them. The Aguarian lowered his fins and closed his mouth. "That should take care of them for now," he sneered in a deep rasping voice.

"Let's get out of here! We've been delayed long enough," the Fienloran hissed and the trio ran off again. Cye shoved his helmet off of his head and shook his head from the disorientation. Sehkmet grabbed his face mask and pushed it up, sticking a finger under the rim and rubbing his ear.

"What the bloody heck was that?! Some sort of 'megascream'? I never knew Kikua could do something like that?" Cye scrambled to grab his trident and retrieved his helmet.

"They can't have gone far. We can still catch them if we hurry!" Sehkmet grunted and stood up, re-sheathing his swords. The two ran in the direction the three aliens fled and rounded the corner of the building. They arrived at a dead end. "Where did they go? They can't have just vanished!" Sehkmet gazed up at the walls. Both fire escapes on either wall hung in shreds, utterly unusable. No claw marks of any kind marked the walls and no windows had been broken or wrenched open as well.

"Maybe they snuck away down another street," Cye stated and he and Sehkmet turned and ran.

The wall rippled and sank like a sheet being pulled down. The Aguarian lowered his shoulder fins and turned around from where he had huddled close to the wall, using his fins to cover his comrades. The membrane shimmered and reverted to its original color and texture. The Fienloran and Common sighed in relief then looked up the wall at a solitary figure standing on the roof edge. Moonlight fell against long graying hair and passed through a green-tinted lens covering the left eye. The edges of a long surcoat rippled around the legs. "That was close. So those are the 'Morind de Witheren' Khanphe sings of? If they're in this neck of the woods...that's going to make things difficult for me..."

* * *

"I thought you said you wanted us to forget about saving Toyama. So why are we back here?" Richard Hashiba complained as he skated over the ground using the tip of the glaive.

 _There's information to be had, questions unanswered, and I_ will _have those answers._

"You ever think about just _asking_... _nicely_?" Rich maintained his invisibility shield as he moved past sentries lining the edge of the Pit. Hulking Ekku and Ursoi remained clueless as he skated right past them and towards the edge itself. He gazed down the sheer wall towards the bottom and flipped into the air, diving down neatly. Before he crashed into the bottom, he swung out with the glaive and caught the rock wall above a rough-hewn archway and landed on the ground neatly. Rich looked over his shoulder at the Avar guard standing watchfully at the entrance and proceeded to float on further into the gloomy tunnel. Most of the vast army slumbered in their camps with the rest on sentry duty.

 _This looks like one of the portals they use. No doubt created as a side-effect of that nuclear blast, but what sort of world do these beings come from? I'll have to transfer my essence into the glaive. Don't get any ideas,_ Kai warned as reddish light shifted from Rich's shoulder down his arm and hand and into the glaive. Rich pouted and blew air through his bangs and raised the glaive, inserting the blade into the swirling crimson portal. As tempting as it might be to be rid of Kai, Rich knew in his heart it couldn't possibly be that easy. Kai had shown himself to be equally as cunning as malicious and wielded a millennia of accumulated knowledge at his beck and call. Rich had demonstrated himself to be a very useful host, one Kai would not give up so easily, if at all.

A small Ruda entered through the portal hefting a burlap sack over its shoulders. It nearly bumped into Rich's ankle and craned its head up to look at the human. Before it had a chance to gasp in alarm, the blade of the glaive cleaved it in two, sending the halves to either side. _Don't interrupt me!_ Rich's arm moved back forward and he re-inserted the glave tip into the portal. _Okay...let's see...hmm…yes…I see...this makes perfect sense…It's becoming clear to me now...This explains so much..._

"About what?" Rich asked, exasperated.

 _The world these creatures come from...was formed from the remains of the Fury world._

"What!? That's impossible! We practically vaporized it using the Armor of Gea!" Rich exclaimed.

 _Yes, we did, but remember, Gea is the World Armor, the Armor of Destruction_ AND _Creation. Time in the Furies' realm passed differently from our own. Think about it: all of that matter coalescing, reforming into a primordial blank slate down to the very last molecule and atom. Billions of years of evolution transpiring in a fraction of our time. These creatures are very similar to the Furies._

 _I'll wager all of those trillions of souls were reborn into simple lifeforms, and throughout millions of years, evolved into these beasts. Their leader even shares many similarities with the Fury prime. This world-Gurvangoth, they call it-time seems to have slowed after the detonation linked our world to theirs. Their civilization remains primitive, almost medieval. I imagine whatever human civilization they conquered attained a level of technology reminiscent of the Dark Ages at their pinnacle._

"So you're basically saying its our fault that these things invaded the city and set up camp here? And that the Ronin suffered so many casualties fighting them the first time?"

 _Don't be foolish. Even I could not anticipate the scope of Gea's power. It's quite marvelous, though; being able to quite literally reshape a world in one's own image. The potential is infinite..._

"I...I...I **thought** I told you **not** to interfere in this conflict." a voice boomed from several feet behind them in the tunnel. Rich blinked and pulled the glaive out of the portal, turning around to face the intruder. He saw the same woman from the evacuation that had nearly gelded him.

"Hey, listen lady! I'm an adult, so I don't need you telling me what I can and can't do!"

 _Let me handle this Rich. I have unfinished business with her._

"Oh alright…don't screw this up." Rich relaxed and let Kai take over. His eyes opened and narrowed viciously, his lips spreading in a cruel smile.

"I must applaud you, woman; for being so bold as to challenge _me_. Oh you threw me for a loop the first time, I'll admit, but now I can see right through your act. Do you find it entertaining to toy with lesser beings? Spout a few spooky platitudes and throw a big magic act to top it all off? It took me awhile to analyze your power, but I know the truth now, and don't expect me to fall for the same tricks you pulled the last time!" Kai sneered. The woman's eyes-black irises and emerald green pupils- glittered with excitement and her lips spread in an elated smile, regarding Kai with bemusement. "Smirk all you want, it will do you no good. I will make you suffer, and you will beg for mercy-"

Kai hadn't blinked during his threat at all, remembering how the woman had closed the distance and attacked him the first time in less than the blink of an eye, and yet in an instant the landscape around him had changed from the rocky tunnel under the surface of ruined Toyama to an idyllic field of swaying golden stalks. Grasshoppers bounced from silken ear to silken ear and wispy white clouds drifted overhead in a clear blue sky. Kai looked over his shoulder, blinking several times in disbelief.

"Did...did she..." Kai turned around, surveying the landscape. "DID SHE JUST DROP ME IN THE MIDDLE OF A CORN FIELD!?" Kai tilted his head to the sky and closed his eyes briefly. "GRRR! She's even blocking me from teleporting?! How DARE she!" he bellowed and shot into the air with such force the radiating shockwaves crushed stalks against the ground in a series of concentric rings. An absent-minded farmer astride a tractor nearly fell out of his seat and had to clamp a hand over his head to keep his straw hat in place. Kai arced up into the air and sped towards the west.

"I…I...I find you rather **amusing** , Kai Death Moth…" Kai growled in rage when he saw a pair of shimmering green eyes floating ahead of him as he flew, rippling like an aurora. "You may yet prove useful to me someday. But for now, do be a dear and sit this one out. I would hate to have to punish you... **harshly**..." The eyes flashed with a piercing green light before fading altogether.

 _Kai...maybe we should listen to the spooky space lady and do what she says..._ Kai bristled upon hearing Rich's advice, but for the second time this mysterious woman had outplayed him handily.

 _I'll find out where you come from, woman..._ no one _keeps secrets from_ ME _!_

* * *

"Hey, Shannon?" Shannon O'Connor glanced up at Kento from where she sat at the dining room table reading a newspaper. "So how's it going, being a Ronin Warrior now?"

"Not as rough as I'd thought, but I've had tons of support from everyone, including this little guy." Shannon set the newspaper down and turned to the side, leaning over and reaching under the table. She leaned back up, holding up Iguadalupen. "He absolutely refuses to go back into his ring. I try calling him back and he just pops back out again. I think he's trying to be supportive with everything that's happened," Shannon remarked as she held the Halo Incarnation with her hands under his arms before holding him against her shoulder as one would hold a cat. Iguadalupen made an assuring gurgle. "He misses Sage too. I wouldn't think a lizard could be so warm and cuddly but you'd be surprised," Shannon smiled before pulling Iguadalupen away and setting him down on the floor again.

"Heh, that's pretty cool. Uh...listen, I wanted to ask you something," Kento began as he pulled out a chair and sat down beside her. Shannon scooted her chair out some and folded up the newspaper. "I figure you're the doctor, so you'd be able to help me with a question I had-"

"I'm not a doctor," Shannon said abruptly. Kento blinked and stared at her. Shannon shrugged and flicked her fingers through her hair. "I'm just a registered nurse. I'm, like, _years_ away from getting certified, and that involves a lot of medical school I just don't have time for these days."

"Oh...um...okay...umm...well, you'd probably still know...uhh...this might sound funny…but…is there such a thing as being allergic to silver?" Kento asked sheepishly. Shannon nodded earnestly.

"Oh yeah! Pssht, there's an allergy for everything. You'd be surprised. There's even such a thing as people having extreme reactions to sunlight, like a vampire. Now with silver, most of the time it's not actually the metal itself that causes problems for some people, it's impurities depending on where it's mined and cast. It can cause irritation in the skin ranging from a mild rash to full blown hives. There _are_ rare cases where even pure silver can cause problems. Have you _had_ problems with silver before?" Shannon queried and cocked her head to one side.

"I don't _think_ so...but…you know...now that I think about it, my littlest sister gave me this medallion for my birthday a few years ago and I had to stop wearing it because it made my neck itch like crazy," Kento admitted and rubbed the back of his neck.

"That sounds about consistent with symptoms of an allergic reaction. Why'd you ask?"

"Huh? Oh! Well, I kind of had a run-in with this crazy monster hunter guy and he used silver weapons on me while I was transformed and they...kind of did a number on me."

"Yikes! Yeah, it's possible that being transformed aggravates that sort of reaction, and since your skin depends on precision nerve control in order to harden, contact with silver could impair those responses, leaving you vulnerable," Shannon explained. Kento averted his gaze, feeling uneasy.

"Great...now I'm weak against silver..." he grumbled. He remembered Monster Slayer's comments about silver being the bane of the wicked, and Yulie's remarks about his appearance during the fight.

"Sounds like this guy had a pretty far-out case of Hero Complex."

"Hero Complex? What's that?" Kento asked and glanced at Shannon, who raised her eyebrows.

"You've never heard about it? Oh, you run into quite a few spazcases in the medical field. You remember that scummy doctor that thought he could kidnap Danae when she was wounded?"

"You mean the one I almost beat up?"

"Yeah, that asshole. Some people in the field don't seem to understand the meaning of 'do no harm'. There's God Complex, Hero Complex, Münchhausen, I could go on...You guys fight evil in the form of evil sorcerers and alien warlords, right? You've never seen evil like the kind I've seen when you face a mother willing to break her own child's arm every month to keep him in a cast all the time."

Kento's eyes widened in shock at that thought. Shannon grimaced and drew air in through her teeth. "This is more Brit's field of study, but personally, I feel Hero Complex is the worst because its very sneaky, it's very devious. You have to have heard of such cases here in Japan, right? A guy rushes into a fire and pulls a little child out, and everyone's praising him for being so brave? So courageous! Then it turns out that, oh, _he_ set the fire. There are people that _cannot_ function in everyday society like you and me unless they feel they have a cause to champion, a windmill to tilt at, a monster to fight.

"And the worst part? The worst part is, you can't even tell them that they're wrong. You can't debate them, you can't argue with them, you can't call them out on their actions because the moment you try to take that fight from them..." Shannon tapped her finger in Kento's direction. "Then _you_ become the monster. _You_ become the next obstacle, because without that monster to fight, they can't exist. And if there is no cause? No monster to fight? They'll just make up a new monster.

"What's messed up is it has nothing to do with them doing the right thing. Oh they'll tell themselves that to make themselves feel good, but for them, it's all about _control_. They can't make it through a day without feeling like the sun rises and sets because they want it to. They have to _feel_ like people can't draw breath without their express permission. They can and will lash out at anyone and everyone that doesn't pander to their delusion: Coworkers...friends….family… They'll bend over backwards to justify hurting people, and the second someone starts rationalizing inflicting harm just to stroke their own ego?" Shannon waggled her finger. "That's one step shy of being a full-blown sociopath."

Kento sat there stunned silent by the explanation. He chewed the bottom of his lip and curled his fingers over the tablecloth. That easily could have been him if he had crossed a line that there would have been no coming back from. He raised an eyebrow and glanced at Shannon, who stared off into space. He got the most unnerving impression judging from the distant look in her eyes that she wasn't talking about Black Hawk-formerly Jennifer Carole- or someone she knew from work, or even himself for that matter.

"But I'm guessing this guy you ran into snapped out of it on his own, right?" Shannon commented suddenly, startling Kento.

"Oh. Oh, yeah...it just took getting some sense beat into him." _And me nearly popping his head clean off with my bare hands..._

"Sometimes the best cures can only be found from within," Shannon commented and flipped the newspaper back open to an article headlined "Crop Circles found in Iowa Cornfield, US". The article included a photo of an aerial view of a formation of crushed corn stalks that resembled ripples on a pond and a caption reading "Mysterious object seen flying West at incredible speeds."

* * *

Wisps of steam rose from the bowl of pale white squiggles and springs. Anubis sat at his place at the conference table and stared down at the bowl apprehensively. "C'mon, a bet's a bet. You were the one claiming my illusions wouldn't hold up in space," Dais prodded from where stood behind Anubis.

"I thought you were supposed to be all about personal honor?" Cale teased from his spot at the table.

"This is the Thangien variety, remember? You'll never know till you try them. Who knows, you might actually like them. They're more like a fungus rather than a legume, so think of them being closer to a mushroom," Michelle added from where she leaned against the table beside her father.

"That does _not_ make it any more appealing to me," Anubis replied levelly.

"Hey, we've put this off long enough after everything that's happened since the city fell. Think of it as a way to honor the fallen, like Rona," Cale insisted. Anubis let out a heavy sigh and grimaced, picking up a pair of chopsticks and holding them over the bowl. He could've sworn he'd seen one of the squiggles quiver slightly… He tweaked one such 'formation' and raised it to his mouth. He glanced once more at the others who either gave encouraging smiles or sinister grins before taking a deep breath and opening his mouth and closing his teeth around the squiggle.

Kaosu stirred from his meditation in his room when he thought he heard a loud "WAAAUGH!"

"Remember, the bet was to eat the entire bowl!"

Elsewhere, in the comm. room, Cye and Sehkmet stood together with Ryo filling him in on the events of the night before. "It's been the same thing for the past three nights; they break into either banks or libraries and start rifling around. They don't seem to be taking anything necessarily of value, but near as we can tell they keep looking for files under 'H' or 'Hall'," Cye explained.

"They're probably after something more valuable, like information. Just because the city's abandoned doesn't mean it isn't wrong. We'll stake out any locations they haven't hit yet and see if we can flush out their leader," Ryo stated. Sehkmet blinked and raised both eyebrows.

"Wait, you think someone else is calling the shots?"

"Has to be. Aguarians and Fienlorans aren't space-faring races. They occasionally trade with visitors from Thanged or Thunthen, but for the most part they're hunter-gatherers. And no offense to Miz-he's a clever guy-but Commons are followers, not leaders. Mal Daggur is a supremacist, he wouldn't be having low-tech races running errands for him. We're dealing with a third party here. If they need help we'll help them, but if they're just pillaging, it ends tonight."

* * *

The Fienloran extended a claw and jimmied the door lock open and they entered a room filled wall to wall with file cabinets. He pointed to the right and the Thunthen Common nodded and led the way. Thin lines of dots along Huonohunolon's arms lit up with a faint bluish light, lighting the room.

The Fienloran immediately pulled out drawers marked with "H" and began searching through folders. The Common spotted a computer terminal and walked over, pulling up an empty chair and seating himself. The computer failed to turn on and the Common peered under the desk and reached down, pulling the power cable loose from the wall. He handed it to the Aguarian, who clenched it in his hand. The dots along his skin grew brighter and the computer hummed to life. The Common's hands flew over the keyboard deftly as he searched directories and folders. He finally let out a sigh of frustration and glanced at the Aguarian, shaking his head in disappointment. The Aguarian dropped the plug and the computer shut off. The Fienloran pulled out a handful of folders from the cabinet and tucked them under his arm. The three exited the room and walked back down the corridor to the main lobby. They stopped when they found the doorway blocked by three armored figures.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's wrong to break and enter? You three have a lot of explaining to do," Sehkmet sneered. The three aliens turned and ran further into the lobby.

"Hey! Get back here!" Ryo shouted as he, Cye, and Sehkmet gave chase. The three aliens pelted up a flight of stairs to the second floor, but the Ronin Warriors easily sprang up to intercept.

"Zethyl! Hirrdik! Cover our escape!" the Common shouted as the three turned to flee once more. Cye and Sehkmet charged forward but without warning a wiry reptilian dashed infront of them and whirled around, knocking their legs out from under them with a whip-like tail. Cye and Sehkmet yelped in protest and the reptile dashed along after the other three aliens. Ryo moved to give chase but paused when a ball-shaped creature with stubby limbs tipped with thick talons waddled out infront of them.

"Who do you work for? What do you want?" Ryo demanded. The squat spherical alien grinned toothily and wrapped its arms around its chest. It began to tremble and glow brightly. Ryo frowned.

The alien's belly ripped open and belched out a massive wave of fire that swept over Ryo and Cye and Sehkmet as they clambered to their feet. The explosive wave blew out the windows on one side of the second floor. The blast had knocked Sehkmet and Cye back on their butts, leaving them covered in black soot. The two of them blinked in surprise. Ryo alone remained unscathed.

"That's it! I'm through playing nice!" Ryo snarled. The spheroid alien yelped in fright and took off running at a remarkably quick pace despite his stubby legs. Ryo tore after him, chasing him around the corner down another flight of stairs do the first floor and out a side door. The skinny serpentine alien sprang onto the Common's shell and the Aguarian scooped up the spheroid alien before the five of them took off running down the street. Ryo exited the building and ran after them.

"Tell your goons to back down, Buster Brown." Ryo skidded to a halt when he heard a female voice shout from the roof level. He looked up to see a shadowy figure overlooking the street.

"Who are you supposed to be?" He could make out the swirling folds of a surcoat. Moonlight fell against grayish hair and a green lens attached to some sort of headpiece covered her left eye.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and assume you're Raeo Flamerider of the Morind de Witheren. Listen, and listen well punk: this is personal business, so don't go sticking your nose in a beehive or you might get stung. Leave my crew alone if you know what's good for you," the woman snorted haughtily before turning and walking away from the roof edge.

"Wait!" Ryo shouted and sprang onto the rooftop. "Huh?" He blinked when he found the roof completely empty save for a few scraps of trash blowing about in the wind.

* * *

"Space pirates? That's a new one," Tanya commented, raising both eyebrows. The Ronin Warriors stood gathered in the comm. room. Rowen leaned against the edge of the console.

"What do you call Mal Daggur then?" Shannon asked. Tanya shrugged absently.

"Interplanetary warlord?"

"Rowen, what do we know about these guys?" Ryo asked.

"Well," Rowen leaned to the side and tapped a few keys on the console, bringing up an image of a lithe dark-furred bipedal feline with a long tufted tail. "Fendahu are natives of Fienlor, Thuruk's sixth planet. The word's come to mean 'cat lord' in both Thangien and Thunthen languages. They average around four-to-five feet tall, but they pack a lot of power. Don't let their scrawny bodies fool you; they're expert hunters and trackers and are governed by a tight-knit tribal society."

"Sounds like ol' Mukala would feel right at home," Cye chuckled.

"Who's Mukala?" Shannon whispered. Kento leaned close, shielding his mouth with one hand.

"Inside joke," he whispered back.

"The story goes that decades ago Sur Daggur tried sending his personal Obsidian Guard to bully the natives into submission, but the Fendahu had them for lunch."

"Seriously?" Ryo blinked in surprise.

"Well obviously they couldn't eat the spikes," Rowen shrugged and looked back to the screen. "Sur Daggur supposedly wanted to fire the _Vyerrdeklagn_ in retaliation, but then the Battle of Banguk kicked off and...well...we all know what happened there..." Rowen called up a second image of a teal-skinned humanoid sporting webbed digits and a long finned tail.

"Kikua are the intelligent fish-folk of Aguar, Thuruk's fifth world. They stand between five-to-six feet tall and are even more low-tech than the Fendahu, if that's even possible. They can walk on two legs but use their tails like a sleeve to cover them while swimming in deep waters and can generate huge amounts of bio-electricity, sort of like an eel. They've got an incredibly high tolerance to toxins. They literally eat stuff twenty-times more poisonous than puffer fish for breakfast."

"No wonder my venom didn't faze him," Sehkmet remarked.

"Kikua can also alter their skin's color to blend into their surroundings to avoid danger, similar to how an octopus or cuttlefish can camouflage against rocks or coral," Rowen added.

" _That's_ how they gave us the slip that first time!" Cye snapped his fingers and thumped Sehkmet in the shoulder, who nodded in agreement.

"These two? I have _no_ idea where they come from. They're not from any planet we know of," Rowen admitted and called up images of the wiry reptile and the fat spheroid.

"You sure they're not from any of the other planets?" Ryo asked. Rowen shook his head.

"Only the outer-sun worlds in Thuruk have intelligent life. Khilioan Stalkers are basically animals. I thought this guy might've been a Thunthen Peasant, but Peasants are stockier and kind of lacking in the initiative department. This guy looks like a caiman taking vitamins."

"And that little fat guy is like a living bomb. He can somehow blow himself up and run away without a scratch," Ryo scowled at the image of the clown-like spheroid alien.

"Planets Thunthen and Thanged have lukewarm relations with Fienlor and Aguar. Thanged will trade for medicinal herbs while Thunthen imports meat. This woman who styles herself captain must have quite the personality to have the allegiance of so many different species," Anubis commented.

"These aliens are turning the city inside out trying to find something, and we need to find out why and stop them. Tonight, we'll put a stop to this once and for all," Ryo declared.

* * *

Nine of the Ronin Warriors hunkered in the shadows above an abandoned library. "Isn't this kind of overkill for just three dudes?" Kento complained.

"They've given us the slip twice before, and the second time they brought backup with them. They're not willing to ask for help nor let anything stand in their way," Sehkmet explained.

"They're going after banking history and places of residence. They're trying to find someone in particular, someone named 'Hall'. Whoever this person is, they mean business," Cye added. He glanced to the side at Shannon when he heard slight creaking coming from her armor. She bit her lower lip and drummed her fingers against her sword's grip. "You're not nervous, are you?"

"Huh? Oh, I dunno...I mean, the first time I did this I kind of flew by the seat of my pants. Now...I'm not sure. It's not quite jitters...it just feels like my brain's going on all treads."

"It's anticipation. The thrill of the coming battle. You'll get used to it," Cale gave an encouraging grin. Shannon smiled weakly. She found the notion of getting used to being a Ronin Warrior odd.

"Quiet, here they come. My illusions will hide us from sight..." Dais hissed as they spotted the alien trio approaching down the street. They began heading up the steps to the entrance of a building. All of a sudden the Fienloran stiffened and his tail went rigid and ears raised.

"Kier, what is it?" the Thunthen Common asked. The dark-furred Fendahu's nose twitched.

"But not from smell. I think we've been busted!" Kento whispered.

"Something is wrong...I-" the Fendahu growled, eyes wide and pupils contracted.

"WELL LOOKIE WHAT WE GOT HERE!" Both Ronin Warriors and aliens looked up sharply when they heard the loud triumphant cry. "Looks like we got ourselves a trio of trespassers!" Kangor, leader of the Marzok, crowed as he stalked out of the shadows, followed by the rest of the Big Four: Kranus, Cerastus, and Rvembeth. More beasts from the Menagerie emerged.

"SHIT! Rowen, what do we do? This wasn't supposed to happen!" Cye exclaimed.

"They're no good to us dead! TO ARMS!"

"This city's under new management, and rules are trespassers get their 'just desserts'," Kangor stated sinisterly. He took a step forward but halted when a golden arrow struck the pavement.

"KANGOR! Back off!" Rowen shouted and the nine Ronin Warriors sprang into action. The Thunthen Common glanced at Rowen, raising an eyebrow but apparently appreciative of the sudden intervention. Rvembeth let out a sharp roar and dozens of beasts closed in from all sides. Cerastus and his elite Cevod and Canir archers took aim at Rowen, and he recognized the same swarming tactic they'd used in the first battle. Before the archers could let fly, small golden boomerangs cleaved through the taut bows, rendering them useless. Tanya raised her arm to let her blades return to the launcher but squawked when the beasts singled her out and turned their ire towards her.

"You! You are not of the Flaeyr. What are you?" an Avar shouted as he hovered above Kier.

"Predator," the lithe Fienloran growled and tensed before pouncing straight up into the air, catching the Avar's wings and bearing him down to the ground in a shower of feathers. The Thunthen Common pulled out a pair of phergon pistols from his shell and shot down any other Avar that tried rushing into the fray, proving himself an expert sharpshooter despite his small size.

"PIERCING RADIANCE!" Shannon impaled the Sword of Light into the ground and sent beasts recoiling from the strobe effect. "Aagh!" She cried out as Kranus rushed forward and struck her upside the head with his mace, knocking her helmet clear off. Shannon recovered and clamped a hand over the top of her head. Her eyes widened when she heard the rasp of bowstrings being drawn as more archers arrived and took aim at her unprotected head. Just as they released, she pulled up her sword and-remembering a technique she'd seen Danae use against Black Hawk-spun the blade above her, deflecting arrows and sending them in all directions. Kranus had to spring back to avoid being struck.

"Where do you think you're going, fishstick?" Kangor taunted as he and several Marzok and Canir cornered Huonohunolon. "I'll bet you'll taste _real_ good for the boss."

"Ker Barzduk! Some help here?" the Kikua called out. The Thunthen Common looked over his shoulder and took aim with a phergon pistol. A green blast struck a nearby fire hydrant and sent water gushing into the air, spraying the sidewalk where Kangor and his cohorts stood.

"What good was that supposed to do? Your buddy missed by a mile!" Kangor snorted.

"Did he now?" Huonohunolon smiled and laid his tail against the wet ground. He crossed his arms infront of his chest and raised his fins. "HAAAAAAHHH!" His body crackled as an electrical current coursed down his body into his tail and through the water on the ground. Kangor and his minions shrieked in pain as the current jolted their bodies. They collapsed to the ground, their fur burnt to a crisp. Ker Barzduk tapped the muzzle of one of his pistols against his horns in a salute and Huonohunolon nodded gratefully. Rvembeth saw Kangor and his troops collapse and growled angrily.

Rowen flinched when he heard a bellowing roar and saw Rvembeth bunching his shoulders and roaring repeatedly. Any wounded beasts, no matter how severe their injuries, pushed themselves to stand and glared at the Ronin and aliens with savage rage.

"They shouldn't have gotten up from that so soon!" Huonohunolon shouted in alarm.

"Kier! No time for food! We need to get out of here!" Ker Barzduk ordered. Kier spat out a mouthful of bloody feathers and bounded over to his companions as the aliens disengaged from battle.

"Hey! Get back here you ungrateful extraterrestrial assholes!" Tanya shrieked when she saw them flee into the shadows. Rvembeth kept roaring, and it seemed like more beasts arrived by the second.

"SUPERWAVE SMASHER!" Cye loosed his power and swept beasts away down the street, peeling off the facades of buildings in the process. Instead of lying there in an exhausted daze, beasts merely pulled themselves up to stand and trudged forward relentlessly. _It's the same as the first battle...something about that guy's roar keeps them going..._ Cye noted as Rvembeth's roars rattled windows and sent debris skipping.

"ROWEN!" Rowen blinked, startled by the deepened voice and much to his surprise-and Rvembeth's-Kento grabbed the Ursoi general by his shoulders and hefted him above his head before flinging him clear across the street. Had the battle become that intense for him to have to transform? "We need to get out of here. There's more beasts coming; I can smell them," Kento growled.

"He's right, Rowen," Anubis spoke up as he stepped away from beating a Ekku silly with his chain. "This is getting too far out of hand. We didn't come prepared for this. If we linger here, this is liable to turn into a bloodbath worse than our first rout." Rowen glanced all around the street. Sehkmet and Cale hadn't held back against their opponents, but despite acid-flayed flesh or deep sword cuts, the beasts absolutely refused to back down. The alien trio had long since fled.

"FALL BACK! FALL BACK TO PORT!" Rowen hollered. The other Ronin rushed to his side and he raised his bow, calling down a shimmering dome. Beasts tried to rush in but collapsed to the ground from lack of oxygen as Rowen created a deadzone barrier. The Ronin held onto each other as teleport rings encompassed them all and whisked them away. Kangor snarled angrily at being denied.

* * *

"Are the three of you back on board safely?"

 _"Yes Captain. We returned empty-handed, unfortunately."_

"Nevermind that. I'm just glad you're safe and sound. I'll be up shortly," the woman removed her index finger from a button on the headpiece she wore on the left side of her face.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." The woman looked over her shoulder and turned around to face the red-and-silver armored man standing several feet away.

"You're too late. My crew already escaped. Guessing your little ambush went awry."

"That's fine, because I'm not after your crew; I'm after _you_ ," Ryo declared and pointed a sword at her. Wispy silver-gray hair dangled over her brow and hung down her back. A crystal lens attached to a metal band woven through her hair covered her left eye. She wore a dark blue Thangien-style combat uniform with an Eye of Wadjet on either side of the collar. Small spiked shoulderguards jutted out from the upper sleeve and thin metal armguards covered her forearms. Leather boots reinforced with metal reached up to her knees and a belt embossed with an image of a winged Isis-Egyptian Goddess of Magic and Mystery-hung from her thin waist. A small phergon pistol hung in a holster.

"Is...that...so…" the woman drawled with a grin and instead of reaching for the pistol reached behind her and pulled out a long sword with a heavy-looking curved blade. Ryo recognized it as a kopesh sword, similar to one he'd once seen used by Pharaohn. Ryo raised an eyebrow.

"...You seem to have a thing for ancient Egypt…" he remarked.

"What can I say: I'm a fan of the classics," the woman shrugged and smiled, laying the flat of her blade against her shoulder. They sized each other up, and she seemed older than his mother, Renee.

"Who are you and what are you after?" Ryo demanded.

"Name's Captain Caroline Wendell. I'm surprised you've never heard about me? Then again I haven't been this way in years, so I might be a bit before your time. As for my business I've already told you, that's none of yours. Leave my crew in peace and I'll leave you and yours."

"Yeah, I'm not about to let some pirate go stealing from people who already lost everything."

"Ehhh...I'm more of a privateer. I have letters of marque from Watch-Rider Torkenantakin."

"Well we can ask him that in person when I take you in."

"I'd like to see you try, boy!" Much to Ryo's surprise, the woman lunged first laying into him with a flurry of heavy sword strikes. She seemed to loom over him, forcing him to use both swords to parry. She pressed the attack, driving him in a circle along the edge of the roof, the clangs of their blades echoing through the area. Some of the moves she used Ryo recognized. He scowled in frustration at being forced on the defense and sprang back to put distance between them. Before the Captain could close in, he began charging one blade. She apparently recognized that tactic and skipped back a step, but Ryo lunged, slashing down with a Cresta's Wheel. The woman tapped the tip of her sword on the roof and spun around mightily, carving a circle around her feet before slashing up against Ryo's incoming strike. The reverberation sent both of them skidding on their heels and Ryo's sword spinning out of his grip to stick into an adjacent rooftop.

 _Those are Rait'chian moves she's using...she's got to be at least Solar Flare level, maybe even Super Nova..._ "I thought that move wasn't meant to be blocked," Ryo admitted.

"It's not a block, it's a counterstrike. There's a difference."

"I've never seen T'plaureth teach that technique..."

"That's because he doesn't. It's something you kinda have to figure out through trial and error. I went through quite a few blades before I got it right myself," the woman bragged and tapped her sword against her shoulder gear. "It's called the Cresta's Kick. You ever hear the story behind the Cresta's Wheel? See, originally Thangiens weren't supposed to leave the walls of Bainshaebo. Roth wanted them to only subsist on what they could grow in the city. One farmer got into his head that a Grand Cresta would make the perfect beast of burden, they just needed some tender love and care. When he tried to hitch it to a wagon, the Cresta kicked the wheel so hard it bust a hole clean through the wall. Even Eyurodin couldn't repair the damage so she settled for building the main gate."

 _What's with this woman? She fights like a Thangien...even dresses like one...but she doesn't sound like any Thangien I've ever met. They all sorta speak in thee's and thou's...She has to be from Earth, but how'd she end up a pirate captain?_ "You're pretty spry for someone pushing eighty," Ryo teased.

"Sixty-four, I'll have you know! Don't you know you're supposed to respect your elders?" Captain Wendell snapped and held her sword to the side.

"You're right. My bad. Here, I'll make things a bit easier for you." Ryo sheathed his remaining sword and raised his hand, twisting the insignia of his AnimArmor ring. "LION!" he shouted, dismissing Wildfire. Lyor appeared briefly before his body changed to metal and he broke apart, the pieces of the Lion armor attaching to Ryo's body. The tufted lion tail swished behind Ryo's legs and the mane plates clanked as Ryo straightened himself up and raised the Lion shield.

"You traded in two swords for a shield? How the hell is _that_ supposed to help you?" Captain Wendell chortled scornfully. Ryo said nothing and pointed the shield's open maw at her, but instead of firing a blast of fire, he held the shield horizontal and aimed his clawnchers at her, firing a claw dart. The dart struck the woman's chest, the needle piercing her combat uniform and delivering the potent tranquilizer. The woman's eyes widened in realization. "What?" She reached up and pulled out the dart with her free hand but it slipped out of her fingers. Her sword tumbled out from her other hand.

"What? No...nononononoNO!" She shrieked and lunged at Ryo, startling him. Her eyes looked full of desperation and fear. "I won't let you stop me! Not when I'm so close! I can't-I won't-not when I've...come...this far…I can't-I'm...so...close…" She grabbed his armor collar weakly and scrabbled against his chestplate before slumping against him. "...it's…within my grasp..." she wheezed before falling unconscious. Ryo caught her in his arms and set her down on the rooftop gently.

 _"Ryo, we had to pull out. The Big Four showed up and things went downhill fast. Everyone's safe at the Roost but the aliens got away,"_ Rowen notified over the wrist-com.

"That's okay, Rowen. I've got their captain," Ryo replied. He glanced at the woman again. Her aged face looked peaceful now. _Just what are you after to go through all this?_

* * *

Emma Coburn laid on her stomach on her bed in her new room in the residential hall. She rest her cheeks against the backs of her wrist as she focused on a homeschooling assignment from her father. The door to her room beeped and she glanced at it as it slid open. Conan Bauer leaned inside. "Hey! You need to come check this out! Ryo captured a real-live space pirate!" he said excitedly.

"For real?" Emma blinked in amazement and scrambled out of her bed as Conan pushed away from the door. He knocked on the doors for the other Neo Ronin staying in the residential hall, but only Davie Osmond followed him outside. Edward Connolly and Colby Taylor didn't seem interested in all the fuss. The three Neo Ronin ran out into the main cavern where others already gathered infront of the containment cell carved into the wall. Conan and Emma hopped up and leaned from side to side to get a good look.

"Jeez Ryo. We all got home fifteen minutes before you did. Don't tell me this old lady gave you that much trouble," Tanya snorted as Ryo set the still-unconscious woman gently on the stone bed. Someone had added some blankets and a pillow from the last time the cell had an occupant.

"This 'old lady' is a lot stronger than she looks. She's trained in Rait'chian and she knows this move capable of stopping a Cresta's Wheel. I've never seen anything like it before. She wasn't about to go quietly so I had to tranq her, but she should wake up in a couple hours," Ryo explained as he stepped out of the cell and tapped the panel on the wall, sealing the energy field. Dais stood along with the rest of the crowd that had gathered to see the self-styled 'captain'. He hadn't been able to get a good view of the woman's face until Ryo turned around and stepped away from the energy field. "I'll send a message to King Torke to ask if what she said is true and ask T'plaureth if she's trained under him or his predecessor...who's singing?" Ryo blinked and glanced from side to side.

Anubis raised an eyebrow and glanced out the corner of his eye when he saw Dais' lips moving. The one-eyed Ronin Warrior seemed transfixed by the elderly woman. Dais' single eye stared off into space blankly as his lips uttered words seemingly unconsciously. Anubis listened to the words as they tumbled out of Dais' mouth. "What's he saying?" Cye asked.

"That…that sounds like part of an old lullaby...but why on Earth is _he_ singing it?"

"Dais...you okay, dude?" Ryo asked cautiously. Dais stopped singing and raised trembling hands to his head, digging his fingers through his white hair.

"AAAAIIIEEAAAUUUUUUHHHH!" Dais screamed, a loud wailing moan that ripped through the main cavern. Those behind him parted to the side as he staggered back several steps before collapsing to the ground in a heap, rising up on his hip and bracing a palm against the floor.

"Dais!" "What's wrong?" "What happened?" others asked out of concern. Dais glared up at them.

"That woman is my _mother_!" he snarled. A stunned silence fell over those gathered and several of them exchanged incredulous glances.

"Dais...you can't be serious. You've never seen this woman before in your life!" Ryo argued.

"Yeah. She's, like, sixty years old and you're over four-hundred," Kento added.

"I always knew this day would come." Ryo glanced to the side when he heard Sehkmet speak. He leaned against the wall beside the containment cell with his arms folded over his chest and his eyes averted. "Never with who, never when, only that it would..." he muttered.

"...Sehkmet...what are you trying to say here? You know something about all this?" Ryo asked. Sehkmet glanced up at him with a haunted gaze before looking at his fellow former Dark Warlords and drawing in a deep shuddering breath.

"You three aren't the original Anubis, Dais, and Cale," he said simply. A pin would have sounded deafening in the silence that followed. Anubis and Cale both looked shocked.

"...What...what the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?!" Anubis stammered. Sehkmet shrugged.

"It means exactly what it sounds like it's supposed to mean; you aren't the original Anubis, Dais, and Cale. After Hariel's sacrifice drove the Totalitary from the Realm, Talpa was livid. For Outworlders to have interfered in his plans for conquest, to have everything within his grasp be stripped from him so suddenly drove him into a terrible rage. He poured all of his Dark Power into restoring his armies to their full strength, but instead of resuming his attack on the Mortal Realm, he commanded Badamon to create a Nether Bridge, tracking the Totalitary across the vault of stars to whatever Realm they called home. He planned to bring all of his might against these meddling Outworlders, and we four Dark Warlords were supposed to be heralds of his dark empire and lead his vast armies to victory.

"He would regret that mistake for the next four hundred years. The Enemy's forces numbered without count, and Badamon and his Nether Spirits could not break their wills. How can a machine know fear or despair? Their technology cut swathes through the Brothers' forces so much so they threatened to spill into the Nether Realm itself. Talpa ordered the remaining troops to withdraw. The three of you chose to hold the line, buying Badamon time to seal the portal. I fled like the coward that I was, but you three put up quite a fight. I don't think the Totalitary had ever seen anything like it before. I suspect that's why it's taken them this long to plan their return. They didn't know what to think of you or your armors. I imagine you took down a good chunk of their forces before you finally fell.

"Despite such valiant deaths, Talpa was not quite ready to give up three of his most useful servants. He reclaimed your armors and your spirits before the Nether Bridge collapsed and sealed them away for over four hundred years until twenty years before the First Dynasty War began. It was then he sent forth your spirits into the Mortal Realm to be reborn, and when the time was right, he would reclaim his Dark Warlords. Some of you actually lived pretty good lives up until that point..."

Anubis immediately thought of his daughter Michelle and the wife he couldn't remember that had died with such bitterness in her heart. How Jonathan Proud Wolf had immediately referred to him as "Koma" upon seeing him and how William Walking Cloud greeted him warmly. "Others...weren't so lucky…" Dais recalled his vision from his surgery on Thanged; what he thought to be merely a drug-induced dream he now knew to be a long-suppressed memory of him being maimed as a young child and returning eagerly into the Dynasty's fold. "When the time came for the Dynasty Wars to begin, Talpa had your memories scrubbed so that all you knew, all you remembered was your previous life and your unwavering loyalty, unflinching obedience to the Dynasty, and only the Dynasty.

"It's strange...in a weird way...Talpa _did_ protect the Mortal Realm...for himself, at least. It took him centuries to replenish his Dark Power and rebuild his armies, and the Totalitary as far as we know are still licking their wounds from that failed invasion..."

Without warning, Anubis lunged forward and punched Sehkmet savagely in the jaw then seized him by the collar and dragged him to his feet before he had the chance to collapse to the floor. Cye opened his mouth and protest and moved to intervene but Rowen grabbed his arm and held him back, shaking his head. The other Ronin scooted back slightly. Emma's eyes widened and she tugged at Conan and Davie's arms, feeling it might be best if they went back to their rooms while the grownups beat each other up. "YOU BASTARD! YOU CONNIVING SNAKE! YOU MEAN TO TELL US YOU'VE KNOWN ALL THIS TIME!? ALL THIS TIME, EVEN AFTER WE LEFT THE DYNASTY'S SERVICE?!" Anubis bellowed and shook Sehkmet roughly. "When I found my daughter, you held onto the truth even then? Look me in the eye and tell me you have a good reason for holding your tongue!"

"What about me!? Who do _I_ have out there waiting for me to come home?! What other secrets are you keeping from us!" Cale demanded, coming up next to Anubis. Sehkmet glanced at them mournfully and averted his gaze. "Who did _I_ leave behind?!"

"What does it matter at this point..." Cale looked over his shoulder at Dais as he stood shakily.

"It matters to _me_!" Cale snapped.

"Well it _shouldn't_ ," Dais snarled. Anubis glared at him angrily but Dais drew himself straight, gulping air in through his nostrils. "What matters now is the lives we live today. The lives we live _now_. There is no going back. No undoing the past. All we can do is move forward." Anubis still stood there seething, and Sehkmet hung limp in his grip. Cale let out a snorting growl and whirled around, stalking off angrily towards the residential hall. The other Ronin hurriedly got out of his way. Anubis finally released Sehkmet, flinging him against the wall roughly in disgust. Sehkmet merely slumped towards the floor meekly. Anubis turned around and clamped a hand over his mouth before shaking his head. "As for me...I have some questions for my dear _mother_..." Dais growled softly, turning his single eye full of simmering anger towards the unconscious elderly woman in the cell.

* * *

Captain Caroline Wendell awoke to find herself inside a small stone cell closed off by an energy field. She currently lay on a stone bench covered with a few blankets and a small pillow. Her captors had removed her belt and sword. After assessing her surroundings she pushed herself up with one arm and swung her legs off the bench and set her boots on the floor. "Well...I'll have to admit its a lot cozier than most places I've gotten myself trapped in..." She studied the edges of the energy field and frowned when she noticed someone standing in the shadows just out of range of the light given off by the field. "You want something? Or are you just playing cute and ominous? What, am I supposed to know you?"

"Perhaps..." the person stepped forward into the full light of the cell and Caroline could see clearly an otherwise handsome young man save for the black patch over the left eye and his face twisted with disgust and bitterness. Caroline's bluster faded when she looked into the man's icy blue eye. The two stared at each other for several moments. All of a sudden Caroline broke out laughing wildly. It started out sharp and hysterical before melting into a sobbing, rueful laugh. She rubbed her fingertips over her eyelids and shook her head, mouth alternating from a bittersweet grimace to a tight frown.

"Out of six billion people on the planet...the _one_ person I didn't think I'd run into...and damn if I didn't run into him…For such a mild-mannered Goddess, Ritho has a twisted sense of humor..."

"So you _do_ know who I am," Dais demanded. Captain Caroline Wendell drew in a deep breath through her teeth and pursed her lips before nodding.

"I know who you are...can't say I recognize you, but I know you...my God...my son...what happened to you?" Caroline began, the corners of her eyes glistening.

"My name is Dais," Dais snapped abruptly. Caroline blinked, taken aback by his harsh tone.

"Well...I can't say that's the name I gave you when you were born...but if it's the name you go by, far be it from me to stop you. So...you're one of the Morind de Witheren? The 'Ronin Warriors'."

"I am now. I wasn't always, because of you." Caroline wrinkled her brow in confusion but as she opened her mouth to protest, Dais turned around and began waving his hands through the air, weaving images with his fingers. "I always wondered why there seemed to be a big fat twenty-year gap in my memory, but I always told myself it didn't matter, I didn't care. Now that you're here, I know the truth about the past life I lived as a petty brigand with grand aspirations only to find myself double-crossed and at the brink of defeat. Emperor Talpa, or 'Ouagli' as you might know him, brought me into his evil Dynasty as one of his Dark Warlords, bestowing me with the Armor of Illusion I wield now.

"But I died. I died in that past life and I didn't even remember it, or my rebirth in the modern age." Caroline watched in dread fascination as images played in the air of a younger Dais being cornered by knife-wielding thugs, his eye slashed open, blood splattering across the pavement. The white-haired boy fled into the streets, crying tears of blood and anguish. A kindly passerby offered him help, but in his rage, the boy beat him savagely and swore at him, driving him away. He stood there in the heavy rain, flashes of lightning illuminating the gaping hole where one eye should have been. A heavily armored foot stomped down in a puddle and sent water splashing. The boy turned around and gasped upon seeing the armored warrior.

 _"It is time, Lord Dais, for you to return to Emperor Talpa's service and reclaim your legacy,"_ the soldier stated in a metallic voice. Instead of being frightened, the injured boy seemed eager, gleeful even. The soldier led him to a violet portal that opened in the shadows, and through it, into a vast castle floating in clouds of crimson and gold. The young man shed his clothes and knelt before the ghastly visage of a fanged demonic-looking helmet. He pledged himself to the being and it seeded him with dark energies, bestowing upon him deadly power. A glowing orb rushed up to him and he accepted it. Form-fitting armor in shades and tints of green covered his body and the young man rose and turned around, white hair flowing over his shoulder, a black patch covering his missing eye.

"I should have known better than to doubt my own mind! That wasn't a 'memory transference' or 'projected guilt'! That was my life! Those were my _own_ memories I saw when I was unconscious during that surgery on Thanged!" Dais displayed more images of events that transpired during the First and Second Dynasty Wars and the Battle at the Citadel. "Talpa stripped everything from me in order to keep me as his perfect little soldier, but the mind has its ways...memories never truly die. I remember everything now! Including your face, despite the passage of years...despite you _abandoning_ me!"

"We _never_ abandoned you! Dais, we _loved_ you! We left you in the care of an old family friend! All this about a 'past life', you being a 'Dark Warlord', I didn't know! I _couldn't_ know! We only know that you were our baby, our boy! You have to believe me, I had no idea you suffered all this!"

"By 'we' you mean father too, huh? How is he, by the way? Is that what you two have been up to all these past years? Living it up on the stellar seas without a care in the world?" Dais taunted.

"You don't know what you're talking about..." Caroline muttered as she braced her palms against her knees and bowed her head, shaking it from side to side.

"That 'old family friend' didn't last too long, by the way. As I remember it, he died from some illness, cancer I think, and all the money you supposedly left to care for me went to treating him. Fat lot of good _that_ did. Ryo says you know King Torke. I got married on Thanged, you know. You didn't hear about the big wedding? Oh, I forget, you didn't know I was a Ronin Warrior by then. Danae's father is dead, at least. He lost his life in the Battle of Banguk so he couldn't be there for his daughter on her big day. What's my father's excuse? Let me guess, is he planning to rescue you?"

"HE CAN'T BECAUSE HE'S DEAD!" Caroline shrieked, clenching her fists over her knees. Dais dismissed his illusions and stopped pacing to face Caroline as she looked up at him, tears streaming from her eyes. "We were trying to secure a better future for _you_! Why do you think we left? We got double-crossed. Your father sacrificed himself to save me and I spent the next five years tracking down the slime that sold us out, but by the time I got back to Earth, you were nowhere to be found, and neither was your caretaker, Kuro. I looked, Dais, I _looked_ and I _looked_ , and I just couldn't find you. I wanted to believe you were living a happy life somewhere with people to care for you, I had to!

"Look, I'm sorry you had such a crappy life growing up. I'm sorry you went through such nightmares in whatever past life you lived. But pouring salt on old wounds isn't going to help. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you when you needed me the most. If I could go back in time and keep you from suffering all that grief I would but I can't! All of this hate and anger you're carrying around inside you...this isn't the life I wanted you to live!" Caroline protested. Dais regarded her coldly.

"You should have thought about that before you left in the first place. Maybe then father wouldn't have gotten himself killed. Maybe then neither of us would be as screwed up as we are now. You had your crew scouring the city for three days to find some random person. Don't tell me you couldn't devote as much energy to finding me all those years ago." With that, Dais turned and walked away leaving Captain Wendell sitting there in the cell. She bowed her head and draped her arms over her knees and wove her fingers together before leaning back up against the wall.

 _"GAGE! NO! DON'T!"_ She remembered her younger self screaming, arm outstretched towards a view screen while burly arms covered in scales or fur held her back.

" _This is it for me Caroline. I won't be coming back from this one. I'm sorry hon. I love you! Promise me one thing, though: FIND OUR SON! PROMISE ME!"_ a man with pale blond hair shouted from the cockpit of a small craft before flame consumed it.

"I kept my promise, Gage...I found our son…but I'm not so sure he's _our_ son anymore..." Caroline lamented. Caroline sat there for several minutes staring at the ceiling. After some contemplation she tilted her head forward and glanced at the edges of the energy field sealing the cell. She recognized precision Thunthen stonework and technology. She stood up slowly and walked up to the field then reached under the collar of her combat uniform. She couldn't see anyone else nearby.

"Whatever tragedy you suffered in the past, I know from Khanphe's llaudauns that the Morind de Witheren are men of honor. True warriors. They had the decency to not search the most obvious place a woman would hide an escape tool. I don't want to cause you anymore pain than what you've already endured," Caroline pulled out a tiny disc-shaped device from under her outfit and placed it against the surface of the energy field. The device shimmered and seemed to vanish, blending in seamlessly with the blue energy. "But I've come too far and worked too hard to be delayed. I can't let anything stop me from fulfilling my dream...not even my own son."

* * *

Caroline woke from a much-needed nap and rolled onto her side on the stone bench. She tapped a button on the side of her headpiece and the time displayed on the crystal lens covering her eye. Just after midnight. She raised an eyebrow and sat up when she noticed someone sitting on a small metal chair just outside the containment cell. The woman looked young, in her twenties with thick lavender hair and brilliant amethyst eyes. She regarded Caroline with calm curiosity. "You must be Dais' wife."

"I am his pairmate, yes," the young woman replied. Just then Caroline noticed the size of her abdomen. She looked very, very, very pregnant. Caroline raised both eyebrows and blinked.

"I see my son has been busy..." she remarked. Her gaze strayed to the hilt of a sword peeking out from behind the woman's shoulder. Caroline nodded at it. "That's an interesting sword you're carrying there...where did you get that from?" she queried.

"It belonged to my father. He was killed in the war against Sur Daggur, during the Battle of Banguk," the young woman stated. Caroline laid one arm against her knee and raised the other slightly, pointing a finger at the woman first before waggling it. Her mouth spread slowly in a smile.

"I thought you looked familiar. You must be Aleksander's little girl."

"I know not what you are talking about! I am Chi Chi Lina, Danae, daughter of Ander Vai Stel Vethu!" Danae protested and scowled. Caroline threw back her head and burst out laughing.

"You people are so dense you don't even understand your own naming conventions!" Caroline cackled. Danae's face wrinkled in a puzzled scowl. Caroline reached under her collar and pulled out a metal chain attached to two short beveled metal strips. Each of them had words stamped into the metal. Caroline fingered them both before holding up one between her thumb and fingers. Danae barely had the chance to read the name before Caroline folded her fingers over the first five letters of the name.

It seemed like the universe itself constricted around Danae as her eyes widened in dawning realization. Caroline, on the other hand, looked amused by Danae's shock. "The sword you carry on your back belonged to my husband before he gave it to your father. His name-Dais' father's name- was Gage Wendell, and your father's name...was Aleksander Vanstandtvoort."

* * *

Dais stormed up to the containment cell holding his biological mother. "How do you know Ander?" he demanded. Caroline glanced at him from where she reclined on the bench.

"Well good morning to you too," she drawled and sat up, drumming her fingers on her knees. "If you must know, they were friends from before I met your father."

"You're lying! Someone like Ander would never associate with _pirates_!"

"You're just saying that because you didn't know your father," Caroline shook her head.

"You're right! I don't! And we _both_ know whose fault _that_ is!" Dais whirled around.

"Dais!" Dais paused in stalking away and turned around, walking up to the energy field as his mother approached on the opposite side. "Your friend took my sword and belt; why didn't he search the rest of my person?" Caroline asked. Dais shrugged dismissively.

"Why bother? You pose no threat in there, contained as you are," he snorted. Caroline smiled.

"And here I thought you all were just being respectful of an old woman..."

"The person you're searching for: who is he and why are you after him?"

"He's an old friend of mine from my academic days."

"I don't believe you. If you knew this man so well you'd know where to find him without going through all this!"

"He's a recluse, as stubborn as they come. What, do you think everything I do has an ulterior motive?" Caroline threw up her hands and paced to one side. Dais glared at her, nostrils flaring.

"You know what, I think I've figured out what we're going to do with you: I'll have you escorted to Thanged where you'll remain in the custody of the House of St'lur. Your crew will have no choice but to disperse or turn themselves in. I doubt they're that loyal that they'd want to linger for long waiting for your return or face the wrath of Thanged." Caroline smirked warmly.

"As much as I'd like to catch up with old Yainae, I have other plans besides yukking it up with the in-laws," she said and reached up with a hand, brushing strands of hair away from her headpiece. She pressed a button with her thumb. All of a sudden, the energy field flickered and vanished completely. Dais' eye widened in shock but before he had a chance to react, Caroline lunged forward and delivered a swift chop between his neck and shoulder, knocking him out. She grabbed him before he crumpled to the floor and slung him over her shoulder. "My goodness, boy. They don't feed you well here, do they? Either that or you're not eating right," she commented as she exited the chamber. She glanced from side to side and spotted her sword and belt against the wall close to the cell and retrieved them.

The sun had yet to rise outside, and no one else had roused down in the Roost. Caroline walked out into the main cavern towards what looked like an exit tunnel but paused and glanced over her shoulder when she noticed light coming from screens. She entered the comm. room and gazed around at the array of monitors and the console. She set Dais down in the chair gently and pored over the keys. "Hmm...my Highscript is a bit rusty...English would really help about now..." The text on the screen suddenly flickered, changing from Thunthen Highscript to English Alphabet. Caroline smiled broadly. "Now this is more like it!" she grinned and ran her tongue over her lips. "Show me the location of Arthur Halley's children."

Following her command, the ORACLE program sifted through news articles, birth certificates, apartment leases, a flurry of documents flew across the main screen. Finally a map of North America surfaced and zoomed in on a small secluded ranch, blinking text displaying a route and address. Caroline's lips spread in a giddy smile and she clenched one fist and shook it slightly. "Delete query", she said and the entire pile of documents vanished. She leaned over and picked Dais back up then headed back into the main cavern. All seemed quiet. She ran over to the exit tunnel and the first security door slid open as she approached carrying Dais over her shoulder. Just then she heard a distant shout as someone apparently noticed the containment cell empty. She trudged forward and further doors opened, responding to Dais' wrist-com. "Talk about friends with benefits," she remarked as the final door opened. "This is too easy!"

Caroline skidded to a halt when she found her path blocked by a large white tiger. It growled menacingly and stepped closer. Caroline blinked in surprise and took a step back. She looked over her shoulder when she heard more shouting coming from the main cavern and hurriedly pulled a tiny packet from her belt and flung it infront of the tiger. The tiger suddenly stooped down and stared intently at the packet, drawn to it somehow. Caroline ran past him and past the barricades blocking the road. She ran along the road a short distance before scrambling up the incline still carrying Dais. She ran out into the open, not even bothering to seek shelter in the surrounding forest. She wriggled a hand up around Dais' back and pressed a finger against her headpiece. A light flickered on the green crystal lens.

"CAPTAIN!" Caroline whirled around and saw Ryo in AnimArmor sub-armor. "We got you surrounded!" Sure enough, a quick glance over her shoulder identified other members of the Ronin Warriors emerging from the forest into the clearing. "Put Dais down and we can talk about this peacefully, alright?" Ryo demanded. Caroline didn't seem the slightest bit fazed. Her lips spread in a grin and she began chuckling softly.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with..." Captain Caroline Wendell raised her arm to an overcast sky, and at her cry, lightning seemed to crack at her command. The Ronin looked skyward upon hearing a low rumble and the air rippled as a large vessel materialized overhead. A gleaming blue metallic hull hung low over the forest, thrusters sending branches swaying and leaves swirling. "Say hello to the _Blue Isis_!" The ship had a long outstretched neck like a swan with long sloping wings protruding from the sides. The image of Isis kneeling with arms outstretched and feathery wings unfurled adorned either side of the lower hull and an ornate winged scarab adorned the top of the vessel. "Impressive, is she not? Had her for twenty-five years!" A long cord dropped down towards her from the ship and she closed her free hand around the grip and stepped atop the metal disc attached to the end of the cord. The cord retracted, pulling Caroline and the still-unconscious Dais towards the ship. "I'd love to stay and chat, Ronin Warriors, but I've got a lot of catching up to do with my son," Caroline cackled as the ship rose higher above the forest and above the cloud cover. Ryo seethed and raised his arm. Rowen tried taking aim with his clawnchers but Caroline noticed him out the corner of her eye and turned just so that it put Dais in the line of fire. Rowen hissed and lowered his arm.

"Tuv! Vud! Raise the _Argonauth_!" Ryo shouted into his com at the two Apprentices.

 _"Ryo, there's still civilians on the upper deck-"_ Tuv Anarach protested.

"DO IT! Dais just got kidnapped! We need to find him!"

Aboard the _Blue Isis_ , doors whisked open as Caroline Wendell entered her personal quarters and walked over to her bed before shrugging Dais off onto the mattress. A Native Thangien wearing a neat dark blue combat uniform entered behind her and stood at attention. "Glad to have you back onboard safely, Captain. We came as soon as we received your signal-Blessed Mother of Roth!" the Native blinked in awe upon seeing the unconscious Dais. "He's the spitting image of Gage!…minus the bleached hair and missing eye of course…"

"Yeah, a teary-eyed reunion's going to have to wait. We need to get moving," Caroline stated and turned around. She reached up and placed a hand on the Native's shoulder. "T'Brandon, I've found it! After all these years of searching, I've finally found the Halley Children!" she grinned and squeezed his shoulder, shaking him slightly. The Native's ears perked up.

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's head out at once!" Caroline shook her head.

"Things are too hot right now. We need to put some distance behind us. The Ronin Warriors are going to come looking for their friend. We can probably lose them in the asteroid belt-" Just then the ship shuddered, nearly sending the two stumbling. "What the crap-!" Caroline snapped. She and T'Brandon strode down the corridor and entered the bridge. "Damage report!" Caroline barked and seated herself in her command chair. T'Brandon stepped to the side to lean over the shoulder of the slender reptile Hirrdik as he sat at one of the monitoring stations.

"We weren't attacked. There's something approaching us..." Huonohunolon stated and looked up from his station. "Something big..." All eyes on the bridge turned to the main screen.

It looked like an enormous triangle at first as it emerged from the clouds ahead of the _Blue Isis_. Clouds peeled away like grasping fingers as more of the approaching craft emerged. It dwarfed the _Blue Isis_ as it loomed overhead. Captain Wendell rose from her seat slowly. "Now where...on Earth...did the Ronin Warriors...get a ship like _that_..." she muttered.

"It is one of Avitor's ships!" Caroline and T'Brandon glanced to the side as Ker Barzduk stepped forward, stabbing a finger at the main screen. "The Phantom of the Outer Rim! He seeks out innovation among the younger races, and like an overbearing parent, steals away the fruits of their imagination! It is because of him that Mal Daggur still uses the same fleet as his father. These Ronin Warriors must be formidable foes to have wrest such a ship from _his_ grasp!"

"Yeah, no kidding..." Caroline muttered and re-seated herself. The immense vessel followed them, its keel coming mere meters away from the upper hull of _Blue Isis_. Caroline involuntarily cringed in her seat and glanced at the ceiling of the bridge.

"For such a large ship, its managing to keep pace with us," T'Brandon commented from where he studied readouts. "I'm detecting an enormous amount of life signs on board...ten thousand? They have an army with them? That can't be right…no...no they seem to be in some sort of stasis." He raised both ears when the mini screen beeped. "Captain, we're being hailed...it...it's coming through in Thunthen language codes," he wrinkled his brow.

"Yeah, they've got a gaggle of Nobeyls working for them," Caroline stated.

"Bak Thraplek and his dissidents? I hadn't thought they'd survived," Ker Barzduk remarked.

Ryo stood behind Tuv Anarach and Vud Wyherer as they manned the helm steering _Argonauth_ in pursuit of the _Blue Isis_. The main screen beeped and an image of Caroline Wendell appeared. _"Well now, Raeo Flamerider, you sure do have me in quite the pickle. What_ ever _will I do,"_ the Captain purred, clasping her hands infront of her chest.

"You can start by landing and releasing Dais. Turn yourself over peacefully and end this."

 _"Hmm...yeah...that isn't going to happen,"_ Captain Wendell narrowed her eyes and averted her gaze and shook her head. _"Dais will be spending a few days with me for some quality mother-son time. I'm sure you can understand,"_ she stated with a smile and shrugged.

 _"You're not in a position to bargain,_ captain _!"_ Ryo snarled and the communication ended. The crew on the bridge watched wide-eyed as hatches slid open along the _Argonauth_ 's hull and the assault turrets snaked out and swiveled around, aiming at _Blue Isis._

"Captain...those turrets are _not_ armed..." T'Brandon stated as he read ship scans.

"I knew it...the little shit's bluffing," Caroline sneered.

"That's not a bluff! We've got incoming starboard side! Is...is that a titanodracoasaur?" Huonohunolon exclaimed. Two shapes arrowed up through the clouds, one small, the other very large. Raurgoth beat his wings and bellowed a challenge as he approached the _Blue Isis_. Rowen flew beside him using Eagle AnimArmor. Neither of them could attack outright without risking Dais' safety. "That ship is blocking our ascent path. They've got us boxed in."

"Strange company my son keeps..." Captain Wendell drummed her fingertips against the armrests of her command chair. She swiveled sideways and glanced at T'Brandon. "T'Brandon, are the jump engines online?"

"Of course. I've had them primed ever since we picked you up," T'Brandon replied.

"Good lad! You're the second son I never had!" Caroline praised and slapped T'Brandon heartily in the arm. The Native Thangien closed his eyes and preened at the praise. "Set a course for the Redali System. They'll never think to look for us there."

"All hands, prepare for jump burst! Man your battle stations!" T'Brandon bellowed. His voice echoed through the ship on intercom. The chubby Zethyl scrambled to hold onto something. A snake-like alien hurriedly replaced all of his tools in a metal box and fastened the clasps shut. A tall bipedal feline with light bluish skin and scaly ridges along the face and arms strapped down crates in the ship's cargo hold. Kier quickly finished eating in the mess hall. Huonohunolon, Ker Barzduk, and Hirrdik remained in their seats. Dais remained unconscious sprawled over the bed in the captain's quarters. "Course is locked, engines are hot! On my mark!"

Ryo scowled when the main screen lit back up with a smirking Captain Wendell. _"I really don't have time to party, Raeo Flamerider. Rest assured I'll bring my son back safe and sound, you have my word as a good mother. I'll need some time to reconnect with him after all these years, but until then, he's staying with me,"_ she said crisply and glanced up and to the side.

"MARK!" T'Brandon shouted. The surface of the _Blue Isis_ shimmered and the ship itself seemed to waver. Light rippled along the hull before the ship jolted forward, seeming to squeeze at the bow before vanishing entirely with a loud echoing * _POP_!* Raurgoth dove down underneath _Argonauth_ , missing tackling the _Blue Isis_ by seconds. He roared indignantly.

Tuv and Vud's jaws dropped, their beards nearly touching their consoles. They exchanged shocked glances before looking back at the main screen. "Th-they just executed a jump burst!"

"Well go after them!" Ryo snapped and flicked his wrist at the screen.

"No, Ryo, you don't understand! That was a _jump burst_! _We_ can't even do that! We Thunthen have always had to rely on the Transgalactic Gates to traverse large distances by piggybacking on the wormholes generated by the orbital rings!" Ryo's expression softened when he saw the panic in Tuv's eyes. "They could be _anywhere_ in the galaxy and we have _no_ idea of knowing _where_!"

The full reality of what Tuv Anarach said sunk in and Ryo looked up at the screen slowly where Rowen and Raurgoth wheeled around and fruitlessly searched the empty air. Ryo's arms hung at his sides and he stared ahead wide-eyed with dread. "…Dais…"


	7. A Good Mother Pirate

A Good Mother Pirate

By Mardrena

"Nnnnff..." Dais groaned as he slowly came to. He blinked and sat up shakily, moving a hand to soothe an ache between his shoulder and neck. He noticed his biological mother, Captain Caroline Wendell, sitting in a chair beside the bed against the wall.

"Rise n' shine sleepy head," she teased, smiling. Dais grimaced and shook his head, blinking several more times as he got his bearings.

"Why the hell did you hit me? I-" Dais paused when he noticed the window Caroline sat beside. Through the porthole he saw stellar clouds of varying hues and constellations he did not recognize and the curve of a planet that looked nothing like any found in Thuruk or Sol. Tiny particles whisked past the porthole as _Blue Isis_ flew through space. Dais' eye widened in shock. He glared angrily at his mother. "YOU KIDNAPPED ME? HOW COULD YOU?! WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING!? I-" Caroline leaned forward and slapped her son across the cheek sharply.

"Quit being such a Nancy," she scolded. Dais rubbed his cheek and stared at her, stunned. "I'm not keeping you indefinitely. I'll take you back home to your friends and family in due time. It's not like I'm keeping you here against your will. You could fight your way off the ship; you're certainly powerful enough to with your Armor, but where would you go? We're in the Redali System. It's not exactly a hop skip and a jump away from Sol or Thuruk. All I'm asking is for you to stay with me a few days. See the things I've seen, see things through my eyes. We've literally lived worlds apart, and I just hope in some way we can understand each other. That's all I ask of you," Caroline explained, her expression softening. She then clapped her hands on her knees and rose from the chair.

"I left a change of clothes for you in the top drawer there," she nodded towards an ornate dresser. "I can't introduce you to the crew dressed like _that_. I'll send someone for you in a few minutes," with that, Caroline strode out of the room leaving Dais sitting on the bed. He stared after her blankly for several moments before glancing at the porthole again and the unfamiliar stars beyond.

* * *

"Well...this explains how she was able to breach the containment field..." Miz Paufan picked up a burnt piece of metal off the floor and examined it. "I don't recognize the design but I know the technology. It's an energy siphon designed to mask itself using the same energy it drains. It weakened the barrier's integrity while keeping it intact giving the appearance of it still being operational until commanded to shut it down entirely. She must have concealed it on her person in the event of capture."

"She's got a lot of tricks up her sleeve that's for sure..." Rowen commented.

"What a time I picked to go relieve myself...the Captain is going to shell me, I just know it..." Miz lamented and hung his shoulders. Rowen patted him on the shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't beat yourself up over it, Miz. That device kept the alarms from going off and warning everyone. Besides, judging from how she fights, I doubt you would've lasted two minutes."

"If anyone's to blame for not stopping her before she escaped, it's Whiteblaze," Ryo grumbled and glanced over at the exit tunnel where the white tiger remained hunkered over the same packet Caroline had thrown at him. He'd apparently batted it down the tunnel into the main cavern. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" Ryo scolded angrily and stalked over to Whiteblaze. The tiger remained utterly engrossed by the packet. "Get rid of that thing! You've been glued to it for hours!" Ryo stooped down and grabbed the packet and flung it away. Much to his surprise, Whiteblaze shoved past him and bounded over to it, sniffing at it again. Ryo blinked then scowled and stormed over to him.

"I said: GET RID OF IT!" Ryo picked it up and held it up out of reach-or so he thought. Whiteblaze suddenly reared up on his hind paws and bore Ryo down to the floor by his shoulders, pinning one paw on his upper chest and the other against his right wrist. "ROWEN! TAKE IT! TAKEITTAKEITTAKEIT!" Ryo squawked as Whiteblaze remained fixated on the packet. Rowen hastily ran over and grabbed it from Ryo's outstretched hand and ran away. Whiteblaze bounded after him. Rowen ran over to the Wall Boulder and glanced from side to side, trying to find a place to stash the packet. Koi sat next to the boulder idly. Rowen grabbed his lower jaw and pushed it open and placed the packet inside Koi's maw before grabbing his chin and pushing his mouth shut. He leaned his elbow against Koi's muzzle and whistled absently as Whiteblaze came in search of the packet. Whiteblaze sniffed the floor then Rowen then Koi before snorting and walking away disappointed.

"What the heck is _in_ that thing? _Super_ catnip or something?" Ryo croaked as he sat up and rubbed his chest. Miz walked over to Koi and opened the Rare's mouth. He gingerly reached inside and retrieved the packet from Koi's dripping maw and turned it over in his fingers before leaning down and sniffing it. He recoiled quickly and held the packet at arm's length, pinching it between his thumb and index finger and blinking several times while plugging his nostrils with his free hand.

"WHEW! It's composed of a...rather _potent_ cocktail of pheromones and aphrodisiacs!"

"Pheromones? Wait, you mean he thinks that came from a girl tiger?" Ryo blinked and raised an eyebrow. The three of them glanced to the side when they heard a low metallic growl. WILDCAT looked very much annoyed with her mate and her upper lip and eyebrow twitched. Whiteblaze's eyes widened and he twitched his tail. WILDCAT's chassis clanked as she brandished all her arsenal. Whiteblaze promptly turned tail and bounded out the exit tunnel with WILDCAT giving chase.

"Looks like he's got some explaining to do to the missus," Rowen teased.

"Man, this makes me think of this naughty joke I heard on the Homeworld once..." Miz muttered and stowed the packet under his shell.

"Oh? Thunthen jokes? Let's hear one," Rowen encouraged. Miz wrinkled his brow and put a fingertip to his chin, glancing up and to the side. He raised both hands.

"A Nobeyl, Khamen, and Pesak walk into a refreshment facility..." he began. Ryo and Rowen stared at him, waiting for the rest. Ryo shrugged and tilted his palm up, confused. All of a sudden Miz broke out giggling and his shoulders shook. He whirled around on his heel then fell over, landing on his stomach, cackling ecstatically all the while and kicking his heels together. He pounded his fist against the floor and guffawed loudly while Ryo and Rowen exchanged uncertain glances.

* * *

Dais finished buttoning up the burgundy and gold surcoat of the combat uniform his mother had provided him. "Your father's old clothes look good on you." Dais glanced over his shoulder at the Native Thangien standing in the doorway. Whereas T'plaureth preferred going bare-chested with the exception of his battle harness-even on special occasions- this Native wore a dark blue combat uniform with silver threading and brass buttons in two rows along the chest. He kept his white mane neatly combed and braided, giving him the appearance of a colonial officer with a powdered wig.

"I wore something similar for my wedding," Dais commented and straightened the collar of his surcoat. He glanced at the Native again. "You know, I have a pair-brother who's one of your kind."

"T'plaureth?" Dais raised an eyebrow and turned around, regarding the young Native skeptically.

"You know him?"

"Of course. Who doesn't? He inspired me to leave the forests past Kundain and seek my fortune in Bainshaebo. After what happened to T'plaureth I knew better than to consult the tribe, so I left in secret under cover of dark.. As dazzled as I was with the splendor of the city, I was alone. I had no Aurorakhan to befriend or Ander Vai Stel Vethu to patron me and welcome me into his House. I took to picking pockets and pilfering food to survive...until one day I picked the wrong pocket."

"Let me guess; My father?" Dais snorted and narrowed his eye.

"Yes. My daring and guile impressed him and he took me under his wing, inviting me aboard the _Blue Isis_. I remain in service to this day under your mother's command. Gage showed me the stars and stoked the fires of adventure in my heart. I owe him my life, and your mother, my loyalty."

"Well good for you. You should be proud of yourself having known my father so well. I sure as hell didn't," Dais sneered and walked out the door past the Native, who looked after him, bewildered. Dais walked down the corridor and saw his mother standing at the end leaning against the wall. She smiled at him and pushed away from the wall, beckoning him to the room beyond. Dais reluctantly approached and found himself overlooking the spacious bridge of the _Blue Isis_.

"Dais, I'd like to introduce you to my crew," Captain Caroline Wendell held her arm out to those gathered on the bridge. Heels thumped as the assembled aliens stood at attention. "You've already met my First Mate, T'Brandon." Dais looked over his shoulder as the Native Thangien arrived next to him. He nodded politely and kept his hands clasped behind his back. "He's been with us since your father's time. You should be familiar with these three," Caroline led Dais over to the three aliens that had raided the city over the past few days. "Ker Barzduk from Planet Thunthen, ship's quartermaster and one of our oldest crewmembers. He also leads away teams on planets and keeps day-to-day operations running smoothly on the ship." Dais studied the Thunthen Common. Unlike Miz, Ker Barzduk looked a great deal older with a thicker beard and yellowed horns almost giving him the appearance of a Nobeyl. Probably middle-aged by Thunthen standards. Dark blue seemed to be the color of choice for clothing.

"Huonohunolon from Planet Aguar. Closest I got to a science officer. Got a real knack for finding valuables and spotting hazards. Ander met him before he introduced him to your father and he left behind the open seas of Aguar for the stellar seas." The Aguarian-or Kikua, to be technical- stood at roughly eye-level to Dais. Teal-colored scales covered his body and greenish fins adorned his arms and head. His face looked smooth with a flat nose and two small nostrils just above his small mouth. What Dais assumed to be scales covering the Aguarian's waist turned out to be skin-tight swim trunks. He kept his shoulder fins folded like a cape behind his shoulders and his tail trailed out behind him on the deck plates. He regarded Dais levelly with dark-colored eyes.

"This is Kier, from Planet Fienlor. He leads boarding parties and serves as a scout on the surface. Heck of a brawler for his size. He also doubles as ship's cook. A real culinary genius there." Dais had always heard references to the "Cat-lords of Fienlor" in the past but the Fendahu standing before him looked far from lordly. Blackblaze, in his bipedal form, looked tall and regal in his armor. Kier looked fairly lean and had to stare up at Dais with his yellow-green eyes, standing a head shorter. Dais could tell from the way the Fienloran's fur bristled and his ears raised that he was trying to give the appearance of being as tall. Kier had coarse dark-brown fur all over his body and unlike the rest of the crewmembers seemed to eschew a uniform of any sort in favor of being fully in the buff. He wore no adornments save for a few dark-blue threads braided into his mane close to his neck. Apparently he felt any jewelry or clothing would impair his stealthiness. His gaze followed Dais as Caroline led him to the next crewmember, and Dais noticed out the corner of his eye.

"Here you got Zethyl and Hirrdik, two country-bumpkin stowaways from Sirius who signed on full time for a life of adventure in high space. Hirrdik runs navigation on the helm and tags along with Kier on boarding parties. Zethyl is usually a layabout on the ship-he's too fat for much labor-but wicked with artillery both in space and on the ground." Dais had to peer down much further as Hirrdik stood only as high as his waist. The slender reptilian indeed looked like a cross between a caiman and a monitor with short legs in proportion to his long abdomen and tail. He held his arms behind his back and seemed more amazed than intimidated by Dais. Dark green-almost black-scales covered his body.

Zethyl, on the other hand, looked almost obese with his round body and stubby arms and legs. He wore a tight pair of shorts stretched taut about his girth. His skin looked mostly white with a smattering of markings over his arms and face, giving him a clownish appearance. He grinned up at Dais with beady blue eyes and bared a mouth full of small pointed yellowish teeth. Dais could see a faint seam in his skin over the belly. "Lemme guess, he stores volatile chemicals inside himself and fires them out of that second mouth on his stomach?" Dais asked. Caroline suddenly broke out laughing wildly and clapped Dais heartily on the shoulder several times.

"HAH HAH HAH! Haaahhh…that's not a mouth..." she giggled and walked past him. Dais blinked and grimaced in disgust before following after his mother, throwing a wary glance over his shoulder at the squat spheroid. "This is Barr'al, from Rigel. He does the heavy lifting around here. He spends most of his time in the cargo bay keeping tabs on any booty we pick up." Dais had to tilt his head back some to peer up at the tall muscular alien. At first glance Barr'al's face looked almost feline with a broad triangular nose and wide lips, but upon closer examination his light-blue skin had a frosted appearance like a living ice sculpture. He had scaled ridges along his cheeks, chin, and forearms and wore a dark blue tank top and cargo pants and large heavy boots. What Dais mistook for pointed cat ears turned out to be bony protrusions with Barr'al's real ears consisting of small holes just above the corner of his jaw. Barr'al peered down at Dais stoically with pale eyes.

"And last, you got Paco, from Altair." Dais had turned to follow Caroline but recoiled upon seeing the large grinning mouth full of small needle-sharp teeth. It looked as if someone had taken the horns of an antelope and put them on the head of a shark with the torso of a body builder and the body of an anaconda. Large broad brown scales covered most of the body with wide light brown scales running from the upper chest all the way down to the underside of the tail.

"'Paco'?" Dais winced as he attempted to circumvent the menacing-looking alien. The alien's mouth seemed fixed in a wide toothy grin and he turned his head to follow Dais, letting out a guttural hiss. He peered at Dais with yellow eyes with narrow black slits. "He...uh...doesn't look like a 'Paco'..."

"His full name is over twenty characters long. Believe me, it's much easier to just call him Paco. He doesn't say much." "Paco" continued grinning at Dais and hissed again. "Don't let him frighten you. He may look scary but he's actually a big softie. He serves as ship's mechanic. He keeps systems running in tip-top shape. He can deflate and re-inflate himself like a chuckwalla to squeeze into all of the difficult-to-reach places on the ship. There's one other member of my crew but she's currently stationed on-" Caroline paused and glanced at a nearby console when an alarm went off. "Hirrdik, what do we have this time?" The slender reptilian padded over to the console and peered at the screen.

"Freighter. One of our regular marks," Hirrdik replied with a lisp.

"Fantastic! Ker Barzduk, you have the helm. Kier, prep the boarding tube. Dais, stick with me," Caroline beckoned and walked off the bridge while the crew sprang into action.

"Whoa, I'm not going to use my Armor to play any part in this-" Dais protested.

"Relax, I never asked you to. I just want you to stay by my side and see how we do things, see how I've lived my life all these years," Caroline assured as she led Dais down the corridor.

"What, the life of a looter?" Dais snorted. Caroline shrugged cheerfully.

"Ehh, I style myself more of a _benevolent_ buccaneer. Robbing from the rich, giving to the poor, skimming a little bit of the top-purely for operational costs," she smiled and waved her hand.

Tentacle-limbed aliens went about their tasks in the corridors of the hapless ship. Suddenly alarms went off and an alien that stood out from the rest squirmed over to another alien stationed at a monitor. "There's a ship unstealthing starboard side! It's the _Blue Isis_!" the alien at the monitor squealed.

"Impossible! I thought she left the system!" the alien leader shrieked as the rest of the aliens went into a panic, stumbling over each other as the broad-winged ship came alongside the hull. Four spikes emerged from sockets at the corners of a hatch on _Blue Isis'_ hull and shot out towards the corners of an airlock on the freighter. Cables attached to the spikes drew taut and segmented sheets of metal slid along the cables until they reached the airlock, creating a seal. "We are being boarded! To arms!"

Some of the aliens retrieved sidearms and took positions behind bulkheads and peered nervously at the airlock being compromised. Instead of being blown off its hinges, something unlocked it from the outside. The tentacled aliens tensed as air hissed and the door swung outward.

"TUCK N' ROLL, TUCK N' ROLL!" Hirrdik flew into the corridor like a runaway hula-hoop, clutching the tip of his tail with his hands and using his broad back scales to absorb or deflect any shots from the aliens' sidearms. Kier bounded in behind him and wove under the line of fire, lunging at the nearest alien and swatting his pistol out of his grasp then whirling around on the balls of his feet and ramming another alien with his shoulder. Kier noticed the alien leader trying to scurry away and sprang after him, pinning him to the ground by his shoulders.

"I would stay still if I were you," Kier purred through clenched teeth as the alien squirmed futilely. Hirrdik had just finished knocking over defenders with his tail when more aliens appeared at the other end of the corridor armed with pistols. Zethyl trotted into the chamber, moving ahead of Kier and Hirrdik. He clutched his chest then threw his arms wide, unleashing a shuddering gout of flame from his stomach like a cannon. Flames danced along the skins of the tentacled aliens as they dropped their sidearms and rolled and flailed about the floor frantically. Fire suppressant systems triggered and sprayed the corridor, dousing the singed aliens before they suffered any severe injuries.

T'Brandon stepped into the chamber and then moved to the side. "Captain on deck!" he announced and raised a shipmate's whistle to his lips, blowing it shrilly. The boarding party members stood at attention as Caroline entered the chamber, followed by a reluctant Dais. Huonohunolon and Barr'al came in behind them and moved to the side. The alien leader sat up and rubbed his arms.

"Captain Caroline Wendell, have you no shame! Attacking innocent traders trying to make an honest living?!" the alien accused as Caroline approached.

"I missed you too Squidbert," she said and patted the alien's head a few times, causing it to jiggle.

"You know _full well_ that's not my name!" the alien leader protested and lashed its tentacles.

"Yeah, well I have trouble pronouncing _Cthulhu fhtagn_..." Caroline waved as she walked past.

"That's not it either!" Dais remained by the airlock, feeling uneasy about the whole situation. "You! You have the look of one of Gage's get!" Dais raised an eyebrow and glanced down at the alien, who only stood about waist-high to him and looked like what could only be described as a purple octopus wearing a white toga over its body and a gold circlet around its brow. "I'd recognize that supercilious sneer anywhere!" Dais blinked in mild confusion; he hadn't been sneering at all. "Let me guess, your mother tying to induct you into the family business?" Dais scowled, irritated by the alien's prattling. "Follow _that_ path and you'll end up suffering the same fate as your father soon enough-"

"SILENCE CRETIN!" Dais lashed out with his foot and pinned the alien leader's face against the wall, compressing it nearly into a pancake. The alien's eyeballs and beak poked out along the edges under Dais' boot heel as he remained perfectly balanced on one foot while keeping his leg at a right angle. "YOU WILL WATCH YOUR TONGUE IN MY PRESENCE!" he bellowed angrily.

"Whoa ho ho! Dais!" Dais blinked and glanced down the corridor at his mother who stood close to the opposite end. Caroline had both eyebrows raised in surprise. "I see you picked up some applicable skills from your time as a Dark Warlord..." she commented and smiled before turning around. Dais frowned and lowered his leg, feeling ashamed by the emergence of some of his old mannerisms. "So what do we got here today, Squidbert? Weapons? Contraband? Steamy romance novels?"

"Grain..." "Squidbert" replied as he used his tentacles to push his head back into shape and followed after Caroline as she entered the cargo hold. "Just...just a simple shipment of grain." The rest of Caroline's crew followed behind and Dais lingered towards the back of the group. Several huge plastic cylinders lined one wall of the cargo hold. "To ease the burden of so many poor souls taking refuge on Redal IX. Surely you would not be so heartless as to steal food from the mouths of babes?"

"uhh huhh…"Caroline let out a dry, skeptical hum from the back of her mouth as she paced along the line of cylinders. She reached out and thumped one with her knuckle. Dais glanced down when he thought he saw Squidbert tense up and his moist skin seemed to glisten a great deal more. The rest of the crew remained where they stood as Caroline walked further into the cargo hold, thumping each cylinder she passed. She approached one and Squidbert let out a strangled croak and his beak hung open. Caroline passed over one cylinder and thumped the one next to it. Squidbert relaxed slightly but tensed again as Caroline backtracked and thumped the one she missed. Dais' gaze snapped up when he heard a distinctly different sound made than the other cylinders. Squidbert looked absolutely petrified with terror. Caroline moved as if to continue walking and Squidbert relaxed again.

Suddenly, with shocking speed for her age, Caroline drew out her sword and stabbed the blade into the cylinder she initially passed over, burying it almost all the way to the hilt. Squidbert squawked as Caroline began tugging at her sword. Barr'al stepped forward to assist but he hadn't taken more than a step when Caroline pried the lid of the cylinder off and dragged it to the side. She braced her heel against the lid and pulled her sword out and sheathed it then took a step close to the open container. She calmly reached inside up to her elbow and pulled out something that looked like a clear tube with metal caps on either end and thin strands of metal on the inside. She stared at the object for several seconds.

"Squidberrrrrt," she drawled and flicked he eyes sideways at him. "These look an awful lot like bio-capacitors." Squidbert made no reply and remained standing there trembling as Caroline stepped away from the container and began walking towards him. "Who is your buyer?" she asked softly as she approached. Squidbert stammered and sputtered and Caroline stopped infront of him and leaned down close, shaking the tube infront of his face. "Who is your buyer?" she asked again, her voice taking on a hardened edge that alarmed Dais. Squidbert finally composed himself and glared at her angrily.

"I am a respectable independent trader! I will do business with whomever I so _please_!"

" **Who. Is. Your. Buyer.** " Caroline growled through clenched teeth, bringing her face within an inch of Squidbert's. Dais glanced from his mother to Squidbert, who remained defiant.

"You'll get nothing from me! I'll take the secret to the Nexxus Hole if I have to!" The two glared at each other for several moments, neither one backing down.

"Stuff him in a pressure suit and keelhaul him until he gives up his buyer," Caroline ordered.

"NOOOOOOOOOoooooooo!" Squidbert bawled pitifully as Huonohunolon and Kier marched up beside him grabbed him by his arms and dragged him out of the room.

"Grab everything of value that we can carry besides these things," Caroline flung the tube to the floor and stomped on it with her heel, shattering it. "Cram the crew into escape pods with enough rations to last them a quarter- _revol_ and launch them on a course to the nearest Nine forward base. Put a couple of bio-capacitors in there with them for evidence. They'll have a lot of explaining to do to customs. Scuttle the ship once we're finished," Caroline stated and whirled around, storming out of the cargo hold. Barr'al, Zethyl, and Hirrdik set to prying open the remaining containers while T'Brandon stood back to supervise. Caroline walked past Dais, her face contorted in a scowl.

"Wow...real benevolent right there," Dais mocked as he followed her towards the airlock. Caroline promptly stopped and spun around on her heel, folding her arms over her chest and cocking her head.

"Dais, there's some things you need to learn about this system," Caroline began and sighed in exasperation, raising three fingers. "There's three inhabited planets: Redal III, Redal IV, and Redal IX. Redals are organic-energy beings capable of breaking down their molecular structure at will and converting it into ionic surges then back again. Think of them as looking something like a...a lightning vampire. Their skin looks pasty white with a gold sheen, sort of see-through like a jellyfish with their glowing veins showing. III and IX are about on the same level as the Thunthen when it comes to technology. IV not so much. They're simple folk. They don't even talk like you or I do. They communicate using electrical impulses, sort of like a...a Morse Code with static shocks. They've never had a concept of the outside world before, they never needed to!

"The system's star has been going through something of a bit of a growth spurt in the past few centuries. The corona has already consumed Redal I and Redal II is starting to get roasty toasty. There's no signs of it abating anytime soon and instead of asking their neighbors nicely if they can crash on the couch until things stabilize, the denizens of Redal III have kicked off a war of aggression that's consumed the entire system. Redal IX can hold their own well enough and have blockaded their orbit, but they can't be everywhere at once nor fight a war on two fronts. Redal IV's found itself caught between a rock and a hard place. They have no ships to evacuate, no communications to issue distress calls or any tech to defend themselves. 'Threes' use bio-capacitors to drain 'Fours' of their energy, using them as living batteries to power systems inside their ships.

"You wouldn't think an organic-energy being could feel pain, but they do. You've never heard a Redal scream...It's a horrible sound...it feels like someone dragging a knife through your nerves." Caroline clutched her elbows with her hands and shuddered. "Das Anazhar's descendants used to keep the peace around here, but the Sons in Exile don't have as much clout as their ancestor these days especially after the Dasphat Revolution on the Homeworld. Privateers such as myself sometimes pick up evacuees from IV and take them to IX, but we can only do so much.

"There's plenty other worlds in the system the Threes could colonize! There's no resources on IV to exploit! If it was just about simple survival all they needed to do was ask for help and the Nines would have given it gladly. It's like they're lashing out at the Fours and Nines just for the sake of it! The sheer aggression they display to their own species is staggering. They act as if they have the whip of a master at their heels. I don't get it..." Caroline muttered and shook her head. Dais remained quiet, processing what his mother had said. He glanced up and around the chamber. Then he blinked, raising his eyebrows in realization and raised a finger. Caroline raised her arm at the same time.

"Energy beings don't eat grain," Dais and Caroline said simultaneously. They chuckled and glanced at each other warmly. Dais glanced over his shoulder and frowned slightly.

"You know, I keep hearing about what my father was like as a pirate...but I've never heard anything about him as just a person. How did you two meet?" Caroline smiled and closed her eyes.

"Oh I remember it like it was yesterday..." Dais rolled his eye and snorted in derision. "I do! I was studying abroad trying to claw my way through college. See, ever since I was a little girl I've always been fascinated with ancient history, Egypt in particular. I got the rare treat to tour the Valley of Kings as part of an internship. Influential figures such as Nefertiti and Hatsheput-the first woman to take the mantle of pharaoh in history-intrigued me and inspired me to strive harder, to make my own mark.

"Your father had returned to Earth after many years. He wanted to see what had happened in his absence, what sort of things he missed, how much had changed. We met by chance at Oxford while he posed as an alumni poring through the library. One thing led to another and we fell in love, and he let me in on his little secret. He swept me off my feet and showed me the stars… Maybe we should have taken you with us when you were born, but that wasn't the life Gage wanted for you when you were young. Considering what happened to Gage...and what happened to you while we were gone...maybe things would've turned out the same way regardless," Caroline lamented.

"...You said my name isn't what you wanted to call me...what _was_ my name?" Dais asked.

"Your father had a thing for conquerors...he was of the mind that for good or ill they always shaped the course of history. They spurred advances in technology, art, science. They either expanded culture or destroyed it and rebuilt nations in their image. He wanted to name you after someone who gave Alexander the Great a run for his money." Caroline glanced at Dais. "Darius."

"Funny...the Thangiens call me 'Darian Dreamrider'..." Dais commented

"You never know," Caroline shrugged. "It might still make a good baby name..." The two of them glanced down the corridor when they heard Barr'al shouting curses at Hirrdik and Zethyl when one of them apparently dropped something potentially valuable.

"All of these different races...except for the Thurukians, I've never seen any of them before."

"Most of them tend to keep their distance out of respect. They had something of a running bet on whether Humans would destroy themselves, but when we split the atom, put a man on the Moon, started tossing out probes like spit wads to see if any stuck...they had to start hedging their bets. Any friendlies have a 'wait and see' attitude while any hostiles are worried about stirring up a hornet's nest. They don't want to put that creative imagination of ours to the test when it comes to fighting aliens," Caroline chuckled and tapped her brow with an index finger.

"Hrrmph, tell that to the Thunthen. Mal Daggur's got this notion that Earth is his literal oyster..." Dais muttered and folded his arms over his chest.

"The only reason you got caught in the middle of a pissing match between the Thangiens and Thunthen is because Roth dumped your future wife in your back yard!" Caroline snapped and looked at Dais sharply, her face taking on a grim expression. Dais didn't know what to think when she walked close to him and put a hand on his shoulder, leaning to the side of him. Her brow wrinkled in worry. "Listen son, do me a favor: Watch yourself around them. I have a feeling they're going to pay you all a visit at some point in the future, and the thing is they don't pay _anyone_ a visit unless they want something in return. _Be careful_. Don't let them intimidate you either. They'll always appear taller than you," Caroline whispered firmly despite the rest of the crew being occupied elsewhere either aboard _Blue Isis_ or in the cargo hold of the freighter, far beyond eavesdropping range.

Dais stared back at his mother, unsure what to make of the remarks. He could only assume she referred to the Four Queens, but why, and with such urgency? He could see the sincere worry in her eyes, and he certainly didn't take her to be the religious type. Caroline stepped away from him and turned around as T'Brandon approached from the corridor holding a screen tablet in one hand.

"Captain, we've found the shipping manifest including names of buyers and dates of delivery."

"Excellent! I'm sure the Nines will find this information _very_ helpful. Start packing up boys! This calls for a celebration!" Caroline took the tablet and walked back towards the cargo hold.

"Wait, you don't mean you actually-!" Dais exclaimed. Caroline waved the tablet over her head.

"Naaah. There's no profit in murder. Besides, Squidbert always passes out and spills before he gets anywhere near the airlock. We've been doing this same song n' dance for over twenty years. You'd think he'd know better by now..." Caroline muttered as she walked. Dais watched her leave.

"She has a reputation in high space as the 'Good Mother Pirate': she is as compassionate as she is cunning," T'Brandon spoke up from beside Dais. "Gage's death left her a wreck, and when she couldn't find your caretaker she almost lost the will to go on. She eventually summoned the strength to take over for Gage and she's led us well ever since. The work gives her strength, it keeps her mind sharp. I think she always believed she would see you again, and that you would have a good life..."

"Look, I get that you think the galaxy of her and all. She might've been a 'Good Mother' to you, but she wasn't for me in my youth. Maybe I wouldn't have become a Dark Warlord and maybe I would have regardless if she'd just stayed and been a 'Good Mother'. I'll never know what I might've had. All I know is what I've lost," Dais sneered and pointed to his eyepatch and shoved past T'Brandon back through the breach tube into the _Blue Isis_. T'Brandon stared after him with an exasperated glare. He flattened his ears and ground his teeth before frowning in sympathy.

* * *

The surface of the water inside a small bowl rippled once before turning dark and falling completely still. "Nothing! I can't reach Dais at _all_!" Kayura sighed and shook her head.

"It would seem, Lady Kayura, that we have found the upper limit for your talents," Bak Thraplek said and patted her on the back gently from behind. Kayura glanced up at him sadly, but Bak did not speak in a gloating tone. "Not that I can say I've fared any better. Without my contacts in the fleet I can't access any long-range data from any systems we've visited."

"You said so yourself your informants were exterminated down to a man. You cannot be faulted for what you cannot control," Anubis reasoned. Kayura sat at Ryo's spot on the conference table while Shannon, Tanya, Cale, Cye, and Kento either lounged at their seats or stood against the wall.

 _Sehkmet hasn't come out of his room at all. Poor guy. He's still in the doghouse after everything that came out yesterday..._ Shannon glanced at Sehkmet's empty seat sadly. _Cale and Anubis still look upset too. Everything they thought they knew about themselves got turned upside down and then some. And Dais..._ They all looked up when they heard a voice from outside the room and Ryo and Rowen entered the chamber followed by a giddy Miz Paufan. Rowen stepped off to the side and he looked embarrassed while Miz continued following Ryo as he walked over to Bak.

"And then-and then the fleet commander says to the helmsman 'that's not the Traghdoashin Nexxus Hole! That's my _mate_ '! AH HAH HAH HAA!" Miz chortled uncontrollably. Ryo glanced up at Bak pleadingly. Typically the Ronin had a "no hitting Miz" policy, but the look on Ryo's face indicated he'd be willing to waive that policy for the moment if Bak could put a stop to Miz' prattling. The Thunthen captain let out a disgusted grunt and reached over and cuffed Miz upside the head. The Common promptly reverted back to his usual meek self and hung his shoulders.

"Okay, so we just got off the line with King Torke and seems the Captain's story checks out. King Torke insists she 'does the work of Roth abroad'," Rowen stated.

"What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?" Tanya snorted and made a face.

"No idea. That's just what he said. I'm certain it doesn't exactly involve knocking on doors and handing out pamphlets. The Captain swings by Thanged for supplies and shore leave from time to time and apparently her husband _was_ pals with Danae's father before the Battle of Banguk, but Mia couldn't find any service records of anyone named Gage Wendell or Aleksander Vanstandtvoort."

"Wait, their names are not enough?" Cye asked.

"It's _possible_ their files are sealed, but that would take a lot of digging and time we don't-"

"That's what he meant..." Anubis exclaimed under his breath. The others glanced at him.

"Whoa, what's up, Anubis?" Ryo frowned in concern. Anubis' gaze looked distant.

"It was something Avitor told me when we fought...It didn't make any sense to me at the time..."

 _"Aleksander and Gage felt the same way as you, and where did it lead them?! They are_ dead _! And their children now walk the same path of destruction!"_

"This _cannot_ be a mere coincidence... Dais and Danae were not merely star-crossed lovers. Their fathers _knew_ each other! Not just on Thanged, but from Earth! There is more to this..."

"If only Danae could've gotten a closer look at that dog tag...we could see if the serial numbers matched up with any pilots missing," Rowen muttered.

"What about Reiou?" Cale suggested.

"What about him?"

"He was involved during the war at the time, right? That's how he met Mia's grandfather."

"That was Pacific Theater. This would've happened either in Europe or over the Atlantic."

"Buuuuut, Reiou is a historian: he might know someone who knows someone. You said so yourself this information might still be classified. If anyone can track down a lead it would be him."

"I'll ask Mia if she can get ahold of Reiou or Aniko," Ryo nodded.

"I just don't get it! Why kidnap Dais in the first place? If she wanted to have a heart-to-heart with him she certainly could've easily done so from the comfy confines of her cell," Cye argued.

"Duh, why else? Think about it: Dais is a Ronin Warrior. There's no telling what kind of trouble she could cause with his power at her disposal," Kento countered. Cale frowned.

"Whoa, now I know Dais bought Talpa's BS hook, line, and sinker just like the rest of us, but he's not going to do whatever he's told just because this woman is his mother. You got to give him a little more credit than that..." Cale protested. Kento stabbed a finger at him.

"Hey! Moms can be pretty manipulative! I should know! I've got one!" Kento snorted matter-of-factly, drawing startled glances from Ryo, Tanya, and Cye. "One minute she's treating you to a nice warm home-cooked meal and the next she's got you using your Armor to pull an old stump out from the back yard! Besides, keep in mind this isn't some sweet old lady who enjoys baking cookies for kids. We're talking about a hardened career space pirate here!" Shannon raised both eyebrows and glanced around at the other Ronin. Kento had apparently forgotten some of them also had mothers that knew about their Armors. Ryo covered his mouth to hide his snickers and Cye's eyes glittered with laughter at this sudden gushing heartfelt concern for Kento's formal rival. "There's no telling what kinds of insidious tortures she's inflicting upon him!" Kento clenched his fists and closed his eyes.

* * *

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" The crew of the _Blue Isis_ cheered around the long table in the mess hall and pumped their fists. Dais sat opposite of the rotund Zethyl and between them set an ever-increasing cluster of small glasses. He had changed back into his regular clothes from Earth, not wanting to inadvertently soil his father's clothes in the festivities. The other crewmembers held their breath as Dais raised a small glass filled with something he did not know the name of only that it made him taste rectangles and smell the color magenta and slowly gulped it down before turning the glass over and setting it next to the pile. Zethyl closed his stubby claws around a glass on his side and quaffed it eagerly before thumping the empty glass on the table. The rest of the crew roared with applause. The cycle continued for several more sets as the pile in the middle grew ever wider. Dais maintained his composure on his face but his arm swayed slightly as he drank another glass. Zethyl's lips spread in a toothy grin and he reached for another glass. He held it infront of his mouth and chuckled menacingly. Dais felt his eyelid droop but he smiled back.

Zethyl abruptly fell back in his chair and landed on his back with a thud. The other crewmembers broke out laughing and pointing at Zethyl. Someone nearby clapped Dais on the back heartily and he heaved briefly before catching himself. "A toast! To my son! Who has a liver as tough as the Armor he wears!" Captain Caroline Wendell crowed and raised a jewel-encrusted goblet from her elevated chair. The rest of the crew cheered raucously. "Barr'al, get Zethyl out of here before he detonates all over the mess hall." Barr'al whined in protest and frowned in dismay. " **NOW**!" Caroline bellowed sternly and Barr'al reluctantly got out of his chair and walked over to the still-unconscious Zethyl, grabbing him by the shoulders and picking him up gingerly before walking out of the room carefully. "Maybe this time he'll get him inside his room in time." A shuddering boom echoed from the corridor and they could hear a frustrated groan. "Nope! Hah hah hah!" Caroline giggled merrily. The crew ate heartily that day-or night? Dais had lost track of time. T'Brandon offered a cup of a brownish liquid to Dais.

"Here, this will take the edge off some." Dais nodded thankfully and took a swig of the fragrant broth. He blinked several times and shook his head. His vision stopped changing colors and sliding about and gradually came back into focus, but he still felt somewhat tipsy. The mood altogether remained jovial among the crew, and eventually a slightly soot-covered Barr'al returned to finish his meal, grumbling under his breath while the others ribbed him in good humor. Dais noticed how well everyone got along. The four Thurukian races chatted with each other cordially. Paco didn't seem capable of talking as his mouth seemed to constantly hang open in a fanged grin but he nodded eagerly. Hirrdik licked food off his plate with his long forked tongue and occasionally stopped to sip his drink.

Dais' gaze strayed to his mother sitting at the head of the table. He frowned when he noticed a blank look in her eyes as if she had no idea of her surroundings. She blinked and focused and turned her attention to Ker Barzduk and his boasts about the "Sons in Exile". Dais wasn't sure why but something about that addled gaze disturbed him, and she hadn't drunk nearly as much as he did.

The ship's alarm went off and lights flashed overhead. "We're still stealthed, right?" Caroline demanded and set down her goblet and rose from her chair slowly. T'Brandon offered an arm to her but she remained fairly steady on her feet. "Hirrdik, go on ahead and see what's coming our way. We'll be right behind you." Hirrdik nodded and hopped off his chair and padded down the corridor towards the bridge. The rest of the crew followed and had to step over or around a passed-out Zethyl. Barr'al and Ker Barzduk went down a side passage to the cargo hold while Paco pulled himself up into the piping in the ceiling and disappeared into the network of machinery. Huonohunolon slapped his cheeks and shook his back fins on the way to his station. Kier licked his teeth repeatedly and curled his lip. Dais had no station to sit at so he leaned against the armrest of Caroline's command chair as she hauled herself into her seat. "Okay Hirrdik, what do we got? Frigate? Yacht? Interceptors?" she drawled. Hirrdik said nothing at first. "Well?" Caroline splayed her fingers and shrugged, exasperated.

The short dark-green scaled reptile whirled around in his seat, eyes wide in terror. "Curator!" Caroline's eyes widened and she stiffened in her seat. Her knuckles went white.

"Dais...Dais, you need to use your power to conceal the entire ship," Caroline croaked.

"Whaaaat? I'm not going to use my powers just because-" Dais slurred and placed his fingers on his brow, smiling crookedly and shaking his head. Caroline whirled on him sharply.

"DAIS! FOR ROTH'S SAKE, DO IT _NOW_!" Caroline shrieked with a terror too sincere to be faked. Dais blinked, startled at the sudden outburst. A quick glance about the bridge told him that whatever approached had quite literally scared the crew sober. Dais stepped forward and held his hands out to his sides. Something about space seemed to increase the potency of his power and he found it easier to shape his illusions. That's what had allowed his illusion to last longer during Anubis' mission against Mal Daggur. While outside the ship itself remained hidden to the naked eye, he visualized grabbing the Fabric of Being and wrapping it about the _Blue Isis_ like fine raiment.

The rest of the crew looked over their shoulders at Dais as he concentrated. Swirling white mist seemed to leak out from the air around his arms and coalesce into a glowing white orb. Using his power "old school" without the support of his Armor at this magnitude normally put intense strain on his body, but the Vault of Stars lent him strength. Caroline glanced from her son to the main screen. He kept his single eye closed so he could not see for himself what the rest of them saw on visual.

Dais became aware of a consciousness reaching out towards him, seeking, beckoning. Sweat beaded on his brow not from exertion but primal, instinctual terror. He could faintly see metal segmented arms trying to caress the illusory field about the ship. Multiple lenses blinked and rotated. It could sense but not see him. He saw an image of himself splayed naked upon a brightly lit white slab, his wrists and ankles strapped to the corners and his chest pried open and skin peeled from his ribcage, his organs exposed for all to see. And yet through it all he remained horrifyingly aware of his condition and screamed in agony. The consciousness seemed entreating, as if assuring him he would be just fine if he would merely consent to such intrusion. It only wanted to get to know him inside and out, it reasoned.

Caroline could see the strain on Dais' face as his lip quivered over his teeth and his brow furrowed. The mechanical probe outside seemed as if it started to lose interest, but Dais didn't look like he could last much longer. "get us out of here..." Caroline whispered in a tiny voice. Hirrdik hurriedly tapped keys on the console and _Blue Isis_ swung about and fired up its burst drives. Before the probe had a chance to turn back around, the _Blue Isis_ had popped out of range.

Caroline let out a ragged sigh of relief and Dais jolted himself out of his trance and staggered back a step, clutching onto the base of the Captain's command chair to catch his balance. "We're in the clear. Curators can't follow a burst jump," Hirrdik assured. Huonohunolon's skin had blanched to a pale bluish green and T'Brandon's normally neat mane looked very frazzled. Kier's fur stood on end.

"Blessed Mother of Roth, that was _close_...ooogfh...What a fine way to ruin what would've been a fine evening..." Caroline wheezed and rubbed her brow, slouching in her chair.

"What the hell _was_ that thing?!" Dais demanded.

"They're known as Curators. Most people believe they're remnants of the Traghdoash since they seemed to start cropping up after Nexxus blew himself sky high and took three-quarters of the Traghdoashin System with him. They drift around high space sniffing around for any tech that pushes the envelope. Some mission to ensure no one repeats the mistake Nexxus made, who knows..."

"I've never seen anything like that in Thuruk..." Dais stared back at the screen, bewildered.

"You wouldn't. They steer clear of Thuruk. They know better than to piss off the Four Queens. They tried to steal some of Eyurodin's newly minted Pegasi a few years back. Didn't go so well for the Curators. You wouldn't think a machine could bleed internally, but Witheren has her ways..." Dais made a face. The way his mother always referred to the Goddesses of Thanged made it seem as if she knew them on a first-name basis. Dais scowled in realization and turned to face Caroline.

"Then why the hell did you need me to use my power? Your ship can conceal itself!"

"Curators can see _through_ stealth, Dais! There's nothing about the _Blue Isis_ that would interest them. Dais, I didn't ask you to use your power to save *my* skin. I asked you to use your power to hide the ship because _you're_ here." Dais blinked, puzzled by the statement. "You guys don't seem to understand how special and unique you all are. Other worlds don't _have_ Ronin Warriors. They've never seen anything like you before. Aliens have never heard of 'mystical armors'. The powers you all wield, the power you used, beings like Curators can't comprehend it unless they can dissect it."

Dais glanced around the bridge and just then became aware of how the other crewmembers stared in awe at him. T'Brandon knew of the Morind de Witheren because of how much the Armors had permeated Thangien mythology, but Huonohunolon, Kier, and Hirrdik came from far more isolated worlds. Dais looked over his shoulder when he heard the bridge door hiss open. "Did I hear that right? We just dodged a Curator?!" Ker Barzduk demanded as he walked up alongside the Captain's chair.

"Yes. We left it in the dust thanks to Dais here," Caroline nodded at her son. Ker Barzduk looked at him and much to Dais' surprise grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him vigorously.

"Ritho Bless you m'boy!" Dais grimaced when Ker Barzduk darted forward and kissed him on each cheek before slapping him on the back heartily and walking over to his station. Dais blinked several times and had to tug his jacket back into place. Even his eyepatch had slipped loose slightly.

"Hirrdik, can we burst to home base?" Caroline asked. Hirrdik shook his head.

"Burst drives are cooling down. They're still overtaxed from our trip to and from Sol."

"Dammit...fine, keep us stealthed and coast the rest of the way..." Caroline sighed and folded her hands over her stomach. She drew in a deep breath through her nostrils and let out a fluttering sigh. Dais had to hand it to her: adventure in high space hardly seemed like a life of leisure. The bridge remained mostly quiet except for the faint beeping of systems and sensors. Dais drummed his fingers against the armrest then turned to the side and rest his arms against it.

"Mother..." Caroline glanced at him, startled somewhat since he hadn't referred to her that way before. "You know so much about these different races…what do you know about the Totalitary?" The way Caroline's eyebrows shot up and her lips drew taut in a grimace indicated she knew quite a lot.

"Not much...they're...they're bogeymen...an urban legend. Stories aliens tell to their kids to scare them to sleep at night." Caroline tilted her palm up and shrugged. "They used to be one of the Guardian-class races; the first to achieve sentience at the dawn of time. Instead of standing back and letting the youngsters walk on their own they started acting like fussy parents trying to make everyone behave. It grew into an obsession and eventually their idea of order meant turning living beings into glorified toaster ovens. The way I hear it is a few centuries ago they headed into Sol to pick a fight, came back out with a bloody nose. No one's seen nor heard from them since." Caroline cocked her head and looked at Dais. "Guessing you guys had something to do with that?"

"Apparently," Dais snorted and leaned away slightly. While he didn't quite remember the fateful last stand Sehkmet had described in such chilling detail, he did know that the Dark Warlords, Ronin Warriors of old, and Mardrena Lockehart had held the line against an unrelenting assault by shambling mindless machines. The ancient Thangien hero, Memner the Sky King, had lost his life in the battle far above, and the Thangiens at the time had severed all contact with Earth for fear of the Enemy following them to Thanged. Only the Armor of Gea had averted disaster that day, and it cost Hariel his sanity and his life. The key to avoiding repeating history lay in their current network of friends and allies.

"There's an old space shanty I heard about them once...years and years ago… 'Beware those with hearts of steel/They'll chop off your limbs and make you squeal. Beware those with minds of bolts/They'll fry your brains with a thousand volts. Beware those who speak in moans/They'll flay your flesh and gild your bones. When the pain subsides you'll sing and you'll hum/Because now you've become one of them'," Caroline recited ominously and glanced at Dais. Even though she said no one had seen the Totalitary recently, he knew prophecy dictated that they would be the dread Enemy in the Day of Doom when all good heroes would die…

A shrill beep cut through the air in the bridge and Caroline sat bolt upright in her seat. "What the hell? I thought we were in the clear!" she barked.

"We're picking up a distress call. Privateer transport. Civilian-class. A dozen crew from IX…and a hundred refugees from IV," Huonohunolon announced.

"And the aggressor?" Caroline asked cautiously. Huonohunolon turned around in his seat.

"Dreadnought-class." All eyes turned to Captain Wendell. Caroline stared ahead at the main screen, her pupils roving about. Dais frowned when he thought he saw that same blank look in her eyes from earlier. Ker Barzduk and T'Brandon exchanged worried glances. Caroline tilted her head up sharply.

"Keep us stealthed and divert course."

"What?! Wait, I thought you said you helped those people?" Dais protested and grabbed the armrest.

"We...are _not_...taking on a _dreadnought_. We can handle a battlecruiser, _maybe_ a battleship, _not_ a dreadnought," Caroline replied as she tapped keys built into the armrest by her left side. Dais opened his mouth to protest and glanced from her to the main screen. The overlay showed the smaller transport ship dwarfed by a ship half the size of the _Grinding Teeth_ , which still looked pretty damn big. Even if he went out in armor he couldn't hope to damage a ship that size. He thought of what his mother had said about the denizens of Redal IV, their naivety exploited and their population culled to fuel the war machine of Redal III, the suffering that awaited them...

"...Bring us about..." Dais muttered. Hirrdik did a double take at him and glanced from him to Captain Wendell. Dais glared at Hirrdik. "Bring us about!" he snarled.

"Dais..." Caroline chided softly, knowing he spoke as a Ronin Warrior.

"You said so yourself aliens have never seen a Ronin Warrior before! That means they've never seen magic, right?!" Caroline shrugged and averted her gaze, not sure how to argue with that logic. Dais stepped into the center of the bridge and glanced at Hirrdik. "Keep us stealthed, leave this to me," he ordered firmly and closed his eye to concentrate and held out his arms. Hirrdik nodded numbly and steered _Blue Isis_ around and back towards the looming dreadnought.

Instead of trying to hide the _Blue Isis_ or the doomed transport, Dais conjured up an image of the most awe-inspiring thing he could think of: Graunin, the Shadow of Spain, with wings to eclipse the sun. He remembered every last feature of the dragon titan he and Anubis had chased all the way to Scotland centuries ago before capturing it at last. With his ebon scales and flanged tail bladed like an axe head at its tip, he looked a stark antithesis to the majestic Raurgoth. The wing ribs ended in jagged spikes and the serpentine head leered down at the dreadnought. Scaled lips peeled back to reveal teeth as long as swords and the dragon splayed wickedly sharp jet-black claws.

Dais could see in his mind a vision of the enemy crew aboard the bridge of the dreadnought, how they stared incredulously at the looming beast in space. The image of Graunin spread its wings at full stretch and even though sound did not carry in space, Dais made well sure that each and every member of the enemy crew could hear the bellowing shriek reverberating through their bodies. Despite the apparition rivaling the dreadnought in size, it made no move to retreat.

"They're going to catch on at some point..." T'Brandon muttered worriedly, keeping his voice hushed as Dais concentrated.

"I know…" Caroline replied and glanced from her son to the screen. He certainly did know how to put on an act… She leaned to the side and looked at T'Brandon. "How much payload we got left?"

"Not nearly enough to take out a dreadnought."

"We don't have to take it out," Caroline said and narrowed her eyes knowingly. T'Brandon tilted his chin up and nodded in acknowledgment. He reached for an earpiece and a microphone from a compartment under his console and moved to the back of the bridge.

 _"Gunners! To your stations! Load up: shrapnel rounds, grapeshot, thermal spikes, and breach shells! Primary critical systems and hull structure: Airlocks, fighter bays, propulsion, and turrets!"_ T'Brandon's voice echoed over the intercom. Kier promptly got up and left his seat and stalked out of the bridge. At the same time in the corridor between the bridge and mess hall, Zethyl's eyes popped wide open in realization and his mouth spread in a giddy grin. He rolled onto his feet and scurried ahead of Kier as he approached and the two headed for the gunnery chambers. Zethyl closed his chubby hands about the controls while Kier grabbed his neatly with his claws. _"Coordinate your attacks on my mark!"_ T'Brandon looked at the display on screen of the illusory dragon titan.

Dais seemed subconsciously aware of their efforts to support him and commanded Graunin's image to pull its arm back and slash at the bridge of the dreadnought. _"MARK!"_ Breach shells penetrated the hull where the claws struck just outside the bridge. Grapeshot and thermal spikes sent white hot death penetrating the fighter bays as Graunin lunged forward and sank his teeth into the bulkheads, tearing turrets off their mounts. Thermal spikes sent explosions rippling out from the engine casings as Graunin lashed his tail under the dreadnought and struck with the axe-like tip.

"They really can't see us, can they? Even though firing takes us out of stealth?" Caroline marveled.

"All their sensors pick up is the apparition. They're aiming for its head, not center of mass. Their shots keep missing! They haven't even shielded themselves! We effectively caught them with their pants down!" Huonohunolon replied. Unlike the Curator, this effort didn't put as much strain on Dais and he guided Graunin's attacks with gusto, ripping and tearing at the hull, peeling loose armor plating and sending enemy crewmembers and equipment spinning helplessly into space. While the Redals could revert to energy and return back inside, the pieces of their ship lacked that utility.

"Who says there's no sound in space...make some noise and light'em up!" Caroline crowed.

 _"FIRE AT WILL! FIRE AT WILL!"_ T'Brandon barked. Zethyl ran his tongue over his teeth as he grinned gleefully and Kier's lips peeled back in a determined snarl. Graunin closed his mouth about the weakened bridge and pulled mightily as a stream of artillery began peeling it loose. All of a sudden thrusters fired and the dreadnought began moving backwards and turning on its axis. Graunin flapped his wings and moved to give chase but paused as the last round left _Blue Isis'_ barrels. The dreadnought limped away with fire spewing from compromised decks and sparks flying from ruined conduits. The engines flared and the dreadnought popped out of view.

Graunin let out a throaty roar of triumph before fading from sight and Dais' eye snapped open and he staggered back a step, exhilarated from the battle. "We're getting a transmission from the transport. They have no idea what the hell we just did but they send their thanks and the thanks of a hundred souls from IV," Huonohunolon announced. The crew on the bridge cheered and clapped ecstatically.

"Jettison enough supplies to last them till the nearest Nine waystation. They'll be safe from here on out," Caroline ordered. Hirrdik nodded and typed in commands. Down in the cargo hold, Barr'al loaded up a large metal container and shoved it into a firing tube. The container popped out into space by _Blue Isis'_ port side and drifted towards the transport where tubes drifted out and latched onto the container and pulled it close. Ker Barzduk walked up behind Dais, smiling broadly.

"Can you imagine that? A dreadnought fleeing with its tail between its legs! Well done, lad! You do your father proud," Ker Barzduk praised and patted Dais on the back heartily. Dais frowned suddenly.

For some reason that remark made him feel dismay instead of joy.

* * *

Danae paced back and forth infront of the comm. room, occasionally glancing at the monitors. She drummed her fingers against her abdomen and had her jaw set in anger. Some of the Ronin in the conference room could see her through the doorway. "Danae certainly seems pissed. If she weren't pregnant she'd take that sword of hers and go looking for Dais herself," Cye remarked.

"Guys, she's _really_ close to term. If she pops while Dais isn't around..." Shannon trailed off and glanced worriedly around the room at the other Ronin.

"You all are so quick to think the absolute worst of this woman," Renee Sanada grumbled as she entered the room carrying a stack of small plates and a large tray of cookies. Kento's face lit up and he reached out for the entire tray, fingers wiggling in anticipation. Renee set the stack of plates down on the table then took two cookies and set them on the topmost plate then picked up the plate and placed it infront of Kento while keeping the cookie tray well out of reach. Kento frowned in dismay and looked down at the paltry two cookies. Renee continued distributing cookies amongst those gathered.

"Mom, she knocked Dais unconscious and kidnapped him then disappears into outer space with him! What are we _supposed_ to think?" Tanya argued.

"That maybe she wants a chance to reconnect with her son without busybodies like ourselves interfering? Would you say that _I_ was a bad mother for leaving you two to fend for yourselves?"

"No, Mom, of course not! You had to take care of Kayli after Dad was killed," Ryo reasoned.

"Exactly! Whatever this woman may be, whatever she styles herself, she is still Dais' mother. She would not have gone through the lengths she did to take him if she meant him harm." The others exchanged confused glances. "A mother can often be perceived to be over-bearing or even cruel, but most mothers will always work in the best interests of their children. What you feel is harsh when you are young builds character as an adult. Keep in mind they come from two entirely different worlds. There is quite literally a galaxy to bridge between them. It's not something that will happen overnight. Worrying every waking hour does nothing. I believe everything will work out in the end."

"I hope you're right, Mom," Ryo whispered and glanced out the door when he glimpsed Danae.

"Whoa….guys...I just realized something..." Kento said and lowered the last cookie from his mouth.

"What, that your plate's empty?" Cye teased.

"No, Cye! This is serious! Okay, um...if Dais' dad is from World War II...and his mom says she's sixty-four...that'd make the dad way older than her, right? So they couldn't have met during the war..."

"What the hell are you going on about?" Cale snorted.

"Just let me finish! Okay, so if Dais and Danae's dads both got lost in space, there's no way Dais' mom could've met the dad the same way. She didn't go through a rift like Danae's dad did, right?"

"According to King Torke, no..." Rowen replied.

"And Dais' dad didn't end up on Thanged like Danae's dad did, he got sent to someplace completely different. So if he's older than the mom..." Kento glanced to one side and flicked his index finger from side to side, his brow wrinkled as if his brain strained under the effort.

"Whoa...guys...I think I see what he's getting at..." Shannon commented wide-eyed.

"Dais' father...would've had to come _back_ to Earth... _before_ Dais was born!" Anubis realized.

"Yeah? So? He was a space pirate. He could come and go as he pleased," Cale grumbled.

"You don't understand! Ander always lamented not being able to return to Earth after he arrived on Thanged. The Pegasi had not been built back then and the Transgalactic Gate had been destroyed centuries prior. Ander had no way to return to Earth, and thus resigned himself to the life he'd built on Thanged and his ultimate fate in the Battle of Banguk. Gage _had_ the means to return to Earth and obviously did so if he encountered Dais' mother as a young woman and courted her. He easily could have remained on Earth but he didn't!" Anubis glanced at Dais' empty space at the table.

"Gage _chose_ to return to outer space after Dais was born...but why?" Ryo muttered.

* * *

Dais walked down the corridor towards the living quarters section of the ship. T'Brandon had given him directions to a spare cabin he could have to himself. As he walked, Dais mulled over what he had experienced. Appearances certainly seemed deceiving when it came to his mother's sobriquet of the Good Mother Pirate. Far from attacking indiscriminately she seemed to be very careful with her targets. He supposed she wouldn't have survived this long otherwise. He still had a great deal of questions left unanswered as well, such as these other alien powers like the Curators and Redals, whether they'd turn an eye towards Earth at some point. He hadn't expected his illusion to be so effective against a dreadnought. Of course he doubted he could pull the same trick with Mal Daggur's supercarriers…

Dais passed by his mother's cabin and he glanced to the side where he saw her leaning against a wooden table littered with papers. He paused and backtracked a step. She glanced at him sleepily, apparently having shed her combat uniform and headpiece in exchange for a cozy nightrobe. She looked like an entirely different person. Instead of the confident swagger of a pirate she seemed drained and wizened. Dais' eye widened in alarm when she stared directly at him with an expression as if she didn't know him at all. She blinked a few times and shook her head and picked up a steaming cup of tea. "Sorry. Just a little tired is all. High space does a number on your sleep cycle. Come on in," Caroline beckoned. Dais stepped inside the cabin and approached her as she peered down at the table.

"Everything's coming together. Once we reload at home base, we'll head back to Sol..." she whispered and placed a wrinkled hand over a sheaf of papers. Dais glanced down at the table. Her headpiece sat on one corner and drawings and sketches of what look like maps or landmarks littered the surface. "At last I'll finally be able to achieve my life's goal."

"That's it. What the hell is this 'goal' you keep going on about? It's not enough that you drag me along on your 'adventures' and all the peril it entails, you're not content with reuniting after decades apart? This wanderlust of yours has brought nothing but grief to the both of us, so why persist?" Dais exclaimed, exasperated. Caroline rolled her eyes and sipped her tea.

"This is something your father and I worked on before you were born. This is his legacy and I promised to see it through, no matter what."

"What then!?" Dais demanded. Caroline lowered her cup and stared at Dais levelly.

"One of the last great hidden treasures left on Earth..." she began. Dais' stared at her, bewildered. "The Lost Hoard of the Inca Empire!"

* * *

AoD Soundtrack

Scene-Song-Artist

1\. "Argonauth in Pursuit" Blackout-Two Steps From Hell

2\. "Adventures in High Space" Cannon In D Minor-Two Steps From Hell

3\. "Boarding Party" No Quarter-Alestorm

4\. "The Good Mother Pirate" Norwegian Pirate-Two Steps From Hell

5\. "Dais' Drinking Game" That Famous Ol'Spiced-Alestorm

6\. "Wings to Eclipse the Sun" Blackheart-Two Steps From Hell

7\. "Pillaging and Persuasion" Sky Titans-Two Steps From Hell


	8. Lost and Found and Fond Farewells

Lost and Found and Fond Farewells

By Mardrena

Dais stared at his biological mother incredulously, not sure if he could believe his ears. "...what?!" Captain Caroline Wendell reached for her table and tweaked loose a few sheets of paper covered in intricate ink drawings then smoothed them out for Dais to see.

"In the final days of the Inca Empire, the Emperor Atahualpa made the mistake of welcoming Francisco Pizarro and his Conquistadors. He greeted them as equals...but the sight of so much opulence kindled a potent greed in the hearts of the Spaniards. Pizarro ordered his men to seize the Emperor and they easily overpowered the guards. Atahualpa promised Pizarro 'a room full of gold' in exchange for his freedom. Messengers went out far and wide across the empire as the Emperor's generals assembled the ransom. They loaded hundreds of pack beasts with baskets heaped high with treasure.

"Confident about the ransom en route, Pizarro reasoned that Atahualpa had outlived his usefulness. He charged the Emperor with high treason against the Crown and had him executed. With the Emperor disposed of, all Pizarro had to do was await his promised gold. Word of the Emperor's death reached the caravan. Grief-stricken, Atahualpa's generals made a solemn vow that Pizarro would _*never_ * have the gold he coveted so dearly. They led the caravan high into the Andes Mountains and secreted the treasure away deep in the forests. While the Conquistadors secured much wealth for the Spanish Crown, that final hoard would forever elude Pizarro.

"Bits and pieces have turned up over the years, most likely knocked loose by rains, but the vast bulk of the hoard remains hidden to this day. Most scholars seem to think it was divided into smaller caches, but I believe it remains intact in a single, massive, hoard," Caroline finished and took another sip of tea.

"Wow...just...wow..." Dais muttered and shook his head, blinking several times.

"Hmm?" Caroline glanced sideways at him calmly. Dais' lips peeled back in a weak grin.

"Here I took you to be some sort of cunning criminal mastermind...No, turns out you're a senile old bat hunting for El Dorado!" he shouted angrily, clenching his fists.

"You do know El Dorado was based on a real location," Caroline replied dryly, apparently completely unfazed by her son's outburst.

"What?!" Dais blinked, dumbfounded by his mother's calm demeanor. Caroline swished tea about in her mug and glanced back at the desk full of papers.

"There is a lake high in the Andes where a wealthy tribe once dwelt. Each year, the chieftain would cover himself head to toe in gold dust, believed to be the purest form of gold. He would row out into the center of the lake and dive into its sacred waters. Other members of the tribe would hurl trinkets and baubles into the waters to honor their gods. Word of this fabulous lake reached the Spaniards, who dubbed this chieftain 'El Dorado', 'The Golden One'. It is estimated tons of treasure lie at the bottom of the lake, but it is so deep that even with state-of-the-art equipment, it is impossible to reach. Well... _I_ could reach it, but that's not the treasure I'm after," Caroline snorted and wiggled her eyebrows. Dais could only stand there staring at her, shocked by her statements. She looked at him and frowned, lowering her mug. "Look, Dais, I'll admit I was going to take my share and go while away my days at some quiet corner of Bainshaebo or Kundain, but now that you're here all that changes, because I know now you have something I thought I'd lost a long time ago!"

"What, _power_?" Dais sneered bitterly.

"A _family!_ " Caroline hissed. Dais' expression softened somewhat. "I promised you I'd bring you back safe and sound to your wife. Don't you want to have something to show for being gone so long?" Dais stared at her as she sipped more of the bright green tea before gesturing towards him with the mug. "And before you insist Thangiens don't care about material wealth, they actually do. Prestige is very important to them. Old Yainae wasn't exactly in the best of financial shape before Ander arrived, and the heroics of him and his children catapulted the House of St'lur to where it is today. As it is I'm technically a great-aunt in-law. I know Aurora has two whelps of her own...

"Listen, this is what your father wanted for the both of us! There's enough treasure there to buy a small _country_! If you want nothing else more to do with me, I can drop you off when we're finished and we'll go our separate ways and never see each other again, if that's what you really want. All I'm asking is to help me see this through. Now, we should be approaching home base soon. Go get yourself dressed and I'll introduce you the final member of my crew."

Dais didn't know what to think or feel. He initially felt rage at being deceived, then shock at his mother's indifference, and now he could only feel pity and sadness. He sighed and turned to leave.

"Dais, quick question." Dais paused and looked over his shoulder at his mother. "How did you know Kuro died from cancer?" Caroline asked and narrowed her eyes. Dais shrugged and shook his head.

"Dunno...it's just something I remembered when I saw you the first time…" he replied.

"Strange...Kuro never had a history of cancer in his family...if I'd known I certainly wouldn't have left you in his care...then again, cancer being what it is, it was probably one of those types that likes to bite you in the ass when you least expect it. Terminal illnesses are like that..." Caroline muttered and finished her tea. Dais wrinkled his brow. Hadn't Anubis' past wife, Laura, also died from cancer?

Dais looked once more over his shoulder as he left the cabin. He recognized the distinct tint of that bright green tea. _What the heck is she drinking so much Richtho tea for?_

* * *

"Okay, Reiou faxed me over some copies of the files and he'll send Aniko to bring over the hard copies later in the week. One of his acquaintances knew the location of an old military archive," Mia explained as she laid out sheets of paper on the conference table.

"Wait, the military doesn't just leave archives unattended. How the heck did he get all of this?" Ryo asked, frowning in worry. Mia bit her lip and cocked her head slightly.

"Well...Reiou _insists_ the security guard will regain consciousness...in a few days?" Mia replied weakly. Rowen grinned impishly then glanced down at the arrayed papers. "Check this out: Aleksander and Gage didn't just know each other, they served together in the same squadron!" Mia pointed at yellowed file photos of Aleksander Vanstandtvoort and Gage Wendell along with a group photo of a dozen or more pilots. Rowen's eyes fell upon a military insignia.

"Hey! I was right! He _did_ serve in the RAF," Rowen remarked when he recognized the emblem that looked so similar to the crossguard of Danae's heirloom sword.

"They were called the Silver Saviors. They flew missions escorting intellectuals out of Europe and over the Atlantic to be relocated in the United States."

"Wait, those kinds of missions were flown all the time and never classified..."

"These files weren't classified because of the type of missions flown, but because of what happened on their final mission. One pilot is listed as KIA, this big brute Ellis here, but three others are listed as MIA: Aleksander Vanstandtvoort, Gage Wendell, and Victor Avens. One of the surviving pilots describes in his report that 'Captains Aleksander and Gage became lost in some sort of sudden aurora'. That sounds an awful lot like the Transgalactic Gate," Mia pointed at a line of print.

"No...a Transgalactic rift. Sort of a dimensional pothole, but according to King Torke and Yainae, not everyone who goes through a rift on Earth ends up on Thanged," Rowen corrected.

"So Ander got dropped off on Thanged and Gage landed clear on the other side of the galaxy by the looks of it," Ryo commented. Anubis cocked his head as he studied the file photos laid out on the table. Aleksander very much resembled his son Azuro, except with short hair and a handlebar mustache. Gage looked eerily similar to Dais with short pale hair and both eyes staring intensely into the camera. The third photo of a gaunt-looking man with a mustache and goatee drew Anubis' attention for some reason. The man wore a leather cap and aviation goggles atop his head, but unlike the younger Gage and Aleksander, looked much older, almost haggard. Anubis narrowed his eyes.

He couldn't quite place it, but something about the photo of Victor Avens seemed oddly familiar.

* * *

"Captain on deck!" T'Brandon announced as Caroline and Dais entered the bridge. The crewmembers snapped to attention before Caroline waved them at ease. She took her seat at her command chair while Dais stood solemnly off to the side, garbed in his father's old uniform.

"Approaching home base," Hirrdik stated. Dais looked at the main screen and saw a large asteroid.

"Doesn't look that impressive," he muttered. He kept expecting to see some sort of dock built into the rocky face. Hirrdik kept the ship on a course directly for the asteroid. Dais started to grow alarmed as they came closer and closer. He opened his mouth to shout but the ship suddenly dove and dipped under the asteroid. Dais watched bewildered as the ship rose up slightly, apparently slipping into the rock face itself. As they ascended into a wide opening, Dais spotted holoprojectors stuck into the rock. The ship passed through an energy barrier akin to a Pegasi's air shield then through a set of open hangar doors. The doors hissed shut and _Blue Isis_ moved to the side before alighting on a metal floor. Red lights on the deck turned green and crewmembers got up from their seats.

"We're home, kids. Let's get a move on," Caroline urged. Hirrdik hopped out of his seat and padded past Dais, his muzzle stuck into the air indignantly. Dais waited for the other crewmembers to leave before following his mother off the bridge. They disembarked off an extended stairway and Dais had to crane his neck back to get a good view of the spacious interior of the asteroid. Most of the original rock remained intact with metal plates and struts giving support. "Empty the cargo bay and do a full inventory of stock. Make sure the burst drives are ready to make the trip to Sol," Caroline ordered over her shoulder to Ker Barzduk and Paco. The Common nodded in acknowledgment and walked off towards the side followed by Barr'al and Kier. Paco eagerly slithered up along the outer hull of _Blue Isis_. "The rest of you make yourselves useful and reload the ship." Huonohunolon, Zethyl, and Hirrdik headed towards a storage shelter on the opposite side of the hangar.

"Captain! Welcome back!" Dais glanced up when he saw the energetic-looking humanoid female greet them from a raised walkway. She scurried down the stairs and onto the hangar floor and skipped towards the Captain. Caroline turned to Dais and gestured to her.

"Dais, I'd like you to meet Hyra Sassun, from Cygnus. She's our fence. She keeps the product moving and income flowing in this system," Caroline introduced Dais to the purple-skinned dark-haired alien. Like T'Brandon, Hyra also liked to dress professionally. Thin ridges of scale extended from her hairline to her cheeks. "Hyra, this is my son, Dais, from Sol." Hyra's eyebrows shot up and her face lit up in awe, but before she had a chance to gush over Dais, Caroline turned to face her. "Hyra, we caught Squidbert carrying bio-capacitors. If merchants are ferrying stuff even pirates won't touch, we've got a huge problem on our hands. Take this and cross reference any names you find with known merchants or arms dealers. We also need to find out who the hell is manufacturing this crap and pay them a 'visit'. If this is going on under the Nines' nose, there's going to be hell to pay," Caroline said crisply and handed the tablet she'd taken from Squidbert's ship to Hyra.

"Oh dear! I'll get on it right away!" Hyra assured.

"We're also going to need more breach shells. We used up everything we had en route here, and I know we don't have any left in storage..." Caroline turned and walked towards the shelter.

"That might be a problem because the Nines have been commandeering any being produced. I can try and see if the Sons have any, or if not, if they can manufacture on contract."

"Do it. I don't plan on running into any dreadnoughts again anytime soon but better be safe than sorry," Caroline said over her shoulder.

"D-D-Dreadnoughts?" Hyra gasped and winced.

"Long story," Dais said calmly.

"Yeah. If you weren't too important to risk in combat, I'd take you with us more often. You should've seen it…" Caroline began recounting their adventures. Dais remained standing there looking up at the massive space. It looked almost as big as the interior of the _Argonauth_. He blinked and glanced out the corner of his eye when he noticed Hyra standing there gawking at him.

"What?" he growled, irritated. Hyra flinched slightly and held the tablet close to her chest.

"I-I-I'm sorry, it's just…you look _so much_ like your father," Hyra remarked.

"You know, I keep hearing people say that, and honestly I don't see it considering the man is dead and I never really got to know him!" Dais snapped, whirling on her. Hyra recoiled nervously but Dais pivoted on his heel and stormed away towards a metal staircase. Hyra stared after him with a hand clasped over her mouth, blinking repeatedly. She glanced from him to the Captain, who shook her head in warning. Apparently any comparison between Dais and his father struck a delicate nerve.

Dais strode up the steps to a walkway overlooking the _Blue Isis_ and gripped the rail with both hands. He could see Paco worming his way to and fro over the hull and Barr'al and Ker Barzduk unloading containers from the cargo bay. The rest of the crew had loaded up metal carts full of armaments and wheeled them towards the ship. He recalled his first ever visit to Thanged, when Yainae had grabbed his face and turned it this way and that, studying it keenly. At the time, she had insisted he reminded her of someone, and what she then blamed on old age he knew now to be vivid memory; that she saw in him the face of his father who had known her husband so long ago.

Dais blew air through his nostrils in frustration when he heard footsteps approaching from the side along the walkway. Caroline leaned against the railing beside him. "We'll hole up here for about two days, then we'll head back to Sol. You'll be back with your wife soon enough. I haven't forgotten." Dais didn't reply and continued staring out over the hangar. "You ever hear the story about Isis and Ra's True Name?" Caroline queried suddenly. Dais looked to the side at her and raised an eyebrow.

"After the murder of her husband, Osiris by his wicked brother Set, Isis knew she needed to do whatever it took to ensure the safety of her son, Horus. Using a stray drop of Ra's spit, she fashioned a magical scorpion out of clay and had it lie in wait for Ra to pass by the next day. As he walked over the Earth, the scorpion animated and stung him in the ankle then crumbled to dust before he knew what hit him. The venom inflicted excruciating pain, but none of the other gods knew how to treat the wound. None of their spells or remedies worked, and the Earth came to a standstill without the Sun.

"Isis stepped forward and examined the wound. She told Ra she could cure him, but only if she knew his secret True Name. Ra was loath to part with such a secret, for knowledge of his True Name would grant tremendous power over him. Ultimately the pain became too much for him to bear and he whispered the secret to Isis. Using her mastery over magic and knowledge of his True Name, she healed Ra completely and restored the Sun God to the world.

"That knowledge would come in quite handy later on when one day Isis returned home to find her son suffering from a terrible sickness. Something had poisoned him, and she immediately suspected the evil Set. She screamed out to the sky, calling for Ra using his True Name. Upon hearing it, Ra rushed to her side where he found Isis cradling the ailing Horus. Together, they were able to heal Horus of the vile poison. Horus would later grow up to become a fine, magnificent god who would eventually overthrow his wicked uncle, Set, and become the rightful King of Earth with his father Osiris the King of the Underworld and his grandfather Ra the King of the Sun."

Dais listened to the tale patiently but said nothing. From this angle up high he could see the stylized winged scarab and winged Isis painted on the outer hull of the ship. Caroline gave him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder then turned and left. "There's rooms upstairs if you need space to yourself. Holler if you need anything," she said and walked down the stairs. Dais took in a deep breath and clasped his hands behind his back. Two days...then he could return home and put all this behind him..

* * *

Miz sat in his chair while Ryo and Rowen stood behind him observing readouts on the screens. Rowen glanced down when he noticed Miz's tail twitching to and fro excitedly. Miz looked over his shoulder at Ryo suddenly. "Do you know how many Thunthen does it take to install a light fixture?"

"No, Miz, I do _not_ know how many Thunthen it takes to screw in a lightbulb..." Ryo grumbled and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Three: One Nobeyl, one Khamen, and one Pesak. The Pesak to install the fixture, the Khamen to carry him on his shoulders, and the Nobeyl to hit them both with his tail club once they finish."

"* _snk_!*" Rowen tried to choke down a snicker but Ryo glanced at him out the corner of his eye. He had to question Rowen's sense of humor sometimes… The main screen beeped and a strange insignia depicting a stylized Thunthen head with claws splayed by the neck appeared. Miz stiffened in his seat.

"uhh...uhh...Captain! CAPTAIN! We've got an incoming burst-wave transmission from the Sons-in-Exile!" Miz hollered over his shoulder.

"Who are the 'Sons-in-Exile'? Rowen asked.

"They're descendants of Das Anazhar, like the Captain, but instead of forming an entrenched resistance to the Daggur clan, they decided to abandon the Homeworld and focus on colonizing worlds we explored in the past. They're primarily based out of the Redali System," Miz explained.

"Is it the Highlord?" Bak Thraplek asked sounding almost nervous as he entered the room. Miz nodded rapidly. Ryo didn't know what to think when Bak began combing his beard and head crests hastily. The Thunthen Noble tugged his padded armor to straighten it out and scratched his nose ridges before drawing himself up and clasping his hands behind his shell. The main screen flickered and an image appeared of an elderly Nobeyl with red beard and crests streaked with white. The Noble wore armor composed of rectangular obsidian tiles coated with red glaze, giving him the appearance of a great hoary shogun. _"Guin mauthuak_ Highlord," Bak greeted and shell-bowed reverently.

 _"_ Guin mauthuak _Bak Thraplek. I realize in the past I have made it known how much I_ disapprove _of your associating with_ humans _."_ The way the Noble enunciated the word drew frowns from both Ryo and Rowen. _"You and your crewmembers are far too clever to be wasting your talents_ languishing _in a rancid_ backwater _system like Sol!"_

"Hey! Where do you go off-!" Rowen growled and took a step forward, clenching a fist.

"* _TSSK_ *!" The two Ronin glanced at Miz who shook his head frantically in warning, placing a finger infront of his lips. Ryo and Rowen held their peace and glanced back at the screen.

 _"However, I have to admit I've changed my mind!"_ the "Highlord" stated, apparently having pretended not to hear the two Ronin or ignored them outright. _"I just finished talking with young Hyra Sassun of the_ Blue Isis _crew, and she told me a most intriguing yarn. Apparently the son of the Good Mother Pirate is a 'Ronin Warrior' who deployed fantastic powers and managed to_ bamboozle _a Redali_ dreadnought _! I think I would very much like to meet a 'Ronin Warrior'..."_

Ryo, Rowen, Bak, and Miz stood there staring at the main screen, jaws slack. "Whoa...hang on a sec: can you run that by us again?" Ryo asked and pointed at the floor, both eyebrows raised.

* * *

Hyra Sassun tapped the door with her knuckle gingerly, not wanting to use the buzzer. She waited a few seconds before tapping delicately again. She fidgeted in place several moments before raising her hand to tap once more. The door whisked open abruptly and she found herself face to face with the Captain's son. "Gyaaah!" she yelped and recoiled. The part of him that resembled Gage looked very handsome but the part that didn't frightened her a great deal.

"What?" Dais growled as he braced his palms against the doorway.

"Uh-um there's-um...food, downstairs. If you're hungry..." Hyra stammered and pointed over her shoulder. Dais had changed out of the burgundy combat uniform and wore his normal clothes from Earth again. He tilted his head to the side and looked past her where he saw most of the crew seated around a long metal table. Hyra danced to the side as he walked past her, grumbling under his breath. Hyra watched him go down the stairs before meekly following.

The crew of the _Blue Isis_ enjoyed a bountiful lunch after a long day of work refitting the ship. Kier held something that resembled the pod of a pitcher plant between his thumb and index finger and squeezed out a clear substance onto a chunk of raw meat as if squeezing a ketchup packet. He glanced up as Dais approached. The Ronin Warrior glanced around at the motley crew of aliens. "So this is home away from home, eh?"

"'Home is where the Heart is'. Something we picked up from you humans," Kier replied.

"You seem to have picked up a lot of things from 'us humans'," Dais commented. Ker Barzduk put down his plate and picked something up from the table that looked like a small narrow box. He pointed it at a small screen mounted at the far end of the table and tapped the box with a claw tip. The screen lit up and displayed footage from an old black-and-white TV show.

"We've seen all your 'greatest hits'," Ker Barzduk said and clicked the screen back off.

"Earth sends out a great deal of signals. It's just a matter of getting 'good reception'," Huonohunolon added. Dais blinked in amazement. Kier took a bite out of his specially-prepared meat and chewed contentedly before swallowing. T'Brandon did not sit at the table but instead slouched against a large spool of cable sitting on its side. Barr'al took swigs out of a large metal mug. Paco apparently decided to skip lunch altogether and kept working on the ship. Hirrdik licked something that looked like dried worms off of his plate. Hyra finally seated herself at the far end of the table. Zethyl ate a brick-shaped chunk of dried meat messily. Dais did not sit down to join them but leaned against a stack of containers and folded his arms over his chest. He glanced at each of the crewmembers.

"So...most of you have been alive long enough to have met my father, right? I've heard about his life as a pirate and how he met my mother...how did he die?"

"Was mutiny mon!" Barr'al spoke suddenly, the first time Dais had heard his voice. Zethyl stumbled out of his seat and waddled his way over to the stack of containers Dais leaned against. He attempted to haul himself up on one, apparently wanting to sit close to Dais. Dais glanced out the corner of his eye and noticed him struggling then reached to the side and grabbed Zethyl under the arms and helped haul him atop a container. Zethyl grinned appreciatively and continued eating his meat brick. Dais glanced back at Barr'al before doing a double take at Zethyl and wondering why he'd decided to help the alien with the exploding stomach sit next to him. "One of our former crewmembers...dint take too kindly to Gage's pilantropic streak. Thought he could git a bigger cut o'da profits if Gage were... _removed_ ," Barr'al made a menacing flicking motion across his throat with the tip of his thumb.

"It was the First Mate from before T'Brandon took over. Was human, like you! Raut Paul. We call him 'Rat' Paul now, isn't that right?" Ker Barzduk crowed over his shoulder at the others, who responded with a resounding "Aye!" and shook their fists.

"Paul was an associate of your mother she invited to join her after she married Gage. She thought he'd be as enamored with the Vault of Stars as she was. She couldn't have been any more mistaken. Instead of being content with life aboard the _Blue Isis_ , Paul schemed against your father. He had all these delusions of returning with alien tech to Earth and becoming rich," Huonohunolon added.

"When the Threes began attacking, your father forged a coalition with other privateers to evacuate Fours and spare them from being harvested. He said he'd seen for himself what suffering resulted from such cruelty. Thanks to the coalition, almost thirty percent of Redal IV had been evacuated. Gage called it a…'underground railroad'. Still not entirely sure what he meant by that..." Hyra made a face.

"The tide of the war was turning. Profits were good for the privateers. Morale was high amongst the Nines. But the Threes? Oh they couldn't let that stand at all. So when they received a transmission giving them information to our movements, that was an opportunity they couldn't pass up. They pulled out all the stops to put an end to the Good Father Pirate," T'Brandon explained grimly.

"'Good Father Pirate'?" Dais blinked, puzzled.

"Of course! You didn't think your mother always wore the pants in the crew, did you? She only took the name after his death. For someone who wound up in the ass-end of the Milky Way, your father sure had a knack for getting along with other races..." Ker Barzduk grinned.

"We were in the middle of escorting a transport when they came at us from all sides. The ship was pinned, armor failing...your father took a shuttle to draw them off and buy us time to escape. I still remember how it happened...it took both me and Kier to hold your mother back, otherwise she would've gone right after your father…but he wanted to make sure you at least had one parent there for you, and he wanted it to be your mother," Huonohunolon lamented.

"Your father had some mighty big ones on 'im, that for sure! Goin' up against a _dreadnought_ wit a shuttle!" Barr'al praised. Dais' eye widened in realization. That explained why Caroline had been so reluctant to fight the other day.

"Paul was not with us that day. He claimed he'd fallen sick and needed to rest at a waystation. His communications were the only ones that couldn't be accounted for, so naturally suspicion fell on him. Your mother ran him to ground and exacted vengeance for Gage, but by then the damage had already been done. Gage was dead, and without his leadership, the coalition fell apart. A few privateers would run evacuations here and there, but not as much as before. Your mother was devastated. She rushed to return to Sol to find you, and when she failed, she fell into a deep depression. For awhile we weren't sure what would happen. Then your mother decided that grieving wouldn't bring you or Gage back, so she took the title Good Mother Pirate and picked up where your father left off," Hyra explained.

"Your father paved the way for the future in this system. Thanks to his example, more and more privateers have stepped up to harry the Threes and slow their efforts. He taught others the meaning of courage and perseverance. Not a single privateer worth his salt forgets to raise a drink to the name of the Good Father Pirate," Ker Barzduk tilted his chin up and thumped his fist on the table.

"Look, guys...I appreciate you trying to fill in the blanks in my past, but none of this is really helping me. You keep describing someone I _don't_ know, someone I can _never_ know!" Dais argued. T'Brandon swished his tail and rubbed his chin with his fingertips.

"Your wife is with child, is she not?" he inquired and pointed at Dais.

"Yeah. What does _that_ have to do with-" Dais snapped, bristling at the perceived threat.

"Then maybe you can be for _your_ child what your father didn't live long enough to be for _you_!" T'Brandon bellowed crisply, clearly exasperated with Dais' attitude. Dais blinked, taken aback by the harsh tone. He gazed around the table at the aliens regarding him calmly. They said nothing and the hangar remained quiet save for the distant clanging of Paco making his repairs.

* * *

"Well...at least we know Dais is safe," Ryo sighed as he paced beside the conference table.

"Ahhh! I should have suspected she'd flee to the Redali System. It's far enough from Sol and Thuruk that it cannot be reached easily but familiar for her to find safe haven. I have never needed informants there, so I had no contacts to consult!" Bak growled and shook his head.

"If Thunthen have established colonies there, it can be reached right?" Ryo asked.

"The Transgalactic Gate would only take us about halfway. The orbital rings pull the fabric of space and stretch it, and direct travel is only possible at the point of intersection between two corresponding gates. Without a gate in the Redali System, a ship would have to 'hoof it' the rest of the way, and that could take anywhere from months to years, even for a Thunthen ship or Pegasi," Rowen explained and put the tips of his index fingers together and made a pinch and pulling gesture to illustrate.

"We have yet to successfully adapt burst drives for our current ships. Any attempt that comes remotely close has ended in failure thus far," Bak admitted.

"What about that Highlord guy? We couldn't ask him to get in touch with the Captain?" Ryo asked.

"One does not ask the Highlord 'favors'… Besides, according to him, no one contacts the 'Good Mother Pirate'. She contacts _them_. He did say the Captain planned on returning to Sol soon..."

"So she could be on her way back then?" Ryo said hopefully.

"A burst jump is instantaneous. For all we know they could have already arrived..."

* * *

A boy squealed excitedly as he rode his bike up a short mound of dirt then whipped it around quickly, pretending to be in a motocross pit. A younger boy wearing a black pirate hat made out of construction paper and wielding a paper towel tube swung to and fro on a tire swing hanging from a tall oak. A young man watched the two play from where he worked on mending a wire fence. On the porch of a two-story farm house sat a young woman and two little girls, one a toddler and the other a few years old. A third girl sat on a patio chair reading a book and remaining indifferent to the antics of the two boys. A middle aged man strolled out onto the porch and leaned against the rail, gazing out at the lush green lawn and smiling at the happy children.

The boy riding his bicycle paused and frowned, gazing skyward when the wind picked up suddenly. The boy on the tire swing had to clamp his paper pirate hat atop his head. Aluminum pinwheels stuck to the fence spun furiously and wind chimes clinked loudly. The toddler girl began crying as the wind whipped her bangs into her eyes and the sullen girl closed her book and held it close to her chest. The young man working on the fence stepped away and gazed at the clear skies.

The air rippled above the farm house and a large vessel appeared. It had a long neck and outstretched wings like a swan and the image of a winged Egyptian goddess adorned the lower hull. The woman on the porch screamed in horror and yelled for the two boys to come inside. The young man by the fence ran to the porch, sheltering his head with his arms from dust kicked up by the ship's thrusters. The older man shouted for everyone to head to the storm cellar.

The door to the back yard nearly popped off its hinges as a humanoid dinosaur forced its way into the house. The children squealed in fright as the woman tried to steer them towards the stairs to the upper floor. A snake-like creature coiled around the railing and blocked their path, grinning menacingly. A teal-skinned fish-man blocked the doorway to the kitchen. The two boys tried to run to the bathroom only to be scooped up in the arms of a creature that looked like a cross between a frosty blue cat and a burly dock worker. The creature carried one boy under each arm and strode into the living room where the other creatures cornered the rest of the family members. The older man and woman gathered the three girls close and the younger man stood behind them, glancing at the strange creatures nervously. Three other creatures entered the living room; a slender reptilian, a fat clown-like spheroid, and a humanoid panther with coarse dark fur.

"Come now, children..." an elderly woman with long gray hair and a green crystal lens attached to a headpiece covering one eye purred as she sauntered into the living room flanked by a unicorn-man with a neatly-combed mane and a young man with white hair and an eyepatch. "Is this any way to greet an old family friend?" the elderly woman raised her palms and shrugged, grinning mischievously.

The ticking of a grandfather clock sounded noisy in the still room. The family members sat on sofas and chairs in the living room while the aliens stood watch by the doorways. Kier sat on the arm of the large sofa and kept flicking his tail at the youngest child, who kept reaching out trying to grab the tip, not knowing any better. The young woman glanced from the toddler to Kier nervously. Caroline paced about studying the décor and glanced over her shoulder at them. "Oh there's no need to worry sweetheart. Just think of him as a great big fluffy kitty," she teased. Kier flashed a toothy grin at the woman. "So, where Arthur these days? Out of the country on another one of his trips?"

"He's dead." Caroline glanced at the young man sharply. "He had a heart attack last year." Dais noticed his mother looked visibly rattled by the news. She blinked several times and bit her lip.

"I'm very sorry to hear that...I would've liked to have seen him one last time...to help vindicate his life's work..." Caroline continued making her rounds and reached up to wipe some dust from the face of the clock. "He kept things simple...smart...he would've had too many of the wrong people sniffing around asking the wrong questions if he'd been living in the lap of luxury...So, how many grandchildren we up to now?" She turned to face the three adults.

"…five..." the woman replied.

"Five's a good number..." Caroline bobbed her head in approval. "I see _someone's_ still single..." she said to the younger man, who looked flustered. Dais glanced at T'Brandon and the rest of the crew. They apparently didn't seem to have any problem with holding a family hostage in a farmhouse in the middle of nowhere. None of this sat right with him… "I assume you know why I'm here."

"We won't tell you anything," the oldest man growled defiantly. Caroline smirked.

"You don't have to. You see...I've already found it," Caroline drawled and walked over to a shelf littered with ornate figurines. "Arthur knew he could only smuggle out as much treasure as he could carry on his person, so in order to build up a nice enough nest egg for his little brood, he'd need to be able to find his way back in successive trips." Caroline reached up with one hand and gently nudged aside figurines, clearing space to reach one that stood towards the back of the shelf. The older girl drew in a sharp breath when Caroline began pulling out a golden statuette that depicted a king seated on a litter. Caroline held the statuette up and examined the bottom. She pushed up with her fingertips gently and pushed a thin gold plate out of its slot under the litter and pulled it out carefully.

She set the statuette back on the shelf and carried the gold plate over to the nearby coffee table where some of the children had left some drawing supplies from earlier in the day. She pulled a sheet of paper loose from a drawing pad and placed it over the gold plate then grabbed a red crayon and began rubbing the tip over the sheet. When she finished, she pulled off the paper and carried the plate back to the shelf and reassembled the statuette before placing it back in its original place. She walked back over to the coffee table and picked up the rubbing and flicked it through the air grinning confidently.

"We're done here," Caroline turned to leave.

"That treasure isn't yours!" the oldest girl shouted. Caroline looked over her shoulder.

"Excuse me?" she sniffed. The girl clenched her knees, seething.

"It doesn't belong to you! You can't take it!" Caroline took a step towards her.

"And why is that? Is it 'cursed'? Or do you want it allll for yourself?" she taunted.

"It doesn't belong to anyone! It should stay hidden!" the oldest girl argued. Caroline regarded the girl coldly and leaned forward slightly, tilting her head to one side and narrowing her eyes.

"That's where you're wrong, little girl. If anyone deserves to find the treasure, it's _me_. You see, I tagged along with Arthur Halley on his little expedition." Dais glanced at her sharply upon hearing that. "When I was fresh out of high school with not even a penny to my name, willing to take any internship I could to work for a pauper's salary from a _third-rate_ archaeologist. I know what Arthur found in that cave: something he didn't think humanity was ready for at the time. Something I didn't think I'd need back then but I know I need now. I _will_ have it," Dais' eye widened in alarm when his mother's voice took on a chilling tone he had never heard from her before. "And I won't let _you_ or _anyone else_ stand in my way," Caroline growled ominously through clenched teeth.

Caroline turned again to leave and walked past the youngest boy who still wore his paper pirate hat. She paused and glanced down at him then patted him on the head. "Cute kid." The rest of the crew moved to follow. Dais walked after his mother swiftly.

"So now we're in the business of bullying children?" he sneered.

"I got what I came for," Caroline dismissed and fluttered the paper rubbing over her shoulder. Dais recoiled in shock at her attitude. He glanced over his shoulder at the Halley children. Most of them huddled together comfortingly while the oldest girl glared at him accusingly. Dais felt sick to his stomach but followed after his mother reluctantly. He didn't sign on for _any_ of this…

 _Blue Isis'_ thrusters fired and it rose into the air before stealthing and veering off towards the south. Dais flung the burgundy combat uniform onto his bed in disgust. He'd shed his father's clothes in favor of his clothes from Earth. He paced about his cabin, wiping his face with his hands, replaying the scene in his head of what had just happened. What his mother had said about this man she claimed had been a friend from academia and what she'd told him.

 _Why am I still here...I should've just gotten off then and there and gone home and be done with it all! This plan...everything...this wasn't some last dream of my father...this was all_ her _idea!_ Dais fumed and stormed out of the cabin, intending to confront his mother.

 _"It'd be easy enough to just take it all for ourselves."_ Dais halted and glanced over his shoulder when he heard a voice speak from the mess hall. That had to be Zethyl. He hadn't heard the alien speak before and the voice sounded fat and raspy. _"If it were anyone else we could just abandon her."_

 _"Normally I would agree...but she's been with us for so long...she gave us home where we had none before..."_ Barr'al added. Dais crept closer to the doorway, keeping to the shadows.

"Aye. I'd still be picking barnacles off my arse were it not for Ander and Gage," Huonohunolon admitted. Dais' eye widened in alarm when he saw the crew gathered in the mess hall. _Mutiny?!_ Dais frowned. No...they sounded more concerned than anything, almost worried for his mother...

"She's been good to us from the beginning. We owe it to her to see this through," Ker Barzduk said.

"Do you think he knows?" Hirrdik asked.

"I don't think she's told him. She probably doesn't want him to worry. I don't see how he could _not_ notice though. She almost had another episode when we ran into the dreadnought..."

"It's getting worse, too. Most of the time she's clear as a bell, but just the other day she asked if I'd seen Gage. Can you imagine? After the man's been gone all these years?" Kier added.

"Can the boy be counted on to help, then?" Zethyl demanded.

"Doubt it. He's a Ronin Warrior. Knowing them, he'd probably try to talk her out of it, insisting that there 'has to be some other way'," T'Brandon scoffed. Dais scowled, incensed by that remark.

"But there _is_ no other way! We would've found it by now!" Hirrdik protested.

"This may very well be her last chance. We've exhausted all other options," Ker Barzduk sighed.

"Then we're in agreement?" Huonohunolon asked. Dais' face contorted in anger. He'd heard enough. He pushed away from the doorway and moved to return to his cabin. Then he paused and glanced over his shoulder. If most of the crew had gathered in the mess hall...that meant the ship had been placed on autopilot. He looked down the corridor towards the bridge. He walked down the corridor, keeping his footsteps quiet. He didn't see the pair of yellow black-slitted eyes peering at him from above the pipes running through the ceiling.

Dais entered the bridge and sure enough found it empty. He remembered Huonohunolon ran communication and walked over to the station he used. He peered down at the console and glanced from side to side at the glowing keys and blinking lights. "Okay...I swear the next time Anubis offers to teach me how to use the console, I am _not_ going to laugh in his face..." Dais muttered and rubbed his brow with his fingertips. He sighed in frustration and continued studying the console. He noticed a small glowing square on one side that seemed to pulse invitingly. He looked down at his wrist: he still had his wrist-com on, not that it had done a lick of good so far. He glanced at the square again before pulling the com off and cautiously placing it onto the light. Thin lines of light flowed outward from the com. Dais ran his tongue over his lips. "Okay...I have no idea if I'm doing this right..."

* * *

 _"Okay...I have no idea if I'm doing this right..."_ Miz Paufan's jaw dropped when he saw the signal column for Dais' wrist-com appear.

"Captain! Captain! We're picking up a transmission from Dais!" Bak Thraplek rushed into the room, followed by Ryo, Rowen, and Danae.

"Where's it coming from?" Ryo demanded. A map came up on a side screen.

"Somewhere in...North America?" Miz made a face. Danae stared at the screen apprehensively. Bak placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

 _"Danae, if you can hear this, I promise to return. It's just-I don't know what to believe anymore...I thought I could find solace, some sense of closure in my life by spending time with her and helping her, but alot of the things my mother's told me aren't adding up. This 'friend' of hers she's been trying to find: Arthur Halley...we just got finished shaking down his children for information. That's what this whole thing's been about. That's what she's been after all this time trying to find out where he lived. She's after some ancient Inca treasure, and this man knew its location…"_

"Dais! Dais! Can he hear us?" Ryo asked and turned to Miz, who shook his head.

"No. He's transmitting but not receiving..."

 _"I wanted to believe her when she said this was my father's last wish, but I'm starting to see it has nothing to do with him at all. She's obsessed, and I'm worried this will lead her to a bad end! I-I didn't get that good of a look at the map she took. There were...three mountains...the slope of the one in the middle looks like it sticks out farther than the others. There's a stream that runs out from a small cave halfway between the location and the base. The main cave is on the side of the mountain facing away from the ocean, and the treeline is kind of in a teardrop shape. There's a small clearing where the stream meets the forest. There doesn't seem to be any other nearby landmarks…_

 _"I don't know what I should do. I could easily use my Armor, but...she's still my mother...I don't want to see her get hurt or hurt herself in this mad quest of hers...Please, if you can hear any of this, you have to find us and put a stop to her, before it's too late! I-AAGH!"_

"DAIS!" Danae cried and clamped a hand over her mouth, eyes watering.

* * *

"Nnngh...hhhnf!" Dais grunted as he tried struggling. He looked down and saw a thick muscular form covered in round brown scales coiled around his body so tightly he could barely move his wrist. He turned his head to the side slightly when he saw Paco bring his grinning maw close.

"Uhh uhh uhhhh," Paco hissed in a chiding tone and waggled his index finger from side to side. Both he and Dais looked to the side when the door to the bridge hissed open. Captain Caroline Wendell strode onto the bridge, flanked by T'Brandon and Ker Barzduk.

" _Somebody's_ been a naughty boy," she drawled and folded her arms over her chest, looking quite cross. Dais narrowed his eye and growled softly, unable to summon armor while bound.

* * *

"We lost the signal...I can't even pick him up on ArmSig. Somethings blocking him," Miz said.

"No wonder she was turning Toyama inside out...this guy, Arthur Halley? He wasn't just living off the grid, he was living _under_ it! According to ORACLE, he's a...a fringe theorist! He had a brief career on the lecture circuit before leaving academia to pursue an individual venture in archeology. He used to live in the city decades ago before buying a patch of land out in the middle of North Dakota and building himself a farm. There's two children and five grandchildren. He's listed as deceased but the family still lives there...they seem to be pretty well off considering the guy had a pretty modest income," Rowen explained as he studied records on a side screen.

"Miz, can you find out where they're headed using Dais' description as a reference?" Ryo asked.

"Does a pegotaur defecate in Kundain?" Miz cracked his knuckles and drew himself up straight in his chair. Bak, Danae, Ryo, and Rowen stared at him blankly. "…don't answer that..." Miz muttered and hung his shoulders when he realized that remark had flown over the cuckoos nest.

"We'll find him. Don't worry," Ryo assured Danae. Outside the comm. room, Sehkmet lingered near the doorway and peeked inside, frowning sympathetically.

"There's only one 'ancient Inca treasure' I can think of that fits the bill: Atahualpa's Lost Ransom," Rowen muttered grimly and narrowed his eyes.

* * *

Teleport rings appeared in the air above a thicket and swept down then back up, revealing nine figures. Rowen dismissed his Armor and changed to Eagle AnimArmor sub-armor. _"This is as close as I could find a reference point using satellite data. You'll have to go the rest of the way on foot."_

"Copy, Miz," Ryo replied over the channel and they took off running towards the mountains. Cale and Anubis glared sideways at Sehkmet as if they didn't think he deserved to be accompanying them, but finding Dais remained far more important than any lingering resentment.

"After the sack of Cuzco, Pizarro dispatched his lieutenants to track down the missing ransom, but they turned up bupkiss. Most of the gold already seized ended up being melted down into bars and shipped back to Spain. Countless works of craftsmanship were lost because of this. The Inca had the potential to rival the Romans in terms of art and architectural achievements, and all of that got destroyed just over some stupid gold!" Rowen grumbled.

"Rowen, the Inca weren't destroyed because the 'Spaniards were mean'. They were an inferior civilization conquered by superior technology," Anubis replied.

"What?!" Rowen spat back at him, but Anubis remained calm.

"The Inca were already fracturing from within over tribal conflict. Pizarro was just the final nail in their coffin. Even the Romans were undone by their own decadence and complacency." Rowen scowled in anger. "If time can be thought of as a tide with an ebb and flow, then humanity is the shore, constantly being washed away and reshaped. Civilizations rise and fall. It's the way of things. I get that it 'sucks', but that's how its been since the dawn of humanity. The civilization we know and love today could just as easily be gone in a matter of days or years, there's no way of knowing. For each civilization that falls, newer, more complex ones arise in their place," Anubis reasoned.

"We can save the philosophical debate for later. Right now we need to focus on finding Dais," Ryo shouted. He heard a beep and raised his wrist-com, spotting a blinking maroon dot.

 _"Ryo! I'm picking Dais up on ArmSig now!"_ Miz shouted over the open channel.

"Yeah, I see it! Rowen, Anubis, Kento, Shannon: you're with me! The rest of you spread out and see if you can find that ship!" Cye, Tanya, Cale, and Sehkmet peeled away while the others charged on ahead. Ryo and Kento changed to Lion and Ram sub-armor while Rowen remained in Eagle sub-armor. The face of the central mountain came into view and they could see a faint silvery trickle. "There's the stream...and look! There's the main cave!" They could just barely make out the yawning mouth of a cave under overhanging slabs covered with greenery. As they entered, Shannon created light orbs to illuminate the chamber. She swung the light around, scanning side to side. Then she raised the orb and the light fell upon a bound Dais hanging from a stalactite. "Dais!"

"I got him!" Rowen took to the air and flew up towards Dais, who tilted his head up when he saw him approach. A cloth gag wrapped around his mouth. Rowen reached behind Dais to grab his wrists and frowned when he felt something rigid instead of rope. He leaned to the side and saw coils of metal binding Dais' wrists. _That's dererium wire. No wonder he couldn't break free on his own and summon Armor!_ "Hold on!" Rowen brought the muzzle of his clawncher close to a gap between Dais' wrists. Dais did his best to keep his hands apart to avoid getting hit. At point blank range, the pulse blasts snapped the wire apart and Rowen maneuvered his free arm under Dais' shoulder to support him. He reached up and tweaked the gag loose from Dais' mouth.

"I would've told you not to waste time, but you wouldn't have been able to hear me." Dais admitted.

"Huh?" Rowen glanced at him, puzzled as he lowered Dais to the ground.

"My mother. She knew you'd stop to free me before anything else. By now she's already reached the main chamber. We might already be too late! We have to hurry!" Dais pushed away and took off running further into the cave.

"Dais, wait for us!" Ryo protested and the others ran after him. Dais didn't have time to properly express his gratitude as the passage wound on deeper into the mountain.

"Dais, did you know your dad was a WWII pilot?" Kento asked. Dais looked over his shoulder at him, startled. "He flew in the same squadron as Ander!"

"No...but I'm starting to realize there's a _lot_ of things my 'dear mother' neglected to tell me..."

"Like why would your father go _back_ into space instead of staying on Earth with his family?" Shannon added. Dais scowled in frustration.

"It certainly wasn't because of this," he muttered as they rounded a bend and came upon a large chamber lit by a partially-collapsed ceiling. Birds took wing and arrowed through the hole in the roof. Bars of sunlight filtered through clusters of vines and stunted trees. Ryo blinked and skidded to a halt when something small and metallic flew at his face. It bounced off his armor close to his collar and he reached up and fumbled with it before finally catching it in his palm. He held it up and studied the object: it looked like a rough-edged coin with crude stamping on either side.

"What's this supposed to be?" he demanded and looked up where they saw Captain Caroline Wendell seated atop a rocky outcropping in the middle of the chamber.

"Finder's fee," Caroline smirked and tapped her fingers against her cheek from where she sat with one hand over her knees and the other resting against her jaw. She leaned back and held her arms out to the side. "Atahualpa promised Pizarro 'a room full of gold', but there's some contention among academic circles as to what exactly constituted 'a room'," she commented and gazed up at the spacious cave. "My crew's already finished loading up the rest of the treasure. I just wanted to be here to say my goodbyes," she said and hopped off the rock and walked towards Ryo slowly.

"You think we're going to let you walk out of here after everything you've done?" Ryo growled and raised his clawnchers. Caroline held her arms out tauntingly, keeping her sword and pistol sheathed.

"What are you going to do? Lock me up? Throw away the key?" she mocked and bobbed her shoulders as she approached. "Face it: I've won, and you _lost_." Caroline reached up and shoved Ryo in the shoulder slightly with her palm. "The treasure was fair game to anyone who could find it. There's no law that has any jurisdiction over _me_. I kept my word to return my son safe and sound. Any action you take against me now would be petty and vindictive and beneath a 'Ronin Warrior'. I have what I came for. My life's ambition is now complete," Caroline boasted and walked past Ryo.

"Those artifacts belong in a museum!" Ryo argued and turned around.

"Spare me, Doctor Jones," Caroline flicked a dismissive wave over her shoulder. She walked past the others to where Dais stood. "What? No fond farewell for dear ol' mom?" she teased.

"You used me," Dais accused and narrowed his eye.

"No...I left you right where you needed to be. You _did_ say you wanted to get back to your friends," Caroline shrugged and stopped a foot away from Dais. Dais said nothing but she could see anger simmering in his single eye. Caroline frowned and took a deep breath then sighed. "Dais, listen to me: do you know _why_ your father didn't stick around on Earth even though he had a free ticket to ride?" Dais said nothing and kept his fists clenched at his sides, glaring at his biological mother with cold fury, clearly not in a listening mood. "Because he had _nothing_ to return home _to_! Everyone he knew and loved in the past was dead or senile by the time he got back...or in Avens' case, utterly bat-shit crazy..." Caroline grimaced and averted her gaze. Anubis raised an eyebrow when he heard that name mentioned but kept any comments to himself as the two faced each other.

"My point is your father had to start his life over again from scratch. We met, fell in love, got married, you were born...or...I suppose _re_ born for you..." Caroline scratched her head and frowned. "Look, Dais, you're so hung up on the past I don't think you realize how good of a life you have! I can't give you what you're seeking from me because you've had it all this time! Think about it: You're a Ronin Warrior now, and your name is sung across the stars! You have friends who were willing to search the far corners of the galaxy to try and find you!" Caroline turned to the side and looked over her shoulder at the other Ronin, who glared back at her sullenly. "You have a beautiful, wonderful, caring wife and you'll be bringing me a _grandson_ into this world!"

Dais didn't say anything at first. Then he wrinkled his nose and blinked. Danae had staunchly refused to take a sonogram or any sort of test for her baby. "Wait...how do you-?"

"I'm a mom, I know these things," Caroline said matter-of-factly and closed her eyes, tilting her chin up slightly. She looked back at Dais and smiled. "If your father were still alive, he would be proud of the man you are now, and I couldn't be any more happy for you. Dais, I'm old! My golden years are behind me, I got my silver years ahead of me, and I'm sorry, but I'm just not the type to while away my days sitting in a rocking chair knitting booties for the grandkids! I'm just not!

"You know...your father offered to take Ander back to Earth when they reunited, and he thought Ander was crazy for wanting to stay on Thanged...but ultimately he understood why. Once you've seen the things we have, done the things we've done...once you realize how much bigger than you the universe really is...there _is_ no going back to your little corner of the world. There is no closing the curtains or putting back on the blinders. You either take a stand...or sit on the sidelines...and it's not in my nature to sit on the sidelines."

Dais said nothing and kept glaring at his biological mother. Caroline moved closer and placed her hands on his shoulders. He tensed slightly and she frowned sadly before smiling. "I think it's far better for you to continue living the good life you've built for yourself than hold onto any bitterness towards me." She hugged Dais but he did not return the gesture and kept his arms rigid. She pulled away and patted him on the shoulders before stepping to the side and walking past. "I'll stay on Christmas-card status, don't you worry," she called and waved over her shoulder as she walked out of the room.

Dais stood there for several moments before turning to the side and looking after his mother as she walked away. Ryo walked up beside him and glanced from her to Dais. "So, what? You're just going to let her go? Just like that?" Ryo demanded. Dais whirled around on his heel.

"Who cares," he grumbled angrily and shoved past Ryo. "I've got a wife to return home to..." he muttered. Ryo watched him leave and glanced at the departing Captain then back at Dais again. He frowned in sympathy but respected his wishes. Neither Dais nor Caroline looked at each other. A few stray tears rolled out from under the green crystal lens over Caroline's eye.

* * *

Dais entered the main cavern of the Roost slowly and gazed around at the granite walls. Everything seemed so… _small_ now… The battles they'd faced, the allies they'd forged, the friends they'd made...it felt so diminished after all that he'd experienced in high space. His mother's words came to mind. _"Once you've seen the things we have, done the things we've done...once you realize how much bigger than you the universe really is...there_ is _no going back to your little corner of the world…You either take a stand...or sit on the sidelines..."_

 _Am I doomed to be consumed by that same wanderlust?_ Sehkmet peeked out of his room and saw Dais turning around looking at the familiar features of the Roost such as the Wall Boulder and the conference room. Dais set his jaw and narrowed his eye. _No...despite what everyone says, I am_ not _my father. I_ have _something worth staying for, something worth fighting for._ Dais turned around and headed towards his room. Sehkmet said nothing and watched him walk past. He smiled faintly, relieved to see Dais back safe and sound. Dais turned to face the door to the room he shared with Danae. _I_ have _someone worth loving..._ The door swished open and Dais stepped inside.

He paused and blinked in surprise when he saw half a dozen metal containers stacked up along one side of the wall and Danae standing beside them holding a piece of paper in one hand and something that looked like an ornate gold plate in the other. Danae glanced sideways at him and rather than gush over his return looked utterly baffled and turned the paper to the side for him to see. Dais walked up to her and took the paper to study it. In one corner someone had drawn a chibi-style skull n' crossbones.

 _ **For the baby.**_ **No Idea what they charge for college these days** _..._ Dais blinked at the note.

Kaosu sat on his woven mat meditating in his personal chamber. He tilted his head up and to the side when he heard hearty laughter coming from Dais' room down the hall.

* * *

Mia thought someone had played a prank when she answered the doorbell and peered out to see no one standing on the stoop. She turned to walk back inside but paused when she saw several metal containers stacked off to one side. One of the crates had its lid ajar and she knelt down and peered inside, amazed at the bounty within. She could see gold, silver, and emerald jewelry of exquisite craftsmanship and tablets of solid gold inscribed with symbols and text. She pulled out one such tablet and turned it over in her hands, marveling at the intricacy of the priceless ancient script.

* * *

The two young Halley boys ran out into the lawn in the early dawn hours after a thunderous sound like airliner engines woke them from sleep. They came upon a pile of metal crates sitting close to the front porch. Someone had left an alien-skull Jolly Roger flag draped over the top. The two boys pried one of the containers open and gazed in wonder at the lustrous treasure within. If used frugally, each container had enough treasure to support the next ten generations of Halley children.

* * *

The _Blue Isis_ had returned to home base in the Redali System. In the colossal main hangar, the crew had set up a line of metal tables and seated themselves in an assembly line of sorts. Barr'al brought over additional containers full of treasure and set them down at one end of the table with a loud thump. Ker Barzduk, Huonohunolon, and Kier busied themselves with weighing, measuring, and appraising each piece. T'Brandon paced around the table, supervising their work. Items of intricate craftsmanship were set aside and cataloged for private collectors and Hyra Sassun researched potential buyers. Raw uncut emeralds-depending on their clarity- were either cut down into focusing crystals and lenses or refined into polishing compounds. The plainest, dullest, most unassuming pieces of gold were melted down and used to create connector pins to be fitted on various components. Hirrdik used a machine to extrude gold wire carefully onto a spool while Zethyl gingerly handled gold film sheets produced by another machine. Paco divided up piles of silver and used a device to measure their purity.

 _Gold has more_ practical _uses than simple ornamentation..._ Captain Caroline Wendell glanced to the side at her crewmembers as they worked diligently sorting the treasure and cleaning collectible pieces with a special solution to remove tarnish and restore luster. She walked past them and headed up the stairs to the private rooms. _But_ this _is the_ true _prize for me..._ She approached a stand in the middle of her personal room. A thick clear dome covered the top of the pedestal. Inside, on a velvet covered stand, rest an intricate gold tablet.

Carvings in the tablet depicted two men, one on either side of a lush tree. One looked young and reached up towards a fruit hanging from the branches. The other looked gaunt and worn with age and raised an arm towards the tree pleadingly. A stylized heart rest beneath the tree, blood dripping onto the roots. Above them all loomed a figure that looked draped in a heavy cloak with arms outstretched and spindly fingers splayed above the two men. Its face looked like an elongated grinning skull.

 _Now I know..._ Caroline reached up and placed a hand on the display case, her face laden with sadness. _There's still hope._

* * *

AoD Soundtrack

Scene-Song-Artist

1\. "Fate of the Good Father" Keelhauled-Alestorm

2\. "The Halley Children" Clock Tower Parade-Two Steps From Hell

3\. "Long Forgotten Lullaby" Taikatalvi-Nightwish

4\. "Rushing to the Rescue" Last Ride of the Day-Nightwish

5\. "Fond Farewell" Dreams We Conceive-Trans-Siberian Orchestra

6\. "Coming Home" Back to a Reason, Pt. 2-Trans-Siberian Orchestra

7\. "Life's Ambition" Earth Rising-Two Steps from Hell

* * *

Author's Notes

The Good Mother Saga was originally conceived as a six-part miniseries to run concurrent with Cataclysm War, however I only wrote the first two chapters before putting the project on the back burner in favor of completing Cataclysm War. About the same time I finished, most of the familiar mainstay archives shut down with the emergence of the larger sites. As I began transitioning to FFN and the AoD rewrite, the conclusion of the Good Mother Saga remained unfinished. Chapters 7 and 8 represent never-before-written content.

Caroline Wendell is probably one of my oldest characters. Her design is loosely based off of two characters: Ruby Heart from Marvel vs. Capcom 2 and Pirate Queen Emeraldas from Galaxy Express 999, which I remember watching years ago back when classic anime aired on the science fiction channel and Sci-Fi actually stood for sci-fi and not **S-** iss- **y** - **fy** -ed…

There was a book I used to read when I was young; Strangely Enough by C. B. Colby. I read that thing cover to cover on a regular basis and it contained fascinating short stories about everything from mysterious flying objects, phantom ships, missing persons, haunted paintings, and of course lost treasure. The stories about the Lost Inca Hoard and Lake of Gold I remember best, as well as the _Iron Mountain_ which inspired the idea of dimensional rifts between Earth and Thanged. I loved those stories as a child. Stuff like that as well as this enormous book of Unexplained Mysteries my Mom had as well as the timeless classic Unsolved Mysteries was bread and butter for my imagination.

With the AoD rewrite, originally I planned to condense the Good Mother Saga into four chapters then again into three and incorporate it with Cataclysm War to flesh the series out into the 15-chapter 'season' format. Alot of references are meant to tie into the planned AoD prequel Far-Star-Traveller, but I do not plan on writing that just yet as it would contain _massive_ spoilers for the future. Good Mother Saga serves to set the stage for the future series as well as bring together smaller plot breadcrumbs scattered throughout previous chapters.

Dais is always a fun character to write. He was one of those you hated to love in the original series, and on some level you almost rooted for him because unlike the traditional bumbling henchman he actually put his opponents on the ropes. Some original artwork from the creators show him as quite the snappy dresser and I remember there was a top 10 list somewhere I think of cute villains or something similar that he placed like 5 or 6 on. Personally I would list him as my 3rd or 4th favorite character.

For the Good Mother Saga, I drew inspiration from classic space-operas such as Babylon 5, Stargate SG-1, Gundam Wing, Robotech along with the Jack McKinney novelizations, as well as Larry Niven's Man-Kzin Wars and Known Space universe. We'll definitely be seeing more of Captain Caroline Wendell in the near future as she'll play a supporting role in the next series and reveal her true motivations. Yainae won't be the only grandma.


	9. Savage Nature

Savage Nature

By Mardrena

 _"So...I had that dream again...and it's the same as before… The ground's all covered in snow and I'm running through the forest on all fours like Whiteblaze. There's this bunny I'm chasing, and I'm, like,_ totally _focused on the bunny, you know, like 'I_ WANT _that bunny!' He's running fast, but I'm starting to gain on him, and as I get close I pounce and reach out to grab him. Next thing I know I'm lying on my stomach eating snow. My arm's outstretched and I look up and I see I'm holding the bunny in my hand. Okay, so I got the bunny now. I'm crouched on the ground and I bring the bunny close, and I can_ feel _his little heart beating. He's frozen in terror and just kind of hanging there in my hand. I reach up to grab him with my other hand...and all of a sudden I feel super-mega guilty. So I set the bunny down in the snow and he kind of just chills there like he doesn't know what to do then he takes off running as fast as he can. I sit there on the ground watching him run, and on the horizon the sun comes up, and that's where the dream ends..."_

"And...what do you believe it means?" Kaosu asked.

"I think it means I really wanted to eat the bunny," Kento replied uneasily from where he sat on a woven mat opposite of Kaosu. Kaosu's hat did a good job of hiding his mildly-exasperated expression.

"That is...one way of looking at it, I suppose. I believe, rather, that it is far more indicative of a growing schism between your Avatar form and your Heart of Justice. This can potentially be rectified by harmonizing with your Avatar rather than relying solely upon brute strength."

"But, _Sensei_ , I shouldn't _have_ to 'harmonize' with it, or whatever...I should just get rid of it," Kento argued firmly and scowled. Kaosu kept his arms folded in his lap and said nothing at first.

"Kento." Kento sucked in air through his teeth, recognizing that tone. "You and I both know there exists no knowledge possessed by any of our current allies capable of unraveling the tangled skein of your being." Kento knew that was the Ancient's way of saying his DNA was pretty much thoroughly screwed. "And given your _abhorrent_ conduct during your battle against that otherworldly hunter, Monster Slayer," Kento averted his gaze and hunched his shoulders guiltily. "It behooves you to master all aspects of your Avatar form. Now, there is an exercise we may attempt, and Koi is invited to participate. You have honed your body and skill. Now it is time to hone your mind." Kaosu held up a finger and smiled. Kento frowned in dismay. Fighting used to be much less complicated...

* * *

"So Dais is back home safe and sound and his mother left him with a literal king's ransom. Ryo keeps insisting they should turn it over to the university, but Danae's claimed it as wergild for her family after all the stress she got put through with Dais missing for so long, and well, you can't argue with a Thangien. Mia says she'll split her share with her colleague, Reiou, who's a major artifact buff. Based on a lot of the inscriptions on the artifacts she got, she suspects some might have magical references. It's been quite the adventure the past few days," Shannon commented from where she sat at the main seat at the console. She held a plastic water bottle in one hand and a tablet screen in the other.

 _"Well that's certainly reassuring to hear. All's well that ends well, I suppose,"_ Jamine O'Connor, Shannon's younger aunt, replied from the main screen.

"So how's the work coming on both walls?" Shannon asked and sipped her water.

" _We're cleaning off surface residue and dust slowly to preserve the drawings, but it doesn't seem our efforts are making any difference. It absolutely boggles the mind how these drawings were created. It's a good thing Jackie is bankrolling the excavation herself. If this had been a university grant there'd be too many unpleasant rumors circulating about..."_

"What do you mean?"

 _"Well, Jackie sent down some of her scientists to analyze the makeup of these drawings, and, well, it's all very strange. I'm not sure how else to describe it. They're not_ paintings _made with pigment or ink. It's almost like a fresco with the color contained within the stone itself. The way Jackie's people put it, it's as if someone changed the molecular structure of the rock in order to form these images. That's the only possible way they could still be intact after so long. Not only that, the walls are not just polished smooth, they are_ perfectly _smooth. This sort of precision would've been impossible for any of the southwestern civilizations to achieve-"_ All of a sudden another person nearly shoved Jamine out of the way of the camera. Shannon gagged mid-sip on her water when a familiar face filled the screen.

 _"SHAAAANOOOOON! Why didn't you tell me Aunt Jackie hooked up with a handsome Ronin Warrior? Why are you keeping me away from those cute guys? Azuro hasn't called in_ aaaaageees _! How's that guy from the airport? What's his name? What's that you're wearing? Are there any single Ronin? Can you give me their numbers?"_ Shainie whined and pressed her face into the camera. Shannon recoiled and grimaced. Jamine pressed a hand against Shainie's face and shoved her aside.

 _"Shainie, get back to work! You still have cataloging to do!"_ Jamine shouted sternly, and Shannon could hear Shainie's dismayed pout from off screen as she left the room. _"Dreadfully sorry about that, Shannon,"_ Jamine apologized.

"What the hell is _she_ doing there?!" Shannon demanded and pointed off to the side.

 _"Jackie insist she cut her teeth on some archaeological work, and your mother is having her compile information for a book she's writing. I'm trying to keep her bogged down with as much work as possible to keep her occupied. It's an uphill struggle, as you can see..."_ Shannon rolled her eyes and snorted a bang out of her face. Figured her own mother would go behind her back like this. _"What_ is _that you're wearing, by the way? It looks awfully familiar..."_

"It's the Halo sub-armor. Sage-the guy I was dating…he was...killed during the Cataclysm..." Shannon croaked and idly plucked at the mesh covering her arm.

 _"Oh! Oh dear me! Shannon, I'm so sorry!-"_

"It's okay, Aunt Jami. I've learned to move on. I've got new duties to focus on now. I...I'm the new Bearer of Halo. I'm a Ronin Warrior."

 _"Well now! Imagine that! Given your extensive pedigree, it seems only fitting an O'Connor would be a Ronin Warrior..."_ Jamine smiled.

"Um...you were talking about the drawings earlier?"

 _"I was? Oh! I was! Well, according to carbon dating, these drawings precede any of the major civilizations of not only this region, but of the entire *planet*! I've cross-referenced the art style with every known culture in North America. The only one that comes_ remotely _close is that of the Hopi,"_ Jamine linked a comparison between the image of a crop god and a drawing that depicted Rowen. The rectangular eyes of the Hopi image and the narrow triangular eyes of the wall image didn't look at all similar. _"But the Hopi didn't even_ exist _at the time these drawings were made!"_

"Wait...how old are we talking about, exactly?" Shannon asked and frowned.

 _"I've utilized the most advanced techniques, Shannon, short of enlisting the cadre of aliens in the Ronin's service. Carbon dating doesn't lie: these drawings are over six_ thousand _years old!"_

"What! That's impossible! That'd mean-"

 _"These drawings precede the Mesopotamians by a long shot. It's no small wonder your friend, Cye, insisted they remain a secret to the others. To date most of the images uncovered depict events that have already transpired. We've categorized each section of the Prophecy Wall based on the significance of specific events. 'Prelude' depicts the emergence of Talpa and his Dynasty. 'Creation' shows the formation of the original Nine Armors. 'Histories' concerns events such as the creation of the Armor of Typhoon and the Turning of the four Warlord Armors, as well as the catastrophic battle against the 'Enemy'. 'Interim' seems to cover a wide range of incidents not necessarily related to the Armors themselves but rather individuals who had their fates intertwined with the Armors._

 _"'First Dynasty War' is of course the conquest of Toyama. 'Second Dynasty War' begins with the capture of three of the Ronin and the campaign to infiltrate the Nether Realm and ultimately defeat Talpa. 'Afterword' includes various adventures up until and including the destruction of the first-generation Ronin Armors. 'Reunion' depicts the creation of the second-generation Ronin Armors and the Ronin's return to active combat. 'Battle of the Citadel' encompasses engagements against servants of Dygra and the final confrontation in her Dark Territory._

 _"'Encounters' introduces your alien allies, the Thunthen, and the arch-villain Mal Daggur. 'Division' is a series of conflicts involving individual members of the Ronin Warriors. We've only just recently removed the slab blocking off the rest of the tunnel, and the effort seemed to be almost deliberately difficult as many of these drawings apparently concern this 'Cataclysm' event."_ Shannon's breath caught in her throat when Jamine showed her an image of Sage falling into flame with Ryo desperately reaching out to grab him. _"If these events were made known to the others, it could cause incalculable harm to the Ronin Warriors._

 _"The first Emperor of China obsessed over immortality so much he actually hastened his demise, quaffing all manner of 'remedies'. To spend every waking moment dreading and wondering about the future… The frightening thing is, most of the events listed in the 'Cataclysm' have_ already _transpired. Perhaps there is no averting disaster and these events are doomed to happen regardless of foreknowledge."_ Jamine displayed another drawing, this time of two people facing each other.

Shannon knew of only one man with that particular round goofy face.

She knew of only one woman who wore her hair bound up in two long black ponytails.

 _"There was a man I once knew back in college. I had to sit through a lecture of his. I thought he was absolutely mad at the time, but given everything I've learned thus far, I'm starting to think he might've been onto something. Oh, he would have loved a project like this! This sort of work would've been like fine wine to him! It's a tragedy he passed away last year. Heart attack, I heard..."_

"Really? Wow, that sucks…what...what was his name?" Shannon cocked her head to one side.

"Arthur Halley," Jamine replied. Shannon blinked and jerked her head back slightly. She thought it rather odd for that name to crop up so soon.

* * *

"AAAAH-OOWWWFH!" Koi grunted when he landed back-first on the ground. His shell spikes plunged deep into the soil and held him off the ground a few inches. The huge Noble flailed his arms about and lashed his tail, trying to right himself.

"You need help gettin' up?" Kento asked from where he held himself up on a small boulder using only one hand. The Ancient's meditation exercise didn't require him to transform or fight.

"Koi get self up!" the Rare snapped angrily and continued wriggling.

"Allright, have it your way," Kento shrugged. Koi wriggled from side to side before finally rolling onto his feet. His spikes peeled up a huge slab of sod along. "Uh...Koi? You...um...got a little...um..." Koi looked over his shoulder and saw the mat of roots and dirt clinging to his back. He shook himself like a dog shedding water and cleared his shell of the mess. He trudged back over to the rock he'd been using and placed one hand on it. He tried to lift the rest of his bod into the air by only supporting himself with his hand, but he kept tipping over. "You know, Koi, physical balance isn't the only important thing. What matters is harmony of mind and spirit," Kento chided matter-of-factly.

"Actually, Kento, in Koi's case physical balance _is_ crucial," Kaosu contradicted from where he sat under a tree. Kento glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. "I am told by Rgn that Koi weighs three times as much as any of his fellows." Kento whistled in disbelief and looked at Koi.

"Yeesh! And here I thought _I_ was heavy..." Koi finally managed to lift the rest of his body into the air and gripped the small boulder tightly. He tried to clamp his claws around the base for better support but his body kept wobbling. He grunted nervously and quivered, afraid he'd fall again. "Use your tail, Koi. Find your center of gravity and focus on it." Koi spread his legs and held his arm to one side. He wobbled occasionally but otherwise managed to maintain balance by swaying his tail. "That's more like it! Pretend you're a TV antenna and you're trying to catch the right signal," Kento encouraged.

"That is... _one_ way of looking at it…" Kaosu muttered under his breath. They had chosen a spot in the forest between Danae's Crater and the estate for their exercise.

They did not realize a deadly foe crouched in the bushes close by. A petite pale hand raised a bamboo shaft to small lips that pulled back in a sinister smirk.

"AH!" Kento yelped and slapped a hand on the back of his neck when he felt something prick his skin ever so slightly. He lost his balance and dropped head-first onto his boulder before tipping over to land on his back. "Oww! Stupid bee!" Kento growled and rubbed his neck. He blinked when he heard Koi chortling gleefully. "What? What's so funny?" Kento demanded and sat up. Koi's entire body shook with mirth. Kaosu smiled and raised a knuckle to his mouth.

"I believe you will need to find a new rock," the monk said and inclined his head slightly. Kento looked down and to the side. The boulder he'd been using to balance on had split in half neatly.

"Yup, that's me: Ol' Hardhead!" Kento chuckled and rapped his forehead with a knuckle. He blinked when he noticed Koi still laughing while maintaining his balance almost perfectly. "Heh, now _that's_ what I call keeping balance. Oww..." Kento winced and scratched the back of his neck.

"Do you need to visit the infirmary, Kento?" Kaosu asked.

"Naw. I'll be fine. It was just a bee sting. Doesn't faze me one bit," Kento assured. Kaosu frowned slightly. Given the chill in the air with the onset of winter, he didn't think insects would be active.

The shadowed figure lowered the blowpipe and grinned in delight.

 _"That wretched brute, Hardrock, has offended me for the last time! I want to inflict such exquisite agony upon him that he would eagerly seek the comfort of death!" Kylyra hissed and clenched her fist._

 _"I may have a possible solution, but it would require a...erm..._ small _sacrifice on your part," Bautan offered as he pulled a scroll out from his shelf and unfurled it on his worktable._

 _"Explain, sorcerer," Kylyra scowled._

 _"Fearixes are not named so simply because of their appearance. Their molars are capable of secreting a potent toxin that saps the body and mind. Beast Warden Dygra often harvested this toxin for use in her various concoctions. I was able to secure a sample from the last specimen before its unfortunate demise. As was demonstrated with Hardrock and his relentless pursuit of Wildfire, Dark Power_ is _capable of muddling his 'Heart of Justice'. If I were to combine these two ingredients, it would create a poison for which there is_ no known cure _that would be accessible to the Ronin Warriors and their allies. Not only would that numskull Kento of Hardrock die a very slow and painful death physically, but his spirit would be utterly crushed."_

 _"How can you be sure such a poison would work? It is easy enough to toy with Kento of Hardrock's mind. Killing him outright is another matter entirely," Kylyra sniffed._

 _"This poison would be tailor made for him. All I would need is a rather_ tiny _shard of your body." Kylyra glared at Bautan sharply. "To act as a catalyst, I assure you! There is no other purer concentration of Dark Power, and the current batch of crystals have yet to mature..." Kylyra undid the scarf wrapped around her neck and shook it loose, exposing her scarred shoulder._

 _"Do what you must, sorcerer. I've given much of my body to the Dynasty as of late. If it means the death of that idiot, Hardrock, I can afford to give a little more."_

 _"Once the poison is refined, you will need to use this to deliver it into his body," Bautan held up a small ornate dart tipped with a black steel needle. "Wait for a moment when his guard is down, when he'd least expect an attack, and when no one would be able to detect anything amiss."_

 _"How long would it take to achieve full effect?"_

 _"Less than an hour..." Bautan chuckled sinsterly._

 _Before the sun sets in three days, Kento of Hardrock will be fertilizing the spring flowers over his grave!_ Kylyra clenched her teeth and scowled before smirking confidently.

* * *

Thick black talons gently cupped a small green tomato. Beastlord smiled from where he crouched in a furrow beside a laden plant. He glanced to the side at the rest of the crop maturing nicely. In a matter of weeks the newly plowed fields would produce fresh food for the Menagerie. He could see in the distance Cevod and Canir tending to adjacent fields. Such diligence pleased Beastlord.

He blinked and frowned when he heard a series of chirps and chitters and rose to his feet. He raised one arm and a small winged form alighted on his wrist. It looked like a sparrow except several times larger and wearing a knit scarf and leather aviator's cap and a pair of flight goggles over its brow. Beastlord cocked his head to listen to the little bird.

"What tidings from outside?" Rvembeth queried as he approached.

"Something is amiss. The Gargoyle has not returned from his task, and none of the Sehoui have seen him as of late," Beastlord said and nodded at the little bird.

"He has abandoned his mission, then?"

"No...his will was wholly shackled to mine. He could not have defied me even if he wanted to. And yet, I fear he has somehow failed. I have sent others to scout the terrain and divine the location of the Ronin Warriors. The man-beast among them must be found and saved before it is too late, but none of the scouts I have dispatched have returned with viable information thus far..."

* * *

"Okay, dinner will be ready in a bit. We'll switch it up today from the usual barbecue," Britania Johansen said from the kitchen. Outside in the back yard of the cabin, Archie Archer played fetch with Goldheart. Eliza Archer sat on the sofa in the living room and twitched her foot idly.

 _Okay, let's see what constitutes reading material around here..._ Eliza leaned over to the coffee table and pulled out a magazine. She turned it over and read the cover: "Guns n' Buns magazine. Add some pop to your slop! 25 award-winning sloppy joe recipes to try and enjoy! Must-haves and gift ideas for the firearms enthusiast this holiday season! DIY reloading, made simple!" The cover depicted a buxom young lady in a tasseled leather vest holding a burger in one hand and a shotgun in the other.

"'Firearms enthusiast'...that the PC term for 'gun-nut' these days?" Eliza commented and made a face before sighing and setting down the magazine. She couldn't complain, honestly, seeing as how Roxi Hirochner generously opened her cabin to Eliza and Archie to stay where they'd at least have access to the open forest. Not that the Koji residence and Roost lacked, but Archie did not like the stone rooms in the cavern. Thankfully things had been quiet for the most part.

A small form sat high up in a tree watching Archie and Goldheart playing and smoke rising from the chimney. It looked like a canary wearing flight goggles, an aviation cap, and a little knit scarf wrapped around its neck. It took wing and flew over the forest back towards the city.

The twin barrels of a rifle followed the large bird and eyes narrowed with intent sighted down the barrel. Normal birds flew up in waves as the piercing clap of a gunshot echoed through the forest.

* * *

"Whiteblaze, you don't need to sit here hovering over me like I need protection. Honestly, I'm just taking clothes off the line," Renee Sanada scolded gently. Whiteblaze sat on the ground beside the basket of clothes and stared up at her. "If you're out here guarding my old bones, then who's inside with Ryu? Let me guess, your other half?"

"Baa...baa…" Ryu burbled as he took two red pompoms and placed one on each of the short spikes on Blackblaze's noseplate. The Nether Tiger crouched on the floor infront of the boy and glowered at him. His golden eyes widened when Ryu took a "safety" crayon and began scrawling on his helmet.

"I didn't think Blackblaze would have a soft spot for children," Renee chuckled. Unknown to her, a small shape hid in the branches of a nearby tree. The sun had started setting and the shadows cast from the house concealed it as it sat perched on a thin branch watching the woman and observing the area.

Whiteblaze's ear twitched and he turned his head to the side. Renee didn't notice as she continued unpinning clothes and humming to herself. Whiteblaze tensed and twitched his tail before pouncing over Renee into the nearby tree. Renee yelped and ducked down as the tiger leapt overhead, sending clothes fluttering on the line. She heard a sound like wings fluttering frantically. Whiteblaze crashed down through the branches and landed on the ground with something pinned beneath his great paws.

"Oh goodness! Someone, anyone! Come quick!" Renee shouted. Cale and Sehkmet ran over from where they'd been sparring just around the corner. Rowen leaned out over the balcony before vaulting himself over the rail to land on the ground. Michelle and Mia emerged from the house next.

"Is-is that a-" Mia began upon seeing the creature Whiteblaze had captured. It looked like a canary the size of a turkey, only it wore a leather aviator's cap and small flight goggles on its head. A knitted wool scarf hung around its neck. The bird struggled and squirmed, chirping indignantly.

"What the hell is that thing? Some sort of songbird on steroids? What was it doing around here? Spying on us?" Cale demanded.

"Incredible...I didn't know there were other bird tribes in the Menagerie. These guys must serve as long-range scouts. They've got a much lower profile than the Avar," Rowen remarked.

"Well we can't just let it go if it's seen where we live. For all we know, Beastlord can send his minions to attack us as we sleep. Whiteblaze should eat it so it can't report back!" Sehkmet said. Even Whiteblaze looked disgusted by the notion. "Or heck, I can feed it to my snakes!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! No eating, okay!" Michelle protested. The bird squirmed and chirped furiously.

"He...doesn't seem to talk like the other beasts," Cale muttered. "Perhaps these little ones are not as developed as the more prominent clans?"

"I still say we should feed it to my snakes..." Sehkmet pouted.

"No, just, no! Look, let me try something," Michelle argued and stepped forward and knelt down beside Whiteblaze. The bird whimpered pitifully. She got the distinct impression it resented being held captive, but at the same time it feared death. Michelle reached under her shirt collar and pulled out the Jewel of Life, which she had taken to wearing full-time as it responded best to her shamanic skills. _"You've seen too much, you've come too near. We'll spare your life, you need not fear. The Ronin Warriors do not live here,"_ Michelle chanted and gently placed a hand on the side of the bird's head. It relaxed suddenly and she gently nudged Whiteblaze, who removed his paws from the bird's wings. The canary slowly got to its feet and ruffled its feathers. Its eyes looked blank and it hopped this way and that, as if unable to see anyone else. It sprang into the air and flew off into the distance.

"That was close. Whiteblaze, have there been any other spies you've seen?" Rowen asked. Whiteblaze glanced at him and twitched his tail once. "We're going to need to expand the wards then. If Beastlord is sending small scouts like this, he's gearing up to expand his influence. Who knows how much he's learned already..."

* * *

"Hand me that circuit board, please?" Miz asked from where he crouched on the floor next to an open panel carved into the wall of the entrance tunnel. Cye retrieved the requested part and held it out to Miz, who took it and inserted it into a corresponding slot. The two of them looked up when they heard footsteps and saw Roxi entering the tunnel from where she'd parked her truck outside by the barricades. The blue-haired markswoman walked with a purposeful stride and carried her rifle in her left hand and a burlap sack slung over her right shoulder. "Watch your head. The servos for the doors have been acting up lately. We're doing repairs on them now," Miz warned.

"Yeah, if you're not careful you might get squished," Cye teased.

"I'll look after myself. Any idea where I can find Ryo?" Roxi asked. Cye blinked when he thought he saw the bottom of the sack stained with blood.

"He was in the conference room with Rowen and Sehkmet. We had a bit of a security scare earlier."

"I got a feeling it has to do with this," Roxi commented and shook the sack slightly then proceeded into the main cavern.

"Kayura and Michelle are doing what they can to expand the wards, and Bak has the Apprentices setting up additional holoprojectors around the forest to hide the house kind of like they do the *Argonauth*, but we can't hide everything. Sooner or later one of those spies is going to get through," Rowen stated. He glanced up when he saw Roxi enter the room. "Hey, Roxi! Nice to see you! How's it holdin' up at the cabin? Brit doing alright during all this?" Roxi didn't answer and flung the burlap sack onto the table. She placed her rifle on the table and braced her palms against the stone.

"Ryo, I know good and well weird shit goes on around these parts, and I knew dating Rowen wouldn't make it any better, but can you please tell me why the _hell_ did I shoot down a fifteen-pound sparrow?" Roxi demanded. Ryo blinked and looked down at the sack. He grimaced when he saw a stiff curled bird foot poking out of the sack.

"It looks a lot like the one we caught this morning poking around outside. They're from a clan of animals we've never seen before. We think Beastlord is using them to scout the area beyond the city."

"Yeah. Roxi, you might need to consider evacuating the cabin and moving here. If you shot one, there's no telling how many others might come looking around. It's not safe for you to be living out in the open anymore. These beasts don't show any mercy to their victims. You've heard what happened to Rona, right? I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you-" Rowen fretted and walked over to Roxi, placing his hands on her shoulders. Rowen blinked and his eyes widened when Roxi lazily pressed the muzzle of her rifle against his chin.

"Rowen, Davie Crockett and Jim Bowie died for our sins, and I am _not_ leaving my grandfather's cabin," Roxi growled firmly. She noticed beads of sweat breaking out on Rowen's forehead. "No, it's not loaded." Rowen relaxed and sighed. "I can hold my own well enough. I've faced much worse than giant sparrows, you know that. If any beast comes sniffing around my home, they'll get nothing from me but a face full of lead," Roxi declared and lowered the rifle. Rowen sighed in defeat.

"Hey Roxi, can I have your carcass?" Sehkmet asked and pointed at the sack. Ryo glanced at him. Roxi moved as if to load fresh shells into her rifle. "For my snakes!" Sehkmet added and waved both hands frantically. Roxi relented and glanced from him to the sack.

"No," she sniffed and snatched up the sack. "I'm gonna have this stuffed and mounted. See ya later, Rowen," she waved as she walked out of the conference room.

Cye looked up when he heard heavier footsteps. "Hey Kento! I see you managed to keep your shirt on today," Cye teased cheerfully.

"It was just a friendly meditation session. No fighting this time. Whatcha two working on?"

"We're running repairs and diagnostics on the security doors. The servos on door three are malfunctioning and we're trying to refine the safety protocols. Captain Wendell was able to abscond with Dais with relative ease. These measures are designed to prevent a repeat of that," Miz explained.

"That means only people on our guest list should be able to come and go," Cye added when he noticed Kento's clueless expression.

"Oh. Cool. Hey Roxi! How's it hangin'!" Kento greeted when he saw Roxi Hirochner walking out of the main cavern.

"Cold n' dead just like it should be," Roxi drawled and shook the blood-stained sack. Kento scratched his ear. "I'm heading back to the cabin. See ya later guys," Roxi said as she walked under the security door. Just then, sparks flew from the servos and the massive sheet of dererium slid down. Roxi cried out and danced out of the path of the crushing metal and Cye and Miz scrambled away from the door. It stopped its descent when Kento caught the lower edge. "Holy crap! That thing almost got me!"

"You were warned," Cye grinned. Roxi glared at him icily and started to raise her rifle.

"Hold it for just a few seconds! Just a quick re-calibration and we'll be finished!" Miz hurriedly completed his repairs. The servos hummed back to life and the door retreated into its slot in the granite.

"Thanks for catching that in time. Of course, that's 'bout the only thing you're good for around here." Kento frowned and looked over his shoulder at Roxi.

"What?" he growled and narrowed his eyes. "What did you say?"

"I said thank you. What else did you think I said?" Roxi shrugged and continued walking to the barricade outside. She looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. _That was weird..._

"Hey Kento, can you help us with the next door?" Cye asked.

"Well...I wanted to have some lunch first. Meditating makes me hungry..."

"You gonna help us or not, dipshit?" Kento blinked and stared at his friend.

"Whoa...Cye, I'd be glad to help, but you don't have to be so rude about it."

"I asked _nicely_. Sheesh mate, you hit yourself on the head today?"

"Kinda..." Kento shrugged and rubbed the back of his head.

"Figures. No wonder you hardly have any IQ left..."

"Cye! You don't have to insult me like that, okay!" Kento snapped and clenched his fist.

"Insult? I didn't say anything like that!" Cye protested. Kento heard: "Well maybe you _need_ to be insulted. Put you back in your place from time to time." Miz wrinkled his face in a puzzled scowl and glanced from one Ronin to the other. Kento growled and narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you treating me like this all of a sudden? I thought we were friends!"

"We are friends. I do the cooking and you do the heavy lifting. That sound fair enough?" Cye actually said: "We are friends! Why would I say anything to hurt you!"

"That's it. I don't have to take this from you or anyone!" Kento shouted and turned to leave.

"Well you will, whether you like it or not. Unless you need me to beat some sense into you, which you obviously desperately need, I suggest you do what you're told." Kento saw Cye pointing a tool at him out the corner of his eye. In actuality, Cye held up his hands pleadingly. "Kento! I swear, I don't know what you're talking about! I haven't been calling you names or anything!"

"What are you doing? Get away from me with that!" Kento snarled and tensed up, raising his arms. Miz' brow furrowed in growing concern. Cye blinked and looked at his empty hands.

"Get away with what?" Kento heard: "I think it's high time I teach you a lesson in manners." He saw Cye preparing to attack, his face twisted with wicked delight.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Kento roared.

"What? What's going on? I'm not doing anything!" Cye argued and took a step forward with a hand outstretched, palm up to comfort his friend. Kento saw Cye preparing to stab him. His eyes flickered.

"CYE! Get away from him! He's going to transform!" Miz howled in alarm and jumped to his feet, intervening between the two Ronin.

"Transform? But, he can't call it at will, can he?"

"Something's wrong with him. He thinks you're threatening to attack. Just back away slowly..." Instead of hearing Miz's entreaty, Kento saw the little Common joining the attack.

"You think you can gang up on me? Huh?! Is that it!?" His face contorted in rage.

"Kento, calm down! Please! We're only trying to help you!" Cye pleaded and took another step forward, waving his hands reassuringly. Kento saw him preparing to lunge.

"Cye! No! Stay back! He's too agitated!" Miz tried to push Cye away, only Kento saw the little Common lashing his tail tauntingly.

"From what? I haven't been saying or doing anything that'd upset him so much!" Cye protested. Kento heard: "He wouldn't dare bite the hand that feeds him. He's a good little beast."

"AAHHAAARRAAAH!" Kento howled and splayed his fingers. Miz and Cye gasped in horror as he transformed quickly, much quicker than they'd ever seen before. Miz dove to the side then bounded off the tunnel wall, wrapping his body around Kento's arms. He grabbed his own tail to bind him and held on tight. Kento snarled and his eyes flared white hot with rage. He tried to wrench his arms to the side, not caring whether such effort would shatter the little Common's body. Miz could feel the strain on his joints. He couldn't hold on for long, and yet he had to try. All of a sudden Kento backed up against the wall and bashed Miz's head against the stone. The blow stunned the Common enough to force him to release his grip. Kento grabbed the Thunthen's tail and swung him to one side, smacking him against the wall again before flinging him down the tunnel past Cye into the main cavern.

"What was that? It almost sounded like roaring," Ryo muttered as he, Rowen, and Sehkmet ran out of the conference room. Shannon emerged from the comm. room. She gasped when she saw Miz sprawled on the floor, unconscious. They heard another angry howl coming from the entrance tunnel. "I thought Kento wasn't supposed to have any sparring matches today! Something's wrong! Hurry!"

Cye found himself standing alone against the transformed human and backed away from his friend. "Kento! Stop! What's wrong with you! Why'd you hurt Miz like that? He was only trying to help you!" Kento heard: "Figures you'd go off half-cocked and hurt the poor bugger. Maybe I should just put you out of everyone else's misery." He saw Cye change into Shark sub-armor.

"AAAHHAARRRAAAH!" Kento screamed and lunged, plunging his claws into Cye's chest plate near his neck and lifting him off the floor. "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" he howled and began slamming Cye's back against the wall repeatedly. Ryo, Shannon, Rowen, and Sehkmet arrived just in time to see Kento pinning a helpless Cye against the wall.

"KENTO! What are you doing!?" Ryo cried and moved to run towards him.

"W-W-Wait...he...he knows not what he...does..." The four of them turned around as Miz staggered towards them. The young Khamen had just regained consciousness "Something is very wrong with his mind. He's hallucinating. If you try intervening he will think you are joining in the attack."

Kento ground Cye's back against the wall and held him there a few moments, panting and seething with rage. It seemed a reddish haze hung over his vision. He saw Cye glaring at him with intense hatred and disgust, cold contempt in the normally-calm eyes. Then the haze began fading and Kento blinked in confusion. He saw Cye whimpering pitifully, his traumatized body shuddering. "C-Cye? W-What? What's going...on? Oh no, no! Cye!" Kento yanked his hand back and dislodged his claws from Cye's chest plate. Cye dropped towards the floor and landed on his feet before collapsing like a rag doll. "Oh man! Cye! You okay buddy! I-I don't know what came over me! I'm SO sorry! I-" Kento knelt down and reached out to put a hand on Cye's shoulder.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Cye shrieked and scrambled away from Kento. He curled up tight and shivered, wracked with fear.

"C-Cye...I'm sorry-I-I..." Cye's eyes had a glazed look to them and his mouth hung open. "Cye…?" Kento frowned and looked at his hands. Blood stained the tips of his claws. His eyes widened in dawning horror. "Oh man...what have I done? I almost killed him!" Kento sank to his knees and curled his fingers. Ryo and the others slowly approached once they realized the madness had passed. Kento hunched over and cried along with his friend. Kento glanced to the side when he saw red shin plates and glanced up at Ryo gazing down at him, sympathy in his eyes. "Ryo, what's wrong with me?"

"I don't know, Kento, but maybe you should chill in the containment cell until Tar and Shannon can take a look at you," Ryo offered. Kento frowned and looked down at the floor.

"But...I don't wanna stay in the cell. It's too small..."

"I know, but you said so yourself you almost killed Cye! You can't risk going off on someone else, someone that _doesn't_ have armor. Keeping you confined is the only way to keep this from happening again." Instead of seeing reason in Ryo's voice, Kento began hearing something different. "We have to keep you confined so you don't cause more trouble than you already have." Kento clenched his fist.

"No...No...you just want to keep me locked up like a dumb animal, huh?"

"Whoa whoa, Kento, I didn't say anything like that!" Ryo protested and raised his hands.

"I'm not stupid! I know what you're trying to pull! You think I don't realize what you're planning?" Kento's eyes glowed and he rose to his full height. Ryo stepped back, worried.

"Kento! You're hearing me all wrong! I'm not your enemy!" Kento saw Ryo transform into Lion sub-armor and raise both clawnchers. "You're obviously out of control if you attacked Cye and Miz."

"THAT'S IT! I'M TIRED OF YOUR LIES! I'M TIRED OF YOU HURTING ME! I WON'T LET YOU DO IT AGAIN!" Ryo's eyes widened in alarm when Kento pulled his fist back and prepared to strike. Ryo stepped back again and waved his hands reassuringly, but Kento only saw the claw darts.

"It's no use, Ryo! It's affecting him again!" Miz cried. Kento could hear them plotting against him, threatening to kill him. His eyes flared white and he splayed his claws.

Kento flinched and halted suddenly, letting out a puzzled groan. His arms dropped to his sides and he blinked several times before closing his eyes and sighing. He toppled forward to land on his stomach. Ryo had to skip back a step to avoid him and looked up to see Kaosu standing behind Kento with one hand raised and two fingers extended. Ryo blinked and looked down at Kento, who slept soundly like a baby. Kaosu walked past Kento to stand beside Sehkmet, who discreetly scooted away.

"Cye? Can you stand?" Shannon knelt beside Cye and pulled the Ronin Cross out from under her armor collar. She pressed the pendant against his chest and a soft emerald glow pulsed into his wounds.

"I-I think so..." Shannon grabbed his hand and tried to help him stand, but his legs faltered and he sank back onto the floor. He glanced at Kento. "Is he...is he okay?"

"He's fine. Just unconscious."

"I wish I hadn't screamed at him. It was kind of a reflex. I'm sorry I hurt him..."

"That's kind of odd considering _he_ attacked _you_..."

"What caused him to go off like that anyway? I've never seen him behave like that before."

"He's poisoned. I can sense it even from here...but it's nothing I've ever seen before. I-I don't think I can cure this," Sehkmet admitted. Shannon turned around and extended the Ronin Cross into its claymore-form and held the Halo Emerald close to Kento. The gem flashed before fading abruptly.

"I think I see what you mean...I'm sensing somethings affecting him, but I can't pinpoint what exactly nor reverse the effect. We need to get his blood tested before he wakes up. Why...why hasn't he changed back yet? I thought he usually returned to normal when unconscious..."

"There's no way we can keep him in the containment cell in that state, then. If he has another episode, he'd tear the walls themselves to pieces," Rowen commented.

"I'll contact the Captain and see if they can erect a holding pen outside. It won't be pleasant for him, but we have little choice at this point," Miz said and ran off to fetch Bak.

"During today's training session, Kento complained about an insect bite. I had my own suspicions then, but the assassin must have struck at that time for this to have happened so quickly," Kaosu said.

"Dark Lady." They looked up at Koi, who approached from outside the entrance tunnel.

"'Dark Lady'? Koi, you saw who poisoned Kento?" Ryo asked.

"No see. Smell. Dark Lady hide well."

"There's only one person I can think of who fits that description: Kylyra!"

"Maybe that's whats affecting him. Remember how he went berserk and chased you all over the place? He'd been affected by residual Dark Power from that crystal cave, and didn't Kylyra say those crystals had been created from her own body?" Rowen theorized.

"He was not under control then and he is not now. This poison is clouding his perception, causing him to see malice in the actions of others. I had my concerns recently that his Avatar would become increasingly unstable, conflicting with his Heart of Justice," Kaosu stated.

"If you smelled Kylyra, why didn't you say anything?" Sehkmet demanded of Koi.

"Dark Lady watch, no move, just sit," Koi replied as he came to a stop close to the group.

"Well here I thought you had grown some new brain cells, idiot!" Sehkmet scolded. Koi's arm shot up and he seized Sehkmet by the neck hard enough to cause Sehkmet to make a squeaking sound.

"Koi. Not. Dumb!" Koi growled, his beady eyes narrowed in anger.

"Koi, stand down!" Bak Thraplek shouted as he approached with Miz in tow. Koi dropped Sehkmet unceremoniously and stepped away, grunting in acknowledgment. "Assigning blame does nothing at this point. This was clearly a carefully-prepared attack designed to inflict the most damage possible: amongst yourselves. Koi, take Kento outside into the forest. Sul is setting up the energy pen. Tar will examine him once we've secured the barrier." Bak ordered. Koi stooped down and scooped up Kento in his arms. For all his increased size, Kento looked small and helpless compared to Koi.

"I'll come with you!" Shannon piped up and jogged forward to follow alongside Koi as he lumbered back through the tunnel.

"If anything, fault lies in me that I could not sense Kylyra's foul presence," Kaosu lamented.

" _Sensei_ , you said so yourself you lost all of your powers. Kylyra's been able to breach the wards before thanks to her powers. She tried killing Ryu and Mia once," Ryo argued.

"What irony, for tragedy to strike just as we are trying to strengthen our defenses..." Bak muttered. Kento remained unconscious in Koi's arms and Shannon reached up to stroke his forehead worriedly.

* * *

When he awoke, it seemed as if every pore burned with pain. He winced as he tried to push himself to his knees, yet the slightest movement made his skin feel as if it peeled apart. The pain started to subside as he moved around more, but he still felt dizzy and weak. "Ow...uhnn...what happened?" He blinked and rubbed his face with the back of his hand. "Man, it feels like I got a monster flu..." He looked down at himself and splayed his claws. "Heh...fitting..." Kento laughed weakly and staggered to his feet. "Oww...where am I?" He turned around to get his bearings and saw the lake shimmering in the distance. "What am I doing way out here?" Kento muttered and began walking towards the estate.

"OW!" he yelped when his head bumped against something. "What the-" He reached out to what should have been empty air. His claws brushed against a shimmering wall. "What?" he fretted and reached out with his other hand. Ripples of energy coursed out, revealing a large dome surrounding him. He could see metal sticking out of the grass just outside the dome as flickering nodes fed energy into the dome. "Now I remember..." Kento scowled and bared his teeth.

"You think you can get away with this, Ryo! You think you can keep me cooped up like your pet?! I thought we were friends!" he roared, his voice echoing through the forest. His angry growls melted into pained whimpers and he sank to his knees, claws raking against the energy dome. Sadness quickly reverted into rage and he punched at the barrier several times. Ripples flew outward from the blows, but the barrier held. Ripples turned to crackles and the harder he punched, the more feedback the field threw his way. A large discharge sent him reeling. Kento's eyes flared bright white and he threw back his head and roared like a beast. He braced his palms against the ground and snarled bitterly.

He opened his eyes and looked down at his hands. Something in his blood spoke to him, urged him to escape. He raised his hand and twitched his fingers, examining the thick white claws. He plunged his claws into the earth and tore up a chunk of grass. It felt comforting, almost, feeling the earth yield to his grip. He began clawing the soil slowly at first, then raking rapidly, flaying away sheet after sheet of dirt and grass. Soft growls emitted from his throat as he dug and dug.

"What the heck are you doing?" Kento's eyes widened upon recognizing that voice from behind. He stood up and whirled around, splaying his claws.

"Prison warden making his rounds?" he accused and rose to his full height.

"Just calm down, Kento. We're trying to find out what's causing you to hallucinate and go nuts," Dais assured from where he hung upside down from a tree branch outside the dome. "We have to keep you here for your own good, you stupid beast." Kento's eyes flared and he clenched his fists.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Call you what?" Dais blinked, startled by the outburst. "Why? It's true. How you ever became a Ronin Warrior is beyond me. A beast like you isn't even worthy of an Armor..."

"JUST GO AWAY!"

"I can't! Ryo asked me to stay in case you needed anything!" "Ryo Said to keep you from causing anymore harm, you blithering idiot."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALOOOOOOOOOONE!" Kento threw back his head and roared. Dais didn't have his helmet on but luckily the energy dome seemed to negate the effects of Kento's megaroar ability. Kento realized his roar hadn't fazed Dais and growled furiously.

Dais stared back with pity. The others had told him how he'd worried most about him after his mother abducted him. For all of their past conflicts and old rivalry, it pained Dais to see Kento this way.

* * *

Shannon pulled up the medical roster on the main screen of the console. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Sage's file image flagged as KIA. She swallowed down her emotions and focused on the task at hand and pulled up Kento's medical profile. She had no idea why he'd submitted such a goofy looking photo to use for his personal record. She glanced over notes her father had posted after the creation of Kento's Avatar form. She tapped a pen against her lower lip as she read lines of text.

"Okay...according to my Dad's notes, he thinks Kento's transformations are triggered by his fight-or-flight response. We've certainly seen him transform in the middle of a fight before, but I think this is a first time it's been triggered by flight."

"Isn't it the same thing?" Ryo asked. Shannon swiveled to the side in the chair.

"Yes and no. They both operate with the same chemical reaction in the body, but from different stimuli. Fight normally concerns an animal competing with another over anything from food to territory to a potential mate. Flight is being backed into a corner, having no other way out but forward. Kento's behavior from this morning shares a lot of similarities from the incident in the infirmary."

"So he had another lapse or something?" Rowen asked.

"Well that's the thing...Dad thinks his lapses haven't actually been 'lapses' in the way we've come to think. Except for when Bautan messed around with him, Kento always retains some level of awareness. He can still distinguish between friend and foe. Not only has the amount of lapses he's suffered decreased, but so has the severity. It's almost like it took his cognitive functions awhile to adjust to the changes in his body. If we had a way to run a neural scan on him, we'd see it lit up like a Christmas tree. This poison in his bloodstream is wreaking havoc on his higher faculties."

"Tar wasn't able to treat him with any remedy he has on hand. We _could_ try taking him to Thanged, but getting him to the Traedeskaton might be tricky. That trick the Ancient did only lasts a few minutes and his body burns out sedatives too fast," Rowen added.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. The first time he transformed, I shot him up full of claw darts and it's like they barely fazed him. At most it just slowed him down a bit," Ryo added.

"Something else that kind of worries me is what happened to him in the city. I heard second-hand information from Yulie's report, but it's like he went completely berserk. He remained fully aware of his actions, but the way he recovered so quickly from a near-fatal experience, it sounds almost like being that close to death caused him to transform a _second_ time. Sort of a failsafe survival mechanism in his body triggered by that hunter's attacks."

"You mean like a limiter break?" Ryo raised an eyebrow. Shannon made a face and shrugged, unfamiliar with the phrase.

"I guess? Something like a last reserve of strength to pull him out of defeat. It might explain how he was able to come from behind against Mal Daggur."

"I'll contact the Northern Garrison and see if they can help us get Kento to Thanged using the Pegasi's group teleport. Rowen, go check up on Dais and see how Kento's doing," Ryo said. Rowen nodded and left the room while Ryo leaned against one end of the console.

"Ryo...Kento's been in that form for hours...he hasn't eaten recently... _has_ he?" Shannon fretted.

* * *

Kento screamed and screamed as he rammed his shoulder against the wall of the energy dome. When a discharge sent him staggering, he clawed at the barrier and seemed to grab folds of energy in his fists. Dais watched, horrified as it seemed Kento would tear a hole through the field. A powerful discharge sent him flying to land in the grass back-first. Kento sat up and glared at the barrier.

"He acting up again?" Kento jumped to his feet when he heard Rowen's voice. "Dais! You were supposed to look after him, not piss him off!"

"I didn't! He thinks everything is a threat!" "He's perpetually pissed off. What can you expect?"

"He still hasn't gotten it through his thick skull yet, has he?" "I could hear him crying all the way from the Roost! Is he hurt?" Cye fretted.

"So I wasn't imagining it all...you've turned against me! ALL OF YOU!"

"No! You've got it all wrong, Kento! We're still your friends!" "We're serving _our_ best interests."

"We're trying to figure out what's wrong. The Dynasty's poisoned your body and mind. We're trying to find a cure!" "We have to keep you here or else the Dynasty will use you against us."

"LIAR! LIAR! You think just because I look like this that makes me evil?!"

"Kento, please! We're not your enemies! The poison is making you hear things we're not really saying! You have to trust us! Listen to reason!" Cye pleaded. "For all we know, the Dynasty has already corrupted your pathetic little brain." Kento squeezed his eyes shut and threw back his head.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUUUUUT! YOU HAVE **NO** RIGHT KEEPING ME HERE! LET ME OUUUUUT!" he bellowed and raked at the field. More discharges crackled against his body, but instead of releasing his grip, Kento remained determined to tear his way out of the dome. Rowen, Cye, and Dais watched aghast as it seemed as if Kento would succeed. He held folds of energy in his grip as he pulled mightily. The field crackled all over and a surge sent Kento flying back against the opposite wall of the dome. Kento tried to push himself to hands and knees but dropped onto his stomach.

"Kento!" Cye cried in alarm.

"It's no use, Cye. He's past the point of reason. All that remains is the instinct of a beast," Dais said.

"What'd you _say_ that set him off? Weren't you trying to be nice?" Rowen demanded.

"I was! He acted like every word coming out of my mouth was an insult. I'm not _that_ vindictive..." Dais argued. The three of them had their backs turned to the dome. They didn't see Kento's eyes snap open. He pushed himself off the ground and dug his claws into the soil. "I had myself concealed but I saw him digging and wanted to see if he needed anything."

"Wait, you saw him doing _what_?" Cye remarked.

"He was digging close to the shield wall for some reason..."

"DAIS! YOU IDIOT!"

"What!?" Dais protested.

"The shield! It doesn't reach _underground_!"

"Wait...you don't think he'd actually..." the three of them turned around and much to their horror they saw two freshly-dug holes in the ground on either side of the barrier and Kento nowhere in sight.

"That...that wasn't there before..." Dais muttered.

* * *

"He did _what_?" Ryo half-demanded, half-growled.

" _Burrowed_. Kento burrowed out of the pen," Rowen explained.

"Great...just great...if he's running around loose there's no way we'll be able to bring him to Thanged. Not unless we get into a knock-down drag-out fight with him..."

"It was quick work. He was smart enough to dig deep to avoid the shield collapsing," Dais said.

"Guys, we've got an even bigger problem on our hands. Kento's been transformed since last night and he hasn't eaten at _all_! If we don't cure him and get him to change back soon, he'll go into gastrointestinal shock and full on metabolic shutdown," Shannon stated. The others looked at her, as if unable to fully understand her concern. "He'll _die_!"

"Whoa...Kento...would _starve_ himself to death?" Cye remarked wide-eyed.

"No way! Kento's a major survival buff. He can find smell food from a mile away. There's got to be nuts or berries he can forage for on his own," Rowen argued.

"It's not a matter of _can_ he eat, it's does he _want_ to! Think about it: he perceives everyone as having turned against him. Betrayal is a feeling he can't fight with fists. Why else did he run from you three instead of attacking you outright? He wasn't trying to escape to exact revenge, he was trying to escape to find solace. The longer he stays transformed without replenishing himself, the faster he'll burn through his energy reserves, and once they're gone..."The other Ronin stared at Shannon, wide-eyed in shock.

"There has to be something we can do! We can't just let him die!" Cye protested.

"There is one option left to us..." Anubis muttered and thumbed his chin. "Banguk."

"The Ghost Planet? How can that help? Everyone there was fried decades ago," Rowen argued.

"A bare handful survived, wayward nomads that cower in the forests fearful of the skies. One other yet remains, her name listed in the Archives of Raaezen. Before their extermination at the hands of Sur Daggur's forces, the Bangukians were renowned for having pioneered a miraculous method of healing that could cure nearly any ailment known. Thangiens often journeyed to Banguk to seek treatment for terminal illnesses. This woman listed-she's a _healer_!"

"The planet's environment is toxic to Thunthen, would humans be safe?" Ryo asked.

"Theoretically, yes, since they share common biology with Thangiens and Thangiens share common ancestry with humans. If anything, our Armors will proof our bodies against any harm."

"Get Yulie to carry you and Rowen to Thanged and get your Pegasi to take you to Banguk. Time's running out for Kento," Ryo ordered. Rowen and Anubis nodded and left the comm. room.

"This woman could be old and decrepit for all we know. We're risking an awful lot trusting Kento's life to a myth," Dais snorted.

"The Ronin Warriors were a myth once, and you all saved the world. We can pray this myth is true...for Kento's sake," Shannon whispered and folded her arms over her chest, rubbing her shoulders.

* * *

A shaft of white light shot out of the Earth-Thanged Gate and struck the street infront of Mazzan. Thangien nobles and common folk darted out of the way as the legendary White Wind materialized with two of the fully-armored Morind de Witheren in tow. Rowen and Anubis jogged away from Yulie and Wind and rushed towards the gates of Mazaan. Dar Dar Vanes, Norin, greeted them at the entrance.

"I received your message and had your Pegasi prepared," he gestured to Straygocasir and Torturod. The two Pegasi stamped their hooves impatiently, sensing their riders' distress. "Why such urgency?"

"I'm sorry, Norin, but we literally haven't a moment to spare! Let's go! Hah!" Rowen mounted Straygocasir and galloped out of the pen before launching into the air.

"Vethu! Vethu!" Anubis shouted and lashed the reins. The black-and-gold Pegasi neighed in protest but took off in a swift gallop before joining Straygocasir in the sky. Norin shielded his eyes against the sun as he watched the two Ronin arrow up into space.

"YuliTakin, what causes them such haste?" Norin asked and looked over his shoulder at the boy.

"No idea. They wouldn't say. All I know is they're trying to get to Banguk."

"Banguk?" Norin blinked and looked back at the sky. "The Ghost Planet?"

* * *

The two Ronin exited Thanged's upper atmosphere and turned towards the distant blue-green speck of Planet Banguk. "I've heard it said that the Planets themselves shed tears of grief when Banguk was burned. That anyone survived the firing of the _Vyerrdeklagn_ is astounding," Anubis commented.

"Thuruk is such a tight-knit system you see the other planets from here with the naked eye. There's Thunthen, and back that way is Fienlor and Aguar. I wanted to take a trip to Aguar some day and study the Kikua tribes there, explore some of the reefs and lagoons near the equator, maybe even go deep-sea diving and see a Drinocicanth. It's a massive creature that swims like a whale but breathes like a fish."

"Sounds like a location Cye would enjoy," Anubis teased.

"We were supposed to go together...myself, Cye, Sage..." Rowen squeezed his eyes shut. "Damnit! I don't want to lose another friend!"

"All the more reason for us to make haste. The journey will take precious time. The Pegasi can only fly so fast in space. Is there no way for you to teleport us there?"

"Nope. I can't do it between planets. Only the Pegasi can but they need to have been there before, and Straygocasir and Torturod weren't born back then to have visited Banguk."

"Then we must pray the Pegasi can fly fast enough. Not only will they be pushing their bodies to their limits, we have that asteroid belt to contend with..." Anubis nodded into the distance.

"Asteroid belt..." Rowen frowned and followed his gaze. Twisted chunks of debris floated far ahead of them. "Thuruk doesn't *have* an asteroid belt. Thuruk 2 ate it before it went into stellar ignition. That's the wreckage of the old Thanged-Banguk gate that used to exist before the Battle of Banguk."

"What...what is it doing?" Anubis asked as the twisted metal chunks seemed to move increasingly rapidly. The two Ronin watched in awe as the chunks swirled together before breaking apart into tiny particles like a cloud. The particles coalesced into a colossal dererium orbital ring.

"I-I don't believe it! The Gate! It reformed! Even after being torn to shreds decades ago! But-how!" Rowen sputtered as the gate erupted into life, a swirling chromatic vortex forming in the center.

"Don't look a gift from the Goddesses in the mouth, Rowen! Let's go!" Anubis spurred Torturod to the newly formed gate.

"Wait! We don't even know if there's a destination gate on the other side!" Rowen shouted.

"Only one way to find out. Vethu!" Straygocasir and Torturod dove into the vortex. Streams of light shot past as they navigated the river of energy binding the two planets together. Within seconds they burst out into space over Planet Banguk.

"Whoa...there _is_ a Gate on this side..."

"Rowen, you can pick your brains about this later. Right now we have someone very important to pick up. Vethu! Vethu!" Anubis shouted and lashed the reins. Rowen nodded and Straygocasir followed after Torturod. Neither of them knew about the Thunthen cruisers parked not far from the Gate.

"High Overlord...I am receiving very strange readings. According to scans...there...there is a Transgalactic Gate nearby?" a Common said and pointed a claw at a screen.

"The Thangiens could not have possibly rebuilt those gates so fast without detection...this is an act of Roth, no doubt. Blow the gate to atoms!" a red-bearded Nobeyl with a short muzzle ordered.

"That's blasphemy!" another Common bawled.

"Then let her strike me down! Here and now! Do you hear me, god-witch? Blow up my flagship! Turn me into ash! I am here!" the Nobeyl held his arms wide and danced around in a circle. The rest of the crew on the bridge cowered in their seats. "You see? The Queens will not strike me directly. Their personal code prevents them from intervening openly. Send the order to the rest of the fleet. This would be an act worthy of a glorious title. How about-the Gatebreaker? Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"What the young master forgets is even though the Queens do not intervene directly," an older Nobeyl spoke from beside the young Common. "They work their will through mortal agents."

"Loose every missile, fire every phergon cannon! Let Thuruk know the name of Myr Chedryn!"

* * *

"Banguk was quick to reclaim the planet after her people's demise," Anubis commented as he and Rowen flew over the ruins of a once great city. Grime and moss dulled once splendorous mosaics. Thick vine growth choked the stone, masking its beauty.

"Do we even know where she lives?" Rowen queried.

"This was once the site of their capital. She lives on the outskirts alongside a river that once fed into an aqueduct. I am told King Torke once extended an invitation for her to dwell on Thanged in a position of honor, but she chooses to remain among the ghosts of her slain kin." They flew over a dense thicket, not noticing the huts hidden by the thick growth. Deep in the shadows of the forest, eyes watched the mysterious riders as they flew overhead. Shadowy figures cringed with uncertainty. "Any others live in seclusion, shunning all contact with the outside. Never again will Banguk regain its former glory. This woman represents the last vestige of its once-proud civilization."

"Look! Over here!" Rowen pointed to a clearing close to a stream. A single small, humble hut stood by the bank. Dried herbs and roots hung from strings tied to the roof and walls. Earthen pots lay strewn about, some half-filled with partially mashed plant pulp. "This has to be it! That fire is fresh!" The two Pegasi alighted on the ground and Anubis and Rowen dismounted and explored the dwelling. Anubis peered inside the hut while Rowen paced around the 'porch' area: a collection of hewn logs standing on end. He paused and stooped over when he noticed a curious-looking plant. His eyes widened and he blinked several times when he saw a _fish_ swimming amongst the fronds. The fish had long colorful flowing fins like a Betta, yet it swam through the air as easily as if it were water. Rowen blinked again and again, perplexed. The fish seemed to take notice of him and paused, turning to face him. It looked at him and flapped its thin pectoral fins, idly opening and closing its mouth.

"Rowen..." Anubis swatted Rowen in the arm with the back of his wrist. Rowen stood up and turned around. He almost didn't see her at first. Her appearance seemed so surreal against the forest.

She looked serene and majestic, tall and regal. She could have easily passed for one of the enigmatic Taulagi. Wispy, springy locks of platinum white hair hung infront of her golden eyes. Dappled sunlight fell across her dark brown skin and the long slim black dress she wore. She held her hands gently clasped over her stomach, regarding the two Ronin calmly.

"I took the liberty of procuring two of these..." Anubis quickly fastened a translator button onto his surcoat collar then placed the other into his ear. He removed his helmet and knelt down, setting the helmet infront of him and resting his hand atop the crest. He glared sideways and bashed Rowen in the shin when he just stood there staring. Rowen awkwardly mirrored his gesture. " _Honorable healer, we have traveled a great distance to seek your aid. A friend of ours suffers an incurable malady. We have heard the medicine of Banguk was mighty once. Our last hope lies in you. Can you aid us?"_

"Does she even _understand_ Thangien?" Rowen hissed out the corner of his mouth.

"I'm assuming she does. She looks old enough to have been a teenager during the Battle of Banguk," Rowen hissed back. The woman glanced between each of them then waved her hands upward, beckoning them to stand. They did and she walked towards them, stopping a couple feet away. Her gaze settled on Rowen. He gasped when his kanji reacted violently and images flickered through his mind. He found he could not look away from those golden eyes.

He briefly beheld moments of a city bustling with activity, of the populace looking at the horizon in horror as seething billowing flame loomed in the distance, of scaffolding holding a stone slab being knocked loose and falling over a deep pit. His vision went dark and he heard a deafening roar through the stone and soil. Searing heat emanated from where the stone and dirt met. Dainty hands not belonging to him scrabbled desperately at the soil when the heat began to subside. He could see light through a narrow opening and emerged out into the open. Instead of a vibrant city and its cheerful populace, a sea of scorched, charred corpses and burnt buildings greeted him.

"Rowen? Rowen!" Anubis shook Rowen by the shoulders. "You look as if you just saw a ghost!"

"I-I did...sixteen million four-hundred seventy-three thousand two-hundred thirty-three of 'em..." Rowen stammered, face blanched and eyes wide and pupils contracted. The woman winced.

 _"I am sorry. I did not realize you would be so sensitive to my mind's echo,"_ the woman said, though her lips did not move at all. It sounded like a soft echo from the air itself.

"You understand our language?" Anubis asked.

 _"I have stood in your presence long enough to learn your speech."_

"Wait, how can you speak without moving your lips?" Rowen blinked in surprise.

 _"We of Banguk have no vocal cords. We adapted long ago to broadcast our voices telepathically. You hear me speak aloud because I will it so,"_ the woman replied and stroked her throat.

"Then you know what brings us here. Will you help us?" Anubis entreated.

 _"I will. I know how to help your friend. I will journey with you to the Oldworld."_

"I feel like such a clod, I didn't even ask your name," Rowen admitted sheepishly.

 _"I am known as Almethea."_ The woman nodded and smiled faintly.

"I'm Rowen of the Strata and this is Anubis of Cruelty. Don't let the name fool you though; he's a major bookworm," Rowen jerked a thumb at Anubis, who threw him a sideways glare.

"Pleasantries can wait. If Kento is to live to a ripe old age, we best hurry," Anubis beckoned to Torturod. Rowen helped Almethea onto the saddle of Straygocasir and hopped in behind her. They looked skyward when they heard distant explosions. "Rowen! The Gate!"

"It's the Thunthen! We gotta move!" Rowen shouted and donned his helmet. Anubis did the same and the two Pegasi launched into the sky. The Pegasi's air-shields protected their riders against the cold of space, but they could see a fleet of Thunthen battlecruisers battering away at the Gate. "If the Gate falls we'll lose too much time! See if you can give us an opening!"

"On it! QUAKE WITH FEAR!" The Thunthen crews didn't know what to think as thick black chains punched holes through hulls and bulkheads. The ships stopped firing briefly. "Through the Gate! Vethu! Vethu!" Almethea looked disheartened by the senseless destruction. The two Pegasi dove into the vortex just as the Thunthen resumed firing. Anubis looked back over his shoulder and gasped in horror when he saw shuddering waves of energy chasing after them through the tunnel.

"They destroyed the Gate! The tunnel's collapsing! We gotta make it to the other side before it falls apart! Straygocasir, fly like you've never flown before in your life!" Rowen shouted. The Pegasi's legs churned rapidly in memory of a gallop. Their wings flapped, pushing them forward. Energy rippled back and forth along the tunnel. Almethea clutched onto the strap crossing Rowen's chest.

They emerged into space above the familiar plains and forests of Thanged. "Whew! We made it!" Rowen heaved a sigh of relief and looked over his shoulder. The Gate began disintegrating, reverting back to the field of floating twisted debris. He turned his gaze forward: that mystery could wait another day. "I think we can teleport to the other side where the Earth Gate is. C'mon!" Rowen held out his bow for Anubis, who grabbed the tip, and they vanished in teleport.

* * *

Cale stalked around the corner of the house, grumbling under his breath in exasperation. He stopped when he found Tanya hanging upside down by her knees from a branch close to the house. "What the heck are you doing out here girl? Doing your impression of a Chiori?" The Lady Ronin did not reply. "Wake up, Tanya!" Cale reached up to close his hand around one of her ponytails.

"Don't….touch...the _hair_ ," Tanya growled through her teeth and grabbed Cale's wrist. She slowly opened her eyes and turned to glare at him. Cale winced as she twisted his arm.

"This is serious! You should be inside! It's too dangerous to be alone. Kento's been poisoned by the Dynasty and he's gone wild. He attacked Miz and Cye and almost got Ryo!" Cale protested.

"Your point being?"

"You know what Kento is like when he's transformed. He could've snuck up on you!"

"I heard you coming around the corner just fine. Besides, I don't have anything to worry about from Kento. I can handle myself. He's not an enemy." Unknown to the both of them, a hulking figure glared at them from the shadows of nearby bushes. Eyes flickered white.

"You know how powerful he is in that form!"

"Big deal. I'm not afraid of him." The white eyes dimmed, confused by the bold statement.

"Arrgh! Fine! Your stubbornness is surpassed only by your brother!" Cale threw up his arms and turned to leave. He paused and looked skyward when he heard a sound like that of an engine. "Hey! Rowen and Anubis are back!"

"Were they ever gone?"

"They went to Thanged to find someone to help. Come on!"

"Fine, whatever..." Tanya grabbed the branch and swung herself down and followed Cale.

 _So they turn to Thanged to get rid of me? Some friends they are..._ Kento scowled from where he hunkered in the bushes. He stared after Tanya as she walked after Cale lazily. He couldn't sense any hostility from her. For whatever reason she didn't see him as a threat. Why?

"She's here! She's here!" Cye cheered as he, Sehkmet, Dais, Shannon, and Ryo ran out into the front yard as Straygocasir alighted on the ground with his precious passenger. Rowen dismounted first then offered a hand to the Bangukian woman. She dismounted daintily.

"Ryo, I'd like you to meet Almethea, Last of the Bangukians," Rowen introduced. Ryo and Almethea regarded each other for several moments. Then Ryo spoke words the other Ronin didn't understand. Almethea gasped and put a hand to her mouth.

"What was that?" Dais blinked, bewildered.

"That-That's ancient Bangukian...but he struggles with basic Thangien! How-" Anubis stammered.

 _"Long has it been since I have heard my native tongue spoken by another!"_ Almethea remarked.

 _"I had Danae give me a crash course. I wanted to make a good impression. We desperately need your help. You are the only one capable of saving our friend and worthy of the greatest respect."_ To the other Ronin it sounded as if the two shared a tale filled with sadness and regret.

 _"I felt the distress of your friends, and even now I sense the anguish of the one who suffers. I understand your need, and I will help you."_ Just then, Cale and Tanya arrived in the front yard.

"This is the healer from Banguk?" Cale asked.

"Yes. Her name is Almethea," Anubis replied.

"You're the one..." The other Ronin looked at Tanya when she spoke out loud suddenly. Almethea turned to face her and golden eyes met bronze-brown eyes. "You're the one..." Tanya uttered almost robotically. The other Ronin watched in awe as pink petals of light swirled around her feet then rose up around her. The Armor of Typhoon appeared, without Tanya having used the Eye of the Storm summoning gesture. The petals faded, revealing a fully armored Lady Ronin. "You're the one..." Tanya repeated, her eyes blank and distant. She pressed her fingers against the Typhoon insignia on the plate covering her abdomen. She pressed her fingertips against it then began turning the black-and-gold circle. Much to everyone's surprise, the disc rotated and popped loose. Tanya held it in her palm and held the disc out towards Almethea. A tightly folded yellowed parchment rest inside the hollowed disc.

"That paper...has...has it been inside of Tanya's Armor since...since _Mardrena's_ age?" Anubis exclaimed. Almethea stared at the parchment, wondering what sort of secret it held.

* * *

AoD Soundtrack

Scene-Song-Artist

1\. "Running Wild" Night of the Hunter NFS S2U remix-Thirty Seconds to Mars

2\. "Transformation" Angry Again-Megadeth

3\. "Against Mal Daggur" Anger Rising-Jerry Cantrell

4\. "Berserk" Break Stuff-Limp Bizkit

5\. "Losing Control" The Red-Chevelle

6\. "Feeling Betrayed" Bullet with Butterfly Wings-Smashing Pumpkins

7\. "The Last Bangukian" Only Time-Enya


	10. His Heart of Justice

His Heart of Justice

By Mardrena

Her fingers moved over the air holes flawlessly, producing a soul-lifting melody that reminded her of the home she left behind far over land and sea. The tune emitting from the instrument-one of the few possessions she'd kept with her throughout the years from when she first embarked on her journey-brought nearby wildlife to a standstill. Birds watched from their perches and deer paused their grazing, transfixed by the ancient hymn. She paused briefly and opened her eyes, glancing up at a few strands of hair that fluttered infront of her eyes. A single gray strand stood out from the rest of her fiery hair. She frowned and shifted in her seat. "Ooch...I be poppin' greys now..." Mardrena Lockehart muttered and sighed in dismay. The Armor of Typhoon could prolong her life, but not indefinitely. By now the husband she had left behind had departed the world, and the horse he had bequeathed her before she left her home for the last time, Rashar, himself looked well on in years. He grazed idly nearby, his broad back strewn with bags containing the few belongings she carried with her as she traveled.

Mardrena raised the pipes and resumed her playing, closing her eyes. "You will cease your infernal droning on that _abhorrent_ device immediately whilst in my presence!" Mardrena paused and blinked in mild surprise. She looked up at the formerly empty path and found it to be occupied by several dozen armored soldiers both on foot and mounted on steeds. At their fore sat a rather gaudily-armored arrogant-looking snip of a man who glared at her fiercely.

"I beg yuir pardon?" Mardrena raised an eyebrow from where she sat on a rocky outcropping.

"I command you to keep that _bloated_ badly-wrought excuse of an instrument silent until my troops have passed far from this place!" Mardrena cast her gaze over the arrayed soldiers. Their unkempt armor and ragged faces identified them not as members of a noble house, but as dark ronin-soldiers who had forsaken their oaths and sold their skills for coin. Nothing at all like the noble warriors she had once fought alongside. Their leader held himself high on his horse with his dark hair bound in a topknot. He seemed to have a great deal of ambition to accompany his wealth.

"T'aint causing harm to ye or yuir men. Continue on yuir way, laddie, an we'll ignore one another," Mardrena shrugged and raised the pipes, closing her eyes again. * _THWIP!_ * Mardrena paused and opened yer eyes when she heard a whining hiss coming from the bag of her instrument. She glanced down at the arrow that had pierced it as it collapsed in her lap. She stared at the arrow for several moments, blinking slowly. She flicked her gaze up to the warlord and unslung the strap from her shoulder and set the instrument into a saddlebag. Rashar glanced at her before resuming grazing.

"Do ye have _any_ idea how _hard_ it is to patch tartan in these parts?" Mardrena rose from her seat and strode out to confront the man. She took a step back when a rather short-looking man with a rat-like face intervened and grinned at her broadly.

"It is tradition that a female not approach a lord unless summoned. You are not permitted to speak with the great Daikhan the Conqueror directly, and thus you will divert any questions to his loyal servant." Mardrena stared down at the diminutive man as he continued prattling. "My lord has great plans for this region, and his time is far too important to waste on a foreigner such as yourself-"

Mardrena swung her leg up and buried her boot toe into the man's crotch hard enough to invert it and lift the little rodent-faced man off the ground. The other members of the so-called army gasped upon hearing the wet crack and looked on aghast as Mardrena whirled around and-while the herald hung midair briefly-lashed out with her other leg sending him careening face-first into a tree several feet away. The herald slid down the trunk of the tree and collapsed onto the ground in a daze.

"Anyone else feel like enforcin' tradition?" Mardrena taunted and shrugged her shoulders. Daikhan grit his teeth, enraged at her defiance. He regained his composure and narrowed his eyes, tilting his chin up before sniffing indignantly.

"I admire your spirit...you will make a worthy addition to my harem-as my chief concubine. Bring her to me." Mardrena blinked and tilted her head to the side slightly, catching a glimpse of a wagon towards the very back of the "army". Several young women huddled behind the wooden rails, their faces streaked with tears. Mardrena's eyes widened in dawning realization. Several soldiers advanced towards her, weapons extended menacingly. "I will forge a new kingdom from this land, and I will need new subjects... _and_ soldiers..." Daikhan grinned.

"That tears it, ye milk-soaked tattie! Ye picked th' wrong maid ta cross! ARMOR OF TYPHOON! TAO KI-BOU!" Mardrena howled and swept her hands in the Eye of the Storm summoning gesture, shedding her mundane clothing for intricately wrought armor. Daikhan's men watched in awe as pink petals of lights swirled around her feet before sweeping upwards, revealing the full majesty of her Armor. The silvery face mask split and retracted into the sides of the helmet. She drew the twin Swirlwind Swords and held them to either side. Rashar hadn't budged from his spot and glanced at her.

"Milord! She is one of the Nine!" one of the halberdiers cried, eyes wide with panic. Mardrena smiled, strands of her flame-red hair peeking out from under her helmet.

"Nine? Nay...I am th' Tenth!" Mardrena swept the swords forward, sending a powerful blast of wind driving towards Daikhan and his pathetic troops.

"Stand your ground, you fools! Fight! I command you!" Daikhan shouted to no avail as the soldiers with the most sense dropped their weapons and scurried out of the range of the miniature tornado that unhorsed him and wrenched other mounted soldiers from their steeds. The howling winds peeled the lacquered armor right off of the hides of the soldiers on the ground and left them half-buried and naked under drifts of earth. The soldiers guarding the wagon dropped their weapons and fled as the winds roared closer but stopped just short of the wagon itself. Some soldiers were flung far into the surrounding forest while others were dragged over the ground, their ankles still stuck into the saddle straps of their steeds as they fled. Rashar flicked his ears, not very impressed by such weak-willed horses. Mardrena sheathed both swords before raising her arm and flinching her wrist, triggering the mechanism on her arm and firing half a dozen small golden blades that cut through the thick ropes holding the wagon rails together. The girls remained huddled in surprise.

"Away wit ye lassies! Ye have homes waitin' fer ya!" Mardrena barked and the girls hopped down from the wagon and fled down the path. Mardrena smirked and surveyed her handiwork as dazed soldiers floundered over the ground, stripped of weapons and armor as well as any remaining honor.

Mardrena windmilled her arms as an arm wrapped around her shoulders and upper chest and pulled her backwards and at the same time she could feel something sharp and cold pierce her armor where it connected from the upper chest to the lower back. The blade slid between her ribs on her left side under the shoulder. "Die...die...DIE!" Daikhan hissed into her ear and wrenched the blade slightly. "You've ruined _everything_! All of my plans, all of my grand designs _wasted_ because of you, meddling milk-maid! Die, you miserable wench! Die, die and be forgotten!"

Mardrena lashed up and plowed into Daikhan's face with the elbow crest, carving a vicious gouge from the lower cheek across the bridge of the nose and right eye. "MY FACE! MY FACE! MY BEAUTIFUL PERFECT FACE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! I-" Daikhan bawled as he staggered backwards with both hands clamped over his bloody face. Mardrena belted him in the gut with her left heel and clamped her right hand over the puncture on her left side as blood streamed out between her fingers. Rashar galloped alongside her and Mardrena grabbed the saddle strap and heaved herself onto Rashar's back as he took off galloping furiously. Mardrena tugged at the saddle horn to straighten herself out but listed to the side in her seat.

"Daikhan th' Conqueror...ye shall no longer bear that name! I name thee Daikhan Backstabber!" Mardrena growled before she blacked out and slumped forward in the saddle.

* * *

Mardrena's eyes fluttered open and through her lashes spied wooden rafters, so she knew she hadn't crossed into the Afterworld just yet. "oooch...where am I?" she slurred and tried to sit. She winced and looked down at her side. She hadn't remembered changing out of Armor but now wore a simple white tunic and dark trousers. Her boots lay in a heap in the corner of the room along with some of her things. She tugged up the tunic and tilted her head back to gaze down her shoulder. Linen bandages wrapped tightly around her midsection with a tiny spot of blood staining the area just under her shoulder.

"Be still, fair maiden. Your wound was deep and has not completely healed. You are fortunate the blade did not puncture your innards, or else you might have been beyond even my skill." Mardrena snapped her gaze up to look at the speaker. He looked quite young with wispy brown hair and kindly brown eyes. He wore the simple robes of a monk. Mardrena pulled herself up in bed and studied him.

"Who are ye?" she asked warily and narrowed her eyes.

"My name is Hidoriku. I am the healer for this humble village. Your horse barreled through our gates bearing you upon his back. He seemed quite distressed, but he is sheltered and well fed now, so you need not worry about him," Hidoriku assured. Mardrena tugged her tunic back down and ran her palm over her left side. For him to have treated her in the first place...her face felt hot but she swallowed her pride. She might've very well been conversing with St. Peter if not for his intervention.

"I am indebted to ye. Ye have my thanks."

"It is no burden. It is a great honor to have cared for one of the Ten." Mardrena stiffened in her seat. Hidoriku noticed her expression and smiled warmly. "Your Armor would not have forsaken you unless it knew you were in good hands, otherwise your would not have lasted as long as you did with such a heinous wound. You have a strong, fiery spirit for a woman." Mardrena bristled at the comment. Hidoriku took notice and winced. "I meant no offense, fair maiden! It is a rare quality, but I can sense great sadness in you. To wear an Armor is a great honor. It allows you to shape destinies and events. Why would you harbor such grief?" Hidoriku asked softly. Mardrena relaxed and sighed deeply.

"I'm old...I'm old...an I'm _tired_. I have traveled this land for many years. My daughter is long since dead. My husband is dead. Hariel is dead. Four of th' Nine followed their dark master out of this Realm. The others have retired, tending ta their own matters. I am the last to fight, an' it is lonely."

"It need not be. You still have some time before you are fit to set off again. Find respite here, and company. The other villagers would be happy to have you as their guest, and as your caretaker, I must insist you remain until you are hale and whole," Hidoriku smiled. Mardrena frowned, feeling uneasy about remaining bedridden. She glanced down at her side again. Even drawing the slightest breath brought an uncomfortable pressure against her lungs. Hidoriku nodded and turned to leave. "I will return shortly with some nourishing broth. The flesh knits much faster on a full stomach." Mardrena watched him leave before lying back down on her right side. It took some time before she allowed herself to relax. She had spent so many years being looked down upon by covetous or callous men, that meeting such a compassionate soul almost came as a shock to her.

* * *

Mardrena sat on the steps cradling her bagpipes in her lap. She ran her fingers over the newly-sewn patch and exhaled into the blowhole, listening for any sound of escaping air. So far so good. The patch seemed to hold well enough. It would have to do until she could reach a trader to replace the bag if it failed again. She closed her eyes and pressed her fingers over the pipe-chanter, playing a test melody. She opened her eyes and blinked in mild surprise upon seeing several of the village children sitting on the grass infront of the house. They stared at her, eyes wide in awe.

"They have never heard anything like it before. They are intrigued. It sounds like it would go well with drums or a _koto_ ," Hidoriku commented as he arrived with another bowl of soup.

"They have an appreciative ear. I've earned th' ire of many a vagabond fer a simple tune," Mardrena commented and accepted the bowl from Hidoriku. She sipped from the bowl but noticed out the corner of her eye that the children still sat there.

"Could you play us something with that?" a young boy asked and pointed at the bag.

"She should not exert herself so soon," Hidoriku chided and tried to shoo the children away.

"Pfeegh! If anything it'd be a test of yuir healin'. Aye, wee bairn! This is how we do it where I come from!" Mardrena adjusted the bag in her lap and took a deep breath. Her fingers danced over the chanter holes as she manipulated her breath through the instrument. One young girl didn't seem to like the sound and plugged her ears and wrinkled her nose but the other children listened with interest. Mardrena thumped her boot against the lowest step in an accompanying beat and some of the children started nodding or swaying to the tune. The women in the village paused in their chores to listen to the sound carrying through the air and men in the fields glanced over their shoulders at the source. Penned livestock flicked their ears, curious of the sound. Mardrena finished her song and smiled.

She pitched to the left and clamped her right hand over her left side, wincing. "Ah! I knew it! She needs her rest. Run along now, children!" Hidoriku scolded and waved his hands. The children scrambled to their feet and scampered away towards their parents to assist them in chores. "Are you alright?" Hidoriku worried, sitting beside Mardrena to check if any blood stained her tunic.

"Aye...not so easy ta patch my lungs I s'pose," she wheezed and set the instrument aside. She picked the soup bowl up again and took another sip. She gazed out at the village, observing the children at work and the adults busying themselves with their tasks. She frowned wistfully, but she had long passed the chance to bear children of her own. Rashar grazed in a pasture along with other horses owned by the villagers. Mardrena drank more of the soup. It smelled fragrant, laden with meat and soothing herbs. She felt at peace sitting here with such kind folk.

Mardrena stiffened in her seat and lowered the bowl from her lips, scowling suddenly. "Hidoriku..."

"Yes, fair maiden?"

"...Why...is yuir hand...on my arse..." Mardrena purred tightly.

"I am merely checking for any possible injuries-" * _WHACK!_ * Hidoriku laid on the porch nursing a swelling lump on his forehead. Mardrena had stood up from her seat and gone inside then come back out just as quickly carrying her things under one arm. She strode over sharply to Rashar and placed her belongings in the saddlebags. Rashar made an inquiring whinny as Mardrena checked the saddle straps and reins. "Fair maiden! Please, do not be so hasty! I meant no offense!" Hidoriku pleaded.

"Ye have a funny way o' showin' it," Mardrena growled.

"Do not mistake my admiration for slight of any sort!"

"I be a mite old fer ye laddie," Mardrena snorted and buckled the straps for the saddle bags.

"I am older than I look." Mardrena paused and looked at him sharply, eyes wide. "Sixty and seven summers have passed for me. My extensive knowledge of herbs and their miraculous properties in the proper combinations has benefited not only myself but others in the village as well. I can craft a brew that will take years off not only your weary body, but your soul. Fair maiden, I am truly in awe of your rare and beautiful spirit, the like I have not seen in all my years. I would very much like to become further acquainted with you-" Hidoriku reached out to stroke Mardrena's graying hair. The Scotswoman turned from his touch and glared off into space. Hidoriku frowned and withdrew his hand. "I see...it seems I have irrevocably slighted you. I am sorry..."

"Ye saved my life, an fer that, I will always be in yuir debt," Mardrena glared at Hidoriku. "But I can ne'r love again. I ne'r _will_. Dinnae test me. It'll only make me a more dangerous foe," she said in an almost pained voice and hauled herself up into the saddle. Hidoriku stepped out of the way as Mardrena spurred Rashar into a gallop. The other villagers watched the Scotswoman depart and the little children seemed dismayed by her sudden departure. Hidoriku stood there sadly, watching her fade into the distance. He had no way of knowing the long, sad history of the Warrior of the Wind.

* * *

Mardrena hunched in the saddle as Rashar walked along the path. Doubt pricked at the back of her mind and she wondered if she had made a mistake leaving so swiftly, and for so little a slight. Surely other men had been far more untoward with her in the past. After her disastrous marriage, only one Hariel had come close to deserving her affection, and he had lost his life against the Enemy. _Would it have been so bad ta love again?_ Mardrena wondered.

Rashar came to a stop and raised both ears in alarm. Mardrena looked up and saw a single figure standing far ahead of her in the middle of the path. A heavy cloak draped about the shoulders and an ornate mask concealed the face. Mardrena scowled and drew herself up in the saddle. "Git'n off th' path ye neep-brained coot! I not be in th' mood!"

"Death has come for you, milk-maid!" Mardrena stiffened, recognizing that voice. The figure reached up and removed the mask. Her previous act of defiance against the warlord had left a gruesome, deep scar nearly covering half of Daikhan's face. Whoever had tended the wound obviously lacked Hidoriku's skill as puckered black scar tissue ringed the edges and the skull seemed misshapen. "I will make you pay for the mark you left upon me!" Daikhan snarled.

"I dinnae...looks like more o' an improvement," Mardrena smirked. Daikhan shed his cloak, revealing his battle armor and weapons. Mardrena hopped out of the saddle and stepped infront of Rashar. "If ye seek a duel, I'd be happy ta oblige, lad ye might be!"

"Duel? I will not permit you the honor of facing _me_ in a duel! I came to erase you from existence!" Mardrena glanced to the side upon hearing the rustle of leaves and saw dozens of men poised to attack. "Did you honestly believe you had defeated my entire army?" Daikhan crowed.

"If this be yuir entire army, ye be even more pathetic than I first judged, Daikhan Backstabber!" Some of Daikhan's men gasped at the insult and Daikhan himself shuddered in rage.

"You have breathed your last, milk-maid!"

"I am Mardrena Lockehart o' Scotland fair, keeper o' th' Armor of Typhoon. I am th' Eternal Voice o' th' Earth. I will not be silenced!" Mardrena swept her arms infront of her.

"Kill her! Slay her before she summons her Armor!" Daikhan howled. Archers shot but swirling petals of rose light deflected the bolts from both Mardrena and Rashar. Some arrows even flew back towards their owners. The petals scattered, revealing the fully-armored Warrior of the Wind.

"TROUBLE TH' INNOCENT NO MORE!" Mardrena sprang into the air with both swords drawn and joined them at the pommel. "TYPHOON BLAST!" She directed her full might straight at the ground, and Rashar remained in place, knowing better than to leave the Eye. Winds roared, sweeping up all of Daikhan's proud army and loose debris. Soldiers found themselves either impaled with flying branches or ripped to shreds by the sheer force. Mardrena landed infront of Rashar and sheathed her swords, closing her eyes to the grisly rain of carnage as dust and leaves settled, covering the ruin. The whites of Rashar's eyes showed and he shuddered where he stood. Mardrena turned and placed her hands on his cheeks. "Poor lad, I'm sorry fer puttin' ye through that. Forgive me."

"You...may have robbed me of my life...milk-maid...but I have already exacted my revenge." Mardrena turned around and saw Daikhan's upper body protruding from a pile of debris. His arms and legs seemed nowhere to be found. "Did...you honestly believe...I would let you find respite so easily? I sent my scouts to hunt you down, but rather than slay you in the night whist helpless, I knew I could strike a far more devastating blow. I know where you convalesced, such a quaint little village. I sent some of my men there, and what you will find once you return will wound you far deeper than any sword. Your everlasting suffering will bring me joy as I depart this world-" Daikhan cackled.

Mardrena lunged and drove one of the Windblade Daggers into his chest. Daikhan convulsed and his eyes bulged briefly but then he smiled again, blood trickling out the corner of his mouth. "Die, Daikhan Backstabber. Die an' trouble this world no more," Mardrena growled. Daikhan continued smirking, and Mardrena twisted the dagger. She remained kneeling on the ground staring into his eyes as his arrogant gaze met hers. He seemed to revel in her anger before shuddering suddenly, and then she saw it in his eyes; terror and the realization of the judgement that await him in the Afterworld. He breathed his last and Mardrena withdrew her dagger then plunged it into the dirt before withdrawing it again. She would suffer not a drop of the coward's blood upon her blade in its sheath.

"Fight yuir fear, Rashar. Ride hard an' fast! Ride!" Mardrena encouraged and leapt into the saddle and reigned Rashar around and galloped back down the path towards the village. Her eyes widened when she saw the first column of smoke in the distance. Rashar galloped past a pile of smoldering cinders: all that remained of the first house. Fresh flames still danced on the roofs of other homes. Mardrena could see some of Daikhan's men reveling in the carnage as one of them held a blade infront of the throat of a struggling girl. The girl recognized Mardrena and reached out for her, and before Mardrena could even dismount and intervene, the soldier finished the act.

The men cackled gleefully until whirring gold blades plunged into their throats, sending them collapsing into gurgling heaps. Mardrena dashed from home to home, kicking down burning doors and checking for survivors but only finding charred corpses or nothing at all. She rushed towards the last home she had yet to check and shoved her way inside. Chunks of thatching collapsed inward and flames billowed to the side as Mardrena barreled out of the sagging ruin carrying that precious lone survivor in her arms. The house collapsed behind her as she set Hidoriku on the ground gently.

"Dinnae fear, Hidoriku. Ye will yet live this day," Mardrena clasped his hand in her armored palm.

"I am sorry...fair maiden...but...this is the end for me..." Hidoriku jerkily moved his hand and peeled his robe away from his chest, showing Mardrena the deep cut in his ribs. Mardrena pressed her palm over the wound, trying to staunch the blood flow. Hidoriku placed a hand on the back of her wrist and smiled faintly. "Fair maiden...I am a healer...and I know...I am going to die..."

"I ne'r should've left! My duty is to protect th' innocent, an' I failed ye all!" Mardrena lamented.

"The...the little ones...they yet live...When I heard the commotion, I sent some of the women into the forest with the children...whist the men and myself remained behind to cover their escape...but we are not fighters like yourself, sadly," Hidoriku admitted. Mardrena's face contorted in grief. The children still faced hardship without fathers to rear or support them. Her tears fell upon the monk's bloodied robes. Hidoriku smiled weakly. "There are things in this world that lie not in our hands, fair maiden...I...I never knew your name...I never thought to ask...I am sorry..."

"...I am Mardrena Lockehart..."

"I see...now that I see your true form and know your name, you seem heaven-sent in divine fire...there remains...a great destiny ahead of you...but it lies not with me..." Hidoriku convulsed and coughed. "My time draws nigh...I ask one final favor of you, Mardrena…"

"Speak it, an it will be done," Mardrena pledged, blinking tears from her eyes. Hidoriku raised his arm with great effort and touched the v-shaped crest of Mardrena's helmet with his fingertips. A pinkish glow emanated from the crest before fading.

"Move your fingers...through the air...like this," Hidoriku demonstrated and raised his arm before drawing his index and middle fingers straight through the air in a downward stroke. Mardrena copied the motion, and much to her surprise, pinkish smoke trailed up from her fingertips. The smoke thickened then vanished to reveal an ornate flute. Mardrena reached up and caught it in her palm. "I spent much of my past years studying the effects of music to comfort the body and soothe wounds...This is my final legacy...my last will...I have bound this to your Armor that it may be summoned in such a fashion by you..." Hidoriku's gaze seemed distant. "No...no...you will not be the one to use it..." Mardrena thought he had made a mistake gifting her this instrument, but Hidoriku continued speaking.

"Your successor...she who will come after you...she will be the one to uncover its full potential...she will hear the music in her spirit...sung to her by the woman from the World of Ghosts...with hair of white and eyes of gold...who speaks with thought...she will console his lonely blood..."

"By all that is given me, I shall fulfill yuir wish, Hidoriku-" Mardrena bowed her head briefly then looked up only to see Hidoriku's lifeless eyes gazing up at her. She sucked in air through her teeth then reached over with her free hand and gently pressed the man's eyes shut. She leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead then again on the lips gently.

By the time the sun had set she had buried the dead among the ashes of the village, erecting makeshift crosses at their graves. Any of Daikhan's men that survived she would hunt down, and any villagers that yet lived she would ensure safe passage to other villages. She knelt infront of Hidoriku's grave still in full armor, hands clasped in prayer. A wreath of herbs hung from the cross.

The following morning, Mardrena sat on a fallen tree trunk playing a hymn for the fallen. The patch still held as she played. She paused and glanced up at the strands of hair fluttering infront of her eyes. She saw a second gray strand beside the first that had not been there the day before. Mardrena sighed deeply. Hidoriku had said she would not realize his legacy, and she knew why: Her time on this world slowly trickled away. She would meet Hidoriku again in the Afterworld, but until then she had only what little time remaining to regret not spending those years with a good, kind man. Until her own last breath, she would curse herself for that one final mistake...one of many.

Mardrena had dismissed her armor the night before but reached up with two fingers and drew them through the air cautiously. Pinkish smoke trailed from her fingertips and the flute appeared. Sure enough, she could summon it even without Armor. She turned it about in her hands. The lacquered wood glistened. Golden vines twined around the circumference of the flute and around the finger holes, so finely detailed it seemed as if living plants had grown along it and turned to gold. Pinkish glass inlay adorned the spaces between vines. Though akin to her pipes, the flute's design differed greatly from them and she lacked the skill, but Hiroriku had said with his last breath she would not be the one to play it. She had given her word that she would ensure his legacy fulfilled...but she also had to make sure her successor did not make the same mistakes she had.

* * *

 _It's make is unlike any I have ever seen. What arts crafted it, I do not know. Perhaps Hidoriku was related to Kaosu. What I do know is I will not be the one to play it. Yet the spirit of my Armor tells me the one who succeeds me shall wield Hidoriku's Legacy and fulfill the duty at which I failed; to Bind the Nine. I leave this last testament within the Armor so that when the time comes, my heir shall find it and know the history behind the flute and its maker._

 _Mardrena Lockehart, 1683_

Almethea's gaze came to a stop as she finished reading the account left by Mardrena. She lowered the parchment and looked at Tanya, who had reverted back to sub-armor.

"So that's the story behind that weird flute!" Rowen remarked.

"That is Hidoriku's Will. This man had incredible foresight. 'Sung by the woman from the World of Ghosts, with hair of white and eyes of gold'...Banguk is referred to as the Ghost Planet," Anubis added.

"Indeed, for this letter was written merely a few years before Mardrena's death," Kaosu commented. Almethea held the paper out to Kaosu, who took it carefully.

"When I finished my training with the Armor of Typhoon, Mard told me 'the flute has its own power in the hands of the right player'. I had no idea what she meant until I saw you," Tanya admitted.

 _"He who crafted this instrument had great skill indeed, for it is exactly the tool needed to save your friend. The flute itself has no power. Power lies within the player. In ages past, we of Banguk learned to harness sound to entreat the body to renew and cleanse itself. We called it the Healing Theme."_

"Wait...you're saying the flute itself has no magic, but you can teach Tanya a magic tune that can heal?" Cale asked, skeptical of the Bangukian healer. Tanya glared at him, annoyed.

 _"We do not label our techniques magic,"_ Almethea glanced at the former warlord sharply. _"As I said, the Theme reaches deep into the very soul of the afflicted and appeals to the body to mend. However one person alone cannot complete the Theme. One must play while another tend to the afflicted. I will teach you to perform the first duty, but the Theme will only work if completed, otherwise it will fail, and thus you alone cannot bear the burden. I will assist you in your efforts."_

"How long would it take to teach Tanya this Theme? Kento's running out of time," Ryo argued.

 _"There are things which are taught by image, and things which are taught by word."_ Almethea approached Tanya and reached out and touched the side of her head with her fingertips. " _There are things taught by spoken word, and there are things shared by thought."_

* * *

Kento knelt beside a small stream and reached into the waters, cupping his hands together. A deer drank from the same stream further up, not at all alarmed by his presence. He raised the water to his lips to drink but paused and lowered his hands when he saw his transformed face reflected in the shimmering surface. He stared at the thick white claws tipping his fingers and let the water drain out of his hands. He couldn't even take a sip of water without being reminded of what he had become.

Kento's face contorted in sorrow and he threw back his head and let out a mournful roar that echoed through the forest. The deer bounded away, startled by the echoing cry.

* * *

Shannon and Anubis crouched perched on tree branches overlooking the lawn as Almethea sat cross-legged on the ground opposite of Tanya. Both of them had their hands in their laps, apparently in deep meditation. Shannon jolted slightly, sensing something, and drew out the Ronin Cross from under her armor collar. The Hardrock Topaz shone with a muted light that seemed to flicker every second. "Kento's fading fast...we're staking all our hopes on this Healing Theme...but I feel like we should be doing more! We were able to bring Sage back, and he suffered _far_ worse than Kento!" Shannon lamented and shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. When she opened them she noticed Anubis' puzzled stare. She gasped suddenly, realizing he didn't know about the horrific procedure Sage had undergone at Mal Daggur's hands. She clamped a hand over her mouth, feigning general distress. Anubis didn't seem inclined to pry and turned his gaze away, apparently thinking she referred to Sage's possession by the Soul Hunter leader. Shannon wiped tears from her eyes with her knuckles and pressed her clenched hand against her mouth. Anubis turned to face her and opened his mouth to speak.

"Are you familiar with the Lai of Bisclavret?" he queried. Shannon shook her head and frowned. "Long ago there lived a noble night and his beloved wife, and though they loved one another, each week the knight would leave her for three days. The lady wondered where Bisclavret went and finally pried the secret from him: he was required to assume the form of a wolf and dwell in the forest, and could only return to human form with his clothes. Not wishing to spend her life with a man-beast, the woman plotted to elope with another knight and discovered the secret hiding place of her husband's clothes. She stole them and ran off with her paramour, leaving the knight trapped in beast form.

"One day the King went hunting and his hounds tracked and cornered Bisclavret, but before the hounds could close the distance, Bisclavret bounded over to the King and sued for pardon at his feet. Amazed by his intelligence, the King had Bisclavret brought to the castle where he became the darling of the royal court. Lords and ladies marveled at this magnificent beast, impressed by its gentle nature.

"The King went out into the countryside to visit his loyal subjects with Bisclavret at his side, but as the faithless wife came out to greet the King, Bisclavret lunged at her in rage and bit her nose clean off! This baffled the King, for the beast had never behaved in such a fashion before. One of his advisors suggested there might be a connection between the two, for the woman had been the former wife of one of the King's knights who had gone missing some time ago. He ordered the faithless wife seized and under pain of torture she divulged what she had done. The King ordered her to return the stolen clothes and locked them in a room along with the beast. When he checked the room later that night, Bisclavret had redressed and regained his human form.

"The King rushed to his side and embraced him warmly, overjoyed to see him for Bisclavret had been a good friend of the King. The King restored to him all of his titles and lands and Bisclavret lived happily thereafter. However, it is said that forever after, the descendants of the faithless wife were born with very short noses," Anubis smirked as he finished the tale.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not entirely sure what the moral of that story's supposed to be. All I got from that is a guy got royally effed over by his ex," Shannon grimaced and shook her head. Anubis smiled gently and cocked his head to the side.  
"Not all man-beasts live cursed lives," he stated. Shannon glanced from him to Tanya and Almethea. She understood what he meant, but all the same it felt wrong referring to Kento that way.

 _He's still human! At least he didn't get his blood drained and turned into a lightning vampire..._

Mia and Danae stood close to the front door and watched as Almethea imparted her knowledge to Tanya in the technique only known to a Bangukian. Mia glanced to the side and spotted Ryo pacing off to the side looking very apprehensive. "The way he spoke to her when he greeted her...it almost felt like he _knew_ her language...like he didn't really need a translator piece," Mia remarked.

"The translators only do so much. Thangien and Oldworlder have a common lineage, but Banguk took a far different path. One does not 'speak' Bangukian so much as 'feel' it. If the people are joyous then the language is full of joy. If the people are sad then the language is full of great sadness. She is the last of her kind. Sorrow weighs heavily upon her."

"She can't be the only one, can she? There had to have been others to survive! Banguk is bigger than Thanged. Some had to have escaped!" Mia argued. Danae shook her head grimly.

"Those that remain in the forests refuse to communicate with outsiders, even her. They were the orphans of Banguk burning. Fire came from the sky and devoured their world. As we ride the Pegasi in the sky, they cower in fear and hide. So many years have passed they have forgotten the glories of their forefathers, their knowledge and legacies. All that Banguk once was remains in her.

"The Bangukian tongue relies not so much on words as it does emotion. Ryo is someone who has known great loss in the past, and thus he understands her keenly," Danae explained. Mia glanced at Ryo, who had paused during his pacing and stood with his arms folded over his chest. If this plan failed, he would lose someone else. Rona...his father… Mia blinked in realization.

 _He still remembers her! He's never forgotten New York..._

* * *

 _"Kento? Kentoooo?"_

"Rrrnn...huh?" Kento slowly opened his eyes.

"Kento, you okay?" His gaze remained blurry at first.

"Ch-Chun-Fa?" he whispered, thinking his youngest sister stood beside him.

"No, silly. I'm Kayli, remember? Whatcha doing way out here by yourself? You've missed breakfast, lunch, and dinner all day yesterday and today too. You want me to go get you somethin' to eat?" Kento blinked and pushed himself up on his palm and stared at the girl. Kayli leaned to the side and stared at him. Her blanket draped around her shoulders. She looked more concerned than afraid.

"Kayli, listen, it's not safe to be around me. Does your mom know you're out here by yourself?"

"No. Why would you not be safe? Just because you look different doesn't mean you're different. You're still the same person." Kento blinked, surprised by the statement. "Yulie told me what happened to you, but that doesn't make you a bad person. He says you act weird sometimes, but its probably because you didn't eat enough." Kento stared at her in disbelief at her. She had a determined look in her eyes, much like Ryo, but her eyes shared Tanya's bronze-brown color. Kento smiled weakly.

"You're very kind, Kayli. Tanya's very lucky to have a sister like you." _She's Ryo's sister too..._

"You're good too! That's why you shouldn't be out here alone! All your friends are worried about you!" Kento's white eyes widened when he began hearing something else...something almost sinister. "But you won't have friends if you keep hurting them. It doesn't matter if you didn't know what you were doing. If you did it, you're still guilty." It seemed like two voices spoke, but he could only hear the second one...the _bad_ one… "You can't say you're the Ronin of Justice if you do bad things, and that would make you a bad person, wouldn't it?" Kento raised a hand to the side of his head and growled, trying to block out the voice. Why? Why was he hearing this? She sounded so nice just a second ago! Something was wrong...was this an illusion? A lie all along?

"Kento? You got a headache or something? I can go get you some aspirin or-" Kayli offered and frowned when she saw Kento flinching in pain. Kento whirled on her.

"JUST GO AWAY!" he growled, eyes flaring white. Kayli gasped and ran away quickly, startled by the outburst. Kento frowned and buried his face in his hand when he realized what he'd done. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head before letting loose a low, mournful roar that echoed far and followed Kayli as she fled back home through the woods.

* * *

Almethea and Tanya opened their eyes at the same time. " _Do you now know what you must do?"_

"I do," the Lady Ronin replied and glanced at the exquisite flute that was Hidoriku's Legacy.

"Tanya! Tanya! Tanya!" Tanya frowned and rose to her feet when she heard the cries of her little sister. "Something's wrong with Kento! Like really _really_ wrong! I think he's hurt real bad!"

"Whoa whoa, hold on, you _saw_ Kento? In person?" Tanya demanded, bewildered. Shannon and Anubis sprang down from their perches and Ryo and some of the other Ronin gathered around.

"Uh huh. He sounded really sad."

"Kayli, Kento's not himself. He could've hurt you," Ryo scolded.

"Well he _didn't_ hurt me. He just told me to go away, but I don't know why." Ryo and Tanya exchanged glances before looking down at their youngest sister.

"Listen, Kayli. The Dynasty poisoned Kento and it's causing him to see things that aren't there and think his friends are enemies," Ryo explained softly.

"What? You mean the Dynasty hurt Kento and no one told me about it! I'm a Sanada! People are supposed to tell me this important stuff! _Ryo no Baka_!" Kayli shouted and kicked her brother in the shins hard enough to smart even through sub-armor. Ryo yelped and staggered back a step, wincing.

"Grg-f- I think you're starting to rub off on her!" Ryo accused.

"Ooooh nooo, I use a _way_ worse word when _I_ call someone an idiot," Tanya chuckled and shook her head. Sehkmet and Cale doubled over and pointed at Ryo, guffawing. Just then Kayli noticed the strange lady with dark skin and white hair and golden eyes. The woman regarded her calmly.

"Kayli, you stay here with Mom, okay? We're going to find Kento and heal him," Tanya stated and knelt down, putting a hand on Kayli's shoulder. Kayli glanced at the ornate flute her sister held.

"That might be easier said than done. Kento's senses are super sharp in that form. He'll hear and smell us coming and might think we're trying to corner him," Rowen noted.

"I could try using my illusions, but that might not work either..." Dais rubbed the back of his head.

"Just keep your distance. Almethea and I got this covered," Tanya said and rose to her feet.

"That might not work either! He'll know what you're planning!" Mia argued from where she stood beside Danae. "Kento's telepathic. If you're planning something against him, he'll hear it!"

"Oh that's just great...how many abilities does he _have_?" Cale grumbled.

"It is very limited in scope. If he is distracted, he might not be able to focus on potential threats," Kaosu interjected. Cye seemed lost in thought before stepping forward.

"I'll distract him." Ryo opened his mouth to protest but Cye glanced at him sharply. "I have to do this, Ryo! If anyone's to blame for the state he's in now, it's me for not knowing something was wrong from the getgo. He _knows_ me! He won't hurt me unless he thinks I'm a threat. I have to trust him if I expect him to trust me." Ryo regarded Cye worriedly before narrowing his eyes and nodding.

"Okay then, let's go. Kento doesn't have much time left," Ryo said and walked over to Almethea, picking her up off the ground in her arms before springing up into the trees. The rest of the Ronin took off running into the forest. Kayli stepped back towards where Mia, Danae, and Kaosu stood.

"What...what'll happen if Big Sis _can't_ heal Kento?" she asked worriedly.

"If the Healing Theme fails, then Kento will die, and in the worst way imaginable," Kaosu replied.

* * *

"BAUTAN! What in the Nether possessed you to execute this hare-brained scheme of yours without my leave?" Talpa demanded of a cowering Bautan. "You risk drawing the ire of the Ronin and their allies at this crucial time, and you involve Kylyra, whom I am sure would _never_ have gone along with such a plot had not she felt coerced..." Kylyra stood silently beside Bautan with her head bowed meekly. Bautan glanced sideways at her, irritated by her silence on the matter.

"I assure you, O great and terrible lord, it is only a matter of time before Kento of Hardrock departs this world! The poison drives him further and further from his friends and causes him to see any attempted aid as a threat! I thought it best not to distract you with the minor details seeing as how you were in-" Bautan gulped as he caught himself, almost saying "indisposed". "um-introspective! What, with having suffered such crippling losses against Beast Lord and his forces… I acted only for your express benefit and the glory of the Dynasty and its Emperor!"

"…Bautan..." Talpa began. Bautan stared up at him smiling awkwardly. "The next time you feel like acting for my glory... **don't** " Crimson bolts shot out from Talpa's eyes and enveloped Bautan. Kylyra recoiled in fright and watched as Bautan yelped and flailed his arms about for several moments before vanishing from sight in a wisp of smoke.

"Bautan!" Kylyra shouted, alarmed by his sudden disappearance.

"Remain among your dusty tomes and scrolls until next I have need of you. As for you..." Kylyra flinched and looked back at Talpa nervously. "I have a task for you." Talpa raised his hand and the view screen slid down from the ceiling. Kylyra turned around to see the images displayed of the Ronin gathered around a thin, regal-looking woman with dark skin, white hair, and golden eyes. "Anubis and Strata made great haste to depart the Realm and returned with this Outworlder in tow. I believe the Ronin conspire to rescue their ailing friend with the aid of this Outworlder. See to it that they do not. I am sure you are more than capable of executing such a simple task...and such a vulnerable target."

Kylyra immediately forgot all about Bautan's punishment and her lips spread in a wicked smirk.

* * *

Kento lay on the ground curled up on his side. His eyes snapped open when he thought he heard a voice and he stood up quickly, glancing from side to side. "I know that voice...TAAALPAAA! COME ON AND FACE ME!" Kento bellowed a challenge. No reply. "YOU COWARD!" Kento's eyes flashed bright white and his voice took on a rough tone. He curled his fingers and tensed, remembering that dream he'd had long ago where he'd taken out Stheno, Mal Daggur, and Talpa in swift order. "I KILLED YOU ONCE BEFORE!" He remembered ripping Talpa's armor asunder savagely. "I CAN DO IT AGAIN!" Kento let out a throaty roar, hair bristled like a mane.

The air hung quiet and still aside from his deep ragged breath and he wondered if he'd imagined the whole thing. He glanced from one side to the other, confused, and lowered his arms.

 _"I tried to warn you all those years ago..."_ Talpa's voice purred. Kento snarled and whirled around, trying to find his target. _"Did I not tell you your thirst for blood would consume you?"_

"You're trying to steal my Armor, is that it? You think I'm stupid that I'd just give it to you?"

 _"Why cling to the source of your pain...relinquish it, and free yourself of your anguish. The Heart of Justice has already forsaken you."_

"LIAR! LIAR!" Kento let out a rattling roar. Talpa's laughter filled his ears and he splayed his claws and bunched his shoulders. "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Kento howled and clenched his fists. He stood there for several moments holding his arms infront of his chest.

 _"Look at yourself, Kento of Hardrock..."_ Kento opened his eyes and looked down at his hands, uncurling his fingers slowly, staring sadly at the long ivory-white claws that tipped his fingers. _"You have become more beast than man. The world of your birth has shunned you. Your 'friends' have forsaken you. They fear the monster you have become. You are alone now. You have nothing!"_

"No...no...I didn't ask for this...I didn't want this...It's not my fault!"

 _"Lie to yourself some more."_ Talpa's voice mocked. Kento sighed, feeling weak all of a sudden and collapsed to his knees. _"Die...die and leave this world behind..."_ Kento let out a sigh and rolled onto his side limply. He curled up like a beast. He felt so tired...he just wanted it all to end.

* * *

Ryo landed on the ground and set Almethea down gently. The Bangukian seemed startled upon hearing the pained roar. "He's close, really close. Rowen, see if you can spot him from the sky. We can't use ArmSig to port to him directly, or else he'll think we're attacking."

"Gotcha," Rowen changed to Eagle sub-armor and took to the air. No sooner did he leave the ground did something spring from the trees and belt Cye in the chest, sending him skidding. Rowen looked down and gasped in horror when he saw Kylyra facing Almethea and Ryo.

"Last of her kind and the only one able to heal Hardrock? I will not let you ruin my perfect revenge! Hardrock must die, and so must you!" Kylyra crowed.

"KYLYRA! Stay back!" Ryo howled and lunged. Kylyra shot one of her whips and sent Ryo flying.

"ALMETHEA!" Tanya cried. The Dynasty Warrior licked her lips and turned to face the Bangukian. She could easily run her through before Tanya had a chance to intervene.

"DIE!" Kylyra pulled back her sword and thrust. Almethea narrowed her golden eyes.

Kylyra's blade halted no more than inches away from the Bangukian's chest. Tanya didn't know what to do or think when she saw the two facing each other. Kylyra's eyes widened in sheer terror while Almethea looked... _angry_. Tanya had never seen such rage before. The Bangukian stood with her shoulders squared and fists clenched at her sides. Tanya did not see what Kylyra saw.

Immense walls of fire boiled up behind the Bangukian, surging high into the sky in successive waves. Seething, roiling, consuming everything in their path. Fire that stretched the horizon and swallowed the sky, leaving nothing but charred flesh and ruin in its path. Instead of the forest, heaps of smoldering corpses surrounded them. The fire closed in, heat smothering and unforgiving.

"No...no...NO! GET AWAY! GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY!" Kylyra shrieked and turned around, springing away before Ryo and Cye could strike as if she couldn't run fast enough. She fled into the forest, scrambling to get as far away from the Bangukian as she could.

"...what the _*censored*_ was _that_ about?" Tanya asked as she walked over to Almethea. She still stared ahead at where Kylyra had fled, her eyes still narrowed in anger.

"At least you're safe and sound…are...are you sure you're alright?" Cye asked cautiously.

"Almethea...what did you _do_ to her?" Ryo asked. Almethea's jaw remained set.

 _"I did **nothing** "_ she turned around and took off walking. Tanya and Cye looked generally confused, but Ryo frowned in realization. It made sense to him what Kylyra had seen, what Almethea had unleashed against her. Kylyra wanted to kill her for no other reason than the fact that she drew breath, and Almethea let her see first hand what she experienced during the firing of the Vyerrdeklagn, the inferno that consumed her entire planet and the rest of her kind.

 _"Ryo, I spotted Kento. He's not moving, and I can barely sense his life force. Cye, you're up, but be careful. I won't be able to communicate with you from here on out,"_ Rowen relayed over the com channel. Cye nodded and took a deep breath before venturing forward alone while the others took up positions far out of sight. Tanya took to the trees and followed Cye discreetly. Almethea seemingly vanished into the brush, following Tanya on the ground. The others kept their distance in the brush.

"Kento? Kento! Can you hear me? Hello?" Kento's eyes snapped open then narrowed in a scowl. He didn't like hearing that voice and pushed himself off the ground. Rowen hovered in the air high above and hissed through his teeth when he saw a large form stalking the unsuspecting Cye from behind. _CYE! Watch out, man! He's right behind you!_ Rowen prayed silently.

 _Okay Cye, get ahold of yourself. Just stay calm...no need to panic._ Cye's blood chilled when he heard the low rattling growl. _Okay! Panic!_ He had no time to react as a large hand clamped over the back of his neck and lifted him into the air, his feet dangling above the ground.

"How hard is it for you all to understand that I just want to be left alone," Kento snarled in a tone that seemed eerily steady yet so full of pain and sorrow. Cye gasped when he felt Kento's grip tighten just enough to get him worried about his vertebrae.

 _KENTO! Please, listen to me!_ Cye heard a confused grunt from the transformed human. _I'm not here to hurt you! I'm trying to help! The Dynasty poisoned you and you're dying. We can cure you, but you have to trust us!_ Cye could hear his friend growling softly, wary and on edge. _I'm communicating with you this way because if I speak out loud the poison will make you hear something different. I'm telling the truth!_ Kento scowled and cocked his head to one side. _Please, if our friendship over the years has meant anything to you, believe I'm telling the truth! Please, Kento, you're my friend. I don't want to watch you suffer and die like this!_

"OOF!" Cye grunted when Kento released him suddenly and he landed on his backside. He shook his head and staggered to his feet, dusting himself off briefly. He turned to look at Kento. "I'm so glad you-" Cye caught himself and clamped both hands over his mouth, almost forgetting the smallest word might be misconstrued as a threat. He glanced up at the transformed human meekly. His appearance alarmed Cye. Kento looked almost... _deflated_ -Cye had no other word for it. His usual vigor looked greatly diminished, even in his Avatar form. Cye fought back his unease and smirked awkwardly.

"Why did you come out here," Kento demanded, sounding irritated.

 _I told you, we have a way to heal you. It's a miracle you've lasted this long. You're as tough as they come, you know._ Cye reached behind his back and discreetly thumbed the screen of his wrist-com, toggling the broadcast to the open channel. Ryo glanced down at his wrist-com when he saw the signal bar appear. The other Ronin hiding in the forest could hear the ongoing exchange.

"I don't think it matters anymore, bud," Kento gave a half-hearted chuckle and averted his gaze. Cye glanced out the corner of his eye and spotted Almethea emerging from the forest behind Kento. Her woven slippers masked her footsteps, and Kento seemed so lost he didn't pay attention to the sound of grain of dirt moving or the whisper of grass blades. "I'm ready to go, so it's no big deal."

"What-" Cye clamped a hand over his mouth again. _What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

"I'm ready to die," Kento stated calmly. Shannon glanced at her wrist-com in alarm. Anubis scowled in concern and Rowen took in a sharp breath. Tanya crept along the branches quietly as she moved into position. The wind blew towards her, carrying her scent away from Kento.

 _WHAT!? How could you say something like that!? Why would you want to die! You have so much to live for! Your friends haven't abandoned you, Kento! We still care!_

"I know that...I can sense that now...it's just..." Cye frowned when he noticed tears trickling from Kento's eyes. "I can't live like this anymore!" Kento shook his head and stared sadly at his claws.

 _That's still no reason to let yourself die! You've worked so hard and come so far. You can control this! You just have to keep trying! Believe in yourself!_

"It's not working!" Kento snapped and glared at Cye. He turned to the side slightly. Almethea had to slide to the side to avoid being spotted. Cye's breath caught in his throat but he glanced back at Kento: he couldn't betray so much as a sliver of thought. Kento looked at him sadly. "Sensei said-he said 'all beasts can be tamed if they choose to be tamed', but this thing doesn't want to be tamed. It won't _let_ me tame it, and the more I keep fighting like this, the more I'll lose myself. I can't take that risk. I almost killed you, Cye, without realizing what I was doing or having any control over myself. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I actually killed someone, and I've come way too close lately to doing just that. It'd be better for everyone if I just go away."

"And you think suicide is the answer?!" Cye exclaimed. Hallucinations be damned at this point. "Think of the people who care for you! Me, your friends, your family! You have brothers and sisters too, you know! Think about your parents! How do you think your mother will feel when she learns her son is dead?" Kento stared at the ground despondently then glanced at his palm, curling his fingers.

"She doesn't know...about this… If I die, I'll be protecting them. Better off they never have to see me look this way!" Almethea had to sidestep again to avoid being spotted by Kento as he shook his head. She stood no more than three feet away. Tanya flexed her fingers around the flute in anticipation.

"Kento, if you die, then Talpa wins. It's as simple as that. Think about it: Talpa fears you. He fears us! Our strength, our bond. The unity we have, it's something that can overpower his evil. If that bond is broken, it makes everyone else fair game for his plots." Kento didn't respond and closed his eyes sadly. Cye felt helpless, like grasping onto straws on the edge of a cliff. He scrambled to weigh his options, to come up with a good reason. He bit his lip then ran his tongue over his teeth. "Think about Tanya." Kento's eyes opened slightly. Ryo raised an eyebrow when he heard that comment over the channel. "You know how much Talpa hates her. She's the only one who can't be influenced by him. She's a threat to everything he stands for. If you die, who will protect her? She'll be the first one on his list once you're gone. Think about all those times you've come through for her, for the rest of us!" Tanya had turned off her com in order to focus on playing, so she didn't hear the exchange. She held the flute to her lips. Almethea raised her arm cautiously and held her palm straight.

 _Your friend is lying to you. If she does not die by my hand she will surely die by yours..._ Kento flinched and held a hand to his head, grunting in discomfort. Cye frowned and took a step forward.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's Talpa...he says I'll kill Tanya..."

"He's just trying to manipulate you, the same way Bautan messed with you the last time."

"Yeah, and that happened because I _let_ it happen! He's right: I am a savage beast. He was right about the Armors back then, during the Dynasty Wars."

"Kento, you have to believe in your friends! Believe in the Ronin Warriors! You still have a duty to protect your family, your friends. If you die, who will be left to look after them!" A few more inches…

 _The more you fight in this form, the more savage you will become, 'man-beast'..._

"Remember what Michelle said that one time! I think she was talking about your Avatar. Remember? 'It's an aspect of you, it isn't _you_!" Cye argued. Just then, Almethea placed her palm on Kento's lower back. The Ronin Warrior felt this and let out a startled grunt that quickly turned to anger.

 _SEE HOW YOUR 'FRIENDS' BETRAY YOU!_ Talpa's voice cackled.

"KENTO! NO! DON'T! SHE'S A HEALER! She's trying to help!" Cye lunged and wrapped both arms around Kento's wrist as the transformed human tensed to strike. Kento raised his arm and lifted Cye off the ground easily, but Cye clung fast, trying to buy Almethea a few precious seconds. Kento glanced over his other shoulder and saw her and raised his arm to lash out at her, instinct driving him to attack the unknown. Almethea either resigned herself to the possibility of death or simply did not fear. Shannon, Anubis, Sehkmet, Dais, and Cale sprang down from the branches and moved to aid Cye.

Everything seemed to come to a standstill as the first note took to the air. Kento gasped and blinked in surprise as the soothing sound drowned out Talpa's vile whispers totally and utterly. Even the other Ronin seemed arrested by the music. Rowen only remained hovering in the air thanks to his Eagle sub-armor. Cye hung limply on Kento's wrist, amazed by the notes produced by Hidoriku's Legacy. The Healing Theme held sway over all who heard it. No mystical glow flowed from Almethea's palm nor collected in the air around Kento, and yet the Theme seemed to wash away his pain.

Kento closed his eyes and relaxed, letting his arms hang at his sides and letting Cye down to the ground gently. The transformed human began swaying slightly and humming. The music sounded so soothing and beautiful, like nothing he had ever heard before in his life. All worry and sadness left him as the Theme surged through the forest. At the same time the Theme seemed oddly familiar, and the flicker of a memory came to mind: an injured Tanya sitting in bed playing an ornate flute.

The Theme concluded almost as quickly as it began. Almethea withdrew her hand and stepped back slowly. Kento stopped humming and opened his eyes, blinking several times.

"Wha-what...what was that?" he asked, confused and amazed.

"How do you feel?" Cye asked cautiously.

"Great! Fantastic! I-ooohhh" Kento suddenly pitched forward and sank to one knee, bracing his knuckle against the ground. Cye gasped in alarm and knelt infront of him. "I feel so...faded..."

"You've been in that form for almost two days straight without eating _anything_! You've just about burnt up all your energy! You need to change back, now!" Cye urged. Kento grimaced and shuddered.

"I'm trying…but...it feels so...hard to...uuuhhh…" Kento felt like a rag doll as his body convulsed and shrank. Cye had to struggle to prop up his weight as he nearly collapsed onto his side.

"Take it easy. Once we port back home, I'll fix you a nice big dinner. Put some meat back on those bones," Cye assured.

"You...you mean that? After everything that happened? After everything I did?"

"Of course! I've always been and always will be your friend, through thick and thin," Cye affirmed and grinned. Kento's eyes began watering and he wrapped his arms around Cye's shoulders.

"CYE! Thank you so much!"

"Okay! Oxygen becoming an issue here!" Cye croaked and squirmed. Even weakened, Kento could still manage a pretty strong bear hug. Kento pulled away and Cye gave him a hearty pat on the back. "Although, I'm not the one you should be thanking," Cye said and looked to the side over his shoulder. Kento followed his gaze and turned sideways slightly, seeing Almethea standing a few feet away. She regarded him calmly with golden eyes and her white hair drifted in the breeze.

"Her name is Almethea. She came from Banguk." Kento vaguely heard what Cye said and remained transfixed by the woman's gaze. He could sense great sadness from her...but oddly enough, great joy. Her lips spread faintly in a smile and she nodded slightly, almost in approval, but of what, Kento had no idea and he stared back at her dumbly. "She taught Tanya how to play the Healing Theme, and that's what flushed that nasty poison out of your system."

"Tanya? That was...Tanya playing that music?" Kento blinked and glanced from side to side, unable to find the Lady Ronin immediately.

"Hey! It worked! It really worked!" "Good job, Cye!" "Here, I'll armor up and port us back home." Kento saw Cale, Dais, and Rowen gather around, followed by Sehkmet, Anubis, and Shannon.

"Infirmary first so I can do a checkup on him," Shannon insisted.

"Wait! Can't...can't we stop by the kitchen first?" Kento argued meekly. Shannon leaned close and pressed her index finger against his nose, narrowing her eyes.

"Don't argue with an O'Connor," she growled. Kento caught a glimpse of pink out the corner of his eye and finally spotted Tanya sitting on a high branch with her back against the tree. She seemed indifferent to the antics going on below and kept her gaze fixed on the flute she held in her hands.

"In the hands of the right player...it has its own power...now it makes sense," the Lady Ronin held the flute close to her chest, contemplating what she had learned today.

Ryo approached Almethea, who remained standing there watching the joyous Ronin. He thumbed the translator bud into his ear and clipped the other piece onto his armor collar. _"What will you do now? Once we take you back to Banguk, that is. I'd hate to leave you there all alone."_

 _"King Torke once sent emissaries and gifts, asking me to join him in the Rider's Citadel, promising me a position of honor. I spurned his offer, thinking he intended only to have me as a curiosity, a object to behold in awe on a pedestal. Only now do I realize why he made such an urgent request."_ Almethea turned to face Ryo. _"I am the last of my kind. Never again will my people rise in greatness. If I die, then so too will all the knowledge I possess, knowledge that has given your friend new life this day, and then my people will truly be no more._

 _"I will go to Thanged. I will visit the Archives of Raaezen and speak with the healers of the Traedeskaton. I will put to word my knowledge and impart my techniques to others. In this way my people will yet live on,"_ Almethea smiled radiantly at Ryo and squared her shoulders. Ryo could sense the change in her from earlier and smiled in return.

 _"You have our lasting and eternal thanks."_ he spoke gladly, feeling a great weight lifted off his own shoulders. Almethea nodded at him then turned and walked away daintily to join the rest of the Ronin as Rowen prepared to teleport. "Cye! Can I talk to you for a sec!" Ryo called. Cye looked his way, startled, then stepped away from the group. Tanya didn't seem inclined to join the others and remained on her perch in deep thought. Kento opened his mouth, wanting to shout his thanks, but the teleport rings swept down over the group and they vanished.

"What's up?" Cye asked, puzzled.

"What was that all about back there? What you told Kento?" Ryo inquired and raised an eyebrow. Cye raked his hands through his hair and sighed deeply, letting his shoulders hang.

"Ryo, I'm not gonna lie: that had to have been the biggest gamble I've ever made before in my life," Cye admitted and shook his head. He glanced out the corner of his eye and noticed Ryo's raised eyebrow. "Oh come on, Ryo. You know Kento's had this little crush on Tanya ever since she joined the team. He probably feels like she's a kindred spirit but he's always been afraid to say anything to her, and I can't say I blame him. I think it's becoming something else though, something greater. I think he really does care for her...he's just not ready to admit it yet," Cye commented and stared off into space.

He blinked and glanced back at Ryo out the corner of his eye. The Ronin Leader stared back at him with a difficult to describe expression. "...What?" Cye glanced from side to side awkwardly. "What?!" he squawked. Ryo took a step in his direction and for a moment Cye worried he might end up being throttled by the Ronin Leader. Ryo instead walked past him, and a chill ran through Cye all the way to the marrow. Cye stood stock still as Ryo walked past and out of the clearing. Cye turned around jerkily.

Cye did a double take when he noticed Kaosu walk up beside him with his hands clasped behind his back. The elderly monk raised a hand and pointed in Ryo's direction. "Neither is he," Kaosu said simply before clasping his hands behind his back again and walking off towards the estate. Cye watched him leave, eyes wide in shock.

Never before in his life had such simple words filled him with such terror.

AOD Soundtrack

1\. Along the Path-Steam Train to Mallaig-Tartanic

2\. Village Entertainment-Dragon's Jewels-Tartanic

3\. Honoring the Dead-Amazing Grace (Hendrix Mix)-Tartanic

4\. Falling into Despair-Hemorrhage(In My Hands)-Fuel

5\. Tragedy of Banguk-Gravity of Love-Enigma

6\. The Healing Theme-The First Twilight-Deep Forest

Author's Notes

To say this has been a rough year would be an understatement. The loss of a dear friend at work in early Spring had me reeling for weeks, and various family-related crises have had me distracted. I could have easily knocked out these chapters quickly, but having rushed through the first versions of Aftermath and Foes, I wanted to take my time in order 'stick the landing'.

Inspiration for the character Mardrena comes primarily from two sources. Her appearance is based on a random NPC portrait from a classic RPG called The Summoning by SSI. Her name is derived from the character Mardra from Anne McCaffrey's Dragonriders of Pern universe. I thought the name sounded cool when I was young, but the character herself is a rather unscrupulous sort. Add in a bit of The Scotsman from Samurai Jack.

When working on the AoD rewrite I tried to tie as much realism into characters as possible. There are quite a few historical records of Westerners in ancient Japan, with many serving either as skilled warriors or cunning advisors. The pronunciation of Western-based names often gets lost in translation, so I wanted to find a name that suited Mardrena's background. When I looked up Scottish names, I came across Murdina, which means 'sea-warrior'. It seemed fitting with her having traveled so far from home.

The character Hariel did not exist in the original animated series. From what I gather he was created exclusively for the American dub to sort of flesh out the history of the Armors. He is described as having been "Warlord and Ronin Warrior", "the First Ronin Warrior", and "the greatest of the great warlords". I wanted to expand on this in the rewrite and incorporate him into some of the pre-history concerning the Totalitary-the ancient Enemy alluded to by allies of the Ronin.

This is what I came up with; Murdina's name became stylized as Mardrena when she arrived in Japan. Hariel was originally known as Hai-Riyo, an ancestor of Ryo. After receiving the Armor of Typhoon and joining the ancient Ronin in battle for the first time, she called out to Hai-Riyo, only her thick-ass burr slurred his name into Hariel, and the name stuck. Interestingly enough Hariel is the name of an angel, the "Angel of Purity". It somewhat fits given Badamon's description of Inferno's powers.

Hidoriku himself was inspired by everyone's favorite handsy monk from Inu-Yasha.


	11. Her Heart of Hope

Her Heart of Hope

By Mardrena

"Geez…no wonder you weren't changing back even on the brink of exhaustion: you couldn't!" Shannon remarked from where she sat in a chair infront of one of the mobile monitors in the infirmary. Kento stood behind her staring solemnly at the images displayed of a blood sample they'd drawn following the onset of his madness. Iguadalupen lounged on a table nearby and gurgled contentedly as Shannon idly rubbed his crest. "This poison basically kept your body on high alert nonstop. If left unchecked, you would've burned out completely. On a cellular level, it's like your body was eating itself from within. If we hadn't gotten to you when we did, a few more hours and your red blood cells would've started to lyse and your hemoglobin would've turned to powder." Kento didn't know what to think of the sight of those precious little red donuts bursting and withering away and kept his arms folded over his chest. "It's a miracle you lasted as long as you did...then again, I'm guessing the Dynasty wanted to prolong your suffering. Sehkmet hasn't been able to identify it but it bears all the characteristics of an animal-based neurotoxin."

"Hnn...I guess it's a good thing that magic tune worked," Kento muttered sullenly.

"That's just it! Almethea wasn't kidding when she said her techniques weren't magic! See, the tricky thing about animal venom is it sort of 'hacks' your immune system, bypassing the normal defensive mechanisms that shield against other pathogens. As potent as this stuff was, your body had no chance of fighting back because it didn't know _what_ to fight back _against!_. This Theme, it operates on a frequency that sort of gave your immune system a slap upside the head and told it to get back to work so your body could block out the venom's effects and flush it out of your system."

"Wait, is it like that sound that makes you poo your pants or something?" Kento raised an eyebrow.

"WHAT?! NO! No! No! Gosh no! No!" Shannon squawked and turned around in her chair, waving her hands then blinking awkwardly several times before composing herself. "Almethea told Tanya it takes two people. Tanya played the music, but I'm still trying to figure out the second part. If we could adapt this technique for standard use...there's no limit to the possibilities! Think about it: cancer patients could fight off sickness with their own bodies instead of having to rely on chemo! Trauma patients could recover in a fraction of the time! Failing organs-"

"So there's no chance of this curing me?" Kento said abruptly. Shannon glanced at him sharply, confused at first until it dawned on her what he meant. Her face fell and her mouth hung open slightly.

"oh...um…no...sorry…it's-it's not quite that miraculous..." She could tell from the look in his eyes he'd lost interest right then and there. Here she'd been prattling on and on, oblivious to what weighed on Kento. She could read it on his face: all the training, all the exercises, all the precautions he'd taken to control his Avatar form hadn't mattered a whit.

Shannon wanted to speak, to tell him she could relate to what he felt, but she couldn't. How could she? The only other person who had experienced anything close to what he endured was Sage, and he was dead. Shannon raised her hand slightly to give him a reassuring pat, but she hesitated, fearing she'd come off as being callous or stupid. Kento let out a disappointed sigh and turned and strode out of the infirmary, saving her from making that mistake. Shannon remained seated in her chair with her arms resting limply in her lap staring after him. She'd always thought of Kento as the "Rock" of the team, able to shrug off even the direst of situations. She had no idea his Avatar form bothered him so much.

Iguadalupen began bobbing his head and shaking his dewlap, which Shannon had found out the hard way meant he wanted more rubs. She stroked his back reassuringly then frowned and glanced back at the monitor and clicked through images until she stopped at a photo taken from Rowen's wrist-com feed. It showed Almethea standing behind the transformed Kento, her arm outstretched. He easily could have killed her with a single backhanded slap in his berserker state, and yet in the face of imminent death, the Bangukian healer had behaved as if it were absolutely imperative she place hands upon him.

* * *

"So the Last Bangukian was here...I wish I had known. I would have liked to meet her personally, to apologize for what Mal Daggur wrought upon her world. I suppose that can wait for another day, for the crisis at the time lent none for diplomacy or amends," Bak Thraplek sighed and drew himself up straight. "Even now, another crisis looms before us. Ryo, what can you tell me about these 'subway tunnels'?" Bak queried and nodded at the map displayed on the main console screen.

"They connect all the major metropolitan centers in Japan. People use them all the time to commute to and from work or travel the cities... _used_ to, that is..." Ryo replied and stared sadly at the map showing the ruined Toyama, the abandoned subway network highlighted in blinking red.

"So these provide a path of quick transport underground...we have a problem on our hands, then. Most of the existing routes collapsed during the Cataclysm, but three survived the detonation and remain intact. Infrared scans have detected a steadily increasing number of beasts venturing into these tunnels from the Pit. It seems our foe is no longer content to remain confined in the city's center. This one in particular has seen heightened activity. Where does it lead?"

"Nagano..." Ryo's eyes widened at the thought of Beastlord sending his Menagerie to invade such a tranquil city. "It's not enough he bragged about wiping out humans in the world he came from or slaughtered the Thangien Ranks, he's got his eye set on the rest of Japan, if not the world...so much for finding a diplomatic solution," Ryo snarled bitterly. He studied the map with narrowed eyes, rubbing his chin thoughtfully with one knuckle. He glanced out the corner of his eye then turned to face Bak. "Bak, do you have anything like demolitions-grade explosives on hand?"

" _Do_ I?" the Thunthen captain replied almost giddily and raised both eyebrows.

* * *

"The Prime Minister almost through with his joint-address?" a young man in a military uniform asked. A much older man with the markings of a general glanced at him.

"If it can be called such," he harrumphed irritably and peered back through the curtains.

 _"Make no mistake, the United States stands behind Japan 100%, believe me..."_

"How the hell that little psychopath Patrov snuck his way in under our noses is beyond me." The older man glanced down and pulled a phone out of his pocket and stepped to the side to answer. "Have all the components I requested been prepared?" he asked in a hushed tone, but not quiet enough to avoid Yoshiba's keen ears. "Good, have a chopper prepped to head to the rim of the disaster zone."

"Your little 'side project' coming along well, I presume?" Yoshiba asked dryly.

"This is a matter of national security. I need answers, Commander, and the only way I'll get them is straight from the source. It looks like they're wrapping up out there. I'll be in my office."

"Good luck, General Toshido," Commander Yoshiba called after him. "You'll need it..."

Aides scooted out of the way of the general hastily as he strode down the hall and approached a door with a plaque marked "General Yorudan Toshido". He entered the room and locked the door behind him, before walking over to the desk and turning on only the desk lamp, leaving the rest of the room very dark. He seated himself and flipped open his personal laptop.

The light of the lamp flickered against the creases in his face and danced on the wall behind him. Instead of the usual plaques and photos and accouterments of military service, photos of a much different subject adorned the wall ranging from stills from security footage to surveillance photos. One photo depicted a man with shaggy blue hair and a cross-shaped scar under one eye talking to a young boy. Three photos pinned beneath it showed a man with shaggy blue hair and a cross-shaped scar only wearing a hardhat instead of a helmet. Red marker circled two other men beside him, one with white hair and an eyepatch and another with green hair and strange eyes. Red question marks bordered each circle. Another photo taken from a remote-controlled car fitted with cameras showed a humanoid creature firing a blast of lightning from its claws. Arrows in black marker pointed from this creature to a man featured in a security camera still from New York. A third series of photos showed a young man in New York engaged in a battle in the middle of the street. A separate set showed a much different version of this man: nearly eight-feet tall, stony-skinned, eyes glowing white as he savagely pursued another man in a mall.

Pieces of red string attached to pins ran along the surface of the wall, all converging onto a cluster of photos of a young man with intense blue eyes and shoulder-length black hair.

* * *

"Okay, answer me again: why are we Ronin Warriors, who command the awesome powers of the elements, stooping to using conventional explosives?" Kento asked as he kept watch while some of the other Ronin attached gobs of gray putty-like material to the wall.

"We're just blocking off key sections of the tunnel. We're not trying to collapse the whole subway," Rowen chided as he set up his detonator.

"Hello? Elemental domain lets us control our powers. I could just collapse it like this." Kento picked up a loose metal bar and crushed it in the middle with his grip.

"That'd destabilize the ground too much. The city wouldn't be able to clear out the debris and rebuild the subway," Sehkmet stated.

"Like anyone would want to come back and live here..." Tanya muttered.

"Humans are resilient. They know how to bounce back and adapt. We wouldn't be where we are today if we were so easily deterred," Anubis commented.

"Once we defeat Beastlord and clear out the Menagerie, the city's going to need a lot of labor to get things up and running, and that means lots of lucrative construction contracts will be handed out," Cale grinned. Shannon glanced over her shoulder at him. "Hey, that means more money for the household!"

"...How...How _are_ we going to defeat Beastlord?" Rowen asked Ryo, who worked beside him. Ryo said nothing at first as he assembled his detonator.

"All I know is that's not a battle that's going to be fought here," Ryo replied. Rowen wrinkled his brow, not sure what to make of the cryptic statement. He could tell the situation weighed on his mind from the look in his eyes. Bak and Aurora led the other two teams sealing off the remaining tunnels. If Beastlord wanted to execute his underground invasion, he'd have to clear out several tons of blockage.

"Um...hey Kento, if you need someone to talk to, you know I'm here for you," Cye whispered to the side. Kento grunted absently in reply. "You know...if there's something important you want to tell a special someone, sometimes it's best to just come out and say it instead of keeping things bottled up."

"What are you talking about, Cye?" Kento glared at him, looking irritated.

"Err, nothing! Nevermind!" Cye chuckled awkwardly and went back to finishing his detonator. _Kento, you're my friend, and I don't want to see you get hurt more than you already have, but sooner or later you're going to have to tell her…even if it means getting a kick between the legs._

"Okay, that's the last of them for this section. We'll place the next set further down-"

"Whats have we gots here, yesss?" The ten of them glanced up in horror upon hearing the hissing voice. They spotted four furry forms clinging to the ceiling. Red eyes glinted in the darkness.

"Ronin Warriorsss doing sssomething sssneaky!" The creatures dropped from the ceiling and landed on clawed feet, spreading leathery wings and wrinkling their triangular snouts in vicious grins.

"CRAP! It's Chiori!" Rowen shouted. The bat-like beasts immediately unleashed their sonic screams, sending the Ronin reeling and forcing them to cover their ears. The sound blast struck the detonators, causing the LED display to flicker before changing to :10.

"The detonators! We need to get out of here!" Dais cried in alarm and turned to run. The Chiori had the tunnel leading away from the city blocked off, forcing the Ronin to run the opposite way.

"MOVE! MOVE!" Ryo ordered as the ten Ronin fled quickly while the Chiori stalked forward slowly, oblivious to the blinking timers. :01. One of them glanced at a funny device on the wall.

A series of blasts rocked one end of the section and the chain reaction consumed the Chiori before coursing down the remaining section. Tanya barely ran ahead of the leading edge of the collapsing ceiling. A large slab ahead of her started to fall loose. All of a sudden a strong hand grabbed her by her armor collar and flung her forward several feet, sending her belly skidding against the tracks. The dust settled, leaving an imposing wall of concrete chunks.

"Well that's just great. Now we'll have to port back out to finish the rest of the sections," Cale grumbled and dusted himself off, flicking concrete flakes out of his hair. Shannon glanced around.

"Whoa…guys...we're short a Ronin Warrior..." her eyes widened in dawning realization. Tanya pulled herself up off the rails and shook loose a layer of dust covering her back and shoulders.

"Kento...he...he's the one who threw me out of the way! He's under there!" Everyone looked at the debris in horror. Long strips of rebar with sharpened ends poked out here and there.

Immediately the Ronin tore into the rubble. Dais and Cale set to flinging away heavier chunks while Cye and Tanya used the clawnchers on their AnimArmor sub-armors to peel layers of debris loose. Shannon tried moving chunks with just her hands but took a page from Tanya's book and switched to the Iguana sub-armor and used the light blades to slice into the pile. They worked feverishly to clear the debris. All of a sudden a loud groan issued forth from gaps in the pile. Dais frowned and paused.

"Great Roth, was that his _stomach_?" The debris pile shifted. Ryo blinked then stepped back.

"Back up, everyone. Give him some room," he warned and waved the others away.

"What room?" Sehkmet asked, confused. They backed away a few feet as an animalistic growl echoed from the pile. Chunks of concrete shifted and rolled away.

"AAARAAAAHHHHNNN!" Sehkmet and Cale jumped in surprise upon seeing the large form rising from the rubble. They still hadn't quite gotten used to seeing Kento's "Avatar" form. The transformed Ronin Warrior stretched his arms and arched his spine slightly before reaching up with one clawed hand and rubbing his thick neck to ease the sore muscle.

"Hey Kento, you allright there?" Ryo asked casually. Kento glanced at him with his white eyes. He smirked flicked a concrete flake off his shoulder with a claw.

"Never better." He noticed Cale and Sehkmet staring and glared back at them, eyes flashing briefly. "You looking at something?" he challenged. Cale and Sehkmet flinched and held up their hands.

"WHOA! Kento, you didn't _feel_ that!?" Shannon exclaimed when she saw a segment of rebar poking through Kento's lower left arm, right between the radius and ulna where it'd punctured both primary and secondary layers of his sub-armor. The transformed human growled deeply and grabbed one end of the steel segment and slowly pulled it out of the muscle. The others grimaced in revulsion, amazed he could withstand the pain. Shannon stepped forward, hands outstretched. "Here, lemme tend to that! I can heal you with the Ronin Cross-" Kento snarled and pulled his arm back, eyes flaring briefly. Shannon gasped and took a step back, startled by the outburst. Kento frowned and averted his gaze apologetically, realizing how he'd behaved.

"Sorry, Shannon, but I can take care of myself," Kento grumbled softly. Shannon stared up at him a few moments before nodding shakily and stepping away from him.

"Why don't you change back. You've had enough excitement for today," Cye suggested.

"No! He should stay in that form! He can fight off infection better that way," Shannon argued.

"Well he can do it in the infirmary, then. Let's just go home, let Bak and Aurora's teams handle the rest," Cye complained.

"No." Everyone looked at Ryo suddenly. "Beastlord really is ramping up his plans for expansion. Bak, come in! How's your team doing? We had a run-in with some scouts from the Menagerie. Any trouble on your end?" he asked into his wrist-com.

 _"Nothing we can't handle."_ Behind Bak, Koi and Miz gleefully chased members of a Cevod scouting party back and forth, having a jolly good time doing so.

"Aurora, what about you-" Ryo had to clamp a hand over his wrist-com when a stream of Thangien curses erupted from the open channel. Ryo eyed it like it would bite him and blushed slightly.

"She said call back," Dais informed.

"Among _other_ things," Anubis snorted dryly.

"Well...I guess the Thangiens are doing fine...alright, everyone. Stay sharp. We're gonna go into the city and find out first hand what Beastlord is up to."

"Ryo, are you nuts! We didn't plan a full assault on the Menagerie!" Rowen protested.

"Look, I'm through holding back! I've tried to play this safe, but Beastlord is making it clear he has no problem escalating things. He sent his assassin to try and kill me both in the city and in the Roost. He's been sending scouts out all over the place, even as far as Roxi's cabin. The Menagerie went after those pirates in the city too. This isn't about simple survival or fleeing a disaster from wherever they came from. They want a war, it's time we bring it to them!" Ryo glanced over his shoulder at the others before walking down the tunnel. The rest of the Ronin followed reluctantly. Kento blinked and flinched slightly when something flew at his face. He caught it in his hands awkwardly.

"Put that on your arm. We've got a long walk ahead of us," Tanya said and redid the ties fastening bundles under her clawnchers. Kento gingerly un-wrapped the bundle and found a moist Richtho leaf inside. He remembered how Tanya always carried a set with her in case of emergency. He smiled and looked up, wanting to thank her, but she'd begun walking ahead with the others. Kento frowned and remained silent. He dismissed his sub-armor and wrapped the leaf around his arm.

Ryo took point while Anubis and Rowen followed right behind. Cye, Shannon, and Tanya remained in the middle of the group with the rest of the Elders following behind and Kento at the very back of the group. _I sure hope Kento can control that beast-form of his. Last thing we need is for him to go berserk and attack everyone like last time..._ Kento's gaze snapped to Sehkmet when he heard the absent thought. _Wait a sec...didn't Mia say he was telepathic or something?_ Sehkmet glanced over his shoulder and saw Kento glaring at him fiercely. Sehkmet gulped and turned his gaze back forward, whistling idly. He quickened his pace to put distance between himself and the transformed human.

Just then, Kento became aware of several thoughts. Dais seemed to have similar concerns to Sehkmet after what happened while he was poisoned. Shannon kept fretting about Kento's injury. Ever the professional. He couldn't hear anything from Cale, who seemed to be thinking about something else. Rowen and Anubis similarly seemed focus on the mission at hand. When he tried listening to Ryo it seemed as if a brick wall blocked him, but he couldn't tell if it was something Ryo did intentionally or if the Menagerie's attacks had him that riled.

Cye heard a soft moan from behind and glanced at his friend. _Something wrong?_

 _Oh nothing, except everyone else thinks I'm gonna eat them or something..._

 _They just need to get used to you like this. They need to understand that you're the same person and you wouldn't hurt them. Just give it time and take it easy._ Cye comforted. Kento nodded, his anger fading. He blinked when he heard something that sounded like singing and glanced at Tanya.

 _I wonder if he needs a fresh leaf. Richtho leaves dry out fast if the skin absorbs the nutrients quickly. No...he probably heals fast. He's a tough guy. He doesn't need help from_ me _._ Tanya briefly placed a hand on her right clawncher where she had the rest of the leaf bundles then lowered her arm. Kento smiled, feeling comforted by her concern. He glanced to the front.

Ryo stopped and whirled around when he heard a low growl. "Damnit, Kento! Will you stop _doing_ that!" he snapped. Kento kept growling and stared into the darkness past Ryo.

"Dais, make an illusion shield quick. Everyone, hug the walls," he whispered. "There's a large group of Ekku coming our way." Dais glanced from him to the darkness in alarm then began waving his hands through the air and backed up against the wall. The rest of the group split up and pressed their backs against the subway walls. Ryo stared into the dim distance anxiously.

They felt it before they saw them as bits of concrete skipped on the floor. Soon enough the Ronin could see them; more than a dozen Ekku carrying wooden and metal equipment on their broad shoulders. They tromped past in double file, thick heavy hooves pounding the steel rails and concrete. Kento noticed how Tanya seemed to press her back against the wall harder, as if trying to hide in the wall itself. Her face blanched as she remembered her first encounter with the equine behemoths.

"This place still _stinks_ of _human_ , as if they are still here," one grumbled.

"They won't be much longer, on this land or anywhere else." The Ekku continued joking and jeering amongst themselves. Ryo signaled for the Ronin to run the opposite direction. Dais maintained the illusion shield until they put sufficient distance between themselves and the Ekku war party.

"What the hell was all that they were carrying?" Cale asked aloud.

"Looked like parts for catapults and ballista," Rowen commented.

"Ballista? How medieval..." Dais snorted in contempt.

"That's still pretty heavy war equipment. I knew it: Beastlord has his sights on more than just this city. We need to put a stop to this before any civilians get hurt. Bak, Aurora, have your teams meet up with us on our position once we reach the surface. We're going to launch a surprise attack against the Pit and punch back for a change. Aurora, call in help from the Northern Garrison, but tell them to stay airborne so there's less chance of them getting swarmed down like last time. Bak, try to avoid close-range combat. I don't want anyone losing arms or tails again," Ryo relayed to the open channel.

" _We will be there."_ _"Luktikuk_ " came the replies from Bak Thraplek and Ru Ru Tiki, Aurora.

"If we had time we could set the remaining charges here. I have half a mind to collapse this section and trap those damn Ekku," Ryo punched a fist into his palm and grit his teeth, seething.

"I still say I can use my armor to-" Kento began and placed his palms on the back of his head.

"Kento! I didn't ask your opinion!" Ryo snapped. Kento stared at him, stunned. Cye opened his mouth to protest, but Ryo stormed off down the tunnel. "Let's move." The others followed after Ryo. Kento lingered behind a few moments. His shock turned to a burning anger and he clenched a fist, the tips of his claws digging into the hardened skin of his palm. He sighed and followed after the others, knowing being angry wouldn't fix anything. Cye glanced at him worriedly. He knew Ryo had to deal with a lot of stress, but none of this helped Kento feel comfortable around his own friends.

None of the Ronin noticed a very small figure the size of a housecat scamper towards the wall and scrabble up towards an air duct. The form bounded down the tunnel leading towards the surface.

* * *

Beastlord watched a young Avar and Buva sparring and folded his arms over his chest, smiling contentedly. Kranus, leader of the Buva, walked up alongside him. "They will make fine warriors one day. It is good to kindle the fire of war in the hearts of the little ones. They have yet to face first-hand the cruelty of humans, but they will see soon for themselves what they are truly capable of. To think, I was no older than they are now when my kin were slain and survivors driven from their homes."

"So you will see this through till the end, old friend?" Beastlord asked. Kranus looked up at him.

"I'm a soldier, you know that. I follow orders wherever they lead, as long as its a bright future."

"And you, Cerastus?" Beastlord asked the Cevod leader as he approached with Kangor walking beside him. Cerastus thumped his bow against his antlers.

"I fight so no more of my kind get their heads mounted in some noble's feast hall."

"You know me, boss. I'm always spoiling for a fight," the Marzok leader bragged.

"It won't be long before we can bring the battle to the humans. They have kept their distance, treating this ruined city like a corral to keep us caged. We fought against such oppression in Gurvangoth. We will not stay caged here," Rvembeth rumbled as he lumbered over to join the rest of the Big Four. "The first siege teams have already entered the tunnels. They should reach the other side within the next-" Rvembeth blinked when he looked to the side and didn't see Beastlord. He turned around and saw the Menagerie leader crouched low to the ground a few feet away. Cerastus and Kangor leaned to the side and saw the leonine giant hunkering over a little Ruda who whispered up at him excitedly. Beastlord listened patiently then nodded and rose back to his full height.

"The Ronin Warriors have foiled my plans. They've destroyed the man-made tunnels leading out of this city and it seems they are planning a secret assault of their own. Ryo of the Wildfire still lives."

"So, what, Gargoyle flaked out on his mission?" Kangor snorted.

"The Gargoyle is dead. He would not have failed to kill the Ronin Leader so easily. No doubt the Ronin Warriors employed trickery to overpower and slay him. However, the scout brings word that the man-beast is with them. Now is our chance to _save_ him!" Beastlord grinned cheerfully.

* * *

Ryo stood closest to the stairwell leading up to the street level. He wore full Lion AnimArmor and held his clawnchers and shield ready. Rowen stood on the opposite side in Eagle AnimArmor. The other Ronin had armored up with the exception of Kento, who stood at the very back of the group glaring ahead sullenly. The now-dried Richtho leaf still clung to his arm. Ryo and Rowen crept up towards the exit and peered outside. The streets and sidewalks looked empty. "So far so good...we can hit them hard before they have a chance to mobilize..." Ryo muttered as he emerged onto the street. "Bak and Aurora should be on their way soon enough-" Ryo began as the other Ronin exited the tunnel.

"RONIN WARRIORRRRS!" They looked up in shock upon hearing the triumphant cackle. "COME OUT TO PLAYYAAAYYYY!" Kangor sprang down from a rooftop and tried to hit Ryo with a flying kick. Ryo blocked with his shield, deflecting the blow and forcing Kangor to have to spring backwards. He fired off a round of claw darts but the wily Marzok leader avoided each shot.

"Yeah, like I've never heard _that_ one before!" Ryo snarled. He frowned and blinked. "Scratch that...I actually _haven't_..."

All around them, windows and doors shattered as beasts emerged from concealment and swarmed into the street. Avar and Chiori wheeled through the air and Cevod and Canir archers took aim.

"What the hell? We're completely surrounded! How'd they know where to find us?" Cale shouted and swatted a lunging Canir away with his claw gauntlet.

"They must've had a scout we missed and it went and squealed on us! VOID SURGE!" Rowen unleashed his attack and sent swooping Avar scattering like a bowling ball.

"FLAMING ROAR!" Ryo dove into a crowd of beasts, setting their fur on fire.

"Where the hell are Bak and Aurora? I don't see any of the garrison riders?" Anubis hissed.

"No doubt they're pinned down same as we. We really walked into it this time!" Sehkmet complained and slashed at attacking beasts with his swords laced with paralyzing poison. Shannon proved her mettle against Ursoi and Ekku twice her size. Tanya forewent using Typhoon to use Jaguar AnimArmor instead and mowed down attacking beasts with her clawnchers, not wanting a single beast to get within range of her. Cye fended off sword-wielding Canir and Marzok soldiers with his trident.

"Kento! I could use some backup here!" Cye shouted and glanced over his shoulder. He frowned in dismay when he saw Kento fighting bare-knuckled. He hadn't even changed into sub-armor, neither Ronin nor AnimArmor. The Ronin of Justice punched and slashed mercilessly, eyes glowing brightly.

"I certainly hope he's just venting frustration! We're going to have our hands full with him if he's lapsed again," Dais commented from off to the side.

 _But he_ isn't _lapsed...this is all_ him _!_ Cye beat back his first opponent and turned towards his friend. _Wait a sec...they're not attacking him..._ Cye noticed how the beasts swarming around Kento weren't slashing with swords or stabbing with spears. They kept leaping at him from all sides, trying to grab his arms and wrists, but the transformed human easily overpowered them. _What the heck are they_ doing _?_ A Ursoi loomed up behind Cye, aiming to catch the seemingly distracted Ronin unawares. Cye stabbed backwards, sending the Ursoi collapsing in a gurgling heap. He turned his attention back to the battle infront of him, concerned for his friend but confident he could hold his own.

Shannon glanced to the side down the street when she thought she saw a flash of light in the distance. A blazing wave of light rolled like a wheel, lashing out in a distant street. "HOOOO-AAA! Looks like someone just joined the Metraverse club!" Shannon blinked in amazement.

Chi Chi Lina, Australa sat on the pavement in a daze. Dozens of charred and disintegrated corpses littered the pavement before her. Off to the side stood Ru Ru Tiki, Aurora. In addition to being a very aggressive Mamma Bear, she could be a very protective older sister. Ander's eldest daughter would suffer no harm to her youngest sister. Aurorakhan raised her arm and caught her bouphoran as it swept back towards her. She let out a piecing Soul Scream and loosed another Metra Wave, frying hundreds of oncoming beasts. The sight rallied the spirits of the Northern Garrison, who cheered joyfully.

"TOR EN BHAZZAK!" Dhr Aurir fired his twin phergon pistols repeatedly. "I'll make you PAY for ruining my tail!" he shrieked. Bau Daophyn used the tools built into his arm with deadly precision, firing metal claws attached to thin cables into the throats of beasts. He recalled the claws then pointed his index claw at an Ekku. The tip of the claw slid open and Bau swept his arm to the side, the red hot beam cutting through beasts as easily as solid stone. Koi Udsarrin flung a Marzok into the air and Rgn Chorrez swatted it higher with his tail club. Ita Tarmvun leapt up and whirled around, hitting it again, and Bak Thraplek smacked it down into the ground with a grisly crunch.

"BLACK LIGHTNING SLASH! TOTAL DARK!" Crackling darkness spread over the pavement. "Hold your position, everyone!" Cale shouted as the darkness skirted around the Ronin. Beasts yelped in panic and fled to perches in windows and on rooftops. The darkness receded and the Ronin used the opportunity to regroup. "Everyone okay?"

"What's Kento doing all the way down there?" Shannon asked. Cye glanced down the street and saw his friend standing almost a full block away from the rest of them.

"Hey, Kento! Get over here, dumbass!" Dais shouted. Kento looked over his shoulder at them and turned around, but he barely took a step when three arrows struck the pavement infront of him. Ryo looked up and saw rows of archers lining the rooftops, arrows nocked and aimed.

"They...they were trying to isolate him from us...but why?" Cye muttered.

"Magnificent..." Kento turned back around when he heard the voice call out from further down the street. Kangor sprang up to the rooftop to join the rest of the Big Four as they made way for their leader. Beastlord strode up to the edge of the roof, his club resting across his shoulders leisurely. He set one end down on the roof edge and clasped both hands over the other end. "When I heard the first reports, I had my doubts. I almost didn't believe that a Ronin Warrior could be a man-beast, and yet now that I see you with my own eyes, I believe that I can save you."

"Save me? What are you talking about?" Kento snorted and narrowed his eyes.

"Every creature, great and small, is of worth among us: The Buva, Brahta, and Gwuirhalli, who provide nourishing milk and eggs. The little Sehoui, who serve as my eyes and ears abroad. The tiny Ruda, who deliver the secrets of the deep earth to me. The Canir and Cevod, who fight side by side for the greater good. All have a place in my _Menagerie_." Beastlord raised a hand and moved it to the side. "One as mighty as you has no place among pitiful _humans_. You deserve a position of honor among kindred spirits. We welcome and accept outcasts such as you into our fold." Beastlord extended a hand towards Kento.

"Outcast? Who says I'm an outcast? I'm a Ronin Warrior, sworn to fight evil alongside my friends!"

"Friends? If you are their friend, why do they keep their distance instead of rushing to your side? Why do they expect you come to them, like an obedient hound?" Kento glanced over his shoulder at the distance stretching between him and the other Ronin.

"What the heck's going on? He knows those arrows can't hurt him," Rowen muttered and took a step forward. A dozen arrows struck the ground infront of him and Rowen hissed and scowled.

 _"He will not heed their orders or cries, he will not listen to their lies..."_ Beastlord whispered.

"This...this is what Gargoyle warned me about! Kento! Don't listen to him! He's trying to manipulate you! There's something about his voice!" Ryo cried.

"You know better than to listen to that butt-ugly drain-clog!" Dais yelled.

"Don't be a fool! This is exactly what Talpa did to us!" Cale shouted.

"Now...will you listen to that, they're calling you _names_! Tell me, Ronin Warrior: how can you say they're your friends when they say such _awful_ things about you," Beastlord purred.

"No...no! You're just trying to confuse me! I'm not a beast! I'm human!" Kento protested.

"NO." Beastlord said with stony certainty and shook his head solemnly, his mane shifting like fire in the breeze. He stared at Kento, eyes sad and grim. "No, you are not. You belong no more in their world than would I. But don't you see! You've become something greater!"

"No, you're wrong! This isn't something that I wanted! Every day I wish I could be rid of this, but I can't!" Kento shouted and swung one arm to the side then clenched his fist and looked down at his hands. "I've hurt my friends because of this! This isn't some gift! It's a curse!"

"Are they _really_ your friends? They do not regard you with love and adoration, they regard you with fear; fear that you can crush their frail bodies with ease. You know I speak the truth. You've seen it for yourself, how they treat you, what _vile_ things they whisper under their breath. Why endure their scorn when you would be welcome among us? Join us! You are our brother!" Beastlord entreated and beckoned with his claws. The other animals began shouting encouragingly.

"C'mon, mate! You know you're too good for'em!" Kangor shouted. Kento stared off into space, overwhelmed with uncertainty and dread. He remembered each and every time he'd transformed, how his friends reacted upon seeing him. Talpa's taunts in the forest came to mind and he gazed down at his hands, remembering how he chased Ryo relentlessly like a beast.

"Why isn't he coming back? He's just standing there," Shannon fretted.

"I'll go get him," Cye stated and teleport rings formed above him. "Gyaah!" he yelped and staggered backwards, his body flickering like a faulty hologram. Dais caught him by the shoulder and helped him regain balance. "What the heck was that? Something's blocking my teleport" he croaked.

"No! Dammit, Kento! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" Ryo shrieked and darted forward. He screamed and stumbled back when half a dozen arrows pierced his upper chest plate and shoulders.

"GEEZ! Ryo, you trying to get yourself killed?!" Shannon scolded as she tended to his wounds.

"How the heck did those flimsy arrows pierce full Armor?" Dais exclaimed. Rowen remembered nearly suffering the same fate during the first ill-fated battle.

"Beastlord...his voice...weakened...my armor..." Ryo whispered. Shannon carefully tugged the arrows out-some had gone in all the way up past the arrowhead. His vision blurred from the excruciating pain, but in a moment of clarity, he could see Beastlord's lips moving as he mumbled just a notch above silence, secretly twisting Kento's fears to suit his own purpose. "No...I...I know what you did to the Gargoyle! I won't let you do the same to my friend!" Ryo screamed and tried sitting up, but Dais and Shannon held him down firmly. Anubis glanced from Ryo to Kento, who apparently remained too lost in his own despair to notice what had happened to his friends.

"Rowen, if Beastlord is successful and turns Kento to his will, you'll need to put him down."

"What?! Are you nuts!" Rowen argued.

"Remember how easily Talpa perverted the attributes of our own armors in the Dynasty Wars? If what Ryo says is true and Beastlord wields some power through his voice, if he succeeds in swaying Kento, he will have the Armor of Hardrock at his disposal."

"Hey! Hold on just a second! You can't just shoot Kento like a dog! I know him! He won't let himself get duped by this overgrown hairball!" Cye protested.

"I dunno, Cye," Rowen said grimly. "I think he's considerin' the offer." The other Ronin could only stand by and watch helplessly as Beastlord held their fates in his talons, using the seductive Fury power embedded in his voice to manipulate all matter, all life to his whims.

"The HELL he is!" Tanya tensed up and lashed the tail of her Jaguar AnimArmor. She rose up on the balls of her feet and eyed the archers arrayed along the buildings.

"TANYA!" Rowen cried in protest and reached out when the Lady Ronin sprinted forward suddenly. Beastlord's gaze snapped to the Ronin Warrior as she sprinted like a cheetah towards Kento.

"Don't let her interfere!" Archers took aim and fired, but the Lady Ronin began springing along the street, nimbly avoiding each salvo of arrows. The second archers launched a volley, she'd skid on her feet then spring into the air out of the way as dozens of arrows riddled the pavement. "STOP HER!" Beastlord barked angrily as Tanya closed the distance with Kento, appearing like a pink blur to the confounded Canir and Cevod archers. She got within ten feet of Kento before leaping and landing on the pavement, sliding like a baseball player aiming for the home run. The metal covering her thigh sparked and squealed as it ground against the asphalt. She came to a stop when her heel thumped against Kento's ankle. Beastlord swept his arm to the side. "Hold your fire!"

"Hnn?" Kento grunted and looked over his shoulder when he felt something. Tanya sprang to her feet and calmly dusted herself off; first her arms, then her breastplate. Then she bunched up one fist and pointed at Kento accusingly.

"Alright, bucko! I'd like to know what the-" Tanya blinked when she saw the triple-barreled hi-speed chain guns topped with three razor blades. She blew air through her nostrils in frustration then dismissed the Jaguar armor, powering down all the way to Ronin sub-armor before pointing at Kento again. "I'd like to know what the hell you think you're doing listening to any of this BS!"

"He's right," Kento muttered. Tanya's jaw dropped and she narrowed her eyes.

"What!?"

"Beastlord's right. I don't belong with you guys anymore. I'll never fit in the same as I used to. Everyone's afraid of me when I'm like this, even Cye. I can't call this my 'Avatar' or 'Inner Self' anymore. Sehkmet's right: this _is_ my beast form." Tanya glared behind her at Sehkmet.

"...why's she glaring at _me_ all of a sudden?" Sehkmet blinked and recoiled.

"They all keep treating me like I'm a freak," Kento hung his head sadly. Tanya glared at him levelly, lips pursed and eyes narrowed.

"Gee, did it ever occur to you that maybe they wouldn't be treating you like a freak if you'd stop **acting** like one?" Kento's eyes widened and he whirled around and glared down at Tanya, growling angrily and eyes blazing white. "Oh 'GRRR' yourself!" Tanya shouted and brazenly flipped him off, her raised hand shaking. Kento flinched slightly, taken aback by the outburst. "You act like you've got a freaking monopoly on pain and suffering, like you're the only one who has baggage! We _ALL_ have baggage! That's what makes us Ronin Warriors; We've been in the frying pan, we've been in the fire!"

All the while Beastlord observed the fiery exchange along with the Big Four and the beasts gathered all around. Beastlord wrinkled his muzzle in disdain and thumped the end of his club against the edge of the roof. He set one taloned foot on the roof edge and leaned forward slightly. "Listen to me, human witch; I suggest you still your vile tongue. You cannot dissuade him from his destiny." Tanya blinked in surprise and leaned to the side slightly, staring past Kento at the leader of the Menagerie. "He deserves to run free where he will be embraced, not caged by your treacherous words-" Tanya moved sideways a step and raised her arm, stabbing a finger at Beastlord fiercely.

"HEY! I DIDN'T ASK FOR ANY COMMENTS FROM THE FUCKING PEANUT GALLERY, SO SHUT YOUR * _censored_ * PIE HOLE BEFORE I GRAB YOUR * _censored_ * TAIL AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR * _censored_ * and into your * _censored_ * you * _censored_ * HAIRBALL! MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS!" she screamed shrilly, stabbing her index finger repeatedly.

The other Ronin could only watch aghast at the display. Ryo remained conscious enough to hear every single word said. Anubis slowly raised one hand then smacked it over his face. "...there are things...in this world...you do _not_ say...to something more than twice your height..."

"Croikey!" Kangor exclaimed.

"I don't know what she said, but I didn't like the way she _said_ it!" Kranus snarled.

"Her profanity is appalling!" Cerastus remarked.

"It's _disgusting_..." Beastlord sneered and resumed his position of both hands resting atop his club pommel. "Still...if she continues to speak to him in that coarse manner, she will only serve to further alienate him. She cannot change his fate. He's already _mine_ ," Beastlord declared and grinned.

Tanya turned back to Kento, who stared at the ground despondently. "Well?" No reply. Tanya scowled and clenched her fists. "GOD! You are such a freaking wuss! You might act all big and tough on the outside, but you're such a sissified dumbass it makes me wanna puke!"

"You're not helping any, Tanya," Kento squeezed his eyes shut and turned away.

"I'm not trying to help! I'm trying to cuss some sense into that thick skull of yours! The rest of your body might grow when you transform, but apparently your brains and _balls_ don't!"

"Don't talk to me like that-" Kento glared at her again and snarled.

"I WILL TALK TO YOU LIKE THAT!" Tanya shrieked full-throatedly. "I WILL TALK TO YOU LIKE THAT! I'M NOT GOING TO JUST STAND AROUND AND SAY NOTHING!"

Shannon stared at Tanya wide-eyed. It felt like watching a kitten standing up to a rottweiler.

"You have _no_ right buying into this crock of shit! You're a Ronin Warrior! You're the Warrior of Justice! You protect the good! You have a duty to your friends!"

"What friends? They always talk behind my back," Kento snorted and folded his arms over his chest, turning to the side slightly. Tanya smacked a hand against her forehead and leaned to the side.

"Oh for fucking the fuck out fuck..." she grumbled and rubbed her brow with her fingertips.

"You know, Tanya, this might come as a shock to you, but swearing every other word _isn't_ making me feel any better," Kento growled and flicked a hand through the air.

"Oh well look at _you_ using compound sentences for a change!" Tanya shrugged her shoulders and held her arms to the side tauntingly.

"OH DON'T ACT LIKE YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT'S BEEN LIKE FOR ME HAVING TO PUT UP WITH THIS!" Kento bellowed and turned to face her, pointing a claw at his chest. "I can't eat some of my favorite foods anymore because they make me throw up! I'm always hearing and smelling things I kind of wish I _didn't_. I can't go a day without feeling like I want to fight something! I'm always on edge, even when I'm trying to sleep or relax!" Kento squeezed his eyes shut and clenched both fists close to his chest then swung them downward in frustration. "I CAN'T EVEN PEE OR POOP ANYMORE!"

Tanya let both arms hang at her sides and stared up at him wide-eyed. She blinked several times then glanced from side to side awkwardly, her lips puckered inward. She raised both eyebrows and blinked some more then squeezed her eyes shut before opening them half-lidded and staring up at him. "There is..." she ran her upper teeth against her lower lip. "...such a thing…" she clicked the tip of her tongue against the back of her teeth. "...as _too much_... _in-for-mation_..." she said tightly. Kento snorted and turned away, folding his arms over his chest. "Oh will you get over yourself already..."

"You have no idea what it's like to feel alone," Kento grumbled. Tanya stared at him a few moments then gazed down at the ground and shook her head slowly.

" _I_ have no idea what it's like to be alone...he says to the girl who practically lost her entire family when she was young..." Tanya chuckled under her breath and slapped her palms against her hips. "You're right! I don't know what it's like to turn into a giant purple idiot!" Kento growled at her again, but Tanya flipped him off yet again. "Oh FUCK you!" Kento blinked stupidly and frowned. "Don't act like _I_ don't know what it's like to feel grief, or feel lonely!

"You're whining about being all alone when you have people that _do_ care about you, that _do_ think of you as a friend! You _HAVE_ a family! I didn't for a long, long, _long_ time! So you're right, I don't know about everything that you go through, but I do know what it's like to be stabbed in the back! I do know what it's like to think you've found a friend, someone you think you can trust!" Tanya clenched her fists and grit her teeth, drawing air in through her nostrils. "And then they cross that one line that can't ever be un-crossed, and it makes you feel like you want to curl up inside of yourself and never come back out again!" Kento blinked when he heard a tightness in her voice. She wasn't talking about him, or even Marcar. This was something painful, deep-rooted and raw. Her eyes glistened.

"The funny thing is, and it might be because I have the Heart of Hope, but there's still a part of me that thinks someday I'll find someone worthy of calling a friend." _worthy of falling in love_ Kento thought he heard something different. "So don't tell me I don't know anything about being lonely. Don't tell me I don't understand what it's like to be treated like the odd-one-out, because I _do_. You might've noticed, but I'm not exactly the sociable type. You _have_ friends, and you're too dense to see it! If you go along with the kind of crap Beastlord spews, you're twice as stupid as I thought! You're telling me you're gonna sign up with these monsters? You know they killed Rona, right? She was just defending herself! We weren't the ones that attacked them, _they_ attacked _us!_ "

"Just...go...away..." Kento turned to the side and clenched his fists.

"WOW! You really _are_ dense!" Tanya glared at him, exasperated. "Do you have any idea what we went through to save your sorry ass when the Dynasty poisoned you? We literally moved Heaven and Earth trying to help you! And you act like none of that matters?! I...I can't believe I _wasted_ my breath playing the Healing Theme on a complete _idiot_ like you!" Tanya hissed through her teeth, not noticing how Kento squeezed his eyes shut and his growling grew increasingly louder. "You're not a Ronin Warrior, you're a Ronin Wuss! You're nothing more than a great big colossal dick-"

"JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kento wailed and whirled around, driving his fist towards her face.

"TANYA!" Ryo screamed and jumped to his feet. The other Ronin gasped in alarm but they would not be able to intervene in time to save the Lady Ronin. Beastlord grinned gleefully in anticipation.

Kento all of a sudden realized what he was about to do and halted, stopping his fist no more than half an inch from the bridge of Tanya's nose. Her bangs fluttered up slightly before resettling over her brow. He could see her bronze-brown eyes staring at him over the edge of his knuckles. She batted her lashes a few times. Kento stared back at her, wide-eyed in horror and he stumbled back a few steps. Tears ran down his cheeks and he whimpered in panic. Tanya stared at him stoically. "T-Tanya! I-I-I-"

"you were going to hit me." Tanya said in a small voice.

"I-I-" Kento stammered, unable to voice any apology worthy enough of what he'd almost done.

" _You_ were going to _hit_ me?" Tanya growled, disbelief changing into anger. "I don't believe it! You were actually going to hit _me_?! What, you find yourself on the losing end of an argument so your first instinct is to throw a punch?!" Tanya stalked _towards_ him swiftly. Kento didn't know what to think. His punch-had it connected- could've easily torn her head clean off her shoulders with enough force to send it flying back into Ryo's lap, and yet he could sense **anger** rising from her, swirling like a storm. Kento cringed and tried stepping back, but she closed the distance swiftly. "You wanna try that again? Huh? Huh? C'mon! C'mon! I fucking _DARE_ you! Go ahead! Nail it to me right in the kisser!" she sidestepped and moved infront of him. Kento turned around and held a hand to the side of his head, trying to avoid her gaze. She kept moving infront of him. "C'mon, sock it to me mister big shot!"

"Please, I-I..." Kento whimpered and turned away again. Tanya kept intercepting him.

"YOU **LOOK** AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" she screamed shrilly. Kento flinched and lowered his arms, looking into her eyes sadly. Tanya stared up at him, anger burning in her bronze-brown eyes. "Why is it so hard for you to believe in your friends?" she asked simply. Kento stared at her a few moments before sighing heavily and averting his gaze. He didn't answer her. He couldn't. Tanya stared at him a few moments before blinking several times then threw up her hands.

"That's it. I give up. I don't know why I risked my butt coming over here to talk to you in the first place." Kento blinked in sudden realization. "I tried, GOD I tried, but nothing I'm saying is getting through that thick-ass skull of yours." Kento turned to look at her. _I don't know why I risked my butt coming over here..._ That phrase kept repeating over and over again in his mind. His gaze moved past Tanya to the other Ronin, who watched him worriedly, their eyes full of fear-not of him, but _for_ him! Ryo looked consumed by grief at the idea of losing another friend.

He turned around and looked up at Beastlord, and it seemed a veil had lifted from his eyes he could see clearly now how Beastlord regarded him. The leonine leader of the Menagerie grinned at him exultantly, as if he _owned_ Kento, lock, stock, and barrel. _"...think of it as your inner_ strength _: the power to protect your friends when all else fails..."_ Tar Uhnin's comforting words came to mind as Kento remembered the times he'd attacked his friends irrationally or unjustly, but also many more times he had saved them, often from near death. _The problem's not with them...it's with_ me _!_ Kento turned around and looked down at Tanya again, who hadn't let up cussing at him. He could sense _anger_ from her, but not _fear_. He glanced down at his arm at the crumbling Richtho leaf still clinging around his arm. He remembered what Cye tried to tell him earlier, and what Kento had brushed off then he understood now and realized what he needed to do...what he needed to say.

"You know what? Go ahead! Go on right ahead and join Beastlord's army! See if I care if you abandon everyone who's ever cared about you! See if I care if you throw away everything you've ever fought for!" Tanya clenched her fists. "I. DON'T GIVE. A FLYING. FUCK!" she screamed so loudly and so shrilly she might've screamed her throat raw.

"I love you."

"And if you think this is the end of it, you're _dead_ wrong, mister! Because the moment you cross that line I am kicking your ass _so_ hard, I'll make you regret ever crossing me you brain-dead piece of sh-" Tanya paused and opened her eyes. She had one finger raised but lowered her arm slowly as her mind gradually registered what she'd heard. She blinked a few times and glanced up at Kento. "what?"

Kento gazed at her and his chest rose as he drew breath before opening his mouth. "I love you."

Tanya stared up at him blankly for several moments, mouth hanging open slightly. She scowled in anger and bared her teeth, lashing her arm to the side. "The FUCK kind of thing is _that_ to say at a time like _this_?! We're in the middle of a fucking battlefield and you choose _now_ of all times to go off making a dopey-ass confession like that! Did I cuss at you hard enough to knock your brain out of your ears that you'd...you'd think...you'd think it's okay to..." Tanya stammered as she looked up into his eyes. Usually when transformed, Kento's eyes had a feral look to them, but now she could see a softness in his gaze, a calm determination. The pupils looked round instead of narrowed...they looked more _human_. Tanya's arm dropped to her side. "You're serious...you...you're really serious… Y-you really mean that..." she stuttered, her anger cooling. "But...you...guuhh...I-I-I mean..." the Lady Ronin shook her head, dazed. Any other time, any other situation she could easily out-cuss any Thunthen or Thangien, but now she struggled to find words. "Why? You've never said anything before!"

Kento hummed and averted his gaze then glanced back at her, rubbing the back of his head with his palm. Tanya all of a sudden remembered every time she'd hit him, from the time she tossed him in the kitchen to after his fight with Mal Daggur when she nursed his wound in his lapsed state. When she'd almost hit him in the heart of a glacier and then he'd slapped himself not long after. Tanya bit her lip and began rubbing the corner of her jaw with a knuckle. "I...I guess I kinda discouraged you..." she admitted and hunched her shoulders as if trying to become smaller.

"What the heck is going on over there? He almost killed her and now they're just talking?" Rowen muttered. Cye said nothing and watched things unfold, things he'd seen coming for a long time.

"Um...you've...you've kinda put me at a loss for words...I've had people say shit like that to me before and given them a swift kick in the balls cuz I knew they weren't being honest but...you are…and I'm having a hard time figuring out if I should kick you anyway-" Tanya gulped and scratched the back of her neck, idly fingering the base of her ponytails. "I-I…." Tanya gasped when she felt something under her chin. She her head tilted back from a slight pressure under her jaw. She didn't know what was going on. She didn't know how to react. She didn't know what would happen to her. The man she faced could easily be under Beastlord's influence and everything she'd said could've been in vain and nothing changed. He could easily snap her neck with a single hand or slit her throat with his claws.

He had to stoop down because of his height and moved his face to within merely an inch from hers. All Tanya could do was stand there as she felt his breath on her face as his lips touched hers.

"Rowen, what can you see?" Ryo demanded. Rowen stared ahead wide-eyed and blinked several times. "Well? Can't you see what's going on?"

"Uh...uh….uuuuuhh….he...uh….he….Kento just kissed your sister."

"Whew...that's a relief...I thought he'd joined Beastlord's army-HE WHAT?!" Ryo shouted and took a step forward suddenly. Shannon had been watching the scene unfold along with the rest of the Ronin, and she remembered the images her aunt had sent her from Arizona. The one of Ryo desperately trying to save a falling Sage...and the one depicting Kento with his arm wrapped tenderly around Tanya, her hand resting in his palm as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Whoa croikey! He-he just _kissed_ her!" Kangor exclaimed.

"Whhhaaaaaat!?" Beastlord snarled through his teeth.

Kento leaned back and removed his knuckle from under Tanya's chin. He stepped back and stood at his full height. The Lady Ronin merely stood there, still as stone, arms hanging limp at her sides and eyes half-lidded and blank, almost glazed. She stood there for a few seconds, unmoving. Then she blinked several times and moved her head back slightly.

"Whoa...so _that's_ what it's really like..." Tanya blinked a few more times then looked up at Kento. "...I...I don't know what to say..." Kento smiled down at her softly.

"You don't have to say anything." Tanya honestly didn't know what to think or what she felt. A myriad of emotions coursed through her, emotions she long thought dead inside her. Any other person, any other situation such a straightforward act would've made her feel violated, but here and now, with him...it felt...it felt honest...it felt _right_.

A loud thump drew their attention to the building Beastlord and the Big Four stood upon. "Well, Ronin Warrior, have you made your decision?" the leader of the Menagerie demanded as he banged the end of his club against the roof edge. The archers had lowered their bows and the Big Four stared at Kento expectantly. The transformed human bowed his head and closed his eyes.

"I have..." Tanya glanced at him but held her peace. Beastlord's lips spread in an eager grin. Kento opened his eyes and looked up at him. "I stand with them."

"What!?" Beastlord growled and wrinkled his muzzle in a snarl.

"You almost had me there, confusing me and everything with your lies, but now I know who my real friends are." Kento looked down at Tanya. "My friends never abandoned me, and I can't abandon them. I am Kento of Hardrock, the Ronin Warrior of Justice!" he declared and clenched his fist. Tanya stared up at him awkwardly and raised an eyebrow.

"You sure have a habit for sappiness," she commented. Kento glanced at her, a bit miffed.

"Well you sure have a habit of quashing a dramatic moment," he grumbled. Tanya merely pulled one eyelid down and stuck out her tongue. Kento chuckled merrily, feeling comforted.

Beastlord hummed deeply in his throat then closed his eyes and sighed. "If that is your decision, then I must abide by it." Kento smirked and flashed a thumbs up at the other Ronin, who immediately began cheering-except for a still-stunned Ryo. "But!" Kento's gaze snapped back to Beastlord when he spoke. The leonine hybrid's lips peeled back in a toothy, sadistic grin and he waggled a finger at the Ronin Warrior. "I will make you regret this misguided error for the rest of your days," he declared and his eyes glowed flame red. He rose to his full height and held a hand out towards where the rest of the Ronin stood. "Let the foundations crack and crumble!"

"What?!" Rowen gasped when glass shards and dust spewed out into the street and metal groaned and concrete crunched as the buildings to either side of the Ronin sank.

"Let them collapse and bury the human vermin beneath their crushing weight!" The buildings toppled over and split, sending hundreds of thousands of tons of concrete and steel raining down over the Ronin. "Let the air warp and bind them, blocking their escape!" The same anomaly that had affected Cye affected Shannon as she tried to group teleport them out of harms way. "Let their armor grow brittle and weak!" Exposed girders and rebar rained down upon the Ronin. "Let them be buried alive!" Beastlord howled triumphantly and curled his talons.

"RYO!" Tanya screamed and ran towards him. She could only catch a glimpse of his face before he and the others vanished under the mountain of rubble.

"As for you..." Tanya turned around and stared up at Beastlord, who glowered down at her with such malice, chills ran down her spine. His face contorted with cruel glee. He stabbed a claw at her. "Shoot her until I can see not so much as a _fingertip_ of her exposed flesh!" Tanya heard the sound of thousands of wooden bows being nocked, the rasp of thousands of bowstrings being drawn. "Empty your quivers into her frail body!" Thousands of Canir and Cevod archers aimed at _her_.

Tanya's eyes widened when she realized she still wore sub-armor. Even if she had the time to transform into full Armor, Beastlord could easily use his power to weaken it same as he had with Ryo. Her mind ceased operating and without thinking she took off running, not noticing how Kento tried reaching out for her, his claws falling just short of her armor collar. She tried to find a shelter, somewhere to hide on either side of the street, but archers perched on every roof and window had every escape route blocked. She staggered to a stop and turned around in a circle, staring up at them all.

She knew she was going to die. She had no way out. Her brother and friends were buried and would die, and she couldn't help them because she would never get a chance. The archers let fly and thousands of arrows rained down upon her. They nocked again and again, and wave after wave of arrows flew into the air. Tanya sank to one knee, turned around, and bowed her head, trying to cover it with her arms and shoulders. No matter how hard she'd try to shield herself, that many arrows, from all directions, it'd only take a single one to pierce her skull or the back of her neck.

 _NOW YOU DIE!_ Beastlord's lips peeled back, exposing his wicked demonic teeth.

 _Let it be quick...let it be painless..._ Tanya swallowed hard and bit her lip, squeezing her eyes shut. Tears trickled out of her eyes and she choked down sobs as she resigned herself to death.

She didn't see the large shadow slide over her from behind. She did, however feel something wrap around her tightly. She heard sounds like millions of hailstones hitting the pavement and an almost deafening wooden rattle. She kept her eyes shut for several moments before opening them slowly when she heard what sounded like breathing and a strong heartbeat. Just then she realized something pressed against her cheek. She glanced to the side and saw the profile of a familiar face. He had his eyes squeezed shut in concentration. He opened them slowly and round white pupils glanced at her.

"You okay?" he asked, thick white eyebrows wrinkled in concern. Tanya blinked in confusion and nodded numbly. Kento released her from his embrace and she stumbled to the side and sat on the pavement, staring at him in shock. Her eyes popped wide open as she put two and two together.

"OH MY GOD, YOUR BACK!" she cried and scrambled to her feet. "It's got to look like raw hamburger after all that! I still have some leaves on me, I'll-" Tanya ran behind him and knelt down but paused when she saw his exposed back, free of any injury aside from his torn shirt. "Wait...this...this isn't possible…" Tanya ran her hands over the gray-lavender skin, not noticing the bemused smirk on Kento's face as he glanced over his shoulder at her. She looked down when she heard a wooden clack under her feet and gazed around, just then noticing thousands of arrow shafts littering the pavement in a semicircular pile where the heads had apparently bounced off of his skin.

"H-how...how did you do that?" Kento turned around and held out his arm. He splayed his fingers then clenched his fist, and his skin seemed to change texture. Tanya blinked in surprise then reached out and gingerly touched his arm. "It...it feels like rock...you can do that?" she looked up at him.

"Mmm hmm," the transformed human smirked cheerfully. Realization hit Tanya like a truck. If he didn't have that ability...if he didn't have his power… Tanya gasped. _He was willing to sacrifice himself...to save_ me _?_ Now everything fell into place. He'd always been there for her, catching her from every fall, shielding her from every harm, no matter how small, even if she berated him for it. _He's_ always _cared..._ "I...I think I understand now..." Tanya whispered. The two remained on the ground staring tenderly into each other's eyes, bronze brown meeting white.

"BLASPHEMY!" The two of them snapped their gazes up at Beastlord whose muzzle contorted in disgust. "Rip her to shreds! Bring him to me! I will _not_ lose him!" At his command, dozens of Avar took to the sky and Ursoi, Ekku, Marzok, and Buva troops dropped to the street.

 _What the hell is_ with _this guy? Kento risked his life to protect me, and he calls that_ blasphemy _?_ Tanya wrinkled her nose. She blinked and looked at Kento when he heard him groaning. His body convulsed and she could hear bone cracking and muscle rasping as he changed back to his normal form, and then and there she could see it in his face how much pain he endured. He recovered and glanced at Tanya with cheerful blue eyes, smirking confidently.

"I think I'll fight this one as myself."

"I thought you were always supposed to be yourself?" Tanya made a face.

"Ehh, it's kind of a matter of perspective..." Kento shrugged and rubbed the back of his head.

"ARMOR OF TYPHOON! TAO KI BOU!"

"ARMOR OF HARDROCK! TAO GI!" Tanya swept her hands through the air in the Eye of the Storm summoning gesture, while Kento moved his arms in the Looming Mountain as they invoked their respective powers. Pink petals of light swirled around Tanya and scattered to reveal the graceful Typhoon Armor, while the earth rose up as a cloud and embraced Kento before falling away to reveal his imposing Hardrock armor. The two stood ready, weapons raised to face the coming tide of beasts.

"Man, we could sure use some backup right about now," Kento whispered and glanced at the rubble.

"Have faith in my brother. They'll be fine. Right now we have _this_ to worry about," Tanya stated as the beasts closed the distance. The two Ronin Warriors stood fast as beasts swarmed in to surround them, clubs and axes raised, spears and swords extended.

Kento raised his bo, twirled it over his head, then lashed out with enough force to almost knock a Ursoi's lower jaw clean off of its head. Tanya ducked under his swing and stabbed a Ekku in the chest then lashed out with her heel and kicked its body away. They circumvented each other, back to back, fending off each attack skillfully. Kento tossed his bo up in the air briefly at two Marzok, bashing them in the chin then catching his bo as it fell and sweeping both of them aside. Tanya fired her blades point blank, downing several Avar. Her blades returned into their launcher and she ducked under another of Kento's swings and plunged both Windblade Daggers into the chest of a Buva.

She had to admit, until then, she'd never fully appreciated his skill. He _knew_ how to _fight_! He didn't just swing his bo with abandon. He knew just the right amount of force to apply, just the right amount of energy to expend striking down one opponent before switching to the next target. He seemed to trust that he wouldn't hit her by accident, and...she had no other way to word it...she could _read his wind_ as she moved under his swings, taking out any beasts craven enough to attack him from behind. She angled her head just so that her helmet crest avoided hitting his arm as he whirled.

Kento noticed a troubling pattern in the way the beasts closed in. They kept shifting around in groups, and he realized they were trying to swarm down Tanya just as they had with Rona and Rowen. He saw a large cluster of Ekku and Ursoi moving to charge in at the Lady Ronin. "SWAP!" he shouted and held his bo over his head and behind his shoulders. Tanya looked behind her and sheathed her swords quickly then grabbed ahold, vaulting herself up off the ground and somersaulting over Kento. He turned to face the Ekku and Ursoi while she deployed her Windmill Kick against Canir and Marzok. When the beasts tried swarming again, she grabbed his broad shoulder and sprang back behind him.

They repeated this pattern, striking down any and all beasts that attacked. It almost felt like a dance, the way they fought, the rhythm with which they moved. Kento thumped the last Ekku in the gut then clocked it on the side of the head, sending it spinning midair before collapsing to the ground. Tanya swung low and cut the last Canir's legs out from under it. No more beasts remained conscious or mobile nearby, and the two Ronin Warriors surveyed their handiwork with satisfaction. Kento held his bo behind his neck leisurely while Tanya squared her shoulders defiantly.

Beastlord did not seem the least bit amused or impressed and glared down at them icily. He raised one thick talon then flicked it through the air. The walls seemed to flow like water as thousands of beasts leapt down from the windows and rooftops, howling and roaring, yipping and snarling.

"Um...that's a lot of them…" Kento muttered and blinked.

"Yeaaahhh…Any ideas?" Tanya asked and grimaced. Kento scratched the side of his helmet.

"Well...we could try combining our powers? Just the two of us. I don't think we've ever done that before," he suggested and shrugged. Tanya bit her lip and cocked her head to the side.

"Ehh, I guess it's worth a shot." Tanya joined her swords at the pommel while Kento readied his bo.

"Heh, pretty wild for a first date, eh?" Kento teased.

"Don't push it," Tanya said and narrowed her eyes. Kento blinked and bit his lip then turned his gaze to the oncoming hordes. Tanya began spinning the sword wheel while Kento began twirling his bo. The beasts swarmed towards them, unaware of the amount of raw power being harnessed.

"TYPHOON BLAST!"

"IRON ROCK CRUSHER!"

The two howled as one and swept their weapons forward. The pavement surged and roiled, shattering asphalt and earth with a deafening crunch, sending chunks rising into the air. "STONE WIND!" With a loud groan, the shattered earth swept forward-and like the eruption of Mount St. Helens that leveled entire forests, lifting mighty boulders into the air and leaving behind only shattered stumps- a cloud of dust covered the beasts before rock pulverized them with stupendous force.

An unearthly howl echoed through the area as the force of the wind scoured away entire facades of buildings on either side of the street close to the ground level. Finally the winds abated and the dust began to settle, and the Big Four stared out over the carnage aghast. A fine red mist hung in the air and barely-recognizable limbs lay strewn about the ruin. Tanya clamped a hand over her mouth, wide-eyed.

"...ooh...Oohhh...oooh, that-that is _not_ a pretty sight! Ooh..." Tanya held an arm infront of her eyes and hunched her shoulders. Kento grimaced and scratched his cheek with a fingertip.

"Yeeeaaahhh...kind of messy…but eh, it gets the job done, right? Looks like we make a good team after all," he teased and flashed Tanya a broad grin. Tanya smiled back at him weakly.

Beastlord clutched his club with both hands, the wood creaking under his tightening grip. The polished black wood began groaning from the intense pressure. His lips peeled back tight over his gums. Rvembeth took a step away from his leader warily. The two Ronin Warriors looked up sharply upon hearing the reverberating crack as the club shattered. Beastlord threw back his head and let out an earsplitting roar that caused even his own generals to cower in fear. The vengeful howl lasted for several seconds before the leonine hybrid leapt off the roof and plunged down several stories towards the street level. He landed with a loud crunch, collapsing the ground and what little pavement remained under his weight. A cloud of dust and bits of asphalt billowed out and hung in the air before settling.

A low rattling growl emitted from the shadow that rose up from the cloud. The shadow stalked forward, crouching like a predator before sprinting, tail lashing out behind it, eyes red hot and full of murder. Beastlord screamed in fury as he charged towards the two lone Ronin, talons splayed and ready to rip them to shreds. Spittle flew from his fangs as he screamed and screamed.

"I should _not_ have changed back so soon!" Kento yelped and took a step back reflexively.

"It's okay...we can take him...he's after me, right? I'll be bait. You port behind him and attack!"

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! What, you think I can't handle myself in a fight?" Tanya bristled.

"No! It's just-well-trying to be the gentleman here!" Kento replied feebly and readied his bo.

"PFFT!" Tanya snorted and blew air through her bangs. Beastlord's talons ripped the ground to shreds as he closed the distance. The two Ronin Warriors stood their ground firmly.

Beastlord halted suddenly and blinked, startled upon hearing a faint whistle that rapidly grew closer. He skidded to a stop no more than twenty feet away from Kento and Tanya then sprang backwards along the way he'd run just before salvo after salvo of missiles struck the ground. Beastlord recoiled and shielded his face with an arm then lashed his arm to the side and snarled angrily at being denied. His eyes widened and he had to keep leaping backwards again and again as more and more missiles chased after him, chewing holes in the ground where he'd been just a second before. The assault continued, unforgiving, unabating until Beastlord scrambled back up to the top of the building he'd been before. Missiles along with bright green phergon fire riddled the building, causing the entire facade to collapse as if making a point. Beastlord kept his face covered until the barrage finally stopped and lowered his arm, his face twisted in a puzzled sneer.

"I suggest you leave immediately, _nehaghc_ ," Bak Thraplek kept his phergon rifle aimed and kept his foot pinned on the back of a fallen archers. The rest of his crew took aim with their weapons.

"Theirs is a warrior's love, and cannot be broken by force or threat," Aurorakhan said from the back of Northern Light. The rest of her Rank and members of the Northern Garrison stood arrayed on the opposite row of rooftops. Every Pegasi had a fully armed and deployed war saddle.

"Oh for fucking out loud..." Tanya grumbled and rubbed a hand down her face, blushing slightly.

Beastlord hunkered on the rooftop, seething and quaking with rage. His muzzle contorted in fury and blasts of air shot out of his nostrils. He turned his glare to Kento and Tanya and pointed at them. "RONIN WARRIOR! THIS ISN'T OVER! So help me, I will make you _PAY_ for your treachery!" With a final echoing roar, he and surviving animals fled towards the Pit. Tanya raised an eyebrow.

"...How can you betray something you don't believe in?" Kento shrugged in reply and scratched the side of his helmet. He glanced at Tanya then draped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. She squeaked slightly from his powerful grip then looked up at him. It didn't feel covetous, but warm and cheerful. He flashed a broad dopey grin at her and she smiled back happily.

Beams of light leaked out through the cracks and gaps in the pile of debris and the rubble shifted and shuddered before shattering suddenly. Rowen howled mightily as he used the power of the Armor of Strata to create a dense enough air shield to lift away the rubble that entombed the other Ronin.

"Take it easy, Rowen! Even though I supercharged your armor, that still takes a serious toll on your body," Shannon cautioned and tucked the Ronin Cross under her armor collar. Rowen threw her a reassuring glance and wiped sweat off his forehead, tottering to the side slightly.

"Ehh, I'll be fine..."

"Hey! They're all okay! Guys!" Tanya called and waved at them.

"WHOO HOO HOO! Kento, you shy dog you! You finally worked up the nerve to tell her!" an ecstatic Cye whooped and jumped Kento from the side, wrapping an arm around his neck and noogieing his helmet energetically. Tanya laughed through her nose as the two friends teased each other. The other Ronin approached.

"Kento, I just want you to know that seeing you kiss Tanya probably blinded me in my good eye. I hope you're happy," Dais complained and removed his helmet, holding it under one arm.

"Relax, Dais. Who knows, maybe you'll get to be my...uh...Urpay-whatever," Kento reasoned and patted Dais on the shoulder. Dais seemed less enthused by that prospect.

"Kento." Kento froze upon hearing the voice and looked up to see the Ronin Leader approaching him. Ryo stopped infront of him and the two faced each other. Kento gulped worriedly while Ryo's expression remained unreadable. "Take care of her," Ryo said simply and smiled slightly. Kento just blinked stupidly and nodded. Even though Ryo smiled, something in his eyes downright terrified him. Ryo stepped to the side and walked past Kento to speak with Aurora and Bak as they approached.

Tanya glanced forward when she saw Shannon walk up to her. She opened her mouth to speak but frowned when she saw the almost saddened look in the Cross-bearer's eyes. "Love is a wonderful thing, Tanya. Cherish it, enjoy it to its fullest. Hold onto it tight. Hold on and don't let go, because you never know how long it might last. Whether you'd believe it or not, this was set in stone long before you realized it." Shannon walked away, leaving Tanya dumbfounded.

"What-Shannon, I don't understand..." Shannon kept walking as Tanya reached out in her direction. "Shannon, wait! What do you mean 'set in stone'? Shannon!" The O'Connor never replied and instead teleported. Cale grumbled about her not even waiting to help group teleport. Tanya didn't know what to think and stood there with her arm outstretched. She barely registered the voices of the other Ronin.

She squeaked again when Kento pulled her close, and while she felt slightly annoyed at first, something about his smile made her feel all warm and fuzzy. They gazed into each other's eyes and she immediately forgot about Shannon's cryptic words. Her armor clanked against his and her white-armored palm slid into his black-plated hand. _So this is what love feels like…it's not that bad…_

* * *

AOD Soundtrack

1\. Heart of Typhoon-Human-The Pretenders

2\. The Voice of Beastlord-Aratta-Two Steps From Hell

3\. Tanya of the Typhoon-Bitch-Meredith Brooks

4\. Words of Scorn-Metal and Steel-Bob Schneider

5\. Love Amid the Commotion-Everything-Alanis Morissette

6\. Fighting Back to Back-Counting Stars-One Republic

* * *

Author's Notes

I wouldn't necessarily call Tanya a self-insert. She looks nothing like me, and I've never kicked anyone in the nuts (yet). Her design is based off of a character from a very very very old comic from the old 3-2-1 Contact magazine. To give a perspective of how obscure it is I can't find ANY scans of it at ALL, and the only place that might have back issues is a library in Dallas and the fuck I'm going all the way up there… I'd say her personality is a blend of Buffy Summers, Daria, OG Pink Power Ranger, and Hawkgirl. Though, I do tend to weave personal experiences into her character. She's very much introverted, very coarse, quick to anger and slow to forgive. She can be a steadfast friend or a terrifying foe.

I suppose the reason I paired her with Kento is because he's the sort of person I would consider worthy of spending my life with. Sort of a goof but ready to fight if need be. Sage and Ryo are typically thought of as the cute ones, Cye's the compassionate one, Rowen's the genius, but I've seen very few prominent fics featuring any pairings with Kento. Probably the most notable I can think of off the top of my head would be Dynamite's "Princess Mia" series. Having met with disappointment thus far, I'm fairly convinced such a wonderful person simply does not exist in this world.

Beastlord is a very old character. I have drawings of him dating all the way back to high school. I'm not entirely sure what inspired his design. Maybe watching Lion King one too many times on VHS (the 'deluxe edition' that came in the 2"-thick plastic case…). He may be one of the more shorter-lived major villains in AOD, but he was designed to be one of the most formidable. His personality is inspired by two sources: Magneto as depicted in X-Men Evolution, and Madoc Morfyn from The Gargoyles Saga fanverse. Magneto very much had a "you're either with me or against me" mentality when it came to other mutants. Anyone that didn't immediately bend knee to his will he'd go out of his way to destroy, as observed with Angel. I remember a scene where Magneto dupes Cyclops then gleefully turns to Prof. X and declares "He's MINE now!"

Madoc was a special kind of evil bastard. The twin brother of Oberon, he'd been exiled from Avalon in ages past for attempting to seize the throne. Nothing but the complete and utter subjugation of humans and gargoyles would satisfy him. He tricked Lexington into becoming a cyborg, manipulated George Harrison into surrendering his humanity, brutally _vaporized_ a Halfling for defying him, had Owen/Puck assassinated, and even murdered his own nephew for _daring_ to show mercy to a vulnerable Goliath and Elisa. He treated the genetically-augmented Halflings as second-class citizens, 'owning them body and soul' with the use of a magical _geas_. Even after suffering a fatal blow from Demona-Ironically the prophesied 'union of man and gargoyle' doomed to defeat him-, in his death throes instead of asking forgiveness for his crimes, he spat in Oberon's face with his last breath. Dick!

There is a quote I remember hearing when I was young, I can't remember where it comes from, and I have not been able to find it since, but it went something along the lines of "To manipulate the will of another man-that is Devil's work".


	12. Reincarnation

Reincarnation

By Mardrena

The forest around the Koji estate seemed quite tranquil, almost mirroring the recent turn of events since the devastating Cataclysm. Sunlight filtered through the bamboo stalks leaving beautiful lattice patterns on the ground. The stalks creaked idly, undisturbed. One stalk swayed violently as something latched onto it then pounced off just as quickly. The stalk creaked even more violently than before when a second, much heavier form, pounced and sprang away. Tanya Sanada seemed to glide effortlessly through the forest as she swung from stalk to stalk. She spared a quick glance over her shoulder at her pursuer, who proved faster than she originally thought. She glanced back ahead searching for an opportunity to outwit him-found it! A stalk leaned almost horizontally over the ground. She swung towards it, grabbed it, then swung up and around skillfully before pulling it down and using it to catapult herself up and out of the grasp of the man who chased her.

Kento moved to copy her maneuver. He grabbed the stalk, but instead of it springing up it began bending towards the ground, creaking loudly. His eyes widened and he tried to reach for another stalk. His efforts proved futile as the stalk snapped under his weight and he hung in midair briefly, arms flailing, before falling to the ground with a thud. He grumbled as he stood up and dusted his arms off and glanced around the forest, but his target had already moved out of sight. He put his hands on his hips and huffed in frustration. He blinked when he noticed a curious shadow at the foot of another stalk and looked up, using one hand to shield his eyes from the sun's glare.

Tanya clung to the uttermost top of a stalk that reached above the forest canopy. She just had to bide her time and hopefully he'd lose interest and try looking further away. A strong breeze blew through suddenly, causing the stalk to sway. She wriggled her body to maintain balance and keep the stalk steady. The stalk eventually stabilized and she heaved a sigh of relief.

The stalk started moving jerkily, bending closer and closer to the ground in sharp jerks each time. "Ack! Ack! Ack! Hey! What the-!" Tanya found herself hanging upside down from the stalk staring into Kento's sparkling blue eyes.

"Well, you're awfully big for a squirrel," he teased. Tanya blew air through her nostrils sharply. "You know, I'm surprised that poor stalk didn't collapse, what with that big butt of yours."

"Why you-" Tanya raised a fist.

"Uh uh uh." Kento removed one finger from the stalk and it shuddered. Tanya squawked and clamped her arms and legs tighter around the stalk. She glared at him icily.

"You...wouldn't... _DARE_..." she hissed and narrowed her eyes. Kento leaned close and flashed a trademark ear-to-ear grin, wiggling his eyebrows mischievously.

"Watch me," he said right before he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Kento! Kento! Don't you dare! Kento!" He moved his fingers off the stalk and sent it snapping into the air like a whip. "KENTO! YOU SON OF A BIIIIiiiii-" Tanya's voice faded from range as she went flying through the air. Kento tapped a foot on the ground and folded his arms over his chest, counting off how many seconds he should wait before resuming the chase.

Tanya spewed several garbled curse words as she fell down through the canopy of leaves. Branches snapped under her body and twigs stuck in her hair. Her ponytails snagged a few times and her scalp pricked as she lost a few strands. She struggled to turn midair and grab ahold of something. Her hand wrapped around a slender branch and she swung herself up and took off galloping through the trees. _No way he'll be able to catch up with me. I can move much faster than his heavy-_

"Well hello there, cupcake." Tanya glanced to her left and gasped, utterly stunned to see Kento galloping alongside her, _keeping the exact same pace with her!_ "Mind pulling over, darling?" he asked and rammed her in the side suddenly with his shoulder, sending Tanya tumbling to the ground. She crash landed on her stomach and rolled to one side, pushing herself up on one elbow as Kento landed a few feet away. She staggered to her feet and glared at him, pulling twigs and leaves out of her frazzled hair. He approached her slowly, smirking confidently. Tanya took a step back warily.

Kento frowned when he saw Tanya backflip until her feet pressed against the trunk of a tree. "uh oh," he muttered in a tiny voice as she bunched her legs up and shot towards him like a torpedo, deploying her infamous Suicide Slam. If he ducked or rolled that'd just give her time to recover and retaliate. He held out both hands, palms forward, and braced himself. The impact actually shoved him back several inches and his heels carved deep grooves into the ground as he caught Tanya's shoulders in his hands. Tanya gasped in surprise when she saw Kento still standing, but the crushing elbow in her back while still midair added insult to injury as she landed stomach-first on the ground.

Kento didn't see it coming when Tanya rose up on her palms and backflipped. She hooked her legs around his neck, pulled herself up, and like a coiled spring lashed forward, bashing her forehead against his. Kento landed on his butt while Tanya landed on her back, arms sprawled at her sides.

"OWW! OW OW OW OW! Oh man! Ow!" Kento winced and rubbed his throbbing forehead. Tanya didn't make any movement and her mouth hung open in a daze. "Oww...that's what I get for falling in love with someone who's got a head as hard as mine...owie...Hey, Angel, you okay?" Tanya didn't answer. "Hey...c'mon girl, you're starting to scare me..." While she easily could be faking it, her eyes remained closed and his worry increased. Kento scooted over to her side and he leaned over her. "Hey, you need me to give you mouth-to-mouth or something?"

"NYAAAGH!" Tanya sputtered and squawked and batted at him with her hands until he backed away slightly. He gave her some distance as she stood up but frowned when she tottered to one side and almost fell over. She steadied herself and the two faced each other, prepared to resume the fight. She swayed slightly but maintained her stance. The two opponents regarded each other intensely, Kento's breathing deep and measured and Tanya's rapid and forceful, her lips peeled back over her teeth.

"Snack break," they admitted simultaneously.

They'd plopped themselves against a tree trunk and sat next to each other. Empty wrappers and bottles littered the space between them. Tanya ate dried fruit from a pouch while Kento munched on a protein bar. Out of a case of 12 bars, Kento appeared to be on his 6th. Tanya glanced down at the discarded wrappers and cocked her head to one side as she read the lettering.

"'Chocolate-chip cookie dough flavor'? Seriously?" she wrinkled her brow and glanced at him.

"No, wait! Check it out! 'All of the flavor none of the fat! Full of protein and energy with no added sugars. Every bar is like a meal unto itself'! I get the best of both worlds!" Kento beamed and held up a wrapper to show her the nutritional information. He made such a giddy, goofy grin it took all of her self control to not burst out laughing and she settled for an awkward grimace as she glanced from his face to the wrapper. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, turning her gaze back forward as Kento resumed snacking. He took a swig from a water bottle and chomped the remainder of the bar.

Tanya jolted in her seat when she heard the noisy belch and glanced sharply at Kento. She stared at him flabbergasted and he noticed her expression and ducked his head apologetically. Tanya snorted in disgust and folded her arms over her chest, turning her head away. Kento rubbed the back of his ear. What a way to kill the ambiance… He failed to notice Tanya take a huge swig of her soda and swish it around her mouth before swallowing mightily. A few seconds passed.

Kento jumped in his seat upon hearing the sound rattling from Tanya's mouth. He stared at her in shock before smiling in glee, recognizing a challenge. He composed himself and took a deep breath before letting out another belch. Tanya placed a knuckle against her lips and braced her elbow against her palm, narrowing her eyes as she analyzed the sound with a critical ear. She inhaled and placed her fingertips against her upper chest like a singer before unleashing a sharp tinny burp. Kento smirked, amused at first, but his grin turned into an amazed frown as she held the pitch for a good fifteen-no-twenty seconds. Both eyebrows went up as Tanya finished and patted her chest.

"Wow! You got really good diaphragm control!" he remarked.

"It comes with practice," Tanya bragged and bobbed in her seat. Kento folded his legs under him and his arms over his chest in deep thought. He coughed slightly before drawing air and letting out a loud, rumbling belch. "Wow, that sounds like something Raurgoth would make!" Tanya admitted. Kento grinned at the praise but Tanya began preparing a response. She produced a sound that somewhat resembled a swan trill. Kento returned with an even deeper rumbling sound. "OH wow! I actually felt that one! Hah hah! How much that measure on the Richter Scale!" Tanya leaned to the side and slapped the ground with her palm several times. She laughed through her nose and pushed herself back up straight then drummed her fingertips against her chest.

Kento listened amazed at the long ululation she voiced that seemed to hang in the air. "Wow, that sounded almost operatic," he whispered, amazed. Tanya closed her eyes smugly. All of a sudden she convulsed involuntarily in her seat. "HAH! You gave yourself hiccups!"

"Did NOT! -Hip-!" Tanya shook again and covered her mouth with her fingertips.

"Now everyone has different ways of dealing with it, but for me I find the best way of curing the hiccups is a nice sharp thump on the tummy..." Kento boasted and patted himself on the stomach while Tanya kept hiccuping. She glared at him then glanced from his face to his stomach. He didn't see it coming when she wound up and punched him in the gut, not enough to injure, but enough to jolt him where he sat. She withdrew her hand and leaned back against the tree trunk.

"What do you know, they stopped," she said calmly.

"….that's not how that's supposed to work..." Kento croaked.

* * *

"Well, she just throttled him so they must be getting along," Michelle commented and chuckled.

"That's a rather unconventional method of scrying," Kayura admitted as Michelle used the milk in her bowl of cereal to spy on the two in the forest. Thumps on the table sent ripples through the images.

"OH MY CHEEKS! MY POOR, POOR CHEEKS! I-I CAN'T EVEN-I CAN'T EVEN- HAAAH HAAAH!" Cale's cheek rest against the table and his arm covered his face while he pounded the table with his other fist.

"That was a...rather _bizarre_ courtship ritual..." Anubis remarked, blinking several times.

"Your sister has a very impressive vocal range," Dais commented and glanced at Ryo.

"Yeaaaahhh…" Ryo drawled, staring ahead into space, eyes narrowed as he tended to Ryu. The baby apparently did his best to emulate his aunt and opened and closed his mouth, but hadn't quite built up enough internally. He reached out for the jar of food, but Ryo held it well out of reach.

"Well I think they make a very sweet-if unconventional-couple," Mia smiled.

"'She loved me for the dangers I had passed, and I loved her that she did pity them'." Anubis quoted. While the overall mood at the table seemed jovial, Ryo and Shannon remained almost glum.

"It's a common enough tease for a young lady in love. 'Oh, a girl blossoms'," Renee began as she collected plates from the dining table. "But Tanya never blossomed…she withered." The others stared back at her solemnly. "But flowers that wilt in the winter may yet again bloom anew in spring. And thus romance may grow in the most unlikely of places." Renee glanced at the image of her daughter.

* * *

"Chow mein?"

"Too much fat."

"Lo mein?"

"Too much sodium."

"Soda?"

"Has to have cane sugar. If it's chemical sugar it makes me dizzy."

"Burgers?"

"Has to be medium-rare. If it's well-done I blow chunks."

"Wow...you weren't kidding when you said your diet took a beating," Tanya winced sympathetically. Kento nodded hummed regretfully. "…are you seriously unable to pee or poop anymore?" Tanya asked suddenly. Kento placed his palms on the back of his head.

"Nope! Everything gets used up."

"Wow! Talk about burning calories..." Tanya remarked wide-eyed.

"Yeah. I have, like, basically _no_ body fat anymore..." Kento shrugged and sighed.

"Well I find _that_ hard to believe," Tanya snorted and jerked her head back slightly.

"What makes you say that?" Kento frowned and glanced at her. She reached forward and dug her fingers into his cheeks. "Ow! Hey!"

"What do you call _these_ then? Huh? Fatty McCheeky!" she wrung his face a few times before releasing him and leaning back against the trunk. Kento rubbed his face and blinked several times.

"Well...cheeks have muscles...and I certainly smile more than you do...so-" Kento responded and shrugged. Tanya burst out laughing wildly so much she rolled onto her side and began slapping the ground repeatedly with her palm. Kento watched her and frowned slightly. Tanya started coughing, apparently choking on her own breath. She thumped the side of her fist against her upper chest several times. Kento grimaced, worried that she might be choking for real. "Look up," he said and tilted his chin up and tapped his throat. Tanya pushed herself back into her seat and followed his advice, straightening her windpipe to recover her breath. It seemed to work and her coughing fits abated.

Kento made a face when she fell back over and continued giggling. He frowned thoughtfully and rubbed his chin. "You know what, Tanya? I don't think you're laughing hard enough...lemme help you out!" He reached over and began rapping his fingertips over her sides.

"GAACK! KENTO! * _GHK_ * KENTO STOP THAT! * _KEE_ * QUIT IT! * _HIC_ * YOU'RE-! AHHAHHAHA!" She squirmed from the tickle torture and began kicking her legs wildly.

"Cootchie Cootchie coo!" Kento teased, having lots of fun until her foot lashed out and struck his chin, sending him sprawling. Tanya propped herself up on her elbow and looked at him, worried at first. Kento seemed relatively unharmed and rubbed his cheek, and that just made her laugh harder. She rolled onto her back and smacked a hand against her forehead and pointed at him with her other hand.

* * *

Shannon could only catch a glimpse of the images in Michelle's cereal bowl from where she sat. The way Kento and Tanya enjoyed each other's company, the way they laughed brought back painful memories all-too recent. She could feel a sour-stinging sensation at the corner of her jaw. Tanya had always held herself aloof, even from the other Ronin. Seeing her open up in ways no one else had seen before only inspired bitterness in Shannon. Mia noticed her expression and how she'd spent the past few minutes idly stirring her bowl.

"Shannon, you've barely touched your breakfast..."

"Yeah, your cereal's gotten all puffy," Sehkmet commented and leaned out from the side of Mia.

"Shannon...you feeling allright?" Ryo asked gently. Shannon banged her fists against the table hard enough to send milk sloshing about in her bowl and rose from her seat, shoving her chair.

"NO! I'm _not_ feeling alright! I'm feeling lousy! Does that answer your question?! Why would you even ask something as stupid as that in the first place! Now leave me alone, ALL of you!" Shannon shouted angrily and stormed out of the room swiftly. No one said anything for several moments.

"Poor girl...she still hasn't gotten over Sage's death..." Cale muttered.

"You never really get over the loss...no matter how much or how little time passes. In some ways, it's a good thing. Remembering keeps your loved one alive," Mia said.

"I don't think it's him dying that upsets her so much, but the _way_ he died," Renee commented as she cleaned up after Shannon. "He went down without a fight."

Ryo stiffened in his seat and paused in the middle of feeding Ryu, who fussed in complaint. He remembered keenly when he'd flown to the Date family residence to deliver the tragic news.

 _"My grandson fell in battle. He did not commit this disgraceful suicide." Ryo could only kneel on the ground meekly behind the Date family patriarch. Even while wearing full Dragon AnimArmor, he felt small compared to the elderly man. "He would not have ended his life in such a self-aggrandizing manner when spilling his innards honorably would've sufficed. And this American girl he had been courting...I take it she has not borne him any children?" he glanced over his shoulder at Ryo_

 _"No! They weren't even formally engaged..." Ryo sputtered._

 _"Then there is nothing more to discuss on the matter." The man turned back forward to the bonsai garden quickly. "The line has gone unbroken from Masamune to Sage. Now there will be no more Date warriors. Leave me." Ryo flinched but kept his gaze to the ground. He knew the man grieved in his own way, and he wished he could comfort him, but nothing he could say could soothe that loss. He couldn't get that memory out of his mind, over and over like a loop it played; Sage dropping into the yawning boiling depths, and Ryo reaching out desperately to try and catch him._

"She's tried her best to thrust herself into her medical work and her new duty as a Ronin Warrior, but try as she might she can't possibly fill his shoes, and that just upsets her even more. I'm surprised she's gone this long without snapping sooner, to be frank," Anubis commented. Michelle glanced at her father then back in the images in her bowl of milk. She couldn't hear anything Kento or Tanya said, but they seemed to be chatting quietly, unaware of the grief-stricken Shannon.

* * *

"Kento, can I ask you something?" He glanced at her out the corner of his eye. "Why do you love me?" she asked suddenly. "Answer me truthfully; what is it about me you're attracted to?"

"Uh...uh..." Kento blinked dumbly, caught off guard by the sudden request. He scratched behind his ear and bit his lip. "Well...um...it's not because of your looks. I-I'm not saying you're not pretty or anything!" he waved both hands at her when she raised an eyebrow. "I actually do find you quite attractive-I mean-It's just...well...I'm not saying girls are sissies, but it's not everyday you meet a girl who can cuss down a demon from another dimension. You're not like other girls. You don't care about appearances or who you know and how you act. You're strong and outspoken. You have such a powerful spirit and you never let anyone drag you down. The first time I ever saw you, I knew in my heart you were immortal, and that nothing could break you...ever."

Tanya stared ahead, looking almost unnerved by such an honest heartfelt answer. She kept her hands clasped in her lap. Kento reached under his wrist-com and tugged something out from under the band. "Here. I keep these with me to remind me of how brave you are." He held up two thin bands for Tanya to see. She cocked her head to the side and stared at them, narrowing her eyes.

"Is that….are those..."

"Yup. The very same ones," Kento held them out for her to take and she held them in her palm. She recognized them as the hair bands she'd used to hold a Richtho leaf in place around his bloodied arm after his fight with Mal Daggur.

"But I _was_ afraid...I was terrified," Tanya admitted and handed the bands back to Kento, who placed them back around his wrist and tucked them under the com band.

"I know. I could hear your heart beating," he said softly, remembering how she'd confronted him in his Avatar form when he'd lapsed. Tanya let out a snorting laugh.

"Well that's the cheesiest come-on line if ever I heard one..."

"Okay...how about this?" Tanya raised an eyebrow when Kento spoke.

"I have no idea what you just said. I don't understand a lick of Chinese..." Tanya said.

"It means 'I think you're really pretty'," Kento explained with a warm smile. Tanya gazed back at him blankly a few moments then scowled.

"I used to kick people in the balls for saying that sort of thing to me," she stated and narrowed her eyes. Kento frowned, worried he'd crossed one of her lines. "Of course they never said it romantically like that. I could be standing on the corner of the sidewalk minding my own business waiting to cross the street and some random guy would come up to me and say 'Gawrsh you shoor look purdy!'" The way Tanya skewed her eyes and mouth to illustrate painted a very uncomfortable image in Kento's mind. "And they always smelled like beer and pee, and sometimes they'd be missing a few teeth..." Kento recoiled in his seat, eyes wide in horror at the thought. "Course they'd be missing a few more once _I_ got through with them." Tanya folded her arms behind her head and closed her eyes matter-of-factly. Kento smirked and straightened himself back up in his seat. His expression turned serious.

"Hey Tanya...can I ask you something." Tanya glanced at him out the corner of her eye. "Were you...um...were you ever...uh...were you ever..." _I shouldn't even be asking this..._ "Were you ever-"

" **NO**." Kento flinched, immediately regretting even _thinking_ of asking, but the expression on Tanya's face indicated this was something she wanted to get off of her chest. "But someone tried. Someone I let myself trust...and I swore I would _never_ let it happen ever again..." Tanya drew her knees up to her chest and folded her arms over them, clenching her fist tightly. "I wouldn't give anyone the **_chance_** ," she growled through her teeth, her body shuddering slightly.

Kento had found out the hard way that his abilities operated like a faulty radio and that he could sometimes pick up on loose signals even when not transformed, as he'd experienced with Mia. He felt **anger** rising from Tanya, not at him of course, but at a memory deep rooted and vivid, so vivid it hit him like a truck and he saw in his mind what she experienced. His eyes widened in shock.

He could see a different Tanya, younger and more energetic. This had to have happened after her training with the Ancient concluded, when she'd ventured out into the world alone to await the promised time when she'd be reunited with her brother. She would spend her time relaxing and chatting with another man whose face remained just out of sight. She seemed to enjoy his company, be it sitting on a concrete wall or eating at an outdoor cafe.

One day he told her he wanted something from her. He _expected_ something from her. He told her he didn't want to spend anymore time with her unless she gave up something that she had long ago in her youth resolved never to give to _anyone_ for _any_ reason. The sudden request caught her off guard and made her feel uneasy, and she told the man as such and privately resolved not to spend anymore time with him if he was going to make that sort of demand. She turned to leave.

Not willing to accept "no" as an answer, the man growled in frustration then while she had her back turned, grabbed her by both arms. She immediately started screaming, and the man reached up with one hand to grab her shoulder, telling her to hold still and stop fighting. He didn't know about her training. He couldn't have, she never told anyone that she was a Ronin Warrior, so he didn't see it coming when she shrugged her shoulder loose from his grasp and whirled around on her toes, driving her knee between his legs. The man yelped and staggered back but refused to let go of her with his other hand. She kneed him again, and still he kept trying to clutch at her, pulling at her windbreaker.

She shrieked full-throatedly and drove her toes into the man's crotch hard enough to invert it, finally sending him falling backwards to land on the ground. She kicked again, and again, pulling her leg back and swinging it forth forcefully each time. She kept screaming and kicking, shrieking and stomping and she didn't stop. She didn't stop stomping until she made sure she practically _liquefied_ that _vileness_ between the man's legs. She didn't stop kicking until she made sure he would never harm her or _anyone_ else _ever_ again. She didn't feel fear. She felt **anger** , and she poured it out with each blow.

It made sense to Kento all of a sudden, why she fought the way that she did. That first fight against the Night Warlords, the fight in the Dark Territory, the fight against the mutates in Utah, against the beasts of the Menagerie. That **anger** stayed with her ever since that fateful day and each battle she channeled that **anger** against her foes. He'd seen it himself that first time in the kitchen when he tried to make small talk with her and she'd thrown him with ease: **anger**. Because she perceived in him the same threat she'd seen before and faced. Even now he could feel it emanating from her like a wave.

"Brit says it's a defense mechanism, and Ryo says I put up walls. Maybe it is and maybe I do...after what happened with Marcar and after my training, I made a vow; I wouldn't let anyone get close, I wouldn't let anyone betray me. I would never let myself be hurt." _I would never fall in love..._ He heard it as clear as if she'd spoken out loud. "Now, looking back on it all, I realize I made a mistake making that vow, because trying to shut out everything that _could've_ caused me pain just cut me off from the people that _did_ care. I didn't think I'd find friends among the Ronin Warriors." _I didn't know anyone cared..._ He could sense that wall buckling, he could hear that tightness it in her voice.

Tanya tensed up at first when he took her into his arms and pulled her close. Her neck rest against his broad shoulder and she felt his hair against her cheek. Her first instinct was to throttle him, and sure enough she raised her right hand, clenching her fist. Then she relaxed and let her arm drop back down. She thought back to the wedding celebration on Thanged.

 _"There's no man alive worthy of_ me _..." Tanya scoffed as she turned the orchid about in her fingers. "He doesn't exist...*_

" _It is believed that whomever catches the bloom_ is _destined to find love...but only after much trial, and a great harrowing..."_ Tanya recalled old Yainae's words and her brush with death against the Menagerie.

 _He_ does _exist...he's been here all this time…and I've been_ so _mean to him!_ Tanya let herself hug him back and buried her face against his shoulder. How could she have treated him so badly? He'd proven himself to be such a nice person, so comforting and cheerful, so warm to hug. She sniffled.

"Hey there now, no crying," Kento chided softly and pulled back, brushing her hair from her face.

"I'm _not_ crying...I just...got something in my eye, that's all," Tanya croaked a protest and blinked her right eye repeatedly. Sure enough, a pesky stray lash had found its way under the lid. She blinked again and again and brushed the corner of her eye with a fingertip. Kento chuckled and cupped her jaw with his palm and leaned close. He blinked when he felt her fingers over his mouth. She didn't quite shove him away but all the same looked mildly teed. "Hey, mister, you need to stop doing that," she stated and leaned back against the tree and folded her arms over her chest. "Don't think you can just kiss me on the spur of the moment whenever you feel like it. You have to earn that right," she declared and stuck her chin in the air. Kento stared at her a few moments, looking slightly confused. He blinked a few times then shrugged and leaned against the tree as well.

"I'm cool with that," he replied simply. Tanya glanced at him, surprised by his attitude.

 _It's hard to believe he could be chill about everything. He really isn't such a bad guy after all. He's kinda like the neighborhood geek who grows up to be kinda cute._ Tanya blinked and made a face. _What am I thinking? I'm starting to think like a regular girl..._ Tanya chuckled and drew one knee up to her chest. "I...I guess I should apologize...for the way I treated you in the past..."

"No! Don't apologize!" Kento snapped suddenly, startling her. "That's one of the things I like about you! You never back down! You say what you mean and mean what you say! If anyone should be apologizing it should be me. I mean, thinking about it makes me sick...to think: I almost killed you..." Kento hunched his shoulders, remembering how he'd punched at her in blind rage back in the city.

"No you didn't," Tanya stated calmly, drawing a baffled glance from Kento. "I saw your punch coming a mile away. It wouldn't have connected." Kento stared at her, eyebrows raised.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better..." he scowled. Tanya shook her head.

"No, I'm serious. Here, I'll show you," she scooted her legs under herself and stood up, turning to face Kento as he also rose to his feet. She shrugged her shoulders and waved her hands at her sides. "Hit me." she beckoned. Kento stared at her dumbfounded and cringed.

"I-I can't!"

"C'moooon..."

"I totally wasn't in my right mind last time..."

"C'mon!"

"We both said things..."

"I'm _asking_ you to!"

"It was a very heated moment-"

"Hey, I'd hit myself if I talked to me that way!"

"It was a really tense situation for the both of us-"

"What, you afraid cuz you hit like your _mom_!" Tanya shot. That right there set Kento off and before he knew it his fist flew towards Tanya's face. His eyes widened in dawning horror as his knuckle approached the bridge of her nose. He couldn't pull back or divert in time.

He could only watch amazed as Tanya rolled out of the path, his fist brushing against one of her ponytails as she ducked to the side and reached up, wrapping her arms around his wrist. She spun around and pulled mightily, holding his arm over her shoulder. "Hnmph...hnnnngh…." Try as she might, she couldn't throw him and tugged at his arm futilely. "Hnnf!"

"Not that I object to close contact, but I fail to see what you're trying to prove," Kento spoke into her ear, smirking in amusement as she struggled.

"What gives! I've thrown you before!" Tanya complained as she couldn't budge him.

"Well that was then, this is now," Kento grinned.

"How much do you _weigh_! You're heavier than _Whiteblaze_!" Kento grimaced awkwardly and averted his gaze. "Oh wow, you _are_ heavier than Whiteblaze..."

"Yeaahhh...Rowen says its something about 'conservation of stuff', like I can't be heavier in one form than I am in the other." While he spoke, Tanya glanced from side to side, trying to figure out a new strategy. "When I transformed that first time in the city, Doc says I absorbed some stuff and apparently it didn't want to come off-whoa!" Kento yelped when Tanya moved out from under him, letting him fall face-first to the ground while she tripped his ankle with one leg and held his arm behind his back. "Ow! Ow ow ow! Okay, okay, you've made your point! Size isn't everything!" he admitted and managed a grin. He rolled to the side suddenly, but before he could catch Tanya she sprang away and landed on the ground neatly. He rose to his feet and the two faced each other, ready to fight.

"Why you-" he lunged playfully, but then Tanya flipped backwards, rolling herself up tightly and tumbling just out of reach.

"Hip!" she sprang to her feet then caught hold of a low-hanging branch with one hand, swinging herself up and straddling it. She pulled one eyelid down and razzed him.

"I'll get you yet!" he declared and crouched, springing towards her.

He'd forgotten the tactic she once used on Rowen. She gripped onto the branch tightly with both hands and clamped her thighs around it then tipped sideways and swiveled around until she hung upside down. Kento sailed over the branch and landed face-first on the ground once more. Tanya kept her legs clamped around the branch and let her arms hang down lazily. Her body shook as she laughed richly. Kento pushed himself to his hands and shook his head, slightly dazed.

"Ohh, so yout hink you can outsmart me, eh?" he growled.

"*Pfft* I *know* I can outsmart you. Hup!" She swung herself back up and took off galloping into the forest. Kento stood up and smirked.

"You can run, but you can't hide! I'm Kento, King of the Jungle!" Kento roared and thumped his chest with his fists.

"I am woman! Hear me roar!" A loud trill worthy of a Thangien echoed from the distance. Tanya crouched on a branch and waited for him to come after her. Her legs tensed, ready to launch into one of her high-leaps. A shape darted behind her and she barely caught a glimpse of golden hair and green and black armor. _...was that Shannon?_ Tanya frowned.

"Gotcha!" Kento rushed in from the side and tackled her, knocking her off the branch.

"OIK!" Tanya squealed in protest and immediately forgot about the O'Connor woman.

 _It's not fair! It's not fair!_ Shannon sped blindly through the forest. _Why do they get to be happy? Why does their love get to endure? Why! Sage is dead! He's dead, and_ they _get to be happy? WHY!_ The images from the Prophecy Wall came to mind. _IT'S NOT FAIR! SAGE! YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID! How could you just **let** yourself die like that!? Stupid stupid idiot!_ Tears of anger and grief ran freely from her eyes as she continued running. _We were supposed to be happy together. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with a man as gentle and decent as you...and you threw all that away for no reason! YOU IDIOT!_ She screamed in silence. She didn't need sympathy.

She could've used a bit of a warning as a branch caught her in her stomach. Instead of snapping through it, she hung onto it and swung up and around once before falling and landing on her back on the ground. She lay there for several seconds, a sad, blank look in her eyes as she stared up at the forest canopy. "Stupid branch..." she muttered absently.

The ground beneath her groaned a few times then cracked and collapsed, sending her falling into a small cavern. "…stupid sinkhole." Shannon grunted and stood up, dusting herself off. She stood there with the sunlight filtering down to the cavern floor. Her knees buckled and she sank down and let her arms hang at her sides. "Why…?" she croaked. His portrait from his medical file haunted her thoughts, the bright red KIA almost taunting her. She would never embrace him again. She'd never see that warm, radiant smile again. "Why did you have to die?...you weren't supposed to die...Kento and Tanya deserve to love each other...but Sage...you didn't deserve to die..." She gulped air down and her cheeks felt moist and sticky from her tears. She leaned to the side slightly, heart-broken.

Shannon blinked tears from her eyes when she thought she heard something. She turned to the side when she saw a shadowed tunnel leading off into the deep. Again she heard something, and it sounded like the echo of a distant voice speaking out loud. "H-hello? Hello? I-Is someone there?" Shannon stood back up and took a step towards the tunnel. "Hello? Who's there?" Hope of a human survivor flared in her heart. One more soul to return to a worried family. The voice sounded human enough, but she had to make sure. "Are you from Toyama?"

" _...They neither swayed, nor buckled, nor lost resolve, their steeds never changed their stride. Such a marvel it had been, for it gladdened my heart, to see those brave folk ride..."_ Shannon frowned as she crept closer and closer to the source of the voice. She couldn't take any chance of this being a trick to catch her off guard the way the Chiori had in the subway.

"ARMOR OF HALO! TAO REI!" She swept her arms in the Break of Thunder summoning gesture. She held the Sword of Light ready as she rounded the corner, the blade giving off a faint emerald glow that pierced the gloom. "Hello? Are you injured? Were you caught underground when the bomb went off in the city?" she demanded. She could see torn cloth clinging to a shoulder. The individual sat on the ground leaning against a stalagmite. She could see strands of dirty golden blonde hair peeking out from behind the rock. "Hey, I'm here to help."

"Who's there?" a dry voice asked. Shannon scowled and tightened her grip on the nodatchi. Falling into a trap, either Dynasty or Menagerie, wasn't on her to-do list. The person lazily rolled his head about on his neck and looked over his shoulder at her with an annoyed glare in his cold indigo eyes.

It seemed as if Shannon slowly lost feeling in her entire body. She let her arm hang at her side and her fingers slipped open one by one. The Sword of Light felt very heavy and she let it tumble out of her grasp to clatter to the ground. The loud clang of the blade against the stone floor of the cavern startled the person as he shot up to his feet and quickly backed away from her, arms raised in defense.

His hair looked disheveled and matted, so covered with ash and dirt, grime and whatnot, she could barely discern the original hair color. _It was him..._ His clothes had been reduced to mere rags, it defied the laws of gravity that they still clung to his body. _It was him..._ He looked fragile, emaciated, his cheeks sunken and his ribs pronounced through the tears in his shirt. _But it was him..._ He glared at her, his pupils dilated in the gloom with a feral look to his eyes. He sized her up, regarding her the way an animal would regard a human intruder. * _BUT IT WAS HIM..._ *

Shannon's voice caught in her throat as she blinked several times, wondering if she'd passed out from her fall and merely hallucinated the entire thing. Her lips felt dried as she opened her mouth, struggling to utter the word. "S-S-Sage..." she croaked. The person flinched when she spoke and almost looked offended. He stepped back further and placed a hand against the chamber wall.

"Who are you?" he growled and studied her. Shannon took a tentative step forward then stopped. His gaze seemed unfocused, his eyes bloodshot. "No...no...you don't exist...you're not really there." Shannon stared at him in disbelief. "You're just some...ghost...some ghost from the past..."

"Sage? What are you saying? It's me: Shannon."

"That name...no, you don't exist...you're not supposed to be here...seal the crack, blood go back...flesh re-mend, restore the bend...bone remake, unmake the break...hee hee...hee hee haa..." His mad giggling turned to wailing sobs and he leaned his shoulder against the wall, sobbing profusely.

 _He's...he's lost his_ mind _!_ Tears of anger, not grief, burned in Shannon's eyes upon seeing him in this state. She scowled and set her jaw, sticking her toe under the blade of her sword and kicking it up into the air before catching it in her hand. He saw the light shift and glared at her angrily.

"Go away...go away! You're not supposed to be here! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!" he wailed, staggering towards her. Shannon took swift purposeful steps towards him, her armor clanking as she approached rapidly. His eyes glinted with feral anger and he snarled, raising his arm to lash out at her. "YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!" he screamed.

Shannon swung her arm back, to the side, then forward, smiting him in the jaw with the pommel of the sword. The sudden blow stunned him and he collapsed towards the ground like a rag doll. She caught him with her free arm and gently hoisted him around her shoulder. She gazed down at him, alarmed by how much weight he'd lost. It seemed like he'd shrunk, his toes barely scraping the ground as she carried him. She hoped it was just the Armor of Halo making her seem taller. She could hear his faint breath rattling through his lips as she carried him back to the sinkhole.

 _It's okay Sage...Everything's going to be alright. I will lead you out of the darkness..._

* * *

The two Ronin Warriors had grown tired of chasing each other and decided to take another rest beneath the same tree as earlier. A soft breeze moved through the area.

"Eeerrrruuuurrrhhhhrrrnnnn-" Tanya blinked and did a double take at Kento's stomach upon hearing the sound. Kento himself blushed in embarassment. Tanya grimaced and recoiled slightly.

"Good lord! That sounded like a Thunthen being strangled!"

"Heh heh, I guess we should head in for lunch..."

"Lunch?! We just ate an hour ago!"

"I can't help the way my metabolism works now!"

"Honestly, I don't understand how you can eat as much as you do and not get fat."

"I told you I burn up energy really fast."

"Yeah right, this coming from a guy who still looks like he's got some baby fat on him," Tanya reached up and tugged Kento's cheek slightly. Kento pouted and glanced down at Tanya's arm.

"Oh yeah? What about these?" he countered and grabbed her wrist and held it up.

"What about em?"

"Look at them! They're all skinny!" he said and shook her wrist.

"They're supposed to be skinny. I'm a girl!" she retorted and jerked her arm away. "Besides, it means I'm not a glutton," she stated and stuck her nose into the air.

"Huh?" Kento wrinkled his nose. Tanya held up her wrist and wrapped the thumb and index finger of her other hand around so that the fingertips overlapped slightly.

"According to Mom, if you can fit your hand around your wrist, you're not a glutton. See?" Kento blinked and held up his own wrist and mimicked her action. His fingers touched, but barely. Tanya hunched her shoulders and folded her arms over her chest. "Bah, you got big hands, that's all. Me? I got hands like my Mom. Here, I'll show you." Kento watched as Tanya thumbed the tabs on the primary layer covering her forearm and shrug loose of the secondary layer, peeling the gauntlet off in the process. She held up her unarmored hand for him to see. "They're all veiny." Kento gingerly reached up and poked his fingertip at a plump vein over her index knuckle. "Stop that," she scolded and swatted his hand away before reassembling the sub-armor. She thumbed the tabs back into position and flexed her hand to make sure the armor fit snugly. All the while Kento had observed quietly. Tanya furrowed her brow. "Kento." He blinked dumbly. "I want you to kiss me."

"Huh? But, you said-" he protested.

"I'm asking you, this time," she insisted. Kento hesitated and scratched the back of his head before taking a deep breath and steadying himself. He leaned close and reached over, holding her as he had before. Tanya tensed at first then relaxed as his lips touched hers. It felt comforting and lasted several seconds before he pulled away slowly and looked into her eyes anxiously. She seemed to have zoned out and just stared into space. Then she looked him in the eye and smiled slowly. "I guess it feels the same in both forms," she commented. Kento chuckled and embraced her again.

She seemed to have let go of some of that **anger** from earlier as she hugged him in return. His first instinct had been to track down that bastard and beat him up, but he realized she'd already taken care of him in her own way. "You'll be the guiding wind at my back, and I'll be your strong rock to lean on," he whispered softly into her ear. She opened her eyes half-lidded and smiled.

"That sounded really sweet..." then she furrowed her brow. "But also _incredibly_ cheesy..."

"Yeah..." Kento admitted and frowned. He blinked when he saw something in the distance. "Whoa, is that Shannon? What's she doing in Armor?" Tanya turned around and also saw her.

"She's got someone with her. I wonder if he's from the city," she grunted as she stood up, followed by Kento. "Geez, poor guy looks like he's been in a dogfight." She shaded her eyes with one hand and squinted to get a better look at the person Shannon carried by the shoulder. Her eyes snapped wide in shock. "...no way...no...fucking -way-!" she stammered and staggered back a step.

"What? Who is it?" Kento glanced from her to Shannon, confused.

"It-it-it's SAGE! SHANNON!" Tanya ran towards her with Kento following close behind.

"Hey, can someone give me a hand here?" Shannon grumbled. Kento took up Sage's other arm to support him but gazed down in shock at the way Sage seemed to dangle above the ground.

"Where-How'd you find him?!" Tanya sputtered.

"I'll explain later. Right now our main priority is getting him back to the estate."

"Can't you just port him to the infirmary?" Kento asked and glanced at Sage again. He almost couldn't recognize him in such a wretched condition.

"His mind's critically unstable. Teleporting would place undue shock on him." Sage seemed to drift in and out of consciousness, his eyelids fluttering occasionally. "The infirmary looks too cold. A more familiar setting would work better. Stay with me, Sage. We're almost home. _You're_ almost home..."

Ryu began burbling and squirming in his high chair suddenly. "Ryu, you're not done eating yet. Stop moving around so I can-hey!" Ryo protested as Ryu squirmed out under the chair. Ryu seemed to be calling out a command and suddenly Whiteblaze bounded into the dining room, surprising everyone else. Ryu sprang from the stool and grabbed ahold of Whiteblaze's fur and clung to his shoulders as the tiger bounded towards the front door. Ryo set the jar down and rose out of his seat, following after his son. Whiteblaze brought Ryu close to the door and Ryu reached up with his tiny chubby hands and fumbled with the knob before successfully turning it and opening the front door. "Ryu..." Ryo scolded.

"Sa! Sa! Sa!" Ryu babbled happily.

"Ryu? What on Earth are you-" Shannon gazed down at the Sanada child as he sat astride Whiteblaze's shoulders. Ryo stood behind them and a strangled wheeze came out of his mouth as he saw Shannon in full Armor and the person she held at her side. "Move aside, will ya?" Shannon grumbled and Whiteblaze scooted back to make room as Shannon and Kento entered the hall carrying a disheveled Sage between them. Tanya entered behind them. Ryo stared at them wide-eyed in shock.

"S-Sage? H-He's alive? But...how?" Ryo stammered.

"That can wait. Right now he needs nutrition. Mia! I need you to fix a small amount of soup. Put it in one of those containers you use for Ryu, with the little spout. Renee, please fix up the guest room. Make the bed as comfortable as possible. Come on! Hop to it people!" Shannon barked as she and Kento carried the sickly figure up the stairs.

Ryo could hear the excitement and commotion around the household as the news spread and the other Ronin arrived, but he merely stood there dumbfounded. He gazed down at Ryu, who still clung to Whiteblaze. _...how did he know?_

* * *

"Even after seeing him with my own eyes...I still can't quite believe it's really him..." Cye muttered. The other Ronin lounged about the den.

"How...how _can_ he be alive?" Ryo whispered.

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine," Cale snorted derisively. Ryo shook his head.

"No, you don't understand! I was _there_! I _saw_ him fall! I haven't been able to stop seeing what happened in my mind since that day, and no matter how many times, I can't see him having survived a fall like that!" Ryo replayed it in his mind over and over. Sage fell too far from the sheer wall to have caught ahold of a ledge. There were no nearby structures in the lava for him to have landed on. He remembered coming within inches of grabbing Sage's wrist then the explosion that sent him spinning midair. When the smoke had cleared, Sage was nowhere to be found.

"'Divine intervention', perhaps?" Anubis mused, recalling his own inexplicable return from Death's door.

"Well it was _some_ kind of intervention, _that's_ for sure." The others glanced to the doorway at Shannon as she leaned inside. "Can I talk to you?" she said to Ryo. " _Downstairs_." She nodded once, then twice to the side away from the room.

Shannon remained in her civilian clothes while Ryo had changed into sub-armor as they entered the infirmary. Ryo could see on one of the mobile monitors x-rays and scans of Sage's body. "I've been doing my level best to keep from completely freaking out," Shannon admitted hoarsely.

"It's _him_ , right? This isn't some super evil dark clone Trojan horse thing, is it?" Ryo asked.

"No, it's him. His DNA profile matches up, but his condition doesn't. I'm still trying to wrap my head around how he survived that long or got this far..."

"I can't even begin to imagine what he's been through, lost and alone in the dark..."

"He shouldn't be in this critical a state, Ryo. He's severely dehydrated and malnourished. There's huge discrepancies in his medical tests I can't find any practical explanation for."

"He's literally been through hell and back, Shannon. You shouldn't let this-"

"I'm talking _bone marrow loss_ , Ryo, muscle atrophy, severe intestinal trauma, tooth enamel density!" Shannon shouted and slashed her hand through the air sharply, keeping her other hand tucked under her arm. "You know, when you think about it...it's only been two weeks since the Cataclysm...the condition his body is in now...it's as if he'd been missing for two _years_ ," Shannon croaked.

"...what...what are you saying?" Ryo stammered. Shannon stared back at him with a lost gaze and shook her head, wiping her hand over her mouth briefly before clutching the back of her neck.

"I don't know what I'm saying, Ryo. I'm just giving you my professional medical assessment," Shannon replied weakly. Ryo took a step towards the mobile monitor and stared at the colorful scans. "It's definitely Sage, but he's _definitely_ not the same as he was when he left. Not only that, I asked Emma and the Neo Ronin to investigate that cave where I found him and follow it to its end. It leads into a subway tunnel that leads out into the Pit. It's the same place where Kento and Tanya were during the Cataclysm, clear on the opposite side of your recorded positions at the time Sage fell."

"...Sounds like there's a lot of questions that need answering and no answers for them...I guess...all we can do now is be glad he's alive and safe and sound…well...safe at least..." Ryo muttered.

* * *

They'd laid him out on top of clean linen sheets and he remained unconscious as they'd carefully sponged him clean of the second skin of grime. They'd dressed him in clean pants and socks but left the shirt hanging on the bedpost and tucked the sheets in over his waist. Mia carefully entered the room carrying a cup of soup on a tray. He hadn't moved from where he lay and stared up at the ceiling with a soulless look in his eyes. Mia hissed sympathetically upon seeing his ribs. She pulled up a chair alongside the bed and set the tray up on a nightstand.

"Sage?...Sage, can you hear me?" No answer. Mia scooted close and held up the cup of soup. "It's me, Mia. You recognize me, don't you? Here, I brought you some food..." she offered him the cup. Sage tilted his head to the side and stared at her listlessly. Mia did her best to remain calm and optimistic as he shakily sat up in bed. "It's just soup, for now. Shannon says your stomach is too weak for solids just yet." Sage turned his head to stare at her and the look in his eyes unnerved her.

Suddenly he lashed out angrily and slapped the cup out of Mia's hands. Mia gasped and recoiled as the cup bounced off the wall and rolled over the floor. Now she knew why Shannon had recommended one of those "spill-proof" cups. Mia leaned down to grab the cup before it rolled under the bed, but when she sat back up she yelped when she saw Sage leaning close to her, his hands clutching the edge of the mattress. He glared at her with that wild feral look and growled softly in his throat.

"Um...I'll...I'll come back later..." Mia stammered and carefully scooted back in the chair before rising out of her seat and backing up towards the door. Sage slowly rolled onto his back and rest one arm over his stomach limply, returning his gaze to the ceiling. Mia shut the door behind her.

The others looked up when they heard a door shut and Mia leaned against the rail and shook her head sadly before heading downstairs. "It's no good. He absolutely refuses to eat," she said.

"I was afraid of this," Shannon began. She and Ryo had returned topside and gathered with the others in the dining room. "He's gone such a long time without proper nutrition, his stomach's shrunk."

"Hey, we should starve Kento so maybe _his_ stomach will shrink and he won't have to eat so much," Cye teased.

"HEY! You leave my stomach out of this!" Kento protested and clamped his hand over his stomach. Renee slapped a hand against the table and pushed her chair back as she rose from her seat.

"That does it. I don't care if he's a few cans short of a six pack, I'm not going to let some amnesiac snot turn down a good home-cooked meal," she declared and pushed her sleeves up above her elbows then walked towards the staircase, passing a startled Mia. "Sounds to me what he needs is a good old-fashioned noggin-rattling, or in medical terms, some 'mental re-alignment'." They could hear her grumbling aloud as she tromped up the stairs all the way to the guest room, opened the door, went inside, slammed the door behind her. Kayli, who sat beside Ryo, reached up and tugged his arm.

"Ryo, is Momma gonna do what I think she's gonna do?" she whispered in awe.

"Yuup. Cover your ears everyone!" Ryo warned and plugged his fingertips in his ears. Kayli coiled up her blanket and packed the ends into her ears. Kento glanced at Tanya in surprise as she grabbed her ponytails and crossed them over her eyes before tucking the tips into her ears. Mia did a double take at Ryu, who sat between Whiteblaze's paws, when he lifted up the tiger's arms and placed the large paws on the sides of his head, clamping his little hands over the fur and closing his eyes in dread.

Everyone jumped when they heard a violent shout and a series of loud thumps and crashes coming from upstairs. In Mia's office, pieces of antique armor and weapons rattled in their displays, some bouncing out of their slots and hooks. A framed painting fell off the wall in the upper hall. The four younger Sanadas flinched each time they sensed a loud cry or crash. Those who hadn't covered their ears, however, heard loud and clear every word Renee Sanada screamed.

"Good Heavens! Tanya, your MOM cusses worse than you!" Sehkmet exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Tanya said out loud, clearly not able to hear anything over the din. Sehkmet thought it best not to repeat himself and bit his lip as streams of profanities continued, concluding with an almighty shudder that sent lamps rocking on their tables.

The door opened and Renee emerged and leaned against the rail. "He's eating," she said simply. Cye fell out of his chair in a faint and Rowen looked utterly speechless.

* * *

 _"I don't get how he does it...he comes back on the brink of starvation, borderline skeletal...and his hair still looks impeccable..."_ He stirred slightly, his eyes roving under his lids upon hearing voices.

 _"It runs in the family."_ He opened his eyes and focused on the ceiling. He could barely make out two individuals seated at his bedside. "Hey! I think he's waking up! Sage? Sage, can you hear us?"

"Does he even recognize us? He acted like he didn't know Shannon or Mia..."

"Hey, Sage? Look: Me, Kento. She, Tan-ya..." Kento said gently and pointed to himself then Tanya.

"I know who you are, idiot," Sage grumbled and kept his gaze on the ceiling.

"Hey! He remembers! Welcome back, Sage!" Tanya beamed and patted him on the arm.

"It's good to be back," Sage smiled weakly, his voice still sounding hoarse.

"We thought you'd gotten fried during the Cataclysm. How'd you survive?" Kento asked.

"I really wish I could answer that...but honestly, I can't remember much after I saw Ryo and fell off the edge," Sage replied, scowling in frustration.

"Amnesia? Fell and bumped your head?" Tanya mused. Sage shook his head.

"No...I have a vague memory of wandering around...down there..."

"Do...do you remember _anything_ that happened? Anything at all?" Tanya prodded.

"...feathers..." Sage muttered. Kento and Tanya exchanged glances. "Black and white..." Sage squeezed his eyes shut and reached up, raking his fingers through his hair from a stab of pain through his skull. He saw himself floating suspended in space being cradled by two pairs of wings.

 _"Remember who you are..." "Forget this place!" "Remember who you are..." "Forget this place!"_

Apparently trying to remember caused severe discomfort so the two thought it best not to pry any deeper. Sage dragged his fingertips down his temple before letting his arm fall back to his side.

"Shannon says your system is a total mess. What the heck did you eat down there?" Kento commented and nodded at Sage's ribs. Sage shrugged and frowned.

"Mnn...bugs, moss...occasional rat..." Tanya grimaced upon hearing that.

"What'd you drink…?"

"Don't ask," Sage answered and flicked his gaze sideways at her. Both Kento and Tanya winced sympathetically. Kento smiled and gave Sage a hearty slap on the shoulder.

"Well don't you worry. Cye and Tanya's mom'll put some meat back on those bones in no time."

"Thanks for the warm welcome," Sage chuckled in response. "So...what did I miss?"

"Eh, usual: city got invaded by a demon warlord, Ryo got stabbed through the gut and almost died, Dais found out his mom's a 60-year-old space pirate…" Kento rattled off and tilted his head from side to side. Sage raised an eyebrow and glanced at him upon hearing that last part. He spent a few moments staring at the ceiling contemplatively before blinking in realization and tilting his head to look at them.

"Wait...something's different..." Sage muttered and glanced back at the two. Kento merely smirked and folded his arms over his chest. Tanya put her elbows on her knees and wove her fingers together, resting her chin on her knuckles. "Used to be you two couldn't stand being _near_ each other...Kento, you finally told her! About time you worked up the nerve! I'm happy for the both of you!" Kento flashed him a thumbs up and grinned giddily while Tanya scowled, seemingly offended.

"What the hell?! Was this some sorta conspiracy behind my back or something?"

"Sorry, Tanya. He probably meant to tell you sooner, but you know how Ryo is..." Sage laughed.

"Hey, you've got a girl of your own out there, you know? She's real worried about you," Kento brought up and jerked a thumb at the door. Sage frowned and gazed back at the ceiling.

"I know...I'm kind of afraid to talk to her. I feel like I've betrayed her trust...I probably have. I don't know what to tell her..." The chairs scraped against the floor as Kento and Tanya got up to leave. Tanya leaned over to Sage and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Tell her the truth," she insisted softly and turned around. Sage watched them leave the room, and as they did so he thought he saw something press against the doorframe from outside. Sage gulped nervously when he saw her roll into the doorway by her shoulder lazily. He remembered that look in her eyes; the very same she'd given him when she'd confronted the deranged inhuman beast he'd become outside the Harbor night club. She regarded him levelly as she walked over to the bed and very slowly pulled back one of the chairs before seating herself silently. He pulled himself up on his elbows and scooted back in bed to rest his shoulders against the headboard, smiling at her softly.

"Hey there...it's been awhile-" He couldn't exactly say he didn't see it coming-he'd seen her right shoulder tense up-but all the same it came as a shock to him when she struck him across the cheek and his face snapped to the side. He stared at the window a few moments, blinking in surprise before wincing and nodding several times. "I deserved that..." he admitted.

"You son of a bitch...you _bastard_! You've been alive all this time. All this time! While everyone else thought you'd died!" Shannon growled through her teeth hoarsely, her entire body shaking.

"Shannon...I _told_ you this would happen...don't you remember?" Shannon raised her arm, preparing to strike again. "After what happened with Mal Daggur. Think back..." Shannon clenched her fist and shook her arm in frustration before a memory came back to her, very clearly.

" _Something will happen to me in the near future. I'll be gone, and you'll think I'm dead, and you'll be forced to take up a heavy burden...You're a strong person. I know you are, so promise me that no matter what happens to me that you'll follow your heart and do what you feel is right!"_

Shannon opened and closed her mouth in exasperation and she shook her head. "How the hell was I supposed to know that meant you'd throw yourself into a pit of lava?"

"Shannon...you of all people know what happened to me..." Sage whispered. Shannon said nothing as he continued. "What I became...I lost my humanity, and not in the metaphorical sense. It felt like I had to lose _everything_ : my mind, my soul...even my friends...before I could find myself again."

"And you couldn't do that here? You couldn't do that without risking your life?" Shannon snapped, a mixture of anger and grief simmering in her eyes. Sage didn't have an answer for that and she clamped a hand over her mouth then rubbed it against her chin, sniffling. Neither of them said anything for several moments. "You once told me things about yourself you'd never told me before...well there's some things about me I've never told _you_ before. Did you know I used to have a brother? And when I say 'used to', I say that because I haven't seen him in well over five years.

"This happened long before what happened with Jennifer, long before we moved to Japan. Charlie served two tours of duty overseas as a combat medic. They said he wouldn't see active combat. The first tour didn't seem to bother him, but after the second...he...he just didn't seem right anymore. He had trouble holding down jobs, even something as simple as washing dishes. He'd get into fights for no real reason, couldn't pay rent on his own.

"Dad got him a job as an orderly at the hospital he worked at at the time, and for awhile Charlie seemed like the work kept him focused, on the straight-and-narrow. But then meds started turning up missing...logs weren't right...Dad found out Charlie'd been raiding the store rooms...Sage, you _know_ my Dad, he's the most chill guy in existence...and I'm telling you, you've never _seen_ him so _angry_! He went berserk! If news of this had reached his superiors, it could've cost him _everything_ : his job, his license, our home...and Charlie acted like none of this mattered.

"He almost acted like he was entitled to ruin everyone else's life including his own. He refused detox, refused rehab, refused classes… In some twisted way...he couldn't go the day without fighting something, even himself. He didn't care about the harm he could've caused to the rest of his family. All he cared about was that never-ending struggle, that monster he had to keep fighting. Things got so bad even Mom didn't want him inside the house anymore. So Dad threw him out. Slammed the door behind him and told him to never come back ever again.

"I've never seen him since. I don't know if he's still alive, living out on the streets...or lying in a shallow grave somewhere...or maybe he cleaned himself up, put his life back together and is too ashamed to tell us. I think…I think what I'm trying to say is…Charlie _had_ friends. He _had_ family, he _had_ options...and he threw away each and every one. He well and truly burned all his bridges.

" _You_ have friends. _You_ have family. _You_ have options. Don't be my brother. Don't act like Charlie...I lost him and I'll never get him back. I lost you once...I don't want to lose you again," Shannon began breaking down crying and Sage frowned in concern and leaned over, taking her into his arms.

"Shh...shh...you don't have to cry," he soothed as he stroked the back of her head and held her close. "Please, don't cry for me...I'm here...I'm back now… I never wanted to hurt you, you have to believe me. I am _so_ sorry, I never meant to hurt you..." _If only you knew what I know...if only you could see what I've seen...because I know...the worst has yet to come..._ Sage remembered that vision: Ryo clad in the World Armor and fragments breaking away one by one as a tide of hate barreled into him. The two parted and Shannon leaned over in her chair while Sage leaned back against the pillows. He frowned when he realized something and nodded at Shannon. "You let your hair down..."

"Well, the place I used to get it done at kind of got swallowed by a pit of molten lava..." Shannon bobbed her head and shrugged her shoulders. Sage chuckled again. Shannon bit her lip and tapped her thumbs together. "You know...now that you're back among the living, there's another matter that needs attention." Sage stared at her, puzzled. Shannon's eyes flashed with anger and she scowled in exasperation before reaching up and peeling her bangs up over her forehead. "Sage! This isn't mine!" she stabbed a finger at the glowing mark on her brow. The Heart of Wisdom flashed briefly.

"I know, I know...it's just...I don't know… I feel like I'm not worthy of it after everything that's happened..." Sage admitted and shook his head. Shannon removed the wrist-com from her arm and the Iguana ring from her finger and held them in her outstretched palm towards him.

"Why don't you let the Armor decide," she insisted gently. Sage stared at the two objects hesitantly.

He glanced down at the bed sheets as something seemed to tug at them and Shannon's gaze turned to the floor. Sage didn't know what to think when Iguadalupen hauled himself up onto the bed and clambered over the sheets, stopping beside Sage. He held his arms squarely at his sides and began bobbing his head up and down, shaking his dewlap.

"Uh oh, that's his jealous bob..." Shannon muttered, eyebrows raised.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight: you're saying there's a way we can beat Beastlord without directly fighting him?" Cye asked. Anubis had called a meeting in the comm. room not long after Kento and Tanya had left Shannon alone with Sage, and now all nine of them gathered in the chamber.

"Yes! I've been going over our past engagements with Beastlord and I believe I've figured out his weakness. Each of the Big Four seem to have a special power or ability. Kranus, for all his short stature, can hit far above his weight. Kangor has proven himself irritatingly agile. Cerastus possesses incredible accuracy: he almost never misses a shot. Rvembeth can drive his troops into blood-frenzies with his roars. Beastlord can manipulate reality itself with his _voice_!"

"It's just like what the Gargoyle said. He said 'beware the voice of Beastlord'. He's been able to stop any retaliation against him with just his _voice_!" Ryo added.

"And we already know Beastlord is descended from a very powerful Fury. Think about it: Beastlord had Kento eating out of the palm of his hand with every word, stringing him along by playing on his fears. When Tanya-erm- 'shot her mouth off at him', she _broke_ his power!"

"Wait, so she actually _did_ cuss some sense into me?" Kento asked. Tanya smirked at him.

"Yes! The Thangiens and Thunthen may have sent Beastlord with his tail between his legs, but it was Tanya's _voice_ that won the battle. It takes a strong will to withstand Talpa's power. It takes a strong _voice_ to defeat Beastlord. We can bring a decisive end to this conflict by turning his own power against him! The poor soul that became the Gargoyle stood alone, with no allies or hope to speak of. He had not the strength nor will to resist Beastlord's curse. If we present a united front and speak with a voice that cannot be deafened, we can break his power and crush his army."

"So, what, we hold hands and sing Christmas carols or something?" Sehkmet snorted derisively.

"It's not as simple as that. We would need to use some sort of chant that would dilute his power."

"I think I know something we can use." The others looked at Dais. "Thousands of years ago, before Bainshaebo was built, a cabal of warlords tried to subvert the Freelanders wholly to their control. The Queens could have easily intervened, but through the Silver-Haired Maiden, they told the people that they and they alone had the power to stop these tyrants. The Freelanders devised the Warrior's Anthem to rally the people to resist oppression, and they ran the cabal to ground and slew each and every one of them. It is one of the Thangiens most ancient battle hymns. It could serve our needs well."

"So far Beastlord has kept his forces localized in the Pit, we're assuming until he builds enough of a stockpile to support more aggressive expansion. We've stalled him so far, but if we're going to strike, it has to be soon before he launches a major offensive," Rowen illustrated by drawing his finger in a circle over the main screen displaying thermal imaging of the Pit. "We're going to need everybody on board for this, and I do mean _everybody_..."

"We'll get Aurora to rally as much of the Northern Garrison as possible, maybe even send our own Pegasi over from Thanged. Bak can field every member of his crew. We can even bring on the Neo Ronin and Yulie's little group," Ryo added.

"The Menagerie travel between Realms using portals created by the detonation. If we can keep their forces confined to the Pit and at the same time block access to some of these portals, we can use them to infiltrate their Realm with a small force to avoid notice," Anubis pointed to one side of the Pit.

"Judging from the Gargoyle's comments as well as that hunter that Kento had an unfortunate run-in with," Rowen began, drawing a harrumph from Kento. "We can infer that this 'Gurvangoth' is somewhat of a medieval world, relatively low-tech. I talked things over with Danae's sister, Aurora, and after a bit of collaboration with your mother, we think we've got something figured out."

"What's 'something'?" Ryo raised an eyebrow.

"Let's just say your mother will be working the sewing machine overtime," Rowen smirked.

"Goodie! We're going to the Renaissance Faire!" Cye cheered mockingly and threw up his arms.

"Is this party invitation only?" the nine of them turned around to face the archway. Sage smirked as he leaned against the stone, wearing Halo sub-armor. He still looked gaunt, but wearing the armor helped him appear stronger.

"Sage!" "Hey!" "Welcome back..." the others greeted him as he entered the room and patted him on the shoulders and back gently. Sage blinked and glanced to the side at Cale.

"Cale...you okay?" Sage asked and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fine! I-I just got something stuck in my eye," Cale sniffled and rubbed the scar tissue on his eyelid. Tanya let out a muffled snicker and Kento smirked. Dais made a snarky comment under his breath. The other Ronin celebrated the return of Sage Date to their ranks.

"Whoa!" The others looked at Rowen, who leaned close to the main screen. "Uh...Ryo? Either Batman's been hitting the _sake_ , or someone's trying to contact us," Rowen glanced at Ryo then nodded at the screen. Ryo stepped away from the others and approached the console. The main screen displayed a view of the ruined city skyline and a wide beam of light projecting what could only be described as a stylized samurai helm against the clouds.

"What...the hell?..."

* * *

General Yorudan Toshido stood on the rooftop of an abandoned apartment building just outside the evacuation zone. Just behind him a giant spotlight pointed skyward. He heard his cell go off and fished it out of his jacket pocket. "Toshido here. I thought I made it clear I was not to be disturbed."

 _"Sir, I strongly object to you going without a full escort. You shouldn't be risking yourself-"_

"Objection noted and dismissed. Resume radio silence and do not contact me on this line again."

 _"Sir! I-"_ General Toshido clicked the cell shut and dropped it back into his pocket.

 _If this doesn't get their attention, I don't know what will..._ Toshido whirled around when he heard the clack of metal against the rooftop. He had to shield his eyes against the light of the spot but could faintly make out a figure approaching him from the direction of the light. "Who's there? Identify yourself!" he demanded. The individual remained silent and approached slowly. Toshido reached into his pocket and thumbed the remote off switch for the spotlight. The light flickered and hummed before fading entirely and only the light of the moon highlighted the person standing before him.

The man appeared to be in his early-mid twenties with raven-black hair and striking diamond blue eyes that seemed to pierce the General's very soul. He held his arms at his sides, armor-clad fists clenched. The white body armor he wore gleamed in the light. Long blade-like protrusions extended from the forearms past the elbows and shoulders. The chest plate almost looked like the head of a creature with eyes along the sides and horns poking over the shoulders. General Toshido composed himself and cleared his throat.

"You must be Ryo Sanada, current leader of the Ronin Warriors." The man said nothing, and Toshido continued. "You are married to Mia Koji, formerly of Shinasha University, and have a son: Ryu. Your younger sister was reported killed in a house fire years ago, but has been sighted alive very recently. Your mother Renee Sanada was also listed as deceased but appears to be alive and well."

The man stared at General Toshido impassively and blinked slowly. "If you think I'm impressed that you know all that about me, I'm not."

"Straight to the point, are we? Very well then. I called you out here for a reason-"

"Well it better be a damn good one! I don't know what the hell you were thinking waiting out here at night like a moron! And whose idea was _this_ thing?" Ryo jerked his thumb at the apparatus. "Lemme guess, yours? You're probably the same guy that fed the news stations that stupid line to use too. I just love how a total whackjob can shout from the rooftops that he serves an evil dark lord and when he brags about blowing up the city, the only thing you can come up with is 'motive unknown'!"

"It's better to keep the populace calm in order to avoid mass panic."

"That's bullshit and you know it. The Dynasty feeds off of fear, and people fear what they don't understand. If people knew the truth of what they faced they'd be better prepared to deal with that fear. If it weren't for Beastlord, Talpa would be treating the city ruins like an all-u-can-eat."

"What? Wait, I thought Patrov was the one who set off the bomb?"

"Patrov was a stooge, a pawn. Talpa used him to set his plan into motion, but our real enemy is Beastlord, a powerful demon from another Realm. His army calls itself the Menagerie and they're on a mission to wipe out humanity."

"I'd heard the reports but had my doubts...if they're concentrated in the city ruins, why not simply take them out where they stand?"

"Conventional weaponry wouldn't work on them. Beastlord could neutralize or deflect missiles with his power. Besides, there are non-combatants that would be caught in the crossfire."

"Listen, there has to be something we can do for each other! I'm asking for you to meet me half-way here! This fight shouldn't be yours alone! Let the Defense Forces assist you!"

"Yeah, incase you haven't noticed, the Defense Forces don't exactly have a glowing track record..." Ryo rolled his eyes. General Toshido struggled to come up with a good retort. Ryo tapped his foot on the rooftop and turned to the side. "...there...there is one thing." Ryo rubbed his thumb index finger together and turned back to face the general. "We have under our care some of the citizens we managed to evacuate out of the detonation zone."

"The missing ten-thousand! You've had them all this time-!" General Toshido spouted. Ryo held up an index finger to silence him.

"They're just fine. We've had to keep them in magical stasis for their own safety, but we have no way of identifying them or returning them to their families or loved ones. If you can help us get them out safely, we'll be able to deploy one of our major weapons in our offensive against Beastlord."

"So you need medical assistance...transportation, access to ID databases...I think I can arrange that. Where? When?" Toshido queried.

"We'll clue you in when we've got everything else ready."

"How? I have no way to contact you directly!"

"Trust me, we'll manage," Ryo replied with a half grin.

"...the untraceable data-breaches... Very well then. I'll get things organized on my end. If you plan on taking the fight to the enemy, then I wish you the best of luck. Until next time, Ronin Leader-"

"Well well now? Looks like a couple of humans all out by their lonesomes?" an ornately armored Avar hovered in the air along with others of his kind as well as a handful of Chiori. Toshido's eyes widened and he reached for his sidearm.

"Ryo, get yourself out of here! Don't worry about me, I got escort gunships on their way. I'll buy you some time to escape-!" A deftly flung throwing knife knocked the pistol out of his hand.

"That won't help you against us, human! I am Peigar, successor to Kysir, leader of the Avar! You humans will answer for your crimes against the Menagerie!" The Avar general proclaimed and pointed his spear at the two. Ryo stood calmly with his arms folded over his chest.

"Quick question: how did your predecessor die?" Ryo asked calmly. Toshido glanced from him to the Avar, unsure what to make of that remark.

"He was slain by a great white dragon! Devoured whole by the beast!" the Avar stated and made a show of twirling his spear above his head and at his side. General Toshido did a double take when he saw Ryo hold his arms out to the side, unfurling the long curved blades from his wrist and displaying the wing ribs and gleaming silver membrane between them. "No...NO! NO WAIT!" Peigar squawked futilely as Ryo held the wing limbs close together and took aim at the airborne beasts.

General Toshido couldn't immediately see any sort of weapon mounted on Ryo's arms, but he recoiled in awe as Ryo jerked his arms up quickly and let loose a powerful burst of flame that consumed the beasts and sent their flaming corpses falling to the streets below. _Incredible! This guy just fired a howitzer from thin air!_

"Welp, that's _one_ way to roast a turkey..." Ryo muttered and turned to leave. He paused and looked over his shoulder. "Hold up your end, General, and we'll bring everything we have to bear against Beastlord and his army." With with that, Ryo sprang into the air and soared off into the distance effortlessly. General Toshido steadied his cap atop his head and retrieved his cell.

"I'm done here. Send in the extraction team. They're on board with us...for now."

* * *

AOD Soundtrack

1\. Sparring in the Forest-Accidentally in Love-Counting Crows

2\. Typhoon's Grace-Hands-Jewel

3\. Unconventional Romance-Freakshow-Stretch Princess

4\. Led from the Darkness-For the Heart I Once Had-Nightwish

5\. Reincarnation-The World I know-Collective Soul

6\. Sage and Shannon-Unwell-Matchbox Twenty

* * *

Author's Notes

I used to be friends with someone who incessantly teased me for watching those old "Moment of Truth" movies I grew up with in the 90's, and he'd always scoff and say "Those things never happen". Then you see stories of a girl kidnapped by religious nuts and held hostage in plain sight, or a pervert holding women prisoner for years, or a couple of crazies that chain and starve their children. Truth is stranger than fiction. This "friend" said I "guarded" myself too much, but he turned out to be the sort of person who wanted something just because it was there, and I have since shut off all contact with him. Tanya started off as being very Mary Sueish in her inception-I'd received feedback telling me as much-but over the years I've striven to evolve her character. She considers herself a fortress to keep vigilantly under guard.

Years and years ago back in high school I once had a teacher who was the sort that loved to bark criticism and condescend on students. He had this unnerving habit of sprinkling innuendos in his remarks and using "voluptuous" in sentences quite often with a sort of slobbering lisp, but he was so intellectual and could do no wrong. I remember an incident in class where he walked alongside my desk and placed his hand on my shoulder, and I immediately tensed up and shrugged my shoulder out of his grasp. He made an awkward chuckle like "okay silly girl" and went along his way.

I found out many years after I'd left the nest that that man had been accused of assaulting students, and that several girls had come forward against him. He ended up in prison where he later died. I shed no tears for that man nor have I ever forgiven him or forgotten what happened, because each time I remember I think to myself that I could have ended up like one of those girls. To this day and forever after, my personal style of writing remains my everlasting and eternal middle finger to that man.


End file.
